


Lost in the garden

by TheRandomlyAppearingWizard (Kasafeara)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide (coverup), Intended One Night Stand (mutually drunk/blurred consent), Manipulation (towards main OFC), Morally Grey Characters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 103,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasafeara/pseuds/TheRandomlyAppearingWizard
Summary: Lea Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament and has to face her past as well the identity of the father of her child. Will her family survive Albus's actions or will she crumple under the weight of the darkness fast approaching her?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is similar to my other fic's statement but will say again.
> 
> I don't support J.K.Rowlings problematic views and believe we have the power to make our stories rather than let her take control from us. 
> 
> I have another Fic that I'm still working on, just struggling with the next chapter but will continue working on it as well as this one. Just needed to try to write something new to help get an idea on how to deal with the next part. 
> 
> Also warning there is some vomiting at the begining of the chapter.
> 
> Anything you recognise is not mine/ inspired by something

The smell was pungent and went deep into her nose as she threw up again into the staff toilet in the Ministry’s pearly white bathroom Amelia held Lea’s blonde hair back as she continued to throw up chunks. She thought she was done but she wasn’t and ended up dry heaving for a few minutes, her blue eyes watering from the smell.

She finished and pulled herself up with help of Amelia and looked down at the mess she had made of her black work robes. She paled at the sight of glitter on her robes.

“Accidental magic, dear” Amelia told her as she vanished the evidence, she helped Lea brush down her robes. They made their way to the sink and worked on her hair before heading out. 

“Thank yo…” Lea said only for Amelia to shush her and as other staff members appeared, then made their way out. 

They passed several other Ministry workers such as Arthur in the lift. 

“Ah Amelia, long day I take it?” he said looking expectantly at Amelia who nodded back at Mr Weasley and gave him a quick smile. “And this is?” he asked, smiling at Lea and took her hand to shake it. 

Lea blushed a little and smiled back. “Lea” she answered, she shifted her gaze back to Amelia only for Amelia to raise a brow at her expectantly. “I’m Madam Bone’s new assistant” Lea answered quickly, she sighed in relief after doing so.

“Lea whom? I’m sorry, formalities and all” Arthur asked her, looking at her expectantly only for the lift doors to open and a large crowd to make their way into the small lift.

“Miss Dumbledore, it’s good to see you are settling in nicely” a cheery voice spoke from behind her.

Lea paled and composed herself immediately to face the Minister giving him a smile. “It’s good see you again, Minister” she replied, keeping a small smile across her face. 

“Yes, yes. No need for formalities with me, call me Cornelius” he said happily as his Aurors piled into the lift. “I talked to Albus quite recently, he was quite pleased with you. You must come have a chat with me some time” he continued, smiling at her.

She noticed Arthur looking at her with his brows furrowed, but he remained silent. The doors closed and the lift started to move, going through several floors before reaching theirs. 

‘Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement…’ the female lift attendant announced. 

“Well it was good seeing you Miss Dumbledore” Fudge said as Lea, Amelia and Arthur turned to leave.

“It was…” she replied as the lift closed and left.

“You get used to that, first day and all. It was good meeting you _Miss Dumbledore_ ” Arthur said, giving her a grin as he narrowed his eyes at her for just a moment.

“Lea, please I rather not have everyone here think he had something to do with it” Lea said, her tone strained as she tried to keep herself smiling.

“And why is that?” Arthur asked, his smile strained.

“Arthur, leave it. She just doesn’t want to be fussed over because of Albus” Amelia cut in and led her to her office fast then locking the door. She started placing silencing charms over the office. 

It was cosy, with cream walls and wooden floor. Several bookcases of old books of varying sizes, some filing cabinets and a wooden desk with cosy large red chair behind it. Lea noticed a framed photo of Amelia, a man with greying hair like hers and a young girl with red hair. 

Amelia rushed behind her desk and took out a vial from a draw then handed it to Lea. 

“One drop of blood, then cork it and shake it. We’ll know soon enough” Amelia instructed her, helping her prick her finger and dripping some blood into the clear liquid. She corked and shook the vial which turned a light pink colour.

Lea swallowed, turning pale as she took and looked at the vial.

“You have options but I can’t guarantee privacy if you go along with this” Amelia told her, looking at Lea concerned as she sat down at her desk. “Do you know who the father is?” she asked and Lea shook her head. “I could get Albus?” Amelia suggested, looking back at her as she rose to put a reassuring hand on Lea’s shoulder. 

“My father would be better” Lea answered and Amelia nodded, summoning Lea a wooden chair to sit on. 

“We best leave after we finish for today, so we don’t draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. It should give you some time to start thinking about what you want to do” Amelia continued, then summoned a large pile of paperwork in front of them.

Lea looked at the pile and nodded, they started to sort through the pile. It took a good few hours and Lea wrote up letters as instructed, trying not to think too hard on what she wanted to do with the child she was carrying.

It was late afternoon when they were done and made their way to Hogsmeade through the pouring rain to the old shabby inn called the Hogshead. They rushed inside and waved themselves dry, Lea looked around and sighed. At least Hagrid wasn’t here yet, the barman barely registered their presence as they went to sit down.

It was as it always was muky and smelling of goats. The boar's head was still there, so was the wooden register behind the bar and the old tables and chairs.

“Is my father here tonight, Grandfather?” Lea asked and the barman’s eyes snapped to her location at the bar as she sat down.

“No, he’s off on some goose chase for Albus. Why?” Aberforth grumbled, glaring into his glass. 

Lea paled and hid her head in her arms on the bar. 

“You okay, sweetpea?” he asked, his voice becoming softer and she shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

“I don’t know what...I..” Lea said in between sobs, as Aberforth rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. 

“Come with me dear, I’ll sort this out. Don’t you worry” he soothed her, he looked at Amelia who nodded. 

“Let me know if you need any help dear, I will see you tomorrow bright and early” Amelia said, dismissing herself and walking out the door. 

The door locked and a closed sign appeared in front of the door the second she left. He helped Lea upstairs to her old room, it was almost as she left it. The large red bed covers, the white bedside table and wardrobe. The brown curtains overlooking the field for the goats were closed. She looked at the photo on the white wall of her grandfather, father and her in the field covered in mud. 

The red carpet had new stains though, she sat down on the bed and he sat next to her. 

“So what's going on? I may not be your father but I can…” Aberforth said as he looked towards her, his eyes twinkling sadly.

“The party at the end of term when I came to visit I had too much to drink...and…” Lea said, as she fiddled with her fingers.

“Did someone touch you!” Aberforth yelled, standing up. His eyes flickering dangerously. 

“No! we were both drunk and consented, though neither of us was in the right mind...but I don’t know who they were and…” Lea cut in immediately and continued trying to talk but she avoided looking at him.

“You're pregnant...sorry jumped ahead..” Aberforth said sheepishly, but paled as she nodded. “I can talk with Albus, I remember who was there but I was out helping the others hull Hagrid away when you left” he told her, he glared at the floor. “I should have let them handle Hagrid and not taken my eyes off you” he spat, his fists tightening and becoming white. 

“It’s not your fault, Grandfather” Lea told him, but he shook his head. 

“I’ll find the fool and he’ll have to beg for your forgiveness or suffer the consequences” he said, as he walked to the door. “Stay here tonight and get some rest, I’ll deal with the rest” he said finally and closed the door behind them. 

She relented and got ready for bed.

It was dark out but she got up from the bed in her red pajamas and made her way down stairs to investigate the noise coming from the bar area. She could hear them through the door, she hid to watch them.

“So you know don’t you?” Aberforth snapped, snarling at Albus who looked back unfazed.

“As I said it’s best certain events are left be, for the sake of both parties. But I do wonder what triggered this line of questioning” Albus continued, standing up from the bar and peering at Aberforth from behind his half moon glasses.

“Is it a crime to want to know about a night you can’t remember, that thought in itself is terrifying” Aberforth spat and Albus nodded.

“Yes it is, but she was drunk and he was as well. It would become complicated if she confronted him and not to mention dangerous for her” Albus continued, Aberforth shook his head at him. “Any accidents would need to be dealt with....” Albus told him, his eyes were cold. 

“No accidents, just a rash” Aberforth interjected and Albus blushed, looking immediately from him. “Why did you think I had you in circles Albus? Not something either of us should know, is it?” Aberforth said, avoiding looking at Albus but the message was clear.

“No, I guess not. Think on what I said” Albus said quickly, rushing out to avoid a further discussion.

Aberforth locked the door and opened the door, then raised a brow at her. Then asked “any idea on what you want to do? You’ll need to decide fast, sorry but Albus…”

“I want to keep it” Lea answered and Aberforth nodded.

“Then you will need to stay with Wulfric for a while, Albus is dead set against this and telling who it is. So they will only have us” Aberforth said, pulling her into a hug. 

\-----------------------

She couldn’t hide forever but she had managed so far and Aiden clung to her blue robes and cloak in his matching clothes, his blue eyes looking about nervously behind his jet black hair. 

They made their way to the castle and Aiden looked around him but refused to leave from under her cloak. They reached the gate and spotted a man with dark grey hair, a heavily scarred face staring at them from his staff.

Before he could start she answered “Albus’s favourite jam is raspberry.” He nodded and stopped leaning on his staff. 

“Took you long enough! And who is this?” Alastor snapped and pointed at Aiden. 

“My son, Aiden. He’s three” Lea answered and Alastor blinked for a moment as he looked at the boy. “Say hi Aiden, he won't bite...well only bad people” Lea said, letting out a small chuckle but Aiden just hid under her cloak. “Oh, okay. Just means you still got it Alastor” she told him and Alastor nodded.

Lea led Aiden past the gate and he saw Hogwarts, his eyes widened in amazement. She smiled and picked him up. 

“It’s a long trip and it’s a big castle, plus you get a better view this way...well until my arms grow tired” Lea said, letting out a chuckle. 

They made their way to the castle in a short amount of time even with Aiden walking part of the way.

They heard rumbling from the great hall as they got further inside but Alastor rushed out with his wand ready to put short work to the storm brewing on the ceiling. 

Aiden looked in amazement as they continued their way up to the staff table as they heard the thud of Alastor wooden leg, Alastor was more focused on looking about the room with his magical blue eye. They reached the table and Lea noticed Albus looking at Aiden, his face paled only to kneel down to smile at the boy.

“Who is this?” Albus asked smiling towards Aiden.

“Her son, Aiden. He’s three. He’s gotten braver on the way here” Alastor cut in and sat in the chair to the right of Albus’s after a quick hand shake from Albus.

“Three?” Albus repeated and looked back at Lea, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Yes, he was a bit early. He was born March 29th” Lea explained and Albus hid his eyes from the boy as she saw his eyes flicker. “This your great great Uncle Albus, Aiden. Are you going to say hello?” Lea asked and he nodded. 

“Hi” Aiden said and Albus ruffled his hair, Aiden stared at him with disdain and stepped back.

“He doesn’t like his hair being touched or hugs unless he says so” Lea told him and Albus just nodded. Lea pulled out a chair next Alastor and patted her lap. She helped Aiden climb up and started dishing up food for him. 

Alastor eyed his food curiously and sniffed it before deciding to eat while Lea helped Aiden eat.

Albus went to address the students “may I introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody and his assistant Miss Dumbledore.” 

The hall went quiet for a moment as they looked at Lea and Aiden. They started whispering and looking at her oddly. But Albus continued his announcements and the tournament took back the hall's attention, he kept looking back at Lea ever so often until he finished. The rest of the table seemed unsure on how to deal with her and Hagrid just looked at her cheerily, while Snape kept looking at her...probably judging her no doubt. 

“You're taking an assistant, Alastor?” Minerva asked, a brow raised and Alastor nodded.

“She’s Albus’s blood, I’ll permit it” he grumbled as he tucked into his sausage, Albus seemed to be done talking.

Albus sat back down and turned back to Lea “you should have told me you were bringing him, I would have set up something”

“It’s alright, Father will be here soon enough and Grandfather has already said he’s more than willing to babysit. But he is quite well behaved as long as he has something to do” Lea injected and Albus’s eyes flickered as he smiled back at her. 

Lea had to focus again on Aiden as he was beginning to make a mess. 

“So will his father be joining us?” Albus asked, watching her from his spectacles.

“I don’t know, you tell me” Lea said, only for his eyes to darken, making her pale. “Actually, Aiden. Let’s fill up a plate and leave to go to our quarters” she said quickly, piling up some sausages, puddings and other meats only for Aiden to fuss. 

No...she...needed to get them away, they could eat together in their quarters. 

“No! I wanna stay!” Aiden whined, Lea sighed and was about to talk to him to calm him down until Albus put his hand up to stop her. His eyes had seemed to calm now and he no longer seemed terrifying but that worried her more.

“It’s fine Lea, he’s a growing boy but I think we should catch up after dinner after he’s gone to sleep. It has been years” Albus said, she nodded. He was difficult to refuse and would often get his way regardless, better watch Aiden for now then warn Grandfather. 

Aiden continued to eat happily getting gravy everywhere, she vanished away the evidence and soon he was dozing in her arms. She cast a silencing charm over him so he wouldn’t disturbed by the noise and kissed his forehead. 

“You should eat” a soft voice spoke across the table, she turned and blinked. “You haven’t eaten anything all dinner Lea” Snape reminded her, she blinked in surprise and turned back to the table only to realise they were now serving dessert. She stopped herself from cursing, she had been too focused on watching Albus and Aiden to eat.

Snape looked at her with a brow raised before speaking again “you do remember where the kitchens are? Or did you forget that too.”

Lea sighed and carefully picked up Aiden to go to bed, then rose up out of her seat.

“Thank you” she replied warily, looking back at Snape who just shrugged and started to dish up some chocolate cake. “We’ll be going to bed now, now Aiden is tuckered out. I’ll see you all tomorrow” she announced and left the hall. 

She made it almost all the way to her chambers when she heard footsteps, she turned and relaxed. She saw it was Snape not Albus.

“You just going to sleep? You’ll need your energy tomorrow” he insisted again. 

She turned back to him, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I was going to eat later, why does it matter to you?” Lea asked, Snape marched over to her. His eyes shone angrily and his face turned into a scowl. 

“You know why” he said, nodding towards Aiden. She stepped back, she felt nauseous all of sudden and her head hurt. He stopped for a moment and then rushed to her side.

“I’m okay...just a little nauseous...it’s been a long day” she answered quickly, only for him to pluck Aiden her arms and nod for her to follow him. “My room is just there” she snapped and he shook his head, shifting slightly to toss her a packet of rich tea biscuits from his robes. 

“Eat, I have some potions back at mine and I don’t want him interrupting” he answered, shaking his head as she took a few biscuits. She felt a little better but her head still felt fuzzy, he pulled out a flask and she drank the water slowly. “Better?” he asked and she nodded, then he started marching his way to the dungeons. She barely had time to put the packet and flask into her robes as she followed him.

He took a few hidden shortcuts along the way, she was barely keeping up with him. They reached the classroom and then he opened the door to his office. He walked up to a painting of twin ashwinder snakes fighting each other, muttered “purity.” 

The painting swung forward and he led her inside, laying Aiden down on the green couch then summoning a white pillow and green blanket for him. It was huge, a set of lamps lit the room and revealed the black stone walls. The carpet was grey and a huge fireplace roaring into life behind the black metal fire guard in the center of it. The painting swung shut and she noticed the array of bookcases filled to the brim with books worn from use. The couch had a green armchair next to it with a small brown wooden table next to it and a brown coffee table in front of the couch. 

She wasn’t keen on Aiden sleeping on the couch but she was nearby and not in the state to move him.

There were two cabinets near the door, a locked cabinet with alcoholic beverages that soon vanished and the other that had what seemed medical supplies in it which Snape rushed too as Lea noticed two black doors at the end of the room. Or three now? Another door was to the side of the room. 

He led her to sit near Aiden and waved the armchair to be closer to the couch as he sat down. He handed her a vial of milky liquid and she downed the substance, then went hand back his things which he vanished immediately.

“Better?” he asked and she nodded. He locked his fingers together as he observed her. “As I was saying, I can’t have you collapsing while tending to….our son” he said taking a pause before continuing, his eyes locking with hers as she took in those words

“Your son?” Lea repeated her eyes widening and she blinked in surprise.

“I was wrong? I thought since he was three…” he said, his voice changing into a harsher tone.

“No...he can only have one father, but that means we…” Lea said, blushing. Her face turned a bright crimson and his eyebrows shot up in confusion. “I don’t really remember much…” she continued and he stood up, looking away from her.

“Yes we did. I thought you were playing dumb” he answered, his swallow skin turned a very pale shade. “No wonder Albus was so fucking pissed” he said only to immeditely look to Aiden who was sleeping soundly.

“The charm is still up, he can’t hear us but we can hear him” Lea said quickly, she rose up to walk towards him. 

Tears began rolling down his face. “I'm sorry...I took advantage of you…” he started to say in strangled sobs.

“We were both heavily drunk…” Lea said only for him to look at her disgusted.

“That doesn’t make it any better! I repeatedly took you when we both were completely out of our senses and now we have a son!” he yelled, walking up to her and snarling at her.

“Yes we do, but you can’t change that. What matters is what we do now” Lea told him, looking at him fiercely. He stopped and nodded before getting down on a knee.

“That’s why I want to do this right and to ensure he has us both there for him. Together.” he said, taking her hand and looking up to her. “Marry me Lea” he said, his eyes met hers as he continued holding her hand. 

There was a noise….a knock but it seemed distant but it diverted his attention immediately and he rose, kissed her hand and left the room. 

Lea held her hand and looked back at Aiden before sitting back next to him. 

There was yelling and movement and the painting swung open to reveal Albus, his eyes were flickering dangerously as he marched across the room towards her and Aiden. She got up and stepped in front of Aiden defensively. He paled for a moment as he saw this and stopped in his tracks. Snape was not far behind, looking frazzled and trying to keep up.

“Are you frightened of me?” Albus asked, looking at her in disbelief. 

“Any accidents would need to be dealt with” Lea repeated, glaring at him as she reached for her wand. Snape went pale and his face turned into a snarl.

“What?……oh, you were listening in our conversation” Albus said in confusion only to pause and his eyes to flare up again at the realisation. “Lea, I meant it would be dangerous for you. You cannot be seen close to Severus. Especially _not now_ ” he continued as he walked towards her.

“He is my son! My son! Albus I have a right…” Snape snapped, glaring back at Albus.

“And you of all people should know the danger you are putting them in!” Albus yelled back, staring him down. “I told you to stay away and never to talk to her unless necessary” he continued in a calmer tone but a cold heat wafted from him.

“I can’t….you said she didn’t want anything to do with me and that she remembered...you lied to me” Snape said, his crooked teeth now showing as he snarled at him. “She didn’t hate me...she had my child. Our child” he continued in a strained voice.

“I did so, because you would have gone to her and put the mission in jeopardy. Not to mention what _he_ would do to her” Albus continued, Lea continued to stand in front of Aiden defensively. 

“I would **_never_ **hurt the boy or you Lea. I just wanted to keep you safe” Albus told her, turning to her as he did so. 

“You think I don’t know _he’s_ coming back, that Grandfather wouldn't tell us anything” Lea said, staring him down. 

“Then you should know you shouldn’t be with him. Your putting…” Albus continued only for Lea to shake her head.

“That’s not your decision and you shouldn’t act like family when you choose to be. You avoid Grandfather and us on purpose!” she snapped and Albus stood in front of her, giving her a stern look.

“Fine. if you choose to stay with him then we are not and you can sort this out on your own” he told her but she didn’t budge. “You know what you have to do if you change your mind….oh and before Alastor does it you're no longer working for him as an assistant” he continued, then turning heel and marching out the door. 


	2. Mrs.Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions and paperwork

They heard the other doors slam on his way out and the portrait closed soon afterwards. Lea sat back down on the couch and leaned back breathing out as tears began to roll down her eyes. 

Snape clenched his fists and breathed out before looking back towards them. 

“I….I’m sorry...I’ll get you some of the leftovers and be right back unless you want me to stay” Snape asked, swallowing a little as he smiled sadly at them.

“I think I need time to think and food would be nice” Lea said, giving him a nod and he looked back at Aiden sleeping soundly. 

“Thank Merlin for silencing charms” Snape said and then he left, leaving her with her thoughts. 

She sat for a few moments as she watched Aiden’s chest rise and fall then turned to look around some more. The silver antique clock ticked away on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, above sat a large empty black painting. 

She had to make a decision, choose her ever absent great uncle who even her Grandfather warned her about or try to make things work with Aiden’s father. She would be in danger as will her son regardless, there were no safe options. 

On the one hand Aiden would have a father but Snape wanted to get married, on the other he would not and she would be at her great Uncle’s beck and call. People ended up worse off by listening to Albus, her Grandfather would frequently warn her. As did Uncle Wulfric…..

Snape was on our side, but Grandfather had told her but he was a fool following Albus at his beck and call….well until now. 

She would find out exactly what Snape wanted. 

The portrait swung open and Snape entered with a large tray of piping hot food, another floated next to him with desserts. He floated the trays down onto the coffee table only for her to look at Aiden quickly only to notice he hadn’t stirred even a little, she looked puzzled for a moment and looked to see the smirk across Snape’s face.

“He’s eaten and I assumed I needed to make sure he didn’t wake up from the smell” he explained. “He seemed to enjoy himself at dinner” he noted, looking back at her.

“I shouldn’t have let him near the gravy, he has a habit of spilling the stuff but not his drinks” Lea said, as she tucked into some of the sausages. Snape moved to sit next to her and took a sausage, smiling cheekily at her. 

They ate in silence for a few moments as Lea tucked into the cooked meats, yorkshire puds, carrots, sweetcorn and peas. The roast potatoes were delicious but she didn’t have room for dessert. 

“Too full for dessert?” he asked and she nodded, he waved his hand to clear the table. “You can have a bite later from our kitchen...if you want to stay here” he said only to pause for a moment before continuing. 

“Snape…” 

“Severus. We have a child together” Severus corrected her and she gave him a small smile. 

“We barely know each other but I want you in our child’s life….why do you even want to get married?” Lea asked and he remained for quite a few moments.

“Convenience, you and Aiden would be under my protection. Stopping certain parties from after you both” Severus explained, holding her hand. “Besides you both would be with me and we don’t have to worry about you living somewhere else” he continued.

“He told you I hated you” Lea asked and he nodded. 

“Albus’s way of keeping me away, he was furious after he caught me leaving your room that night and took measures to stop me asking questions” Severus told her as he rubbed circles into the back of her hand. “I can support you both financially. I saved up a lot of my years working” he said softly and she shook her head.

“It’s not about money, it’s about our son. I had hoped to work for my keep but I guess that's gone out of the window” she said sadly, he brought his lips to her hand and kissed it.

“Work for me, I need the help and I would like to have the time to spend with Aiden” Severus suggested, looking back at the sleeping Aiden. Lea nods and Severus gives a small smile. 

Severus was silent for a moment before asking “Why did you come back?” 

“The dark mark and Grandfather warning us of  _ his  _ return, I wanted Aiden safe. I thought Albus would have found out about our son by now. The job sounded like a good idea, since I would be with family” Lea explained, shifting uncomfortably. 

He nods and turns to talk to her “take your time, you and Aiden can stay with me. I don’t need to answer straight away.”

“If it’s for convenience, then why wait? We could have a quick ceremony with an official and be done with it” Lea suggested and Severus looked at her for a few moments.

“If that’s the case I could have a few strings pulled and have it done tonight” Severus replied and she nodded, he walked to the fireplace, then brought out his wand. She couldn’t hear what was being said but he moved out of the way as a tall platinum blonde man walked out of the fireplace in well dressed robes and a cane with a silver snake head, who immediately sneered at her.

“This is the mother, I take it?” he said coldly and Severus nodded. He looked at Aiden sleeping form and raised a brow at him. “He has The Prince eyes I hope?” he inquired and Severus shook his head. “We need to do this properly. Also there will be no need for an official, we can do this the old way” he continued and Severus left the room quickly. 

“I would shake your hand and pretend to be civil but it’s late” he told her before sitting in the armchair. Before she could answer, Severus returned with a large box. 

“Lucius, please tell me you're playing nice” Severus said, looking between them and putting the box down on the coffee table. 

“Yes, we haven’t got to Albus yet” Lucius teased as he was handed the odd shaped small vial with black liquid. He pulled another parchment then extended as he unfolded it to show a large family tree, Lea spotted Severus at the bottom. “Your hand, Miss Dumbledore” Lucius instructed and Severus nodded, she complied. Lucius unsheathed a long wand from his cane and pricked her finger, then dropped a few drops of blood into the vial which boiled on contact. 

He then pulled out a silver quill and large blank parchment, he then pointed his wand from the vial then to the quill after setting the parchment down causing the quill to jump to it to start writing. 

“Sorry you will have to wake him up, we need his blood” Lucius said, looking at Aiden.

Lea pulled her light brown wand out with flowers engraved growing from the hilt and it glowed for a moment as she took down the silencing charm. She turned to Aiden and spoke softly “sorry sweety, you need to wake up.”

Aiden opened his eyes and made an irritated noise, then looked at the other two men confused.

“Sorry, it will take but a moment and then you can go back to sleep” Lea continued and kissed his head as he pulled on her robes to hide. Then he looked out from his spot at the men. 

Lucius let out a small chuckle and Severus looked at the boy cautiously, then sat down next to Lea. Aiden watched him but did not rush to leave his hiding spot. 

“This is your Dad Aiden” Lea explained, indicating to Severus and Aiden looked at him for a moment before moving so he was burying his head in her robes to try and sleep again. 

“This is your Uncle Lucius” Severus said, pointing to Lucius.

“I’m Tired” Aiden said sleepily.

“I just need your hand sweety, I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt. It’s like when you went to the healer” Lea continued, numbing his hand and taking a few drops from the back of his hand to put into another vial like before. She healed Aiden’s hand and undid the spell numbing his pain. He grumbled and tugged on her robes, she nodded. Then helped him lay down and covered him with the blanket, humming to him softly. She placed the silencing charm back up after he fell asleep.

The quill stopped writing and Lucius took the vial with Aiden’s blood. Then repeated the same spell with the vial and the quill jumped up, then started writing on Severus’s family tree then jumped to her’s.

“Well that confirms it, shame he hasn’t got the eyes. He’ll need this to confirm his heritage amongst the court” Lucius said, picking up the quill and taking another parchment that glittered with silver writing from his robes. He then took out another similar vial with silver liquid then took out his wand again. 

“Take each other's hands” he instructed. Severus and Lea linked hands then Lucius conjured a long silver ribbon binding their hands together. “Do you Lea Anna Dumbledore take Severus Alexander Snape and swear on your magic to be bound to him from now and until the veil separates you both?” he asked her, she nodded and looked into Severus’s eyes.

“I Lea Anna Dumbledore, take and swear on my magic to be bound to to Severus Alexander Snape now and until the veil parts us”

Do you Severus Alexander Snape take Lea Anna Dumbledore and swear on your magic to be bound to her from now and until the veil separates you both?”

“I Severus Alexander Snape, take and swear on my magic to be bound to to Lea Anna Dumbledore now and until the veil parts us”

The silver ribbon caught alight in a bright white flame, it hurt only for a moment and then it felt warm. It then extinguished itself and they breathed for a few moments not realising they were now out of breath, it felt like magic had been drained.

“It will feel like that a while, until your bodies adjust. Now the enjoyable part. Paperwork” Lucius said, as a wide smirk spread across his face. 

He linked the vial of silver liquid to the quill with a similar spell then handed the quill to them, they signed their names and the parchment glowed white for a moment. 

“The Ministry will be informed now, you can handle the rest. Keep the paperwork and bring it to them tomorrow morning” Lucius informed them and got up, sheathing his wand again. “Good night and let me know when you need my help at a more sociable hour next time Severus” he said and took some powder from a bowl by the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of emerald flames. 

Severus stood up and looked at Aiden before looking at the back at the room. He walked over to the door that had appeared earlier and opened it, revealing a modestly sized bedroom. It was mostly empty except for a small bed and Lea picked up Aiden to put him down to sleep in it. 

She tucked him under the green sheets giving him a kiss on the forehead as she did so, removed the silencing charm and Severus muttered a spell under his breath before leaving the room. 

“The room next to his is the bathroom, ours is next to that and that leads to our kitchen” Severus said, pointing to the doors and then finally the side door. 

“Severus I need to get some of our things, Aiden will need something for late night  _ visits _ ” Lea told him and he nodded. 

“He has one under the bed when he needs to go, as for your things. I’ll have that sorted tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us” he explained and led her to the bedroom.

It was huge with a grey carpet with white walls. The alcohol cabinet was in here after vanishing from earlier. The chest of drawers and wardrobe was black. In the centre sat a humongous bed covered in green bed sheets. 

The door closed and she heard clothes drop behind her.

“You can borrow one of my night shirts for tonight, don’t worry I won’t try anything you don’t agree with” Severus told her and walked to the chest of draws, pulling out two large grey nightshirts. 

But she was more focused on the semi erect appendage between his legs, she blushed. Despite blushing she had to force herself to look away, she felt hot and went a deeper red of crimson as she remembered parts of their encounter. The sweating, the wetness between her legs, the noises of his body and hers meeting together. Then the feeling of her fucking her, she felt a tingling between her legs as wetness pooled there.

It could jog her memory, she thought. The boots and socks came off first, then she stepped away from the bed.

She then dropped her blue robes to the floor and heard a strangled noise causing her to hide her grin. Then she worked off her bra, then dropped it to the floor and slowly worked off her knickers.

She could feel his eyes on her, she then turned to see him swallow and then quickly advert his eyes. She caught a good glimpse of his hardening cock poking out his nightshirt, then noticed the mirror on the wall….his eyes were watching hers. 

She began to go red again and caught a sadistic grin widening across his face. As he turned around the nightshirt vanished and he got into the bed, the nightshirt for her was gone.

“Did you still need that? I was thinking of sleeping in the buff myself” he said, grinning at her as she noticed the tent under the bed covers. She was going to play and slipped under the covers. 

She sneekly moved so she brushed against his arm as she turned to sleep, there was grumble and he shifted to sleep next to her but with a small distance between them.

She brushed her butt ‘accidentally’ against his member and he pushed back. 

“You want something, Lea? You need to ask for it” he said in her ear. She turned and straddled him much to his surprise, she took his member in her hands to start pumping it slowly as she sat on top of him. She looked down at it and to him questioningly, he nodded. 

She moved and he helped her position him at her entrance, slowly helping him inside. He let out a moan and she slowly started moving, he watched her fuck him slowly. Until he stopped her and sat up, grabbing hold of her hips to help set the pace.

He was letting out grunts and as he watched her hungrily, he started to get more needy then started to quicken the pace. She moved her right hand to her sensitive nub and started playing with herself.

He liked that and started to get louder, as his cock pumped in and out of her. He was completely out of it and then he started to quicken the past more as she kept pace with him.

There was a loud grunt and she felt him spill inside her, she continued touching herself until he finished. Helping him pull out of her, the mess was evident and she moved off him only for him to shift down under the covers to between her legs. 

She felt him kiss her cunt and he started touching her, only to start eating her out. She restrained herself from making noise, she felt him smile against her and held back a cry as she came a few moments later. 

He pulled up from the covers, looking at her with peaceful wonder with his face dripping with her juices. 

“You know I have a silencing charm on the room. You silly witch” he said, letting out a small chuckle.

They then heard an echoey ‘mummy’ and he grabbed his wand to clean them as Lea rushed to grab a nightshirt from the drawer.

\-----------------------

The bathroom was large with a white toilet and sink newly fitted with alterations for Aiden to use when he needed. There was a mirrored cabinet above the sink locked so Auden couldn’t get in, a closed box for toothbrushes and paste on the sink. A large whitecupboard with towels, shampoos and gels. 

There was a huge square tub in the centre with space for a few people. The floor had black tiles while the walls had white tiling. 

Aiden sat on the small step next to the bath as she rinsed his hair, he was content as she got out the last of his watermelon shampoo. 

She finished washing Aiden’s hair and kissed his forehead, she grabbed her wand to dry him.

Severus walked in to see them and plonked himself next to her giving a nod to the bottle of shampoo only to receive a shove from Aiden.

“No. Aiden. That’s not nice, Daddy needs attention too” Lea told him and he huffed, he did it again.

“No. Mummy mine” he huffed and Severus looked conflicted but didn’t move, then seemingly decided he was more amused than anything.

“No. Aiden. Do you want to go into time out?” Lea told him Aiden huffed and sat in the corner to sulk as she began to wash Severus’s hair. He seemed to relax while she washed his hair and Aiden continued grumbling in his corner. She finished and Severus dried his hair as she walked towards Aiden. “That was naughty what you did. You hurt Daddy” she said kneeling down to his level. He resisted for a moment and then grumbled, walked up to Severus muttering a quiet ‘sorry’. 

“Good. Aiden. Now you're both ready, how about we grab our things to go to the alley” she continued and Aiden’s eyes brightened immediately beginning to sing the word ‘Alley’ again and again. 

Severus went to get their things as Lea led Aiden out of the bathroom, summoning her cloak and her large shoulder bag. They reached the fireplace and Aiden quietened, as Lea picked him up as Seveus held her close with flu powder in hand. 

They reappeared in the Diagon Alley’s central fireplace area, then cleaned themselves up. They then headed out to the shops as they led Aiden around for a bit, Severus made a few trips to set up orders for ingredients and other potion supplies. 

They then went to a quiet corner and had Aiden sit down, as he hummed happily.

“We have to go to the Ministry sweety, so we will be taking you and our things to Great Grandpa’s for a little bit” Lea explained and Aiden’s eyes widened.

“Grumpy Grandpa?” he asked and she nodded, his eyes twinkled.

They led him back to the fireplaces, then disappeared and walked out of the fireplace in the Hogshead. 

Aiden let go and went straight to Aberforth who chuckled as he picked him up, he then frowned at Severus.

“Severus? What are you doing here” he asked, looking back at Lea.

“It’s a long story Grandfather and we need to get to the Ministry, but I’ll explain…” Lea said and Aberforth raised his free hand to stop her.

“Short version, long version when you get back” he told her as he readjusted Aiden.

“We found out why Albus was being difficult, Severus is Aiden’s dad and he was lied to as well” Lea explained and Aberforth hid his anger behind his flickering eyes. “He made me choose him or let Aiden have a dad, I told him he couldn’t just decide to be family when he decided to be. He disowned me and I got married…” Lea continued, but Aberforth injected.

“To keep his buddies away from you two and give yourself a legal loophole to keep you in the castle...not that Albus would kick you out” Aberforth said and Severus nodded. “I suppose Alastor has dismissed you?” Aberforth asked.

“Sort off. Albus did it for him” Lea said and he nodded.

“I’ll keep him busy and look after your things. Get your paperwork sorted, take your time. All day if you want, I haven’t had much time with the little guy” Aberforth told them.

“Thank you Grandfather, we’ll be back before dinner” she said and he smiled back at her.

“It’s alright sweetpea….one more thing Wulfric will be returning after you pick this guy up, don’t tell Albus” Aberforth said, his face shifting a little at the mention of Albus. She nodded.

“Of course Grandfather” she answered and went to Aiden, kissing him on the forehead. “I’ll be back later sweety, you behave now” she told him and Severus muttered a goodbye before they made their way outside to apparate to the visitors entrance to the Ministry. 

They got into the phonebox, dialed and went through security only to stop for a moment as she saw someone familiar.

“Amelia?” Lea called and Amelia turned back to her, then walked over to her giving her a hug. 

“It’s good to see you, how's Aiden?” Amelia asked, smiling at her as Severus stood to the side as they entered the lift. 

“He’s getting settled, he’s with Grandfather today. Sorry, I can’t visit today. I have some paperwork to sort today and rush to Gringotts before class starts” Lea explained and Amelia nodded.

“Level 2…”

They got out and went their separate ways, then made their way to the  administrative registration department. They sat down after being told to sit down and were soon led to a cubicle after a few minutes.

The middle aged female attendant looked over their paperwork and stared at them for a few moments her brow furrowing.

“Dumbledore?” she asked, looking at the parchment again and snorted. “Come back with your  _ real _ records and then we can do something…” she said in a stern voice, sneering at Lea.

“Adelaide” a voice called from the entryway to the cubicle, they turned to see Arthur who smiled at Lea to her surprise. “Oh, Lea...it’s been years. How is Albus?” Arthur asked her, shaking her hand. Adelaide went pale and looked at the paperwork again then started working fast. 

“He’s himself….he’s dealing with a lot at the moment” Lea answered hesitantly and Arthur nodded.

“I heard. Quite a bit of talk about it around here. I hear you have a son?” he inquired, looking at her concerned as Adelaide handed over some forms to be signed. 

“Yes, our son Aiden” Lea said as she signed the document to change her and Aiden’s last names. Arthur smiled and looked towards Severus, then shook his hand. 

Severus took the next form signing that he agreed to the above and read another form before crossing a section out then handed it back.

“Well, you seem busy. I’ll see some other time” Arthur said before turning to Adelaide, handing a small folder and she nodded. He then left and Adelaide looked back at the paperwork. 

“I will share assets with my wife and move our assets to a combined vault, I will also be looking to move to a new address while keeping my old one” he explained, she sighed.

“What requirements are you looking for?” Adelaide asked, looking at them warily. 

“Large garden. 3 or maybe 5 bedrooms, with bathrooms on the first and second floor. Large kitchen. Hogsmeade would be preferable” Severus stated and Adelaide summoned a large folder.

She opened up the folder then scrolled her thumb down a list and shrunk the folder a second later, then handed them five piles of documents. 

Severus handed back three immediately and nodded towards a large house not far from the Inn in Hogsmeade. 

“This one” he said and she nodded. “When we can see it? Weekends are preferable” he asked and she made the other documents vanish then brought another document out. 

“This Saturday has two time slots, 11am or 2:30pm” she answered.

“2:30pm” he said and she nodded, he continued signing documents.

“That will be all, we will contact you” she told them and they made their way out of the Ministry to apparate to Diagon Alley again. They made their way to Gringotts and past the main desk, to the carts to make their way to the office 19. 

They entered the large office, the desk, fireplace and shelves were carved into the stone itself. 

The office was full of expensive items and the red cushioned mahogany chairs were expertly made.

“Yes, Mr and Mrs.Snape. This will be fine. Albus Dumbledore had arrived earlier and asked to move Mrs.Snape assets to a separate vault from the family vault” the clerk said, looking through their documents. 

“He did?” Lea asked and he nodded.

“He left you a money sum alongside your own assets and set up monthly payments to be paid into your new vault for Aiden Snape’s use. He also told us to set up payment for any other children you may have” he continued looking at her from his documents.

“Thank you Gornuk, does the money have any conditions or…” Severus asked and Gornuk nodded.

“He was clear that Aiden and any other children of Mrs.Snapes would bypass her in matters of inheritance. That she would inherit nothing and only receive the money he is giving her now” Gornuk explained and Lea nodded. 

“I see, that's how he’s playing things” Lea said quietly.

“So we accept the sum and…” Severus asked and Gornuk shook his head.

“The money is yours to deal with, Albus has removed her from inheritance. That won’t be changed unless you meet the terms he has apparently informed Mrs.Snape of” Gornuk explained and handed them a piece of parchment, Severus’s eyes went wide. “He’s added the allowance that Aiden would have gotten earlier as well, if that’s all?” Gornuk asked and they nodded. 

They left Grinngotts knowing despite Albus’s anger he had left them a small fortune. 


	3. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class starts

They arrived just in time for class as Severus walked into the class grabbing the whole group of first years attention as she walked after him. His robes and cape just added to the performance. 

He had been different after she found out about him being the father, one thing was clear he was warmer towards her than the students. 

Aiden had been fussy ever since he woke up, he saw Severus was still about and taking what he perceived as  _ his  _ attention. They had a few small talks and he calmed down a little. They had breakfast in their kitchen since they needed to be up early, they had expected Aiden to be too tired and needed to be taken to her Grandfather’s earlier but he appeared to feel left out of the attention.

The kitchen was quite nice with a light brown wooden table and some chairs to match. With the same tiling as the bathroom only the white tiles stopped halfway to the ceiling. The cabinets were white and the countertop was black marble. 

There was a bounce in Severus’s step this morning that she hadn’t seen before, he was trying with Aiden but it was taking time for him to trust his father. There was also a glint in Severus’s eyes as he introduced the students to potions, he flicked his wrist to the board making his instructions now appear on it and then opened the potions cupboard with another.

They patrolled the aisles and Lea had to rush to one end to stop a student from adding porcupine needles while their cauldron was still being heated on the fire. She then went to another when a cauldron exploded, she vanished the potion off the student and helped them up. 

She quickly rushed them to the hospital wing to deal with the red angry boils they had started to form on their face, then made it back in time for the next class. 

It was blur until lunchtime and she was out of breath for most of it. The students were accident prone and she was wondering how Severus dealt with all this as they headed to lunch. They sat down at the staff table only to be met with several stares at the plain silver rings they had gotten while out with Aiden, Severus had insisted on getting some nicer ones for when they were not elbow deep in cauldrons but they would take time to make. 

“Where's Aiden?” Albus finally asked as they started tucking into their lamb chops and potatoes.

“With Aberforth, we needed to go to the Ministry today and he wanted time with Aiden” Severus answered and continued eating. 

“So you will be peeling him off the walls tonight then” Albus said, letting out a small chuckle. 

“No, Grandfather is very good with Aiden. It’s you and your love for sugar we need to watch out for” Lea injected and Albus snorted.

“I’m not that bad, Lea” Albus said and Severus let out a fake cough, only for the whole table to break into laughter. 

“So, I hear you’ve been helping in Potions after the staff change” he continued, watching her from his spectacles. 

“Yes, I have” Lea answered and Albus gave her a small smile.

“Good, Severus has a lot to deal with as it is” he said, nodding towards her. That’s when she noticed Alastor glaring at her, she avoided his gaze but it was clear he was pissed. 

The meal was quite peaceful after that and Albus seemed to not to be showing an ounce of the anger he showed last night. They went their way back to the classroom and Lea felt Alastor’s gaze on her again as they left.

Thinking on it the older students had been looking at her as if she had gone mad, the only student that matched even close to the looks Alastor was giving them both was Potter. Severus seemed to have noticed the looks the boy was giving them and sneered at him, then continued eating.

They returned to work with students finding new ways to make them want to pull their hair out, as they rushed about helping them not blow themselves up. 

The lesson with the Sixth years was quite different,  Severus brought in some potions to show the N.E.W.Ts level students. 

“Now those who are here are among the very few that proved themselves above the common dunderheads I usually teach, I have prepared some potions to show you what you should be capable of creating after your N.E.W.Ts” Snape said as he looked towards them with his hands pressed together.

Some of the Slytherin students snickered at the insult towards the other students, while to red haired students Lea assumed to be the twins Fred and George looked at her concerned. 

“Can anyone identify what these potions are?” Severus asked the class. As he opened the cauldrons up to reveal the other potions, there were two vials also being held up on stands with clear liquid in one and golden in the other. 

A tall male student with dark hair and grey eyes stood forward with his hand raised, he looked older than most sixth years. He must have a birthday near to the beginning of term. 

“Go ahead Mr Diggory” Severus said, looking towards the boy. 

Diggory looked at the first caudron, smelling it before speaking “Veritaserum. It’s colourless, tasteless and creates no odor making it very hard for the drinker to detect as they are compelled to tell the truth.”

“Correct. And the others?” Severus said, raising a brow and looking expectedly at the boy.

He walked to the next one, taking one look at it. 

“Polyjuice potion”

“Yes”

He walked to another and looked at the spiralling steam. 

“Amortentia”

“Correct. And the other two?” Severus asked him and Diggory shook his head. Severus took out the vial of golden liquid to show the class “Felix Felis also known as liquid luck, it improves your luck for a short while. Forbidden at all examinations” he continued, then put it back and took the other vial. 

He took Lea’s hand and she nodded, he pricked her finger with his wand then let her blood drip a little into the clear liquid before replacing the cork on the vial. He shook it and it turned white.

“This is a health potion different from a Wiggenweld potion or any sort of potion created to help the drinker heal. A health potion will detect any changes in the blood that is applied to it. As with love potions and some poisons it can be deadly to provide a antidote to the unafflicted, this where a health potion and basic observation come into play”

He looked to the class and raised a brow at them. They were silent and he spoke again “can anyone tell me what white means?” 

They remained silent and he addressed them again “no? It means she’s not under the influence and is healthy.” 

The silence remained and he walked up to the potion of Amortentia. Before continuing to address them “Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, recognised by its pearl sheen and spiralling steam. It’s smell is based on what each person likes. It does not create actual love but obsession”

“The drinker will often appear unstable and be extremely excitable. They can also look pale and sickly. When brewed incorrectly it has dangerous effects on the drinker, compelling them to perform ill advised actions. Now due to how dangerous the potion in question is, you will not be permitted to brew it in class until your final year” 

Some of the girls let out a groan of annoyance and Severus gaze locked on them.

“Let me make myself clear, if any of you are caught brewing or using a love potion of any kind I will remove you from this class without question” he snapped and the girls paled, then nodded. 

“Good. Now we will be brewing a draught of the living death, the instructions are on the board” he said, waving his wand to open the cabinet and taking the vial of liquid luck of the stand. Then Lea started putting the potions away only for Severus to stop her. 

“I’ll sort this, watch them. Closely” he instructed and she nodded, she walked past stations to make sure the students didn’t get any of the draught on themselves. It was after he packed away he took her aside.

“Go and get Aiden, I’ll meet you at the great hall at dinner” he said in a hushed tone, she nodded and left. 

\------------------------------------

She entered the Hogshead to see four figures caked in mud smiling at her. The small one, Aiden made his way to her and she rushed to hug the giggling Aiden. Mud got on her robes and parts of her blonde hair, it wasn’t the worst thing she had gotten on her robes and probably wouldn’t be the last. 

She felt the sudden relief of being clean as the mud on her and Aiden went away, she smelt the distinct smell of soap.

She then looked up at the now clean figures in front of her. 

“Father. Uncle. You're here early” Lea said, smiling at them as she picked up Aiden, to his amusement. Noticing Albert putting his wand away after using another cleaning charm on his brother’s long grey ponytail, who looked tired in his worn black boots and apron. He had more scars on him this time, his upper arms were covered by his buttoned sleeves. His collar was up, with his large scar on his neck. 

Albert was in his usual black wizard council robes robes, his grey hair was short and messy. He was clean shaven compared to the stumble on Wulfric’s face and neck. They had both elected not to grow a long beard like Albus or Aberforth. 

“Albert and I arrived together, apparently you're married now?” Wulfric asked, looking at her with his brows raised. 

“Yes, Uncle. It kind of just…” Lea said, only for him to pull her into a hug with Aiden. Albert didn’t miss his chance and joined in too. They pulled away only for her to receive a hug from Aberforth.

“We heard a lot from father and I would like to hear more but I need to get back. I just popped in to make sure you were okay” Albert said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “Remember what I said brother” he said, directing his attention to Wulfric. 

“Of course, remember your part” Wulfric reminded and Albert rolled his eyes before leaving. 

“So when you need to be back?” he said grinning at her.

“Dinner” Lea answered and noticed Aberforth rolling his eyes before getting back behind the bar.

“Good, I was going to see Uncle anyhow and I can get to see Hagrid at the same time” he said cheerily and she saw Aberforth avoiding eye contact with her.

“Uncle I don’t think…” she said but he cut her off and took Aiden from her arms.

“Nonsense! Let’s go see that father of his” Wulfric continued and began walking towards the door humming. Lea ran off to follow him, they had gotten to the gate and past Filch who eyed Wulfric disdainfully.

They made their way to the hall and heard yelling, then rushed towards the source seeing Alastor lift a ferret into the air with his wand but before it reached the ground again a large pillow appeared cushioning it’s fall. 

Alastor turned to see Lea with her wand raised. “That’s enough Alastor, turn them back” Lea commanded as Wulfric put Aiden down. Aiden then proceeded to hide behind his mother. 

“Why should I do that?” he spat, looking at her with great disdain. 

“Because Albus would have told you that transfiguration is never permitted as a punishment at Hogwarts” she said, looking at him in disgust. 

McGonagall appeared from up the stairs with her arms full of books and saw that both Alastor and Lea had their wands raised at each other.

“I’m warning you now, turn them back…” Lea continued only for Alastor to nod towards the empty pillow. Her eyes flickered and turned to Wulfric “look after Aiden will you Uncle? I need to find…”

“You're leaving your son with him! I thought you had gone bad by marrying old Snape or he done something to…” Alastor growled, only for Snape to walk up to them. 

“Done what?” Severus growled only to stop as he heard terrified squeaking as a white ferret had scrambled towards him only for Malfoy to appear on a heap on the floor with a large snapping noise. 

They turned to see McGonagall had dropped her books and withdrawn her wand, then rounded on Alastor “we use detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's head of house!”

“Lea, take our son to dinner. I’ll be with you both shortly” Severus growled under his breath, staring Alastor down. 

“Son! I should have known there was more to it!” Alastor exclaimed, as the students who gathered started to whisper and the older students looked like the world had opened up underneath them. “Tell me Lea what did old Snape tell you to make you finally lose your senses 

and marry him after all this time?” Alastor growled, his eye dark eye seemed affixed on her. 

She felt cold and a deep fear creeped into her heart, she couldn’t shake it. She gripped her wand tightly and moved Aiden further behind her almost instinctively. She remembered the old weird Alastor Moody that she would ask question after question and he would talk about wizards losing buttocks to wands in their pockets.

Not once had he made her feel this afraid, she had been afraid of Albus but she knew he wouldn’t hurt Aiden...no she had feared he would take and hide him away from her or send her so far away where she had no one.

She looked into Alastor’s non mechanical eye and her blood turned to ice, her instincts was to protect Aiden...to tell him to run to not look back. 

She had known he had killed and hated Death eater’s with every ounce of his being but she never thought the same man would turn on her. She expected anger and accusations but this was different...much different. 

She felt almost as if the world moved when her past fear had walked towards them, and looked towards her, it was like a spark that brought about a blazing inferno behind his eyes….he wouldn’t yell not at them when the children could see or hear it. That's the line he never seemed to cross….last night he knew Aiden wouldn’t hear or see a lick of it.

Children are not adults...she was an adult and she could take it.

“Alastor, what is going on here?” he asked calmly, putting a false pretence that he wasn’t fuming and there wasn’t a powerful cold heat warding off him. 

“He transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and…” Severus said only for Alastor to cut in.

“He was attacking Potter from behind...the cowardly little…” Alastor spat, Albus’s eyes twitched and Wulfric stepped forward.

“You mean instead of defending Potter and setting a reasonable punishment. You transfigured a student and started bouncing them up and down from the ground only for Lea to conjure a pillow to cushion his fall. Then she called you out and told you to turn Malfoy back” Wulfric explained, only to meet Alastor’s hateful gaze. 

“My office, Alastor” Albus said, his eyes didn’t hide his fury as he turned to McGonagall. “Take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing and get him checked up” he told her and McGonagall nodded, he took out his wand to make the books she had dropped in her rush down the stairs vanish. 

“Come along, Mr Malfoy” McGonagall insisted and Malfoy followed without much complaints. 

“Severus you take these two to your quarters, I will talk to you later” Albus instructed and before he left he placed a hand on Lea’s shoulder to whisper “did he hurt or threaten you two?”

“No, just frightened us” she whispered back and Albus left with Alastor. 

The way to their quarters were silent except for Aiden’s sobs and she had picked up Aiden before leaving to comfort him on the way there. They got inside and Severus looked at his sobbing son, he went up to them but restrained himself from touching him.

“Aiden, can I hug and comfort you?” Severus asked and Aiden looked up at him for a moment and he shook his head then continued holding on Lea tightly. Severus paled and looked away for a moment before going into the bedroom quickly.

Lea felt a pang of guilt and went to go to the bedroom, finding it looked.

“Just leave me be and take care of Aiden for now” he said through the door, she sighed. 

“Okay, just so you know he doesn’t hate you if that's what…” she said only to realise he couldn't hear her and her voice didn’t carry...a silencing charm? 

She continued to comfort Aiden and had Wulfric watch him as she made dinner. She wanted to make Severus some but there was no way of talking to him or getting the food to him without breaking the door down.

She got Aiden to sit down as she read to him. Wulfric slept in the armchair waiting for Albus. 

“Why is daddy sad?” Aiden asked, looking up at her. 

She thought for a moment to reply but the painting opened and Albus walked in. 

“You're still awake, Aiden?” Albus asked, smiling at him and sat down next to them. “Ah, Grumble the grubby goat. Your great grandpa’s favourite” he said, looking at the open book.

“Grumpy grandpa’s fav...oott?” Aiden asked, trying to say the words.

“Favourite...Fay...vuh..rit” Albus repeated and Aiden tried to copy until…he yelled it happily earning a kiss on the cheek from Lea.

“Well done! Aiden” Albus said happily, his eyes twinkling. “Where’s Severus?” he asked.

“he’s in the bedroom...he’s..” Lea explained only for Severus to leave the bedroom and walk out, his eyes sore. She kissed Aiden on the forehead and put him on the couch then walked up to Severus. 

She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek to his surprise only to feel a tug on her robes. 

“One kiss for each. Then it’s fair” Lea said, then kneeled down to kiss Aiden on his head. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, then hugged Severus then did the same to Aiden. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. “See he’s not missing out, do you want to finish reading to him before your meeting with Albus?” Lea asked him and he looked down at Aiden then walked over the couch, picking up the book. 

He sat down and read out aloud “there once a wizard and a witch who lived on a farm.”

He looked at the book oddly and stopped.

Aiden’s eyes twinkled and made his way to the couch and climbed up to sit next to him.

Severus noticed and started reading again “They had a goat, a grubby goat. He would grumble and grumble whenever they tried to wash him….”

“He was a very naughty goat. He would climb over the fences and jump over the cat. He got so dirty he attracted flies…” Severus continued and noticed Aiden put his hand on the book.

“He likes to turn the page with you as you read” Lea explained.

“But the witch had a plan…” Severus put his hand on Aiden’s and turned the page with him. Lea watched as Severus kept reading as Aiden pointed at the pictures. He would stop to explain a word or picture to Aiden’s enjoyment. It led to an encore and Aiden being picked up to be tucked into bed after falling asleep. 

The door closed and Severus sat back down, a happy glint in his eyes. 

“Grumpy grandpa?” Albus asked.

“Brother made a joke and it stuck, father finds it very amusing” Wulfric explained, shifting to sit up. 

“Of course he does, you kept him secret?” Albus asked, his voice going quiet as his eyes twinkled sadily.

“Stopping you from handing him to someone else or sending her away” Wulfric said, yawning. 

Albus was quiet for a few moments before explaining “The second was more likely….not even that...I would of taken of measures so Severus assumed Aiden was fathered by someone else since you were so certain you wanted to keep him...besides keeping you at Hogwarts when the time came for his return is much safer than sending you away.”

Severus’s hands clenched as he looked away from Albus.

“There was no reason to hide yourself and Aiden, I would have respected that you wanted to keep him…” 

“No reason. You haven’t been that trustworthy have you Uncle.  _ Have you? _ ” Wulfric said before Severus could cut in to argue with Albus. 

“That is different. I had no control in your situation.  _ You know that _ ” Albus said, his eyes flickering again. 

Wulfric stood up, pushed his shirt collar down and moved his ponytail revealing a number at the back of his neck. A prison number for Azkaban. 

“This is what listening to you led me, Uncle. Don’t pretend otherwise.  _ That git  _ framed me and I was old enough that they just kicked me out of school. Hagrid got lucky and got a job while I had that stain on me everywhere” Wulfric spat, as he glared into his Uncle’s blue eyes.

“Then the git returned and then had someone deal with me, then what did you do?” Wulfric said, shaking in anger. While Albus stayed silent. “I lost my husband. My wand. What was left of my life. For your mistake. I regret nothing after all if I didn’t I would have lost a niece to and she would never have Aiden” he continued, his fists clenched tightly. 

“You got to walk away, leaving me behind as you always did as everyone else made the sacrifices….it wasn’t just me, _ was it _ Uncle” 

A tear rolled Albus’s cheek as he spoke up “not it wasn’t but I did what I could, they wanted you behind the bars the first time and for life for the second.”

Albus rose and took a final look at Lea, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Remember I did what I did so when the time comes he has no reason to doubt Severus when the time comes. It’s up to you to prepare and continue your training from after school.” 

He then stopped as he walked past Wulfric. “Visit me anytime nephew, I can see what I can find for you” he said quietly before exiting through the painting. 

“Second time?” Severus asked and Wulfric got up and readjusted his collar upward.

“Second time I was accused of murder….though they deserved it that time unlike the first” Wulfric answered and brought Lea into a hug. “Let me know if you and the little one need anything, I’ll tell the old man this one seems fine. But I’ll be watching you Severus” he said, making a watching you gesture with his hands and then walked through the painting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by others on the parts on love potions  
> I triple checked and strangely yes Cedric is in the twins year.


	4. The cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the week continues and the cold approaches

They laid in bed in silence as today’s events settled in, they were both tired but one thing was clear Alastor was on a warning. Something Albus didn’t do lighty, one wrong move and he would be kicked out.

Albus seemed to want nothing to do with Alastor but couldn’t find a replacement at such short notice, he had however looked at his lesson plans and ordered Alastor to change a lot of things.

She had been officially hired and was getting paid with flexible work hours. Wulfric had been hired as an additional help for Hagrid’s grounds keeper duties in preparing for the tournament.

It didn’t matter if it had been decided late that night or Hagrid had been woken up, no it was no doubt as Severus had described….Hagrid was overjoyed and happy to see his old friend. 

He hadn’t told her much else of Albus had said but he was upset again. That was for certain.

“You don’t have to pretend you know for his sake” Severus said, breaking the silence. “I’m not a mutt with no self control either, so don’t believe you need to satisfy me to keep me from wandering” he continued, while looking up at the ceiling. 

“Maybe I like cuddling and kissing? Have you thought of that? Not that I would hand them out some random tosser” Lea said and he turned to look at her, his brow furrowing. Then she walked her fingers across his chest and down the covers. “As for that, well maybe I want to be ravaged mercilessly” she said, moving a hand under his nightshirt to touch him making him take a sharp intake of air. 

She started to pump and he started grunting.

“After all their friends downstairs didn’t fatten me up with their child” she continued saying sultrily, his cock suddenly went to full mast. Someone had found a weak spot.

“Do you like that thought? Me, fat with huge tits by your seed?” she continued to tease him, he nodded and she continued to pick up the pace.

“Yeah, you must of been quite a sight” he growled, he looked at her as he continued panting. 

“It was, you should have…” she said only for him to pounce onto her. His lips on hers and his need pressing onto her belly.

“On all fours” he growled, she nodded and turned over. She felt him touch her opening with his fingers. “You're wet, you like teasing me, I take it?” he almost hummed and he moved to place himself at her entrance then pushed himself in one movement making her gasp.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quickly, stopping immediately.

She shook her head “no, that fucking hit the spot. No need to be gentle I want…” she answered only for him to start moving in and out of her. He wasn’t as gentle as the night before and she started to pant and moan. 

He started to get more rough and she could hear their bodies meet, while her body began to quiver. She bit her lip and then suddenly cried out as she climaxed, he then pulled out. Flipped her over and entered her again.

It wasn’t until she quivered after another huge orgasm after a few small ones he pulled out. She almost whined as he did so.

“Put your breasts together” he commanded, growling under his breath. She held her breasts together as he put his cock in between them, to start fucking them. He began getting louder only for her to start using her mouth on him, looking at his eyes as she did so. He got extremely loud.

He pushed her away, regaining his breath and tried to restrain himself. 

“Your ass!...I..” he managed to breathe out only her to go back on all fours again and wiggle her butt at him, he suppressed a growl. Then she felt something cold as he massaged her back end, slipping in a finger to massage the liquid into her making her moan again. He worked in another finger then decided to try and slowly work himself inside.

She moaned, quivering as he did so and he began to move with great determination. Until she cried out with him, he held her still as he came inside her. 

Then he pulled out of her and she collapsed onto bed, feeling his seed leave her body. 

“Fuck….I didn’t know...you could last...that long” she panted, resting on her stomach.

“I’m exceptional at Occlumency” he answered having got his breath back. “You're more experienced than when we made him…..not that is a bad thing” he continued only to quickly correct himself.

“I was pregnant and exceptionally horny” she answered.

“Fuck. I really missed out” he said and she rolled over to look at him.

She snorted and he raised a brow at her. “I wouldn’t say that, apparently I was awful and after having Aiden I had one leave part way through because my breasts started leaking” she said and he moved to wrap his arms around her. 

“As I said, I really missed out. Doesn’t matter that they couldn’t see what they had” Severus growled into her ear, nipping at it causing her to blush. “Also, if there comes a day these beauties start leaking again. I won't stop till you want me too” he said, removing an arm around her to hold her left breast in his hand. 

That’s what it took and her lips were on his, kissing him fiercely. Her heart skipped a beat and they continued to kiss, his dick began to harden again. 

He pulled up for air and he then proceeded to kiss her again, both moaning until… 

They heard a familiar cry and they rushed to prepare themselves to tend to their son.

\-------------------------------

A student had melted his sixth cauldron, Neville Longbottom. Lea was really beginning to think they were all scaring them on purpose, this was getting ridiculous. 

Aiden was with her, as far away from the students' cauldrons as possible and enjoying the small experiments Severus had set up for him. Adding prepared ingredients to change the potion’s colour, Aiden loved it. 

They had a special silencing charm so he could have fun without distracting students while Severus, Lea and Aiden could hear each other. She was to work with Severus on orders for the hospital wing and collect materials needed, while keeping records of everything. On days or for certain ‘expectedly’ busy lessons they had agreed to work together and get someone to babysit Aiden. 

He had been different as soon as Potter had entered the room and he seemed colder. But he had snuck glances of her and Aiden during the lesson. Severus had remained calm during the lesson and sat with them in the classroom for lunch before going back to work again. 

The dinner was lovely, Albus had her sat beside her, Aiden was between her and Severus while Wulfric sat near the end eating silently. Wulfric’s eyes kept looking back towards Alastor as if he expected something.

Alastor had been quiet and seemed to be ignoring her at least for now.

They had gone to their chambers and sat Aiden down to read him a book, Severus insisted to read to him that night as well as the nights after.

A few days went by and it was Friday. Potter’s class was meant to happen that day and Severus had suggested she take Aiden to Hogsmeade for the day. 

He had enjoyed visiting the shops and his ‘Grumpy’ Grandpa. 

They had gotten a large scrapbook and a camera. They had taken some pictures while they were out and they found Aiden’s old photos as well as a couple from when she was pregnant. 

She had started to fill in the scrapbook as Aiden did some drawing, she added the drawing he did while out of the three of them. She had gotten more children books and books on new things she wanted them to try as well as craft supplies for Aiden. 

She returned later that evening and felt an uneasy chill on the way. She didn’t know why but when she walked the halls the past few days she felt a chill ever so often but she was always inside when she felt it. 

They reached their chambers and put their things down, Severus wasn’t there yet but Aiden had gotten very tired. She got him ready for bed, hoping Severus would arrive during that time but he didn’t. So she tucked Aiden into bed, since it was getting way too late for him to stay up regardless.

She left to pack things away and left the scrapbook out with the camera. She put a note nearby then went to get ready to go to bed and shut her eyes.

...She felt cold….so cold...her breath particles were visible in the air, she walked around and saw that everything was dead. The plants, everything. Even the large tree ahead. It was silent and not a bird could be heard. 

She heard footsteps and turned to see a figure, she couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman. It launched towards her and she tried to run only for them to grapple her to the ground. She saw Aiden on the ground with lifeless eyes with small puncture marks on his neck. 

She screamed...waking up instantly, grabbing her wand immediately and ran to check Aiden. 

The room felt cold, she ran to check Auden. He was deathly pale. She checked his forehead. It was so cold...he was barely breathing, his eyes were bloodshot as he tried to breathe. 

She remembered something and ran into the living area, she didn’t have the key and smashed open the medicine cabinet. Scrabbling about, she finally set her eyes on the contents of a small box then rushed to shove a small stone down Aiden's throat. 

She then whiped her wand around her head setting forth a corporal white swan that flew out of the room at great speed. 

She then knelt down and observed her son as his breathing began to stabilise, she smiled only for the room to blur and everything went black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus talk

_His lips crushed against hers as he continued to fuck her, losing himself in her. He stilled and came, filling her. He felt her clamp down around him and milking him as she did so, he was out of breath and they stayed there panting._

_He eventually pulled from her and looked down at the beautiful woman below him. How this happened he couldn’t wrap his head around, he was tempted to take her again but he was exhausted from the other times that night. He kissed her again, then laid down next to her holding her._

_His mind was a mess, he felt he had forgotten something but he knew one thing and that he needed a piss. He kissed her again and made a comment in slurred speech then stumbled about putting some pants on almost bumping into her wardrobe and door as he did so._

_He continued to stumble out of the room as the beauty in the bed slept, fuck she was beautiful and he didn’t have to pay her._

_He started to stumble in the hallway only for his eyes to meet blue ones, he felt cold, no hot...it was a very powerful cold heat and the blue eyes turned from horror to a fiery inferno of rage._

…..his memories before that had been a mess but he was able to retrieve them over time, his dreams had changed after that as well. Some where she was on all fours, others where she would suck him off….

He didn’t suspect he would knock her up or she would keep his child. He sat there in Lucius’s study, taking a sip of wine on the black sofa while Lucius sat on the other doing the same. 

The room was grand with a large black marble fireplace with antiques lining the mantle piece, with the same designed antique clock Severus had back in his quarters. The grand mahogany bookcases were filled to the brim with ancient tomes and well read books. The green rug was decorated with silver embroidery of snakes that sat underneath the large coffee table. There was an black armchair closer to the crackingly fire and the wooden side table. 

He was getting used to Lea’s presence in his bed, it was highly enjoyable. He could fulfill almost all those dreams he had of her after that night all that time ago. He had felt guilty of her taking hold of his dreams after Lily had held them for so long but that guilt seemed to fade over time and unlike Lily, Lea wanted him and gave him a child. But Lily will always have a place for him in his heart.

He might grow to love Lea close to how he loved Lily, he was already looking forward to seeing his wife when he got back to their rooms. 

He hadn’t known Aiden long but he loved him, he had hoped with time he could make up for the lost time and do everything he could do for him that his father did not. 

This talk was last minute, but he assumed Lucius was just wary of the situation itself and had seemed to relax after hearing about the last few days. 

Lea had even won his favour by defending Draco and preventing any further bruising from the incident. Not to mention she was the reason Alastor wasn’t just getting a talk and several reminders but a warning. 

Alastor had foolishly said several things that had angered Albus further, it would have been amusing if it had not been terrifying. Which meant he wasn’t in the best mood to ask about Lea’s family tree, he had looked at it again. He had thought the comment the clerk had made was because of her former last name but that wasn’t all, her mother didn’t even appear on her paperwork….it was strange in itself because they had used Lea’s blood to draw it.

“I’m curious Severus, what do you know about Lea’s heritage?” Lucius asked, putting down his glass and smiling at him. 

“Aside from her father’s side? Not much” Severus said, taking another sip from his glass as Lucius’s brows furrowed.

He hummed and tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa. “Not surprising that Albus has kept quiet but it seems that he got to Aiden before we could confirm it, all it would have taken was a touch and he could mess with any attempts to find out his lineage as well.”

“What do you know?” 

“Aurora? She’s dead, not sure by whom. Narcissa has argued that Dumbledores must have dealt with her to take Lea for themselves” Lucius said, looking back at Severus. His eyes glinting with something, Severus shifted uncomfortably at this.

“She was given to Aberforth in a panic and Aurora ran off apparently. She later found dead not long after that, she had raved that they would kill her and the baby” Severus injected and Lucius frowned at this.

“It wasn’t _him_. The dark lord wanted the young witch alive, he was very curious about the gifts she may have inherited. Apparently Aurora’s mother was from an old bloodline of druids with a couple of seers in between” Lucius explained, Severus finished off his glass and waited. 

“She’s not a seer, Albus stated that. Wulfric suggested it after she started to comment about how she felt Alastor was dangerous and things felt strange around him now. He asked if she started predicting things or having weird dreams but Albus shut him down” Severus interjected and Lucius paused for a moment. 

“Interesting, that can only mean one thing. I have been told certain gifts or are abilities incompatible with each other making the reveal of one means the certainty that they don’t have another” Lucius said, picking up his glass and grinning. “You really have outdone yourself Severus, I was worried about her blood but this makes things interesting.”

Severus paused for a moment before asking “anything else?”

“No, I have a suspicion of who she is related to. You best bet is to continue on as normal and try to find out if she has a suppressed gift of sorts. Then we can try to confirm her heritage that way. But now I feel I’ve kept you long enough, you have family to tend to” Lucius said, finishing off his glass and rising up to give Severus a firm handshake before he left. 

Severus apparated in Hogsmeade and made his way quickly to the castle, passing Flich and a few teachers on patrol. He continued his way to the dungeons and the colour left his face, he ran through the broken doors to his chamber.

He saw the medicine cabinet broken, glass and blood staining the area. He ran to Aiden’s room to see Albus and Poppy comforting Aiden as he sobbed.

Lea was in his bed, pale and breathing heavily. There was an unhealthy appearance to his son as well but he was able to sob that was when a figure jumped from the corner to round on him.

“Don’t Alastor, I'm not in the mood. I will deal with him” Albus spoke up, only for Aiden to move and try to make his way to Severus who caught him. “They were both poisoned in their sleep, it appears Lea fought them off in her sleep and went to save Aiden.”

“You were lucky I was down in dungeons ready to give you a piece of your mind when I saw the bird rush out, if I arrived later….” Alastor spat, pointing at Severus’s chest.

“Alastor you have my thanks but we have a potential killer on the loose…” Albus interrupted, moving towards Aiden and pulled a toffee out his robes, but changed his mind to take a bag out instead. Handing it to Severus. “Once Poppy gives the all clear Aiden can have these, you will take these two as well as yourself to the Hogshead using this” he said handing a small black pouch to Severus as well before turning to Alastor again.

Severus hid the bag in his robes fast, not wanting Aiden to see it. He was too young for those for certain.

“Oh, I’m certain that pet has returned to their masters...they dropped some of their things in the struggle, I found it by the smell” Alastor said, showing Albus a tightly wrapped bundle which was presumably to keep the smell in. 

Aiden clung on to his robes long after Albus and Alastor left, Severus knelt down to his son’s level. “Mummy is going to be okay, I’m here no one will hurt you now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small one for now  
> edit - had Severus hide the sweets, to ensure a certain point is dealt with better.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia wakes up

It was almost lunchtime when she awoke and found herself in her old room at the Hogshead, with drool on her neck from the adorable lump cuddling her and Severus sleeping next to them. Aiden rubbed his eyes and smiled.

“He moved,” Severus groaned, sitting up only to pale. “…Lea....he insisted on not leaving...I read it can cause issues but then your father told me it’s okay and that Aiden isn’t very little…” Severus began to ramble only for Lea to put a finger to his lips to quiet him and went to cuddle Aiden, putting him on her lap as she sat up.

“He’s safe, that's what matters,” Lea said, giving Severus a tired smile and kissing Aiden on the forehead. “What happened?” she asked and Severus leaned back into his pillow. 

“A mess, they haven’t found them and won’t tell me anything else. Lea do you know how terrifying that is?” he said, seemingly trying to keep his voice from raising, avoiding Aiden’s gaze for a moment as he ranted and then looked back to smile at the boy. “But don’t worry Aiden, Daddy will protect you and mummy.”

“I will protect mummy” Aiden answered, snuggling into Lea’s neck. 

“You heard our son, he’s going to be as strong as his daddy” Lea said, cuddling Aiden and for a second she believed to have seen a glint of pride in Severus’s eyes. 

“No, like mummy” Aiden cut in, tightening his little hands around Lea’s pajamas. Severus blinked and his eyes began to well up. 

“Yes, mummy is strong...daddy is sorry he wasn’t there...I…” Severus said his voice cracking as tears began to fall down his face. 

Aiden moved from his spot on Lea’s lap and put his hand on Severus’s cheek . “I will protect daddy” he said and before Severus could think about it, Aiden hugged him. 

\---------------------------------------

They came down into the bar area after having a bit to eat from the kitchen, to see Albus and Aberforth talking with Albert. 

“Grandpa!”Aiden shouted in excitement, wiggling in Severus’s arms. Severus relented and put Aiden down only to be immediately picked up by Albert. Aiden giggled happily as his grandfather made funny faces at him, bringing the happy Aiden with him to sit on his lap near the bar.

Aberforth gave Albert a stern look. “What? We are closed father and this one certainly is not taking that  _ icky _ substance. No. Two juices for us boys and something for the lovely lady” Albert piped up, unnaturally chipper as always. He was facing away from Severus as Lea got up to sit near Aiden and her father. 

Aberforth however was strangely not partaking in Albus and Albert’s mutual anger towards Severus. 

“What will you be having, Severus?” Aberforth asked after Lea quietly asked for juice.

“Well juice should do it, I was wondering if….”

“The appointment was cancelled, they double booked and there's no more places available in the area….take your pick of a long list of excuses, but it’s clear someone messed up your paperwork” Albert interrupted, taking a sip from his glass as Severus sat down to take his drink. 

“It wasn’t him, someone else did it…...and frankly I don’t agree with keeping this to ourselves, it just increases the chance of another attempt” a voice called out from a table in the corner, they turned to Wulfric. Albus and Albert raised their brows in disapproval as Wulfric marched over the bar to go behind it to serve himself a drink. 

“Exactly. All these secrets are just causing more issues, Albus” Aberforth interjected, earning stern looks from Albert and Albus. “It was a killer for hire, we assume they've been watching for some time”

“The secret passageway they used was found and we are searching the castle for more but they were able to get away” Wulfric said, taking a sip from his glass. “One thing is clear is that they had enough incentive to make such a move or crazy enough to invoke Uncle’s wrath.”

“It’s not Lucius or them, apparently _ someone _ wanted Aurora alive. Not to mention Lucius is very intrigued by your blood, Lea” Severus said, the group was silent as Aiden finished drinking and was handed a plate of apple slices by Aberforth. “Are you certain you're not a seer, Lea? The dream you had…”

“Was influenced by my surroundings, smell, voices, fighting and the poison. Not to mention fear. Our dreams tend to develop based on what is happening in our lives and our own emotions” Lea interjected fiercely. 

“I have heard certain abilities make it impossible to have others…”

“No. Severus, we are not discussing this. This is a rabbit hole  _ you should _ avoid, for your sake and our son’s. I’m not having  _ him _ knowing, that man or monster is bound to react in some way” Lea snapped, cutting him off as she stood up and shaking her head as she did so.

“Lucius is interested...it’s already too late, If I don’t know...I can’t protect you both”

Lea looked away from him as everyone turned silent as Aiden continued eating evidently under a silencing charm and hidden by his grandfather from noticing something. 

“Don’t Albus...I know you're thinking it…” Lea said quickly, turning to look sternly towards him.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, this is your situation to resolve” Albus answered, before turning back to Aiden.

Lea paced and observed Wulfric putting away his wand then nodding. At least he had the sense to ensure that any other company wasn’t there to hear them. 

“Aurora was….my mother was the dark lord’s unintentional child” Lea said before stopping to breathe to calm herself before continuing. 

Severus stared for a moment not processing what he just heard. 

“Yes, he’s not the fatherly type...we suspected he would want to kill my mother on finding out….but I suppose not...he seduced my grandmother to get his hands on her family's old druidic texts” Lea continued, shifting uncomfortably as she sat down and resting her arms onto the bar bench. “We were surprised he didn’t see fit to try to kill my grandmother afterwards, but I guess he didn't think she was worth the effort and that the information he had was palatable enough to spare her.”

“So you can speak parseltongue?” Severus asked and Lea nodded. 

“Aiden too, in part. He’s still growing. If you want to live apart…”

“No. I don’t. What I don’t like is secrets and pushing for answers. This is too dangerous to keep to yourself and I need to know….” Severus began only to be cut off.

“Trust works both ways. I will tell you what I know but I need to be prepared” Lea interrupted and Severus stopped for a moment before nodding.

“Your skill at Occlumency?” Severus asked her. 

“She’s able to fool me, so take it as you will” Albus interjected, handing his glass over to Aberforth before getting up. He handed Severus some really old looking keys. “In any case, take these. Wulfric will be staying with you and Albert will be needing a room for weekends.”

“What are these for?” Severus asked looking over the keys, they were dirty and rusty looking.

“You wanted a house, here’s one. A lot more rooms and space than you requested but I think the three of you will make do. It’s across the road from here, this lot will tell you the address” Albus answered and left through the door before they could say anything. 

“Fidelius charm?” Severus asked and Albert nodded. 

“So now there's no secrets between us, how long have you been eyeing up my daughter?” Albert asked, staring back at Severus while his smile did nothing to hide the flickering in his eyes. Severus scowled and went to answer only for Albert to raise his hand to stop him. “I mean you did knock up my newly graduated daughter, she may have been 18 but you were her teacher for how many years?”

“It was accidental, I’ve taken responsibility for my actions and will be doing everything in my power….” 

“Oh, we haven’t even got started, do you know what everyone is saying right? That this started earlier, some even suggested the display of health potion on Monday was to distract from the fact you used one…” Albert continued, putting Aiden in Lea’s lap so she couldn’t intervene without revealing an argument was going on. 

“I would never use one! How dare…” Severus snapped, glaring straight at Albert.

“Some say she did it for extra credit, that the grades she worked for was a sham. Do you know how much damage you’ve done! That you’ve ruined my daughter’s future and any prospects she may have!” Albert rounded on Severus.

“It was my decision to keep Aiden, father” Lea spoke up, trying to keep Aiden from becoming aware what was going on and struggling to keep her face from showing her anger only for Wulfric to pick Aiden up from her lap. 

The door closed behind Wulfric and Lea marched towards Albert. “I didn’t want to work at the Ministry, father!” she snapped.

“You don’t get it Lea! You could have been anything! Don’t get me wrong I love Aiden and I know why you kept him! But you shouldn’t have married his father! Albus is right, more than you know” Albert told her, looking at Lea desperately. “I get you want Aiden to have a father and some people deserve a second chance but what has he done with his second chance given to him by Albus? He bullies children Lea, he may not let you see it but he does it. The Malfoy boy is the same, he didn’t deserve to be bounced about like that but think of why would Alastor snap like that?”

“Alastor is paranoid and hates me!” Lea snapped.

“Alastor saved you, he saw your patronus and broke in!” Albert explained and Lea’s face dropped. “He doesn’t hate you, he hates your husband. He acts rashly but he would never attack you or Aiden.”   
  


“Nor would I! If you want to separate then we can do that. Just please let me be there for our son!” Severus begged, his eyes widened as he approached Lea but Albert blocked him. So some of it’s true, she won’t lie, she was disgusted and knew he was a harsh teacher...but bullying children. 

She did know one thing he had no interest in students, she had caught glances of students attempting to ask him out and saw him rip up cards from students on Valentine’s day. He had only shown interest in her that evening and he had only found out who he had slept with after Albus caught him, then forced him to sober up. 

Lea tried to make her way past her father but he stopped her.

“Albert” Aberforth said in a half growl, but Albert wouldn’t step aside so Aberforth walked up to Severus handing him a note. Aberforth then turned back to his son. “Albert you force the issue and you will get nowhere. Albus did it and now she’s married. She is as stubborn as you and it’s not your place anymore to make decisions for her.”

“Make no mistake father, this is for Aiden and to ensure Severus’s friends stay away. But I will make myself clear, I have no intention of letting Aiden get the impression that bullying will be acceptable” Lea injected, turning from her father and then towards Severus who seemed to shrink under her gaze. “It’s up to both of us Severus to set an example to our son and no I won’t stop you from seeing our son.”

“Yes...for our son, yes. Lea...please I’ll change” Severus managed to breathe out, his eyes shining sadly as he continued to beg. 

“Change for yourself, if you don’t see a reason to change other than being told to doesn’t mean much does it?” Lea said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

He nodded and walked up to her, placing the keys in her hands. “I will check the house with you and set up any more protections I can think of. Afterwards I think you should take some time off to think what you want as well, whatever your decision I will support you” he said, rubbing the back of her hands with his and looking mournfully into her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was conflicted on making a reveal so early but eventually decided I wouldn't string you guys too long on this part.   
> I have a few more more things planned and decided to just go with things no matter how cliche'


	7. The house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get settled into the new place

The house was huge and as they had left it, Albus had moved her here after Wulfric’s incident. She wasn’t allowed at Hogwarts during term time until she was of age. Albus had mostly left her be, only appearing when he wanted something. 

Father had put a great importance on his career and would always work late, everyone one had expected he would succeed Crouch as head of the department of law enforcement. It infuriated him to no end that he had put so much on the line and had no reward to show for it, being head of the department was a stepping stone towards her father's dream of becoming the Minister of Magic. 

Anyone who he could expect to vote for him, had voted for Albus who refused yet again. Crouch’s son had been imprisoned in Azkaban taking him out of the running, then there was grandfather and that misunderstanding with the goats. Yes, grandfather was a magical force not to be reckoned with but he wasn’t academically inclined and wasn’t used to creating his own spells.

Then there was Wulfric, he had been accused with Hagrid for accidentally killing a muggle born student with an acromantula called Aragog. Voldemort had hated that Wulfric constantly questioned him but Albus had warned Wulfric and told him to report back to him on Tom’s activities.

Then he was arrested for using the killing curse against the man who broke into his house, killed his husband Xander and attempted to kill Lea. 

He spent a week in Azkaban before getting a trial, he wasn’t an Auror but it was classed as self defence but they wanted to make an example of him so they snapped his wand. The man Wulfric had killed had been in and out of Ministry hands for some time, everytime he was captured he had escaped. 

There was a certain crowd that more than advocated Wulfric’s actions and saw snapping his wand unnecessary while others detested that he had used one of the curses regardless of the alternative. 

Wulfric had decided that if he couldn’t use his wand or magic of any kind then he would learn how to protect himself and his family the  _ muggle _ way. 

Albus had managed to swade the Ministry to permit Wulfric a license to have Kneazles, it wasn’t too hard for him to do since a number of Squibs made money by cross breeding them with cats. 

Wulfric didn’t cross breed them, in fact he had two large silver empress Kneazles to keep him company while he collected old tomes. An empress Kneazle was well sort after breed with black speckles on their back, silver and white fur with outsized ears to go with their lion like tails. They were one of the largest breeds of Kneazle and loved the water. Perfect for her Uncle Wulfric who lived as far from people, muggle or otherwise. 

Regardless of the reasoning behind these events, father never could get the sway to become Minister because of the combination of all these things.

Regardless how busy Father was, he did care and would give her time when she was younger but Xander and Wulfric were always available. After Wulfric had gotten arrested the rift between them had grown and he had grandfather look after her during his work hours instead. 

Here she was again, to keep her son safe in the same house that was bought and warded to protect her as a little girl.

Wulfric sat snoring in the large brown armchair next to the white marble fireplace and with a large worn brown book on the small wooden table next to him. 

Aiden sat with her on the brown sofa as Severus read him a story as Lea sat again making another scrapbook of photos, they luckily had the original photos at grandfather’s but they had lost Aiden’s drawing much to both Lea’s and Severus disappointment. 

The room had a brown carpet and cream walls, a large number of empty bookcases and cabinets were pressed to the walls with the sticking charm to stop them falling over. They had plans to decorate this place, even the large brown curtains covering the window looking down the street needed replacing. 

Their old rooms had been searched numerous times, the office, storeroom and classroom as well. A lot of poisons, potions and ingredients had been taken. Severus’s rare books had been rummaged through as well and it wasn’t Alastor’s doing, Albus had arrived shortly after the bezoar had been shoved down her throat. 

The witch’s misery, a foul poison with an even fouler history. A witch spurned by a potential consort due her foul temperament had tried several more times to seduce the wizard even after he had married another. The wizard refused her and when he had a child with his wife. The three of them were poisoned.

It made you cold, making it harder and harder to move while it choked you. It was meant to kill you slowly and painfully. 

The witch was drowned in a hidden eclove in a forest after she was found out, but legend said she would rise and tempt unfaithful men into her pond to be with her eternally. 

Severus apparently only had women who paid for it before Lea and had asked Lucius in the off the chance he insulted someone, he just answered that it seemed that the attacker was sent to deal with Lea and any children she had. Nothing to do with him. 

Severus had his rooms moved and made sure he could use the flu into the Slytherin common room and the house if need be. There had been a system put in place to check it was him. 

Severus was uneasy about owing Alastor but submitted to searches, the move had meant Severus had larger rooms for personal and work use. Lea and Aiden hadn’t been in the castle for days, Lea doubted this would change anytime soon. 

Severus would bring work home in the evenings but always spent the time to read to Aiden, he would stay for the weekend and tried to keep his distance from Lea but it was difficult with Aiden. They slept in different rooms and she had found herself tempted to visit him to ask for some time alone together. 

He had looked at her on occasion, but she was uncertain what he was thinking.

She wondered what she wanted but all she could think of was for her and Aiden to be able to leave the house without fear. She wondered if things would ever change. 

\--------------------------------------

Lea had put Aiden to bed and had gone down to the kitchen.

Floors were covered in black and white tiling, while the rest of the kitchen was white. Shelves, kitchen sides, cabinets, oven...even the bin and kettle. It was asking to become messy. At least they had a simple large wooden table and chairs. 

She started brewing some tea for her and Severus as he worked, his hair was a mess. She suspected he just couldn't be bothered with it and saw him pause at the bathroom door while she washed Aiden’s hair when she was getting him ready for bed this evening. 

“Wulfric is at the Inn, I take it?” Severus asked, breaking the silence. Lea nodded and he seemed to relax. “Good, the 19th will be here soon enough. Will you and Aiden be okay that evening?”

“Yes, Father will stay tomorrow evening onwards and Grandfather will be closing to restock for the next few days” Lea said, as she brought him a mug and sat down with hers. “Besides Cleo and Cleopatra will be here.”

Severus nodded and took a sip of his tea. “They spend a lot of time with Aiden, I’m surprised you manage to get Kneazle hair out of everything” he said, then continued marking. 

“I was wondering if I could help, I’m still technically a…”

“Do you actually want to teach or do you want a distraction?” Severus asked, looking up from the paper he was grading.

“I’m not sure what I want, I love Aiden but I feel like I’m stuck in this house but I’m afraid of what will happen if I take my eyes off him….that somehow I failed as a person and as a mother” Lea said, looking into her mug of tea. 

Severus put his quill down and was quiet for a few moments. “You're not a failure, you get up everyday and care for our son. To be honest Lea, I’m jealous of him” Severus answered and proceeded to lean back in his chair.

“If you wanted attention, you could just ask” Lea suggested, raising her brows at him expectantly. He frowned, before his lips twisted into a self satisfied smirk. 

“Go on then, I would like some attention” he said, his smirk widening as his eyes shone mischievously as he nodded to his crotch. She turned away from him to his disappointment and he proceeded to scowl at the ceiling only for his gaze to snap downwards as he realised his trousers and underwear were gone. 

He cock twitched and she looked up at him from her knees as her eyes twinkled back at him as she planted a kiss on the tip causing him to let out a moan. 

The room filled with moans and deep grunts as she kissed, sucked and moved her tongue around his cock as she massaged his balls.

He was at her mercy as she took his head into her mouth and looked up at him. He swallowed as she began to use her mouth and free hand to work him off. 

He grew louder and began to shake as she continued her attentions on him until he spilled himself. She swallowed and licked him much to his surprise as well as to current sensitivity. 

She released him and he stared down at her with a dreamy expression. 

She then got up, winked and left the room. She thought it would take longer but...she could hear movement and heard her bedroom door click closed soon after entering. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit - error over timeline fixed


	8. A quick notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick notice to readers

I have added a sentence on one of the chapters because I put the wrong type of sweet in chapter 5, quite worrying as I was double checking what foods were okay for children as part of research and what they say on toffee is worrying. 

My inexperience and lack of knowledge is worrying, and I worry what other mistakes have slipped from the cracks that could cause issues. 

I’m sorry for the inconvenience and I endeavor to do better in future.


	9. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes fast

The rain pattered against the living room window, as she had drawn the silver grey curtains with white floral patterns to watch the street outside as Cleo and her sister slept near the roaring fireplace. 

They had decorated, they had changed the carpet to the same grey as the curtains and the bookcases and cabinets were now full of books, craft supplies and things for Aiden to enjoy. 

They had a medicine cabinet in here, in her and Severus’s room and the kitchen now. 

She sipped her mug of tea as she watched as the rain drenched everything, the small garden and gate out front needed work. 

They had two green armchairs either side of the fireplace with a small table on either side of them. 

The green sofa and coffee table on the other side of the room was facing the window, furthest from the fireplace which had a removable black metal fireguard. 

Her husband and son had already made several stains and scorch marks on the coffee table with their shenanigans. ‘It’s best to start early’ he said, ‘he’ll enjoy it’ he said...at least the table was study and cheap. Cheeky so and so’s. 

It was extremely simple experiments….though she would constantly worry and keep a close eye on them whenever he had the small potion set out.

At least the inside of the house had been sorted, so many grey carpets and curtains. She was surprised the Kneazles hadn’t merged with them, to be honest she wanted some photos framed on the mantelpiece and Severus wanted his silver antique clock back. 

He had insisted he would get the basement, a room for ingredients, a closet for the stuff he did not want anyone touching and a personal study….no study for him, Wulfric had books to store away as well...so they had to share. 

Albus had taken her old room, the moment it became available...he had his own house and the headmaster’s tower but no, his room. Grandfather and Wulfric we’re easy to live with, even with the rock cakes that Wulfric kept bringing back with him from Hagrid. 

Hagrid was a big softy but his cooking left much to be desired. 

Her father on the other hand hid his hatred for Severus behind a smile and would keep tabs on what was happening at the school. Severus just took it in his stride remarkably well and just got work done as usual. 

Severus snuck into the room quietly, his walk was almost a glide today. She forced herself not to chuckle at the sight reflected in the window.

He sat on the sofa and summoned the homework he needed to mark, noticing the hot mug of tea on the coffee table ready for him. He also seemed to notice the letters of confirmation of orders ingredients being prepared and her book containing their monetary transactions. She had also made sure to make notes on what they needed in the house and suggestions of other things they may need. 

He would check for anything nasty in the letters addressed to them after receiving them at Hogwarts and then hand over the letters of transactions for her to record. 

She had started to plan out her arrangements for the back garden. The greenhouse and the furniture definitely needed touching up. 

She watched as a couple rushed to the Hogshead drenched...she almost chuckled at the man’s current hairstyle due to the rain but the couple started arguing the moment the woman had peered through the door. Lea sighed and finished off her tea, now wishing they had another table near the window as she perched herself on the windowsill contemplating if it was an argument that she could ignore or one that required strategic intervention. 

Oh he was a cheater, best not get involved then and let grandfather handle it if need be. She closed the curtains after picking up her mug and made her way to the sofa. 

She then sat down next to Severus and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then went through new mail he brought with him tonight, she stopped at the last one and Severus turned to look at her.

“No name but I recognise the handwriting, they want to meet you in secret” Severus spat, handing it to her. “ _ Potter _ , as if we didn’t have enough to deal with.” 

“That is adorable, I guess my sudden disappearance caused questions,” Lea said, letting out a small chuckle only for Severus to roll his eyes and grow quiet. 

“What are you planning?” he asked, tossing away the offending letter after she was done with it.

“I guess a small appearance while Wulfric is with Aiden should show you hadn’t disposed of me” Lea said and Severus nodded.

“It’s almost the end of October, as long as you're with me you two should be okay now. Especially with the increased security ” Severus answered, but stilled for a moment. “But I want you and Aiden to continue to return here in the evenings.”

“I was going to anyway, it gets quite cold in the castle and Aiden would miss these two” Lea continued and nodded towards the pair of sleeping Kneazles by the fireplace. 

“I was tempted to ask Wulfric to help Aiden train one, to protect him. He won’t be able to keep them as a pet at Hogwarts when he starts studying there but I’m sure I can find a work around or two to ensure they remain close by” Severus said.

“You mean they would be your pet kneazle who happens to want to spend a lot of time with our son?” Lea suggested, raising an eyebrow. Severus pulled her close and placed a hand under her chin to look at her deeply before kissing her.

“I like the way you think, Mrs Snape.”

\-----------------------------------------------

  
  


Lea and Aiden were dressed in green robes in the entrance to Hogwarts, while Severus in his usual black robes. Aiden was wrapped up in Severus’s black cloak much to his excitement, he enjoyed whooshing in it and playing pretend in the living room. 

They were waiting for the other schools to arrive and Aiden was eagerly looking from his father’s arms to see what the fuss was about. It was cold but the excitement kept them there. 

Wulfric was missing, he had mentioned something about Hagrid's problem project. Her Uncle loved all manner of creatures but even he had lines he wouldn’t cross. He had gotten upset Hagrid had helped Aragog breed on the grounds by giving him a female acromantula for company. Apparently he had hoped that it would only be the one in a confined area away from students.

Hagrid was here, which meant Wulfric was dealing with it, he mostly helped on weekends and evenings but was on the grounds to work today with Lea and Aiden out of the house. 

That’s when they spotted a powder blue house sized carriage being drawn by Abraxans, the students stood in amazement while Aiden pointed excitedly at the ‘horseys’. 

The palomino elephant sized winged horses soon landed in the courtyard loudly, with the carriage bouncing as it hit the ground and startling Aiden. Lea stroked Aiden’s head as Severus held him close. It wasn’t just the noise, new people made him incredibly shy but once he was comfortable he was very inquisitive.

Severus enjoyed his questions until Aiden asked ‘why they wanted alone time’, his father truly stumped and tried to escape the conversation by distracting him with Cleopatra. 

The ‘very tall’ headmistress exited the carriage that would make her father grumble on the statue of secrecy and other violations. She walked down the golden steps in her black heels with the help of a blue robed male student. 

Her black hair stopped at the base of her neck, she looked around with her black eyes and beak like nose. Her black satin robes went well with her olive like skin while decorated with large opals on her neck and fingers. ‘Madam Maxime’ she was called, Albert had wanted Lea to be taught Bueaxbaton’s not Hogwarts and they had toured the school but Albus had interfered.

Albus had her father on a string, to dance as he wanted and this school choice was not in ‘his plan’.

To be perfectly honest she had liked Bueaxbatons and the factor that Albus had little control on what happened there. Not to mention the focus on Alchemy….to be honest she loved it in France, her father seemed to enjoy the sights with her and he would have to move if she had gone there rather than Hogwarts. 

The students clapped as more Beauxbaton students exited the carriage, shivering in the cold. ‘Her part then’, Lea smiled at the headmistress then went about handing out some cloaks, gloves and other more cold suited attire compared to the blue silks her students were wearing. 

Albus greeted Maxime, while Lea continued ‘her duties’. Part of her wanted to swat her great uncle on the head for his ‘orders’ but violence wasn’t the way and appearances had to be kept. 

“Lea, could you arrange for some single malt whiskey of ours…”

“Already done” Lea cut in much to Maxime’s amusement. “It’s lovely to see you again Madam Maxime, Uncle has already made the arrangements for your Abraxans and I have personally sorted some additions to make you and your students stay more comfortable.” 

Madam Maxime left with a small bow and led her students inside. 

“Excellent Lea, it was good of you to step in and help me today. It’s been some time since we spent some time together as family” Albus said cheerfully, giving her a pat on her shoulder. “I rather keep you close by today while everything is getting busy.”

Lea smiled back, there was truth in his words. He was doing it because he cared but she was more than aware of the other reasoning of her helping today other than protecting her and Aiden. 

Suggestions on druids to the school curriculum or the benefits of adding them to the history of magic classes or even getting her lessons on wand craft. The last really intrigued her and Albus knew it but not the reason Albus was encouraging it. Creating distance between her and Severus would make Albus’s work easier.

Severus was encouraging, saying she shouldn’t stop herself from anything she aspired to do and he would support them. 

She knew why Albus was doing it, he didn’t want the  _ monster _ anyway near his family and being with Severus put her and Aiden at risk at meeting him. 

Severus was of the opinion if she wasn’t his busy wife, he would be asked to  _ deal with _ her and Aiden. Voldemort wasn’t a man that you cross and live, without certain help. 

What worried her the most today was large crowds and busy days are an opportunity to slip in. 

She heard Aiden get excited again as she looked to where he was pointing, seeing the whirlpool forming in the lake as a large skeletal ship rose from the centre of the pool. 

Severus’s eyes narrowed at the vessel but hid his expression from the excited Aiden, the ship bobbed for a bit as it sat on the surface of the lake before gliding across it. 

The anchor dropped, causing a large splash and the plank made a thud onto the bank. 

Their headmaster covered in sleek and silver furs like his hair, tall and thin like Albus but his hair was short. Weak chinned with goatee finishing in a small curl. 

Karkaroff had a fruity and irritatingly insincere voice, Severus watched Karkaroff closely.

Albus and Karkaroff greeted each other as the Durmstrang students reached the entryway in their bulky shaggy fur coats. 

She caught a glance of a face she recognised, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. Krum. Of course Karkaroff brought his prized student to show off.

Karkaroff made his way inside, something about ‘Krum’s head cold’ but his gaze flickered between Severus and Aiden then Lea for a moment. 

They began making their way to the great hall shortly afterwards, Albus stopping Lea for a moment and leading her to a quiet area with Severus following. 

“Are you alright dear? You’ve been odd all day” Albus asked her.

“I’m okay…” she began only for Albus to take her hands, she felt pins and needles on hands then she felt a jolt.

“Just as I thought your magic is being drained, this jolt of magic should help balance you out” he said softly, pulling her into a hug much to her surprise. “Tomorrow is Halloween, though I’m quite fond of candy myself. A lot of them are hard candies, it might be best to celebrate at home else Aiden may feel left out.”

Severus paused before speaking “like toffee?”

“Yes, I’m quite fond of it myself but quite worrying with youngsters like Aiden. I used to make muffins for you Lea when you were his age” Albus said, raising a brow at Severus only for him to pale. 

“Uncle what's your favourite jam?” Lea asked hurriedly and Albus’s eyes widened in concern.

“Raspberry” he said.

“Who told you of the incident in our rooms?” Lea asked and Albus paused for a moment.

“Albert...we rushed to the inn after he told me everything...”

Lea and Severus stopped, remaining quiet for a few moments. 

“Call it hunch but I think they already knew about...before the incident” Lea said, pausing for a moment before continuing. Albus nodded and offered his arm, which she took. 

“I would delay getting checked, we can’t have them panicking and making another attempt so soon” Albus whispered in her ear as they began to walk. “Also I know for fact that only Severus had to be told the house’s location by your grandfather.”

Lea sighed, relaxing a little. At least the house was safe, Severus had a chat with grandfather in private and was given the address then. Wulfric and Lea had talked with ‘Albert’ in the bar area during that time. 

If it was father or not it left more questions.

“You're thinking too, I take it? His eyes with that smile, I think I will need a private chat with him. Don’t head straight back, we’ll do a check first” Albus continued in a hushed tone, Lea nodded.

One thing was certain, it was going to be a long evening. 


	10. An evening not forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a feast welcoming the other schools

Beauxbaton’s students were fussing, she had already added a warming charm to several coats this evening and they were turning to her constantly for help. 

They had all huddled around the Ravenclaw table and Dumstrang sat with Slytherin, the Dumstrang students were at least settling in better. They seemed impressed with the golden tableware and pulling off their furs. 

She managed to make her escape when Albus pulled her aside and told the Beauxbaton’s students who they could ask for further help. Then Albus went to the announcements, just as she managed to sit down.

Aiden was happily sitting on Severus’s lap, looking towards Albus while announcements were underway. One of the Beauxbaton’s students laughed much to Severus and Lea’s mutual annoyance, her great uncle annoyed them both at times but that was just plain rude.

The food appeared soon after the announcements and Albus went to sit down only for Karkaroff to lean towards him. 

“So who is the lovely company we have this evening, Albus?” he asked, nodded towards Lea.

“My great niece Lea and her son Aiden,” he said, smiling towards Lea and Aiden. 

“Family? I’m surprised Albus, I heard you had nephews but nothing about a niece” Karkaroff said, before turning Severus. “I’m even more surprised with you Severus, I thought you hated children.”

“Aiden is also my son Igor….”

“Son?” Igor repeated, eyes looking between Severus and Lea’s rings. “You're married? This….”

“We wanted a private ceremony, by the old ways” Severus answered, only to look back at Lea as she watched Aiden eating his food happily before returning to her chicken pie. 

On cue to rescue them from further questions Wulfric entered into the hall through the staff door behind the staff table with several more cuts and a heavily bandaged hand.

Severus pulled out the chair next to him and Wulfric sat down taking a steak and kidney pie to put on this plate while paying no mind to the uncomfortable look Karkaroff was giving him. It was as if the false cheer had fled his face and been replaced by cold unmovable ice. 

“They like fingers,” Wulfric said and started tucking into his food with his uninjured hand.

“I gathered, maybe feed them something else next time” Severus said, raising a brow at him and Wulfric snorted. 

Wulfric stopping mid assault on his pie. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Wulfric said before ruffling Aiden’s hair. “How has your minion in training been doing today, Lea?”

Lea let a small chuckle. “You mean our potion master in training” she said cheerfully, looking down at Aiden who now had an ‘almost’ clean golden plate in front of him. Lea saw a flicker of pride in Severus’s obsidian eyes as he looked towards Aiden. “He and I have been helping Albus today. We even stopped at kitchens for a bit and did some baking with the Hogwarts elves.”

“You did? Must have been fun and messy. Anything for Halloween?” 

“Yes, some treats for home. To be used  _ sparingly _ . We are going to have a quiet celebration at home” Lea said and Wulfric nodded. 

“Hard candy everywhere and too much noise…...well a lot more than usual” Wulfric said, letting out a small chuckle. “You know I’m staying home tomorrow to keep my remaining fingers. I could watch Aiden while they are announcing the results…”

“That would give the evening to ourselves” Lea interjected cheerfully, looking at Severus hopefully. 

Severus shifted uncomfortably before interjecting “I have a visit out of town to make after the results I’m afraid”

“So we could watch the results and do your visit afterwards”

“No, I can handle it. Besides you need some time alone to think about that offer Albus made” he injected again, as dessert arrived and picked up a small apple and strawberry muffin for Aiden. 

“Okay, but let me know if you need anything,” Lea answered, trying to force a smile to cover the pang of hurt she felt. He nodded and went back to dessert. 

There was an air of silence for a while until their plates were clean again and Lea noticed who had snuck in during their conversations during dinner. Crouch and Bagman. Bagman was happily nattering away with Albus and the other headteachers.

Until Albus rose to make the announcements involving the tournament, introducing Bagman and Crouch to the hall of students. 

Crouch looked as emotionless as always, his toothbrush mustache not even bristling at the fact Bagman's name brought a great deal more applause. Lea disliked them both, Crouch was stern and unmoving. He sent his own son to Azkaban despite his pleading and sentenced him with the same coldness as he had when he had sentenced Wulfric. 

Bagman was a fool and would disregard his responsibilities often, yes father wanted a department to himself but he wanted to take one honourably. Lea had suggested he bring Bagman’s failures up the ladder to move her father up the list and maybe take his job. 

He refused, her father had ambitions but lacked the will to do what needed to be done to get someone more capable in the role. It was true she didn’t know what she wanted to do but she did crave to be acknowledged for her achievements not her family’s. Her father had resigned himself to the wizard’s council with no seat of the Wizengamot, it was insulting after all he had done over the years.

Albus brought all the attention and the praise, everything they did would lead to them further acknowledging him. People would say how he must be proud of them or whispered behind their back about how they were getting special treatment because of him. 

She had been certain of her path once, she wanted to be the greatest wand smith that ever was and studied countless books on wand lore. She would practice with basic wood carving and would visit her grandmother Irene much to Albus’s annoyance after the incident. 

He greatly disliked Irene, the woman who the dark lord seduced and accidentally brought Lea’s mother Aurora into the world. Who allowed him access to her family’s old tomes and knowledge. She had no shame or regrets which upset Albus greatly, he saw her as dangerous and irresponsible. 

Grandmother was of the opinion that what was done was done, no use milling over it and to work on what was in front of her. She loved Ireene, what she had taught her and her old stories. 

Her family had a tradition of carving their own wands and selling the wood carvings they made. Importance was placed on making things for themselves, growing your own food and making your own potions. Irene would take Lea for long trips through the wood gathering their own ingredients and supplies for everything. As well as how to treat the land and deal with creatures, magical or otherwise. 

Albus had snapped when Irene had used old blood magic to tell Lea her what wand would be more preferable to her. She was forbidden from seeing Irene but she did anyway. Albus was furious and Lea began to learn wood carving from Irene when she was twelve. 

But only one thing matched the dread she felt when she saw Albus’s face for a second just after she had been sorted, it was white as a sheet and in pure horror. He noticed her looking at her and changed to his usual cheery demeanor, but she saw. McGonagall had ushered her to go to her fellow Slytherins and they begrudgingly welcomed her.

She felt out of place and would often spend time with her friends Charlotte and Keith. Charlotte was a Hufflepuff who loved to cook and would often braid her chocolate brown hair in a bun to keep the flour from getting in it. Keith was a Ravenclaw, who loved collecting rare books and antiques, his black hair was always in a long ponytail. 

She was never truly accepted by Slytherin and Gryffindors acted as if it was a mistake she was wearing green not red. 

Charlotte and Keith had married 2 years after school, she attended the wedding with Aiden in his adorable black dress robes.

She felt her shoulder being shook as she lost track of her thoughts and looked up at Wulfric, who offered her a hand getting up. The crowd in the hall had started dispersing and she saw the wooden cup ablaze, it’s blue flames catching her eyes for a moment. 

They walked up to Albus who was looking at the crowd leaving the hall as he stood near the cup.

“You missed Alastor scaring off Karkaroff, Lea. Are you okay? You seem…” Wulfric said, nudging her and looking at her over worriedly. 

“Tired?...I just feel so drained lately” Lea answered, it made no sense….she shouldn’t be this drained. Albus was on a different scale than most of the wizarding world in power, she had thought something else was draining her magic but this was nothing like Aiden.

Wulfric placed a hand on her forehead and it was hot.

“Wulfric, take her to Poppy….” Albus began to suggest only for Wulfric to lock his eyes with him and he shook his head. 

Lea felt a tingle of magic and then a pull, then pain as she was caught by Wulfric before she could fall to the floor. It went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------

_ She felt lost but found her relaxing as she smelt parchment, honey and tea. Then she felt the familiar soft hand caressing her forehead and she felt like she was small again. _

_ Lea lay in her bed in her room at the Hogshead in red pajamas, looking up at Albert. His black wizard council robes looked worn and barely washed, his eyes had large dark rings around them but regardless he smiled down at her as he sat on the bed next to her with a small white tattered book with flowers embossing the cover on the bedside table.  _

_ He had another larger book in his hands, brown even more worn and aged by use. He wore circular spectacles as he read from the brown tome and had a smile that did nothing to cover how tired he was.  _

_ “Do remember what I told you about the garden?” Albert asked cheerfully, his smile and voice equally soft.  _

_ “That golden fruit grows there and a man named Wulfric made it” Lea piped up, smiling back at him happily and Albert nodded. _

_ “Sort of, you see our family set down our roots way back in a deserted forest near the mountains. A man called Wulfric, who your fool of an Uncle is named after built a house there” Albert said as Lea moved closer to hear. “He and his family had just finished when a huge storm happened. They were about to go inside when they heard a bird.” _

_ Lea moved closer and Albert drew her close into a hug. _

_ “They brought the bird inside, gave it food and water. Raising it until it was a beautiful large bird of crimson and gold. Then the bird flew away…”  _

_ Lea looked saddened by this and Albert moved her closer. _

_ “Then one of Wulfric’s son’s became sick but nothing they could do would heal him. Then when all seemed lost the bird returned with a golden apple, giving it to the son” _

_ Lea’s eyes lit up and Albert smiled down at her. _

_ “The son was cured by the apple, Wulfric had heard of such an apple and had come to learn the bird was a phoenix. Their tears had healing powers and their songs touched your soul, the golden apple happened to be their favorite food.” _

_ Lea looked at Albert confused. _

_ “Such powers have limits and the illness had been in the son, so the apple was necessary where the tears could deal with poison or illness but the son would require more and for them to be swallowed.” _

_ Lea continued looking at him expectantly.  _

_ “Wulfric decided to make a garden for the bird that only phoenixes and our family could use, planting the apple seeds so that his friend could enjoy their favourite food.” _

_ “What happened to the garden? Can I see it?” Lea asked excitedly. _

_ Albert shook his head and said “no sweetpea, we lost it but it is said that if our family is ever in danger we will hear a phoenix sing and they will come to our aid.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was conflicted on this one but I think this small story of the Dumbledores will stay for this fic and others


	11. A terrible truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth has a habit of getting into the wrong hands doesn't it.

They stayed in the Hospital wing as Poppy examined her, Aiden was with Aberforth after they managed to calm him down a little but it didn’t do much after seeing his mother collapse again. 

There was an air of silence in their room as Lea lay there under the white covers twitching and dangerously pale as sweat fell from her brow. The air was cold as was she as she muttered in her fitful sleep. 

He didn’t know what to feel at the moment, his wife was back at death’s door and fighting for her life again. This time it was different, no antidote or potion she could save her...what she faced was a blood curse.

How they got hold of her blood, he didn’t know but there she was in crippling pain. They hadn't gotten Aiden and despite Albus’s dislike of darker forms of magic, he submitted to the blood charm that Aiden now wore as pendant around his neck.

Unless they knew the castor or had her mother’s blood there wasn’t much they could do but hope Lea would fight the curse off. 

“It is as Severus said, her blood is the only reason she’s survived so far. I find that family’s with histories of dark or dare say ancient magics are more resistant to such things” Poppy concluded, looking back at them. “This curse is particularly nasty one and it makes me wonder what bloodline her mother was from. If you could get blood from someone of her dark inclined bloodline…”

“We cannot” Albus injected, earning glares from Wulfric and Severus. Alastor remained quiet and stood watch in the far corner near the door.

“What about bones? Or artifacts?” Wulfric asked, looking hopeful at Poppy.

“Are they fresh? They need to have potent magical residue to be useful” Poppy answered, seemingly perturbed by the line of questioning. 

“What about a few years dead dark creature that has been in the family for…”

“Not unless they share magic or blood in some way it won’t work” Poppy stated, raising a brow at him.

Albus turned to Alstor. “Any leads?” Albus asked and Alastor shook his head.

“No, I’ll keep an eye out. They can’t be far, she’s putting up such a fight. They must be nearby to keep this up” Alastor said, nodding and taking his leave.

“If we keep her magic from being drained fully, could she…” Severus began, looking towards Poppy, he remained seated and holding Lea’s hand. 

“Possibly, she was lucky to survive this far. I wouldn’t get your hopes up” Poppy said reluctantly, smiling sadly at Severus. “Even with care at St.Mungos, her chances of survival are low. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you didn’t cause this. Thank you for…” Wulfric said, only for Poppy to shake her head.

“No need to thank me, I’ll try to buy as much time as I can. Hopefully Alastor might be able to scare off or capture those involved” Poppy interrupted before quickly dismissing herself to get more potions for Lea. 

“Do you think….” Severus began only for Albus to lock eyes with him, his eyes flickering angrily as a cold heat seemed waft of him in droves. “You heard what Poppy said…”

“Do you know what it will cost her? And of you? Do you?” Albus rounded him, his voice not even raising.

“She could…” Severus continued, his voice threatening to break. His eyes wide as he began to panic.

“She won’t. I will ensure it. Do not do anything that could put her in even more danger” Albus stated, looking sternly at Severus. “Now, I have a whole list of things to do and a few friends to contact. Wulfric, watch her and Severus you have a son to tend to.”

Wulfric nodded and Severus stood a few moments in disbelief before nodding, Albus took this as his cue to leave. 

He needed to look after Aiden but what Lea? How was he going to tell his son this?

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

The small cottage stunk of rich perfume and lavender, but did little to cover the smell of decay. His wooden leg muffled to not make noise as he creeped through the building, it’s cream walls decorated with paintings of flowers. 

The basement was as he expected, dimly light and flooded with the smell of incense. Candles decorating the dark brown wooden table with a large bowl with black steam wafting from it and a large parchment lay next to it. A middle aged woman with greying black hair sat near the bowl muttering before looking up and smiling towards him.

“Alastor, good to see you were the one to find me. I hoped we would talk” she said, resting her head in her hands as she looked up at him as he pointed his wand towards her.

“Why would I do that, Adelaide?” Alastor spat, raising a mocking brow at her. 

“Because I’m under the Minister's orders and I have confirmation I won’t remain in custody for long” she said grinning at him, her dark eyes glistening as Alastor waiting for her to continue but not lowering his wand. “Do you know who Lea is related to?”

“I assuming you are not referring to Albus”

“No, I am not and before you suggest it. It’s not the blood in this ink that told me, though it provided me with what I needed for this” Adelaide said, indicated to the family tree written in an infusion of ink and blood to ensure its accuracy but Lea’s mother was absent. She must have drawn what little blood she could from the ink to perform the curse, he looked at the bowl again as she muttered into it again. 

“She’s a lot stronger than I previously thought, she fought me off in her sleep and saved that monster she created. But no matter once she is gone, we’ll just reveal Wulfric’s situation and have my friend claim custody” she continued, looking up from the bowl and nodding to the closet. “I’ve been at my post for years, watching others learning how they walk, talk and act. No one cares about you if you are at the bottom of the ladder.”

“How did you learn how to pretend to be Albus? And don’t you think it a little harsh to go after Wulfric too?” Alastor snarled, keeping his wand on her. 

“The Minster permitted me to be with him when they met, not that you would know. I can be anyone” she said, her body shifting with ease and another Alastor sat in her place. “A rare inherent gift I know, but perfect for my line of work and my cover allows me a wide selection of choices.”

She shifted back and grinned at him. 

“As for Wulfric, I guess it would look bad if it was found Severus was allowing a werewolf and known felon look after his son during lessons not to mention reduce Albus’s options on where to send Aiden” she explained, letting out a small laugh. “Shame I didn’t get a chance to converse with Lea longer, I had hoped to argue or delay her paperwork to have her in my sights long enough to mimic her perfectly.”

“Going for perfection? Old Snape and Albus wouldn’t fall for less. But you didn’t answer me, what makes the Minister so insistent on ruining his relationship with Albus?” Alastor spat, glaring down at her.

“Ruin it? No hiring me was to ensure he did not anger a wizard of Albus’s caliber” Adelaide answered, pulling out a white flowery book from her purple robes. “After their attempt on the mother was completed by an outside party and failing to see Aurora had her own spawn until after Fenrir’s attack on Wulfric, they had left Lea alone.”

“Foolish notions that under Albus’s watch she would never be a threat, they were lucky the girl hadn’t been a true seer like her mother. Though how good could she of been if she couldn’t prevent her own murder” she continued, letting a small laugh as a murderous glint shone in her eyes. “But she has her grandfather’s blood running through her, she is a dark lady in waiting with the fight she has in her.”

Alastor raised a brow at her and shook his head.

She interjected before he could interrupt “she is his granddaughter after all. She speaks his tongue and is in her ancestor’s house. Not to mention...” 

“You're telling me a Dumbledore laid with the dark lord’s daughter?” Alastor spat, glaring down at the woman who looked unfazed.

“Exactly, we were lucky someone interfered and scared her off before Lucuis could set up the desired meeting….”

Then he would know. 

“One last question. It’s Albert in the closet, isn’t it?” Alastor asked and just after she nodded, attempting to speak again a green light hit her. The bowl smashed and her head hit the table. 

  
  



	12. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty informs him of the truth

He was taking a risk but she hadn’t awakened yet and she could be valuable to him, he couldn’t take the chance of losing this opportunity. He walked up the stairs and Nagini slithered past. 

“You're not supposed to be here!....” Wormtail spluttered angrily, pointing a dirty finger at him as strug past him towards the Dark Lord’s living room. 

He was upset but he waited to speak, knelt down and kissed his robes.

“Barty, I assume this is important,” Voldemort said, looking down at him in the musty old armchair and indicating with his small hand for him to rise.

“It is time sensitive and I may require someone from you, depending on your decision” Barty said as he stood up and sat in the armchair indicated to by Voldemort.

“Master…” Wormtail began, having followed Barty into the room.

“Silence, I will decide after hearing Barty’s report” Voldemort said and Wormtail went pale. 

“It’s about Aurora, the woman that contacted Lucius years ago…” Barty began and a glimmer of recognition seemed to light the Dark Lord’s eyes. 

“Irene’s daughter, yes. She was looking for protection for her unborn child but she was killed before we could meet” he said, his force horse and tired. 

“The child survived, Aurora knew only one of them would survive and she would have no other child. After another party caused her to flee from us, she handed the girl to her other grandfather” Barty said, seeing a flicker of anger in his eyes. “Someone else got to her before the Ministry or Dumbledore could and killed her.”

“Her name” he demanded, his voice dripping with venom.

“Lea Dumbledore, though it’s Snape now. It was the Ministry who attacked her and it was them who placed a blood curse on her. She’s alive and fought it well enough but she won’t wake…”

“My blood. I have none to spare and I will not weaken myself” he practically hissed, glaring at Barty.

“What of her child? If she doesn’t awaken, Albus…”

“I know what he will do” he cut in, as Nagini slithered up to him and hissed at Barty. “Why should I even consider it? She evidently has been corrupted under his influence and it may be too late for the boy.”

“She disobeyed his orders and married the traitor. He cut her off financially and from any future inheritance. She hid the existence of her son from him until she was ordered to return” Barty continued, Voldemort deamour changed and his eyes seemed to calm. “She has frequently resisted him, even listened to Irene over him.”

“Irene….there may be hope for her…”

“My Lord, Irene is dead. The Ministry dealt with her shortly after Lea left for Hogwarts” Barty informed him and anger shone from his eyes. “Albert had found the Ministry out too late and was captured by them. They intended to use him to claim Aiden by discrediting Lea after her death.”

“Shame about Irene…..her company was enjoyable….if I had known earlier…...I would have taken her and her child to my side. …..True seers are rare and Irene was a incredibly skilled one with a better understanding of the world than most” 

“Aurora did leave something, my lord” Barty said, pulling out the white flowery book and placing it on the table for him to inquire about later. He couldn’t hold much in his state aside from his wand for a time. “As for Albert he has been dealt with, I will have to find a way of stumbling across that book of his.”

“Wormtail. I need feeding. Now.” Voldemort instructed and he scurried off.

\----------------------------------------

She remembered the pain, the resentment as Albus lectured her on the proper uses of magic and what he won’t tolerate. The anger, when her attempts to learn from other wand makers only for all doors to close. It must have been his fault….it had to be.

Father had talked with Amelia and gotten her work but it wasn’t the same….not her craft. 

She remembered the first wand she made. Hawthorn and dragon heartstring, 11 inches, yielding. It was relatively plain in design but it had been her first and she treasured it. She couldn’t get a meeting with Ollivander but she had met with  Gregorovitch, he had sneered at the wands she had made and destroyed them without a thought. 

‘Your no wandmaker. It’s not in your blood and nor do we allow for outsiders to practice it’ he told her and before she could return the favour, she out on the street as tears welled in eyes. 

Albus had visited when he heard she quit her job at the Ministry and moved in with Wulfric. She had been bitter and angry, wanting him to leave her be….she always had been angry at Albus for longer than she could remember….distorting her perception of what really was going on.

Aiden had changed her, she loved him with every fiber of her being and he had brightened up Wulfric too. He had isolated himself from others in the large land and home he owned, only really accepting visits from her.

She read books on childcare and learned a lot from Wulfric, she even managed to sleep a little thanks to him.

When Albus would visit she would go to Irene’s with Aiden, she actually lived not far from Wulfric but Albus respected her choice to avoid him. 

Wulfric would be given ‘odd gifts’ every so often, tools, rare woods and potential cores. He would get requests for wooden items as well as the usual collectors books, at the time she had told Wulfric to lie and say it wasn’t her making them.

Then they had gotten saplings and seeds...books and rare artifacts on top of the other gifts. She began making wands again and they started disappearing, then the books she received started having notes in them. She had assumed they were second hand and Albus had liked the notes. 

Cherry, unicorn hair 13 inches. Almost unyielding, brown with a dark swirl at the end. It had disappeared and she received a note with some coin and sweets the day after.

She assumed Wulfric had tried something but the more she thought about it, it was likely Albus who had gotten Ollivander willing to talk to her. 

She felt the tugging stop on her magic and muttering, a hand on hers. A kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry Lea, just keep fighting” a soft voice told her and she felt wet droplets on her, were they crying? Albus. “I only wanted to protect you, I know you must hate me but I was scared...I can’t fail you...like Ariana.”

There was a strangled sob and they wrapped their arms around her. “You look so much like her, you know. But you are not her, you are your own person. I should have trusted you to be yourself” they continued, their beard tickling her. “I thought if I allowed such things you would become like him, but you're not him and I know that...I’ve always known that and I hope you could forgive me.”

Not him? Not like grandfather? 

“I know you never wanted your achievements to be swallowed by me but I saw the work and love you put into wand making. The amount of studying and lengths you went to, only for them to mention me” he continued, putting her down on the bed gently. “I’m proud of you, always have been. You shouldn’t have to be compared to me….I’m over a hundred and made more mistakes than I could count.”

He kissed her forehead and left, she felt like a veil had lifted. A massive weight on her no longer on her chest….was she that insecure and upset that she felt she had to compete with Albus?

Willow. 12 inches, unicorn hair. Almost unyielding. 

Willow is usually known for healing powers….and unwarranted insecurities. 

She heard odd footsteps...Alastor? 

Wet. Tastes like Iron. The sensation passed and she felt like she had just bathed after a day caked in filth. It was pleasant and she drifted further back into sleep.

It wasn’t until evening that she opened her eyes and she heard the muttering of the Hospital wing then large arms around her. She turned her head and looked at the tired man holding her.

“Lea. Thank Merlin” Wulfric croaked, tears falling down his eyes as he held her. Her Uncle was a creature of the night, with muscles that most muggle men would envy and a known criminal was softy at heart. It’s one of the many things she loved about him, as she hugged him back and cried along with him.

It wasn’t long until Poppy saw and started fussing. Giving her every test possible and giving her several warnings. That is when she felt a weight on her shoulders as a silver necklace with a teardrop shaped red stone dangled off her chest.

“Blood charm, to protect from further attempts...not that we see any….it’s complicated…” Wulfric continued and Poppy nodded, giving Wulfric a bag with instructions before taking her leave. “Albert….he’s dead.” 


	13. How many now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will change or add any more tags but things change. I think it's wise to give a warning and add a tag for now.

Albus had trapped her in a hug and forced her to lay down on the sofa at home, making her tea and banana muffins. Aiden had climbed into her lap immediately and demanded hugs, which she happily gave. 

She felt numb, but she made the effort for Aiden. He needed to be comforted now and to know everything is alright. Thank Merlin for wizard makeup and Severus’s eye helper potion. He was the first out of the gate in seeing her, giving potion after potion and helping Wulfric take her home to Aiden, Albus and Aberforth. 

Dinner had been pleasant, roast chicken, vegetables and all the essentials for the roast with low salt gravy of Aberforth’s making. 

Aiden had been tuckered out and put in bed, Albus and Aberforth left to deal with matters. 

Wulfric was on Aiden duty tonight on his insistence, he wanted a distraction. 

Severus was under the huge grey covers waiting for her after her bath….it was good to be back. She waved her hand at the door, closing it and dropped her towel. She wanted to feel something tonight, being ravaged will do.

His eyes watched her as she slipped under the covers and kissed him fiercely, he was hard already. She took hold him and he helped her take him all the way in from on top. He sat up, holding her and they set a brutal pace.

Her nails ran down his back as they fucked in unison, he grunted and flipped her over. He pounded her, harder and harder till she cried out. He stopped.

“Your breasts” he hissed, pulling out and started to stroke himself. She held her breasts together but he didn’t put himself between and began pumping furiously until he spilled himself over her. Her eyes closed on instinct as the cum spilled over her and kept them closed until he was finished.

“So beautiful…” he breathed and collapsed on the bed. 

All she heard next was snores as he had fallen fast asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Lea was sore and had just got her boys ready, both her son and husband were clean. The smell of watermelon would soon be overtaken by potion ingredients or some other smelly substance then they would have to bathe again. 

He needed a break and he was taking it, putting off the many essays he needed to mark to spend his time with them. She had offered to help later, he just said tea and food was all he needed when sorting them out.

Albus showed up mid afternoon in her living room, with paperwork and delayed bad tidings. It was ruled as a murder suicide, that Father hunted down a Ministry Clerk and then killed himself out of guilt. 

“Yes, my response was far more polite…...Aiden seems to be quite taken with Severus’s mini experiments of late, lucky for us” Albus noted and paused for a moment, stroking his beard. “We need him distracted at the moment.”

“She must have been the one behind the attacks, but we both know he would….”

“Talked to the Minister, yes he would. If the option was taken for him or….” Albus said, only for Lea’s eyes to go wide.

“They know…..it’s the only way, he must have been backed into a corner and they killed him in retribution….it’s not something he would mention until he was certain” Lea interrupted and Albus nodded. 

“He managed to hide his book from them, Alastor searched the scene and found it but your mother’s is missing. I pushed matters, Adelaide was a metamorphmagus and highly skilled one at that. She was a contract killer that had been using her work at the Ministry as cover and source of inspiration for her disguises”

“And Fudge?” Lea asked.

“Plausible deniability. He will act soon, he knows what relationship we had is lost and I’m certain a leak will happen soon which he will deny” Albus said, his eyes flickering. “I’m sorry I need a decision on the matter we…”

“I’ll do it, I’ll take the lessons,” Lea said immediately and Albus blinked in surprise. “I’m not as I was all those years ago, it’s hard to stay angry for so long and Aiden showed me there’s better ways to spend my time.”

Albus smiled, his eyes welling up.

“I’m sorry for that. You should talk Grandfather about….the past….we need to be together as a family…” she continued only to be pulled into a hug, she hugged him back as tears falling down her eyes.

There were a few moments of silence between them.

“How is Aiden handling things?” Albus finally asked and Lea sighed, leaning back on the sofa.

“As much as you expect a young child to, we are comforting him as much as we can and doing what we can to explain things” Lea said, pushing back her hair out of her eyes. “I was bedridden for days but to him it would feel longer.”

“It often does, when you visit Ollivander it will be in the afternoon and he’s agreed to keep quiet about your lessons” Albus said, cleaning his half moon spectacles with a cloth from his robes. “Fawkes will be joining you to allow you easy escape if they start monitoring the flu network, not to mention providing any feathers if he so chooses.”

“Apple slices, it is then” Lea stated and Albus let out a chuckle before his smile faded. 

“I have put Irene’s books and other items of interest in the house for you. I also have a friend watching Wulfric’s and her place…”

“Thank you” she said, he nodded. “It would be easier to make her place a part of Wulfric’s land.”

“It would, we will have to move your assets in case they go after them or demand a search” he said and she nodded. “Now I don’t want to but you need to be seen and heard, before…”

“Fudge believes I’m involved with the four champion incident, probably already does even while being bedriden. The feats I perform in my sleep…” Lea said and Albus nodded. “We are an odd lot, with Fawkes being an apple thief he fits right at home.” 

Albus began to chuckle and helped her up. “Let’s see what those two have been doing downstairs then” he said, leading the way to the basement. 

Shelves, cupboards everywhere and a storage closet for all manner of ingredients and equipment for potion making. A sink, with a few spare cauldrons nearby and several workbenches for Severus. He had huge glass equipment in a side room with more delicate projects.

They had expected something colourful and exciting for Aiden to enjoy.

What they saw instead was Aiden and his father trying to look innocent in front of a putrid smelling cauldron. Severus hid the jar of dead cockroaches behind his back, Lea squinted her eyes for a moment only to see Aiden’s smiling face and crumpled. 

It was a long time before dinner, the Ministry would not make an attempt so that was comforting...sort of. Just means they needed an excuse to deal with her publicly, revealing her blood would be perfect. For them, not for Lea and her family. 

She took out her wand and tried to make a gesture to tie up her hair but nothing happened. 

She tried again and there was a moment of silence in the potions lab.

She tried to cast lumos, the wand lighting charm. 

Nothing.

She waved her hand at a stool and it moved.

“I’m going to need those lessons for certain,” Lea muttered, pocketing her wand in the sheath hidden in her left sleeve of her blue robes. 


	14. The things believed possible in one’s sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner doesn't go as planned.

They entered the school and immediately noticed the change of deamour in the students and teachers alike. Albus seemed to be as surprised as she was….not about father then….or maybe something new about him. The evening prophet? Probably, it is normally released around this time when they see reason to release one. 

But their frightened expressions said it all and she tried to keep herself calm while putting a small smile on her face.

It did nothing to calm the situation and their pale complexions remained. Should she lie or be honest? 

No, she had no choice if they had gone this far. 

“Mrs Snape!” a voice called and they turned to see Potter, out of breath.

“Yes? You alright? I hope you're not using the stairs for training, there are plenty of other options out there” Lea said, smiling towards him.

“Is it true? That you're related to Voldemort?” Harry asked, Lea blinked and Albus readjusted his spectacles out of shock of the bravery of the boy….no foolishness. 

“Harry!” a young female student with bushy brown hair yelled and looked at him angrily much to his confusion. 

“A valid question indeed Mr Potter” a voice called from the crowd and it parted to allow the Minister with his Aurors through. “Upon further investigation Mrs Snape has falsified documents that exclude her mother’s heritage. Who was found to be fathered by He Who Must Not Be Named himself.”

The crowd started muttering and building around them.

“Further investigation? The Ministry was previously informed that my personal information had to be altered for my protection” Lea stated, no, there was no need to hide when everything was going to come out. “Last I checked everyone has a relative or more that has been an issue. Not to mention being related to someone you  _ never even met  _ is not a crime.”

“So you admit it? You have to admit that this information would be concerning to the public and pertaining to the safety of Mr Potter” Fudge continued.

“Do you see him quaking in his boots? I mean if I was my grandfather, I wouldn’t have woken up yesterday in the hospital wing after being bedridden for days not to mention I would be doing a bad job so far” Lea continued and the crowd started talking between themselves. “Or is this about my husband? I have told him to behave and stop being a drama king.”

There were snickers amongst the crowd, Harry included. She needed to downplay everything else it would be used against her, Fudge looked at the blood charm and smiled.

“That necklace of yours it’s….”

“To stop blood curses, nasty things they are. Being poisoned sucks as well. Good thing my husband has a collection of bezoars and andiotes on him on a regular basis” Lea interjected, much to Fudge’s annoyance. “If you're that concerned about me, we could always have tea and discuss this privately”

  
“No need, we have already decided your judgement. You will submit to being searched, including any property you have been staying at. We will be taking your wand and you will be henceforth forbidden to practice magic” Fudge announced, the aurors standing beside him moving quickly to grab her before Albus could intervene and patted her down. Taking her wand and handing it to Fudge, Lea paled. Swallowing as he snapped her wand in half and she held back her tears.

She mustn't fight back and collapsed on the floor on her knees after they released her. She barely heard the arguing as Fudge sent men to search the Hogshead where they believed she was staying and Severus’s quarters at the school. 

Her wand hadn’t been working but it was _ her wand _ . The wand she learned to better control her magic, the wand she had for years. Now it was broken, unrepairable and she was forbidden from getting another.

Her eyes flickered red for a moment but the moment passed by and she got up, dusting herself of. 

She would not cry or show weakness to this fool, her hunger was replaced with rage. She felt eyes on her and stood, waiting for anything else Fudge had in store for her. 

“You may go Mrs Snape, leave the grounds or have dinner. You will be informed of when you are allowed to return to home” Fudge instructed and she turned to go to the hall. “Oh, one more thing Wulfric Dumbledore is no longer permitted to work or enter the grounds. He will also have to undergo a search as well as Mr Snape.”

“And me too, I take it?” Albus asked, a brow raised but his eyes held an intense inferno. 

“No need, unless she has stayed with you?” Fudge asked, only to pale at Lea’s response. 

Lea started chuckling and Albus tilted to look at her confusion. “Are you daft? He runs on solely on sugar and he has hard candies all over the place. No, Aiden would be safer with my grandfather. The responsible brother” Lea said, to Albus’s amusement. He seemed to be holding back a chuckle. “Not to mention, one of us will be on the cold corridor floor in their pajamas by sunrise.”

“You would kick an old man out of his own quarters? Lea...too think you would be that heartless” Albus said in mock offense, placing a hand on his chest to play it further.

“Your quarters need a good cleaning, how on earth you haven’t tripped over something or lost all your teeth yet. I do not know” Lea continued, grinning at him. Fudge looked between them in confusion trying to work out what he wanted to do next. “Go on, Minister search his quarters. He could lose an item or more. He has too many things as it is.”

“No? Oh well, I’ll get Wulfric and tell him to move his butt” Lea said, raising a brow at him only to feel a hand on her shoulder. 

“Wulfric Dumbledore, it has come to our attention….” Fudge began his speech much to Wulfric’s annoyance. 

“Just do your search and search my dad’s place too, I assume you’ve already damaged my saplings…” Wulfric grumbled and looked down at Fudge expectantly. 

“We searched your residence and that of Irene Alder, we are curious on why you have several types of trees planted that are viable for wand making…”

“I sell wood to muggles and wizards alike, wandmakers pay a pretty penny for a chance at bribing bowtruckles to get a branch or two” Wulfric said, hardly fazed by this. “I sell paper and furniture too. A man living a muggle life needs hobbies and I sell the fruit too, well what is left over from what give to the family for free.”

“And the books?”

“I have a niece who used to have a wand, who lived with me and an Uncle who collects things. Take a guess” Wulfric said. 

“You can’t manage the land all on your own? I mean…”

“I expanded a little when Lea came to stay and I would hire Lupin as well as a few others near harvest time. As for wood that I handle myself, they pay for quality not bulk” Wulfric explained, groaning in annoyance as the Aurors uncomfortably patted him down and searched him. “Other’s with the _ same affliction _ , being far away from any major settlements. We aren't bothering anyone.”

“We will decide that. Now…”

“I will mention Wulfric has been taking wolfsbane from a licensed brewer since it came available for him and those under his employment, even for a short period for the year are given wolfsbane as part of their contract” Albus interjected and Fudge looked that he had swallowed a fly, especially when the Aurors found nothing on Wulfric. 

The other Aurors returned and shook their heads, Fudge decided to dismiss himself and remind Wulfric to leave. 

“Come on Lea, Uncle has to clean up and has a school full of students to feed” Wulfric said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she nodded. Giving Albus a small goodbye before heading home, while doing their best not to be followed. 

\------------------------------------------

Lea was outside in the back garden with the candles lit. It was huge with a big open shed that she and Wulfric were using as a workshop, it was next to a closed one for storage near the house on the patio. Where the grey patio stopped, a stone path led to the large greenhouse. The rest of the garden was boarded by new brick walls and planters. 

She stood by a bench with a steaming blue bowl covered with black runes, with several books and notes laid across it. While Wulfric brought out several boxes for her to look through while she had a black leather book that she was scribbling in on occasion. They heard steps and the white kitchen door open, as she continued to work.

“Lea!...it will be alright I can…”Albus began to call out only for Wulfric to come out of the work shed. “She’s fine I take it?...”

Albus walked in and looked at her, then the workbench. 

“I got word from Ollivander, a clever man that one. Not that I expect any less” Lea spoke up from the table. “Lucky we have a pensieve. He used Grandfather to smuggle a few choice items before my wand was snapped.” 

Albus nodded, even more news...she turned to face him.

“Would you rather read the article or for me to tell you?” Albus asked.

“Tell me, my brain hurts enough as it is from reading the other trash Rita has published” Lea said, grabbing a nearby stall. 

“They are saying he killed Adelaide because she found you out and that he left a note out of guilt informing them of your relation to Voldemort. As well as choice comments on your person” Albus said and Lea raised a brow at that. “The other headmaster’s had a few comments on the matter as well.”

“Not surprising, Igor’s must of been interesting” 

They turned to see Severus with a tray of mugs of tea and bacon sandwiches. She was beginning to love that man.

“Apparently I’m dramatic Lea, maybe you don’t deserve this” Severus said, a wide smirk across his lips.

“Couldn’t have them seeing you for the capable wizard you are, they may become concerned on how powerful our prodigy is” Lea said, he walked across and put the tray down before nodding towards it. 

“Correct answer” he said, Lea planted a peck on his cheek and took her sandwich. “Breaking rules already? You haven’t been back that long.”

She swallowed and took a quick sip of tea. “This needs to be done, but we have hit some snags,” Lea said and he raised a brow at her expectantly. “The wand I’m most compatible with requires certain material….the same as my ancestor.”

“Salazar Slytherin...snakewood and basilisk horn. Ask Fawkes to substitute the core, you have some snakewood amongst the supplies I gave you…” Albus said, growing pale and looking away from her. 

“That’s where there’s tricky part comes in. I should be feeling something when I handle the wood and other phoenix feathers...something has changed my magic, it might have been an aftereffect of the curse. Where my body had to rely on _ his blood _ ”

He was silent for a moment. 

“But if I did then he would want my wand for what it represents….so I was planning to corrupt it”

Albus turned looking at her in confusion. “How?” he asked.

“By doing what was thought impossible, combining phoenix feather with the horn....”

“No. Lea, create another wand, you will not go down this path and this will be the end of it” Albus interrupted, his eyes flickering dangerously. He took one look towards Severus and then Wulfric before walking back inside.

“So, what you said was because you thought you lost me….” Lea muttered quietly, turning away to finish her food and tea before getting back to work. 

“Rougarou hair? Or maybe fragment from a horned serpent” Severus suggested after a while and Lea shook her head. 

“Horned serpent maybe, but their locations are well known and you need permission from them to use it” Lea answered, scribbling more notes into her book as she went. “I don’t have a strong affinity to Rougarou to know if I stand a chance at controlling it’s affinity for dark magic.”

“What about a wand with a dark history? Maybe he hasn’t taken his wand back yet…” Wulfric suggested and Severus shook his head.

“He has. Why is he certain Fawkes’s feathers would choose you, Lea?” Severus said, looking back to her.

“Part wishful thinking, part what was suggested by what the spell said last time” Lea said, placing a hand to the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know if it is even possible to corrupt the core or if I even could use the wand. But the next few weeks will be difficult, he will be sneaking in his own wand suggestions only to see them fail”

“His wand has the other feather from Fawkes, Lea. It may not be just him being….” Wulfric said and Lea shook her head. 

“What core is Potter’s? If it is the same then you will have your answer” Lea interjected quickly, Severus frowned. “Security if you will….to protect him, if that’s the case.”

“Why corrupt the wand? Aside your apprehension towards dark magic?” Severus asked.

“Because he would be able to control it, with parseltongue. I was hoping the independence of a Phoenix would make it less compliant, not to mention our family’s history with them” Lea explained and he hummed. “Unicorn would never work, but my blood may be the key to making the wand work.”

“Let’s see what happens, Albus might be able to work out what is happening. I mean dual cores are very difficult to create, let alone work” Wulfric said, taking the tray with the dirty plates and mugs. 

The door closed and Severus looked through her notes.

“Talked to Alastor yet?” he asked, thumbing through the pages. 

“No, didn’t get a chance. Maybe I imagined it…” Lea answered and looked up from the book.

“Maybe. Maybe not” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> altered tags, yes it does make a spoiler but I think it may be better than alternative.


	15. This one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking at wands

They sat in Ollivanders as the pile had become mountainous, Albus had not only managed to sneak a wand but sneak her to the store itself. She felt guilty about wasting Garrick’s time, he however wasn’t that bothered and was incredibly intrigued on what was happening. 

She was lucky to have a strong aptitude to magic without her wand, like her grandfather so she could cast a large variety of spells wandlessy. 

Albus was in denial, that was evident from his massive insistence that they find a different wand. 

She on the other hand suspected she had gotten a lot of her hand ups with dark magic from him, Severus had pointed out in his own way that how she defined dark magic included a lot of spells and magical items that was easily accessible by the public, some even taught at Hogwarts. Hurting and forcing your will on another. Some so called dark magic was protective in nature, like her blood charm.

There were a lot of nasty dark spells….but as Severus put it do you punish a serial killer or a man who killed them to protect his family….Fenrir Greyback had purposely hunted children. 

She shuddered, not something someone wants to think about….did Albus truly expect her to turn evil with a recreation of Salazar’s wand?

Severus had a few books on him, he was still the man who put a murder serpent underneath Hogwarts and a pureblood furnatic. But why was his house not removed or replaced, why didn’t he go on a rampage?

From the new material she was reading it was annoyingly complicated, muggles had hunted them down and massively dwindled their numbers at the time. Muggleborns had sometimes informed their family’s or made them aware of magic by accidentally casting it.

Muggleborns were hunted down by wizardkind and muggles alike, for what they could do. 

They were descendants of lost magical bloodlines, not truly muggleborn. 

She tried another wand 12 inches spruce, phoenix feather. Unyielding. 

Nothing. 

Grandmother had called grandfather a self made man, who had no one and trusted no one. He hated his muggle father for abandoning his mother even though he had been kept against his will and he hated his mother for giving up on her magic, making him alone in an orphanage with muggles that hated him. 

A recipe for disaster, his actions were inexcusable and she could see how he became that way. 

The last wand. Willow 13 inches, phoenix feather. Slightly yielding. 

She saw Albus’s eyes twinkle…..it would break him...she gave it a try.

Nothing. 

His eyes dimmed, ‘go on say that maybe I shouldn’t have a wand’. 

She sighed and gave in. “Garrick what can you tell me about snakewood and basilisk horn? I know snakewood’s leaves have powerful healing properties in some cases…” Lea began, only for Albus to rest a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She wasn’t five or even his student any more, why did he insist on controlling her like this? She was grateful for what he had done but a wand chooses the wizard, you can’t force the issue.

“In some cases when people change, there are periods of time when most wands will not work for them, maybe some time working towards a goal in mind that may change” Garrick suggested and Albus relaxed instantly. “We’ll have to be careful and space out lessons with set projects to do at home but we can make it work.”

Albus nodded and smiled. “Today maybe? She could help clean up” he suggested and Garrick nodded. 

Albus walked to the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of emerald green. 

“You have druidic blood in you, I assume you used your blood to answer your question?” Garrick asked and Lea nodded. “Snakewood,  Schlangenholz as some call it, can have leaves with powerful healing properties, those trees are closely connected to your heritage. Common snakewood even wand wood will not do, to my knowledge I only know two locations of trees that could be used.”

“Ilvermorny”

“There is another, an older tree in the Forbidden forest at Hogwarts, Salazar planted it during the founding of Hogwarts. It will likely be more potent than one sprouted by his sleeping wand” Garrick said, Lea blinked in surprise and Garrick smiled. “It is a complex and highly unlikely wand wood. Thus there is not much written about it. What do you think it means.”

“Well there already options for stubborn, angry wizards...large ambitions...maybe the type of ambition is part of it, building a future for others and a strong sense of independence?” 

“A wandmaker creates for wizards and witches, young and old. So they can create their own path. Salazar was independent enough to create his own wand not only efficiently but to have it sleep on command. He went behind the other founders backs I may add to create the chamber of secrets” 

Lea took her note book out immediately to Garrick’s amusement. 

“The leaves of snakewood are of interest….yes...yes” he continued, summoning an old tattered grey book and started writing. “So how would you describe a snakewood’s properties to a user.”

“That...snakewood tends to favour those with who have a vision of the future including others, that are inventive and have a strong sense of independence. That they have a strong connection to older and more primal magics, with a possible inclination towards healing.” 

“Considering Willow is known for it’s aptitude for healing, non verbal and advanced magic. You could be right...now basilisk horn...tricky. Take some time on this one” Garrick said, nodding as he continued scribbling into his book. 

She thought for a moment. “Loyalty. It has a strong connection to family and would be ineffective with someone of another bloodline. It has strong obedience and learns from its user. It has a strong affinity to dark and more natural magics, it is obviously more effective in the hands of a parselmouth” she said and Garrick nodded. 

“Doesn’t sound so terrifying now doesn't? Though it is theoretical what would you think would happen when faced with another wizard of the same bloodline?” Garrick asked, looking at her intently. 

“Maybe they can talk the wand down or command it? I’m not certain...I thought I could counter it…”

“Combining it with a phoenix feather? A very tricky combination, maybe impossible but I see what you are trying to do. If it works it could weaken the wand or as you intend make the wand more independent to two extremes. It could choose another user over you or make it impossible for anyone but you and your descendants capable of using it.”

“Though it could be worth the risk…”

“It could, especially if Fawkes is compliant”

Lea’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Do Potter and grandfather’s wands share the….” she began to ask. 

“Same core yes, your wand would be a half sibling of sorts but it could be beneficial” Garrick said, summoning a large white book and putting it on the desk. “This could help you and I have a lot to teach you. Now come help me tidy up.”

Surprisingly they had some time afterwards to work on a few projects in his personal workshop. 

“I’ve changed the labels on some wands you made to a false name, we haven’t sold any yet so no one knows that you can make your own” he informed her, as they packed a box full of books and materials for home. “Could you do me a favour, dear? I know you can’t ask directly but I have a list of students that haven’t visited me or the other wandmakers. I was wondering if you could find out if any are having trouble with their current wands.”

Lea nodded and took the list only to stop with the box in hand. “Longbottom, call it hunch but he struggles with basic magic…” Lea said quickly, after catching sight of the name. 

“I will call him in and check, hopefully this will be easily sorted” Garrick said, leading her to the fireplace and she disappeared home in a burst of green. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Lea went to work for the next few days, she heard Longbottom had gotten a new wand. One of hers, Severus had made a few comments that it was the wand that was making up for Neville’s lack of talent only to quieten down after one stern look from her. 

Olivander loved his stories and found this one deeply amusing, he wasn’t too keen on certain wood types and cores she used but would get excited to talk wand lore with her. One thing was certain obtaining unicorn hair was easier for her than it was for him. 

She had visited Hagrid a few times when she attended Hogwarts and they had located a unicorn, she had eventually let Lea pet her. Then eased into brushing it’s tail on later visits, it was a far more pleasing result than what she heard from Garrick plunking them for certain. 

Ella was luckily not amongst the ones Voldemort had hunted and had been happy when Lea entered the forest at the insistence of Albus, for a long walk without Severus. 

They had gotten quite deep into the forest until they saw a massive tree, covered it with massive leaves and it took over most of the area with its branches alone. It was definitely not native here and the branches twisted into angles. 

She spotted a branch of bowtruckles and realised she would need a lot more woodlice to distract them to find a preferred branch. 

“Hard to believe who planted it here, isn’t it?” Albus said, lifting up a log and collecting the bugs scurrying about. He nodded to the tree and once the bowtruckles had all gone to him, she made her way up it.

She felt something and grabbed a nearby branch, seemingly throbbing with magic. She grabbed a couple more to experiment with and some leaves while she was at it. 

She made her way down, making sure the items were hidden and reached Albus. Who was sitting down on the log covered with bowtruckles, chuckling. She relented and sat with him, feeding the bowtruckles for a bit.

It was a long walk back home and a welcome one as they visited Ella again. Other wand cores she had to get second hand but at least Ella was a willing participant in providing her hair. 

She arrived at the house with Albus to find Fawkes perched on the gate waiting….ah...he wanted to try his suggestion. 

They made their way to her workshed, best get this over with. She chose one of the spare branches, she knew it would work but not for her. She whistled to Fawkes who flew onto the bench, she brushed his head and he leaned into her touch. 

He showed her his tail indicating for her to carefully remove one….no two….she felt a spark from the third, a fact which she hid from Albus as he sat and watched her work from a nearby stall. 

Fawkes stood on the table accepting apple slices from Albus as she spent the evening working. 

“Why not that last branch? Or even that feather” he asked after a while. 

“Because that branch is darker inclined and I can sense that the feather doesn’t want it the way it is” Lea answered, looking back at her notes and drawings. Some metal and gem work for two of them. “I’m listening to what the wood and cores are telling me….”

“Lea…”

“You don’t believe me I’ll show you” Lea interjected, grabbing a box of other wand cores. This one, it was another Phoenix feather from a wild phoenix but it was not suitable as a wand core. She went to the other bench and he moved closer to see when she brought the feather close to the branch it burst into flame immediately. 

Luckily it didn’t singe the wood or interfere with it’s quality, but hopefully that would be clear enough as she cleaned away the remains of the feather. 

“It will overpower a lot of cores for certain, you might not be able to tell but I do know  _ what I’m doing _ ” Lea said sternly and he looked at her, his nose scrunched up in frustration. “Go on lecture me, not to play with dark magic or….”

“I won’t, finish the other wands and we will try them” Albus instructed, turning to see Severus come out with water and ham rolls. 

“His blood is part of me, you know that. You can’t change that or deny it. You know how dangerous it is to deny a part of our magic…”

“You're tampering with things you shouldn’t Lea. Finish the wands and I will be taking…” Albus said, his eyes flickering angrily and he went to reach for the branch but Fawkes had flown to the bench before he could grab it. 

The old wizard paused as Fawkes had his beak on his hand.

Fawkes had chosen now out of all the years he had been in Albus’s company to bite him. 

“You? Why Fawkes? I thought we were friends?” Albus said, he scowled and rubbed his hand.

“He is your friend. He is telling you as all good friends do what he thinks” Lea answered and Albus shot her a glare. “I know it’s dangerous. I also know I almost died if not for my blood. The wand chooses the wizard, you can’t force a match. Without a wand that accepts me, it puts me in great danger. You know that.”

“Lea…”

“It’s alright to be fearful of what it means, why do you think I want to combine the cores?” Lea interjected, staring him down. “I want to avoid him turning the wand against me and to balance out the darkness of the wand. I assume you know grandfather’s wand shares…”

“The same core as Harry, yes I know…”

“Then stop fighting me, you of all people should know I never was going to be the same if I woke up from the blood curse. My magic has changed, maybe for better reasons than you think. Possibly my body’s way of protecting me” Lea explained and Albus shook his head.

“What good would dark magic bring, Lea?” he said, pointing his other hand at her. “Choose.”

“Choose what?” Lea reiterated. 

“Aiden or the wand”

“Aiden” she said immediately.

“Good. You know _ he _ won't accept you without a wand and not to mention the danger you will be in without one, his friends will want to test you. You can’t stay with Severus….”

“Is that how you want to play this?” Lea said, her eyes flashed red, staring him down. Severus stood looking away from them at the bench. “I choose Aiden, not you Uncle.”

“Excuse me?” Albus said, blinking in surprise.

“You chose this path not me. I will not be played with like one of your damn chess pieces and I certainly will not have you use Aiden in one of your games” Lea said, her eyes full of hate. “Me and Aiden will be leaving. Here. The country. Away from you. I never want to see your face again.”

“Lea. Hogwarts is the safest place…”

“It is damn not! Me and Aiden almost died there! Myself more than once….you were told there was a way to save me and you wouldn’t even fathom it. I have no shits to give about your fake apologies, you only did so because you thought I was done and dusted! Now you don’t have to worry anymore! A manipulative git such as yourself will never be my family!” Lea roared, glaring at him. 

He was still for a moment and refused to look at her. “No need Lea. Make your wand. Make several. Stay even, it is as you said. We are not family, your path is your own. But if you take Aiden to him, I will take him from both of you” he said calmly, he then went through the door. 

Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame. 

“I apologised to that git and tried to mend things but….he threatens our son….” Lea said, her voice breaking as tears fell down her eyes. Severus turned and grabbed her, pulling her close as she continued to sob. 


	16. Dragons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can't hide forever

They sat in the living room together drinking tea and overlooking the essays piled up on the coffee table, as rain pattered down the windows. Aiden was thankfully enjoying a day with Aberforth, they needed a break while he needed some fun. She was no longer talking to Albus and he had his tab removed at the inn by Aberforth. Wulfric was livid and kept to himself for a bit, the next moon was coming up. 

“Longbottom is doing a lot better, but the ungrateful brat complains about not using his father’s wand” Severus complained as he held Lea close.

“You're only mad because you can’t brag that I made it” Lea said and Severus kissed her neck, a blush raised from her neck to his amusement.

“Yes, I’ve already bragged about you and our son plenty of times. I’m running out material….well age appropriate material” Severus continued, he nipped her ear. 

“Well I’ll cook us a feast for Boxing day and you can brag about that” Lea answered and Severus put a hand on her thigh.

“I was hoping to show you off the day before, in a pretty dress….” he purred, moving his hand under her robes causing her to yelp when he slipped his hand under her knickers. 

“I’m not complaining but you've been insatiable lately…” Lea breathed as he kissed her neck and started to touch her.

“Have I?” he continued to kiss her neck, she started to whine and pant. “Your body has been really sensitive lately, do you have something to tell me?”

“No….but if….you continue on like this……..I will” Lea panted, he pushed her off his lap to lay her down on the sofa. Only to hear the front door opening and he cursed, cleaning them up in an instant. 

“Are we interrupting?” Aberforth spoke up from the doorway as he put Aiden down, who immediately went to Severus. He raised a brow and smiled. “We decided the inn was too noisy with its current visitors and came back.”

“Oh” Lea said and Aberforth nodded. 

“You started the wand yet? You're gonna need it at this rate, you can’t avoid it just because you fear Albus showing up” Aberforth said, stroking his beard. “I’ve had my say and we know this is the only path forward.”

Lea nodded, kissing Aiden on the forehead and got up. 

Aberforth walked her up to the castle, but she wanted to face the chamber alone. 

She slid down and entered the chamber, going past the old snake skin she took a sample to stuff in her bag. She took a breath, this was meant to be hers and if she had moved faster, things could have been different.

She continued her way until she found her skeleton on the flooded floor, Lea pulled out her tools only to hear footsteps in the water.

Too light to be him. 

“So you follow me down here, without telling anyone? Good thing, I’m not my grandfather. Otherwise you would be in trouble Potter” Lea spoke over her shoulder as she clasped her hands together, they glowed for a moment and she released a ball of light that floated over her head. 

“What are you doing?” Potter asked, his wand lit and pointed towards her. 

“Getting a horn fragment” Lea answered, picking up her tools and moving towards the serpent's head. “Who knows I might redecorate, a bit too dark for my taste.”

“You don’t have a wand”

“No, I don’t. But I know a trick or two to stay safe” Lea answered and placed her hand on the horn, it’s magic welcomed her. 

**_“I’m sorry but I will be needing your horn”_ ** she hissed and she felt a buzzing sensation. She felt the horn losen and she had to catch herself as it fell into her hands. It was massive and it was humming to her touch. 

“Your sorry? But…”

“Look around here, it was feeding on rats and left here alone to be used. It was dangerous but it had no choice but to comply with orders. Not as if anyone else could of befriended her, when most would die from looking at her” 

“It killed people!”

“When ordered to. She slept and ate down here the rest of the time. If I found her earlier I could transfigured her into a python and she could of enjoyed the sunlight and a proper meal”

“You're just as bad as Martha, Lea. Never found a creature she couldn’t love” a voice spoke from behind them, they turned to see Albus. The boy didn’t close the entrance in time. 

“It was  _ her job _ ” Lea answered, scrunching up her nose in annoyance

“Harry, my fool of a brother married a healer who specialised in magizoology,” Albus explained and Potter looked back at her. “So a she? Anything we should know about?”

“First I need to remove the other, I can’t have someone else coming down here for it now  _ anyone can get in _ ” Lea said, venom in her tone and shrinking the horn she had to put in her bag then going to remove the other.

“Are we going to continue like this, Lea? Fawkes had been quite upset with me too, I just….”

**_“Sorry, I need the other”_ ** she hissed and it didn’t complain, removing itself for her. She stored it away into her bag, then summoned long black gloves on to her hands. She took out several empty jars and concentrated, it didn’t take long before she could draw on the venom into the jars. 

“The venom too?” 

“Yes, it’s useful against more nasty dark objects. I heard. Not that I would know of such a thing” she continued, pulling out new jars to fill. “I should have come earlier, Wulfric could have examined the eyes safely and worked out better ways to counter petrification. The scales and flesh could have been of use too.”

Albus blinked in surprise and was silent for a moment. “You're taking the skeleton too, I assume?” he asked. 

“Are you going to move Murtle and close off the area properly to  _ most students _ ? I will be here for a while…”

“I could, if you do a full search and remove anything that could be of use. Might be able to do something about the flooding too” Albus said, stroking his beard.

“That is a change”

“Neville has been doing a lot better due to your intervention, despite his complaints. He is a lot more fond of your work than he will admit” Albus noted, continuing to stroke his beard. 

“Wait, but the wand was from Ollivanders? Harry said, his eyes wide in confusion. 

“I’ve been working with Ollivander and making wands, that wand was the first he accepted under his standards” Lea answered, closing the jars and cleaning up. She checked and the venom had been completely removed. “You should polish your wand. It’s all grubby, you do have a polishing kit. Don’t you?”

“No”

“I’ll get you one if you're quiet. That includes your buddies, since I doubt Azkaban will be Fudge’s first choice. I will show you how to and few things to boot” Lea said, placing her hand on the bones. It seemed to accept it’s fate willingly. “She’ll let you shrink her now.” 

Albus nodded and shrunk the skeleton down, it was too big for her to shrink without a wand. Lea put it away in a special box in her bag. She walked up to the bust of Salazar, using her magic to feel around to find anything amiss. She grimaced when looking through the mouth and saw her bag was almost full. 

“I need more jars,” she said as she got up. 

“She laid anything?” Albus asked, looking at her expectantly. 

“Yes, but the eggs are not viable from what I can sense. She didn’t have a companion” Lea answered, as she walked over to them. “Severus is going to be overjoyed to add to his collection of ingredients.”

“I want a couple jars of that venom”

“Fair enough, I will be taking some myself before Severus takes his share” Lea said, as she noticed a huge crate of empty jars of varying size and went to work. 

“How do you know the other ones won’t work?” Albus said, looking up at her in the statue's mouth. 

Lea sighed as she removed the skin and started adding the mess she was finding into the jars delicately. “I use my magic to sense the wand components out and depending how they react, I can tell several things about them. Wand making is  deciphering what the magic is telling you, it’s like a vibration. Similar to how most snakes sense things but with additional factors at play” she spoke up, as she syphoned as much mess into the jars as possible before going for the eggs. 

“If the magic welcomes me but doesn’t connect with me then it means I haven’t been chosen but someone with certain characteristics I have can connect with it” Lea continued and then went to jaring the eggs. “In a sense I’m having a long conversation with them, which I sometimes do in the  _ old language _ .”

“You do? Why is that?” Albus said, smiling at her as she finished up cleaning the inside of the mouth and got out. 

“They respond well to it and it makes implanting the core easier,” Lea said, shrugging. “I do a lot of things because they work well, I paint unicorn hair in my own special concoction and combine the tail hairs with some head hairs. The wands do a lot better when the cores have been given willingly.”

“Will you be doing the same with your wand, making your own concoction?” Albus asked, his smile not fading.

“Yes, I need to ensure the cores bond well. It will take some time and I will have to use the old language. Not to mention I will have to treat and dye the wood” Lea said and Albus brows raised. “You expected that they would just go together…..”

“No, but I’m surprised….you put a lot of thought into this”

“Yes, I need to be extremely careful. Wands can blow up and….”

“Lea...I am actually sorry but I understand you want proof of this…”

“I can’t forgive you. You crossed a line because you thought you knew better than someone who learned to make wands and not just the lore. Just because you're over a hundred...”

Albus sighed and took out his wand. “What can you tell me about this?” he said, handing her his wand.

She examined it, a scowl spread across her lips as she observed the long wand with spheres spaced from each other. “Elder, 15 inches. Thestral tail hair, unyielding. It’s ancient and disloyal, not your original for certain. It’s immensely powerful, legends are sometimes are meant to be kept that way” Lea said, looking it over more. “You should destroy it.”

She handed it back and Albus blinked in surprise. 

“Destroy it? You know what this is?”

“Which is why I’m telling you….”

“Yet you are so keen on creating your own dangerous wand...”

“There’s a difference, I’m taking measures to ensure it can’t be used against me and what to do if this doesn’t work” Lea continued, Albus shook his head as she then pointed at his wand. “That wand is looking for a new owner already, it doesn’t care as long their user is strong and has defeated it’s past owner. The blood on that wand is ludicrous, _ he  _ may not be able to use it fully as he can’t accept death for what it is but there is no telling what kind of owner it will have next.”

“What do you expect me to do, Lea? I need a wand”

“Destroy it and I’ll make you a more loyal one. It will be difficult and will require some of your blood but I can….”

“No. But feel free to make me one” Albus interrupted, much to Lea’s continued annoyance. “I’ll stay and help you move all this, after you finished cleaning this place up.”

Lea sighed and held out her hand. “Harry, I can show you how to treat your wand now if you like. Then you can head back, we will be here for a while” she said and Harry looked at Albus who nodded. He handed her his wand and she pulled out her cleaning tools out of her robes. 

He got it fast and she told him she'll send him his own kit later. He left and Lea continued searching for anything Basilisk related. Albus had dealt with the flooding by the time she finished searching the tunnels and nooks and crannies. Piles and piles of snake skin coupled with animal skeletons were added to the crates. 

She was going to need a deep soak tonight and she was wondering what Albus was planning with the chamber. It was part of her heritage, so was the wand he was carrying, not that she wanted to claim the wretched thing that her ancestor’s brother had been killed over. 

They made it back late and Aiden was already fast asleep already. Severus looked at them and the boxes that had arrived with them from over his book. Double taking and then jumping to look through what they had brought. 

To say he was overjoyed would be a major understatement.

He pulled her towards him, had her twirl into his chest as he began to snog the life out of her. All while her feeling his monster hard on, the largest and most prominent one she had ever felt. 

There would be no mercy tonight and then it vanished, she couldn’t feel a wet patch anywhere but realised who he was looking towards. 

There was a murderous glint in his eyes as he looked towards Albus.

“I thought you said…”

“I know what I said, Severus….”

“Get out”

“I’ll take my share then….”

“A few jars of venom. Nothing more, nothing less”

“Where is Aiden?”

“Safe and asleep at Aberforth’s. Far away from you”

“Away from me? Why…”

“When this is over, me and my family will leave. You will no longer be welcome as you are not welcome now. Only then I will use all means I can to keep you away”

“Very until your debt is paid, you will remain. Then and only then can you all can leave”

With that Albus left, taking several jars of venom with him. 

Severus led Lea to the sofa, keeping her close.

“We need to talk before we continue, I will not have my past used against me and we need to work together to protect our family. I will not have lies between us” Severus began, looking into her eyes and she nodded. “I was a fool when I was younger as you can tell by my mark, I had a friend dear to me from childhood but she was sorted into Gryffindor. We grew apart and eventually I said something regrettable causing us to part.”

He took another breath and watched her, Lea remained quiet.

“She married a man I hated, he and his friends had it out for me since the first train to Hogwarts. We fought constantly and I used all means to get back at them. Eventually we ended up on different sides of the war and I leaked some information to the dark lord which put her in danger, I requested he spare her. But I knew she would hate me for it, so I asked Albus to protect her and her family”

“Did you love her?” Lea asked hesitantly and he swallowed. 

“Yes. I love you as well. I love our son. You two matter a great deal to me” Severus told her, brushing his hand across her cheek. “I need to make amends and protect Lily’s son, I put her and family in danger…”

She put a hand to his face brushing it lightly. “We’ll do this together, Severus. As a family” she said, smiling sadly at him. 

He hesitated for a moment before speaking again “I want another child but with his return imminent, I know we should wait and it would be safer to hide Aiden from everyone until this is over.”

Lea sighed and moved closer to him. “We’ll wait and hope that when the time comes to hide him, he will be old enough to understand why” Lea answered and Severus nodded. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  
  


Lea entered the library with Aiden, Severus needed some books and space to clean the classroom of dangerous substances. She walked over to Irma, who raised a brow at her and accepted the list before pointing to where she needed to go. 

That was when she sensed a presence and smiled. 

“Harry, if you're going to spy on me. You can watch Aiden for a moment while I get these books” Lea spoke over her shoulder as she picked up a volume of snakes in the magical world. 

Granger took this chance to appear from behind the shelves with him. 

“Ah, someone has been talking. Can’t say I’m surprised, but I am disappointed. Go on ask a reasonable question before my patience runs thin and I tell Severus he has to no longer worry about cleaning the cauldrons tonight”

“Your grandmother was a magizoologist, do you know anything about dragons?” Granger asked without waiting a beat. 

“Well good thing it’s Sunday, but unfortunately I will need to call in a favour. Wulfric can tell you a lot and….”

“Wulfric yes, let’s go Hermione” Harry interrupted, dragging Hermione to get their things and leave quickly.

“Cauldrons after Tuesday it is” Lea muttered under her breath. She heard uneven steps behind the bookshelf. 

“Children….Wonderful aren't they?” Alastor said, smiling at her. He noticed Aiden glaring at him from behind her and snorted in amusement. “Well that’s a start...he won’t be hiding behind you for much longer.”

“Why’s that Alastor?” Severus growled behind them and Aiden made his way to him only to be picked up instantly. Both of them were giving glares at Alastor now, who didn’t budge an inch. 

“Nothing to worry about. I believe he has a charge he’s been assigned to” Lea answered and Alastor nodded, walking past them.

“What was that about?” Severus asked, as Aiden sat in his arms. 

“His charge has been spying on me, his friend asked about dragons. They've gone to Wulfric” Lea explained and Severus groaned in annoyance. “You’ll have to get drinks another night I’m afraid, I got to say you were right. Just means what's his fleabitten friend knows now as well, I bet” 

“Joy” he groaned, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Let’s get the books and have a nice evening in.”

Lea nodded and continued looking for the books as Severus led Aiden about the library with them. She felt eyes on them, but the students were avoiding them and it didn’t seem malicious so her and Severus kept an eye on things. 

\------------------------------------------

  
  


It was a few hours later, Severus entered the heavily lit workshed as Lea painted the phoenix feather and the horn fragment again. The cores glowing brightly as she went to examine the wand, the wood now carved, treated and dyed white. It’s wavy grain patterning evident through the magical dye, now grey and white in colour. She had modeled the wand to be similar to Salazar’s with the point at the end with the circular carvings at the top and end of the handle. While his handle had a line spiraling up carved around where the hand should be, she had carved in snakewood branches with leaves. With runes around the top of the handle where the crosshatching would be. 

He couldn’t understand what she was saying but he wouldn’t distract her as she then walked up to the cores, pricking her finger to drop blood onto them both. They absorbed it, instead of the blood sizzling this time and she continued chanting as she brought them both together. The feather wrapped itself around the horn fragment and it glowed golden. She walked and continued chanting as she brought the fused core to the wood, it phased through it and glowed gold again. Lights filling the workshop as the glow dimmed as swore he heard the wand sing.

She smiled and continued working on the wand for a few moments longer, until taking the wand in hand and turning towards him. As a small gust of wind blew and golden sparks appeared from the wand.

“The wand is finished…” she breathed, her eyes welling up in tears. Her eyes twinkling in joy as she smiled towards him. She then made a motion to clean the bench and the wand compiled with no hesitation. 

“It is beautiful, let’s hope we are right” Severus said as he walked up to her and held her. She nodded and hugged him back, he wanted them to stay like this forever...no Albus...no dark lord...just him and his family. 

She hummed and nested into his neck. 

She removed herself from his arms and led him to the garden. She pointed her wand releasing a ball of light into the air around them and then flickered her wand across multiplying it, so the garden was full of light. 

“Want to dance?” she asked, he nodded. He took her hand and they slowly waltzed around the patio, her smile made his chest feel lighter. He returned a smile and they continued to dance the night away. 

  
  
  



	17. Scales and Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first task

It was horrible, why was she here? She felt disgusted, dirty….they were chained and forced to defend their eggs...their potential children for everyone’s amusement. Lea’s eyes narrowed at the sight before her as she saw the horror of the Chinese fireball’s eggs being destroyed, she needed to wait to leave to see Harry attempt to ensure he survived. 

“Not liking the show?” Alastor asked from the side of them, earning a glare from Lucius.

“There are other ways to test them than using  _ brooding mothers _ , far more tasteful ones. It doesn’t matter if they're big and scaly, with a history of being awe inspiring to young boys alike for their dangerous beauty. This is distasteful” Lea said, holding herself back from venting all her rage. 

She saw the scaled mother panic and shriek, while a pit grew in her stomach.

They brought in the Hungarian Horntail after struggling with Chinese fireball for a long time. 

Harry looked so small compared to her, the fool had decided to use a broom. At long last he grabbed his egg, she shot a glare at Karkaroff with his blasted 4. He had awarded the egg smasher 10. Biased Git. 

Lucius wandered off to talk to talk to Karkaroff, that’s when she noticed Alastor walking up to them.

“Not wanting a chat with dear old Igor there?” Alastor asked, a grinning at them.

“I like to keep my back stab free thank you, if they do it for you they most likely do it for someone else. My grandmother Irene would say” Lea said, removing a bit of dirt from her robes.

“Surprising considering your company,” Alastor pressed and Lea looked up.

“His backstabbing is extremely enjoyable, there’s a difference” Lea said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“Just enjoyable? Are you sure about that?” Severus piped in, pulling in her close.

“Whatever makes you intent on proving me wrong” Lea said in a half purr and Severus raised a brow at the challenge. 

“I will and you better commend me properly afterward” Severus purred, Lea’s eyes continued to twinkle and they heard a cough from the stands. His smirk vanished and a scowl spread across his lips. “Albus.”

“Severus. Lea. Aiden’s at home I take it?” Albus said, smiling knowingly.

“Yes, Wulfric is with him today” Lea answered, her smile faded as she observed him. “Speaking of which, I need to head back and you have a dungeon to monitor.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ll take you back, so you can avoid some unfavourable company” Severus groaned and led her away before Albus could do anything. Nodding to Lucius who continued on with his chat with Karkaroff. 

\--------------------------------------------

Lea sat in the living room casting different coloured magical balls of light in Aiden’s reach, they would make a different musical note depending on which one he touched. What happened next was a mess of noises and giggles. She loved this spell.

She had started teaching her wand new things such as to play a soothing melody on command and to warm up when it detected someone close by using concealment. It was difficult and not flawless, she would have to work on it for disguises. 

She had to be clever about it, if she started hissing all of sudden then it may alert them. Her wand was surprisingly complainant with this, she would send a different burst of magic to communicate what she needed. 

She now was trying to summon and dismiss it on command, so she could hide it in emergencies. But she needed a safe location to set it to go to when dismissing it. 

There were limitations and commands she would not teach it, teaching it detect lies was not very useful near a school. 

These commands were useful but mere stepping stones towards learning to make wand sleep on command and setting up measures against grandfather. 

They heard chuckling at the door and she looked up at Wulfric holding himself back from full out laughing while Severus moved past him occasionally wincing at the occasional mess of notes carrying a tray. He put it down and indicated for her to move, picking up a deeply amused Aiden then put him on his lap as he sat down. Severus played a few notes before working out a tune that was more pleasing to their ears and Aiden watched him with great interest before trying to join in. 

She loved her boys. 

It wasn’t until Aiden was fast asleep with Wulfric’s furry minions guarding him, that things quieted down for a moment. 

“So will Aiden be joining you two at the ball? I would offer to watch him while you dance but I’m banned from the grounds not that Albus feels like following the rules but I don’t want Fudge ruining the evening” Wulfric said as he nursed his tea. 

“He has his own dress robes, I think it could be fun for him but with the food and drink…” Lea answered.

“I was hoping to have the night to ourselves, it may be fun for him but we would need to leave early and hand him over to someone while we dance” Severus injected, pulling her close. “Besides we have a whole day planned the next day, you and Aberforth could use him as an excuse to close up early.”

“You expect father wouldn’t? Besides the date I wanted can’t because of his work, Fudge would just cause problems for them” Wulfric said and Lea’s eyes twinkled. “Yes.Yes. Details….he’s an auror and likes cats. That is all you're getting.”

“Very well, I’m happy for you. Shame we need to be on the down low this year, I would have loved to invite him to a family dinner” Lea interjected and Wulfric nodded. 

“I’ll hold you to that, I love your cooking. Maybe in the summer, what are your plans? You three are welcome to stay at mine” Wulfric said. 

“Space away from Albus...tempting but wouldn’t we be leaving someone to him? And we need an excuse on why we are not bringing Aiden, if he is back by then” Severus said and Wulfric nodded, leaning back on the sofa.

“Speaking of which, what are you two are planning for when he does?” Wulfric interjected, Severus and Lea looked at each other. 

“Make sure Lea is in plain sight if we can, so she can’t be blamed for whatever he has planned” Severus answered. 


	18. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the yule ball

They got dressed fast when they heard the voices at the door, opening it to Aiden and Wulfric in their grey and white kneazle pajamas.

“Are you going somewhere? This early?” Wulfric yawned.

“After some presents, unfortunately, I have to do a search and have a talk with Slytherin” Severus groaned, as he took Aiden from Wulfric. “Nice pajamas, Aiden. Did Wulfric get you those?”

“Yes, I got you both some. I had hoped we could spend most of the morning in them but you have work” Wulfric said, pretending to be upset by the ordeal and placing a hand over his heart.

“I’ll be quick then, I need to sort a few things and I’ll be back for breakfast” Severus yawned and handed Aiden back to Lea, ruffling his hair a little before speeding off to get his things. 

Wulfric chuckled and handed her a pair of grey and white unicorn pajamas. 

It didn’t take long for Lea to get ready and brew some tea while they waited for Severus to return. He didn’t lie and he was back as soon as she started to make breakfast. He rushed to put on his green and black bat pajamas.

She felt his lips on her neck and his arms around her soon enough.

“I’ll finish up, you can deal with our furry infestation” he purred into her ear and her eyes looked down at the two kneazles watching her. 

“We should bring him someone first, else we give the game away” Lea answered and Severus nodded. She went to take over watching Aiden in the living room, now adorned with lights and a huge christmas tree near the window. 

There was small meowed chirping coming from the other room as Wulfric brought a brown and grey spectacled kneazle half the size of Cleo and her sister. 

“Maple!” Aiden called out and went to cuddle the young kneazle as soon Wulfric released them. 

Lea raised a brow at Wulfric and he shrugged, then went to sit with Aiden.

“I wanted to be sure they would get along, so we did visits while you were out. She’s been given the basic training, which Aiden and I will be continuing” Wulfric said and Lea nodded. 

“I have a license now and Maple is under my name, to avoid complications later on” Severus spoke up from the doorway carrying a tray of food.

It was a nice and almost quiet morning, Aiden played with Maple and Aberforth showed up to enjoy the day with them. 

Making the roast dinner was quite a task but they managed and soon it was time for them to leave for the ball.

\--------------------------------------------

They were outside the ballroom, joining the staff and students in waiting for the champions.

She wore a v cut green dress, with green shoes to match. Her blood charm was on show around her neck positioned to draw Severus’s eye to her chest. Her silver and emerald teardrop earrings had been a gift from Severus along with the bracelet, it was two silver serpents grasping an emerald in their fangs. 

Their rings for special occasions were on, hers was silver with a large emerald in the centre with white diamonds scattered on the sides. His was silver and had smaller emeralds with ancient runes.

He had put his black hair back in a ponytail, bringing his onyx eyes out for all to see. Her blond hair was in a half up lace braid. 

He wore new black dress robes with a white dress shirt with a white jabot collar with the Prince emblem holding it in place. A raven standing in a crown. Even his black boots were new. 

The doors opened. 

The hall had been covered with a magical frost, with ivy and mistletoe covering the dark starry ceiling. Small lantern light tables had replaced the large house tables. 

They watched as the champions entered, moving towards the large table chosen to seat the judges. The hall applauded and it was clear Harry was struggling not to trip over his feet to Severus’s amusement.

“Be nice” Lea whispered into his ear and he pulled her closer.

“No” he answered in a low whisper. “We are going to show them how it is done, after dinner.”

He led her to one the staff assigned tables and started looking through his menu. Lea took barely a moment to look at hers and then say clearly to her plate ‘pork chops’. She instantly noticed someone grinning at her from the other table. Oh, great her great uncle had ordered the same...she ordered her drink...he ordered the same….was he doing it on purpose? No, he just liked similar things when it came to food except for sweets. 

“Are you going to be angry at Albus forever?” Minerva spoke up from her menu, giving her a stern look.

“Yes” Lea answered and Minerva frowned at her. “He knows what he’s done. Fawkes knows too.”

“If Fawkes is upset with him, then I best leave it be” Minerva said, taking a sip from her glass. “Hows Aiden?”

“Ecstatic. Wulfric got him a kneazle, she’s under Severus’s name and he’ll have to learn to care for her in time. He’s doing well” Lea answered and Minerva smiled.

“Good. Wulfric does love the creatures, I’m certain he knows what he is doing” Minerva said, nodding. “I tried visiting the inn earlier with some of the other teachers but you weren’t there, is everything alright dear?”

“To be honest, not completely we have had some  _ unpleasant _ customers at the Hogshead. We’ve been avoiding it on busy days and grandfather has shut up shop for the holiday to enjoy the holidays with us” Lea explained, the other heads of house paled a little. “Thank you for the visit anyhow….”

“It’s alright dear, we understand. As long as you and the family are okay, that’s what matters” Minerva interjected, Filius and Pomona nodding in agreement. “That includes you Severus.”

Severus’s gaze jolted to Minvera and nodded. The rest of dinner was talking about Pomona’s pride in Neville’s current herbology work and Filius praising Harry’s summoning charm. Neither were conversations Severus wanted a part in. Until Rolanda mentioned something about some coral and over items she collected on one her trips.

Lea’s eyes twinkled and she joined Pomona in asking what else she encountered on her holidays. 

Coral could be used as a wand core. Ollivander didn’t use coral but Gregorovitch did. 

Thick and laking style were his wands but a fine wand wand maker apparently. Apart from being an ass and a pompuss show off that had once bragged of holding a powerful wand once to get new talent but the bar was always having a bloodline connecting to druids or wandmaking which she couldn’t admit to at the time. 

Ollivander had informed her that plenty of families of the craft had been warned about her and these warnings may have been part of Gregorovitch’s reaction. It was highly likely the Ministry had been involved but since she supposedly hadn’t gotten the training and they were now watching Wulfric’s land closely, they probably thought it wouldn’t be a problem or waiting for her to break the law. 

Dessert was lovely, she felt she would melt. The Christmas pudding was expertly made and she would have to see about sharing notes with the elves, as well as her thanks. 

They soon stood for Albus to clear the floor and set up the stage for the Weird sisters to come onto the stage with a great amount of applause. They were quite hairy with torn robes. 

The champions took the floor or rather Harry’s date got him to the floor while he had her taking the lead. Others soon took the floor and Severus took this as his cue. 

Severus led her to the floor, as he put a hand around her waist and his other held her hand ready to dance. 

He was intent on showing how it was meant to be done and had a victorious grin when he spotted Harry struggling to dance while he was having no issues. He purposely waltzed passed to show off and had her do a twirl into him. He was not done...not by a long shot. While Lea did feel she should point out that he shouldn’t feel pride in outshining a teenager, she also liked the pride he had in her and his want to show her off to everyone else that may have doubted the marriage. 

She felt a glare aimed their way and Severus took it up several notches...she had luckily practiced with Severus before the ball so she could keep up. She saw the reasoning when the music stopped, when she saw Harry glaring at them and Severus’s eyes shining with victory.

She didn’t get much time to think about it when Severus decided they would continue dancing and she noticed his gaze changed to something different. They continued for another dance until Igor showed up, trying to get a word in with Severus. Severus kissed her hand and left begrudgingly. 

The moment he left, Albus decided to get a dance….it was awkward. 

“So how is the family?” he began in a cheery tone, smiling at her. 

“They are okay, Aiden has a kneazle” Lea answered and he nodded knowingly.

“Good, they can help keep them safe”

“What are you up to?”

She felt the air change and the music become muffled. 

“How is the wand?” he asked, his voice losing it’s cheery ring to it. 

“It knows several commands now and works without hesitation” Lea explained, it would be better to get on with it.“Oh and Aiden can unlock doors now….with magic” Lea continued and Albus’s brows rose in surprise.

“What? With magic? He’s three” Albus said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I’ve never been so terrified and proud at once. Severus and Aiden were playing, Severus got distracted with Cleo….”

The music stopped and Albus looked at her for a moment.

“We’ll talk about this later, but this is deeply concerning….” he continued only to begin to mutter to himself as he left her. 

She needed to find Severus and leave.

She went to exit the hall but was stopped by Longbottom, he shuffled nervously and handed her a wrapped gift then ran off before she could even ask why and thank him. 

Silly boy what would everyone think? She wasn’t sure what she thought either. 

She noticed Alastor make his way to her in his drunken state.

“Lea! Come here! Got to talk to you about something! Come on…” Alastor said loudly and started to lead her outside. She followed reluctantly and shrugged at Minerva.

The cold air hit her now, they had entered the castle through the flu network. Alastor conjured a shawl for her to cover up with, which she accepted. He continued to lead her to the other end of the castle, I wasn’t a direct route but she suspected he thought they could be followed. 

They reached his office finally and she saw all the instruments he had. 

“Like my dark detectors, do you?” he asked, watching her carefully.

“To be honest a secrecy sensor and sneakoscope is bound to give anyone a headache here” Lea answered and he let out a hearty laugh.

Once he stopped he turned serious again. “I thought I should warn you, Potter hasn’t been keeping his trap shut” Alastor said and Lea groaned in annoyance, her eyes flashing red for a moment. “You knew?”

“Albus told him. The damn fool, places too much trust in the wrong people and oversteps boundaries with me all the time” Lea explained, glaring at the floor. 

“He told Longbottom about the wand you made and told him to get rid of it….”

Lea quickly opened the gift and sighed in relief when it wasn’t his wand but a large selection of corals, ditany stalks and cat grass. It was a lovely gift. 

“I was worried for a moment, I thought he had returned it….”

“No, he’s kept it. Luckily I caught him in time too. He won’t tell but Potter...”

Lea groaned, closed the box and put her head in her hands. “Albus doesn’t seem to get that his golden boy is a boy….and hates several aspects of my life” Lea said, looking back up from her hands. “If I talk to him, he will bug Neville…”

“That’s not all he’s talked about...your wand...”

“For Merlin’s sake! It gets worse doesn’t it? Please tell me he’s been using a silencing charm of some sort…” she said, her voice strained and she looked at Alastor. “I’m fucked….he hasn’t.”

“So how are you going to deal with this?”

“The only way I can, warn the ones I can and clean up, then I will talk with him…”

“And if he doesn’t listen?”

There was a banging at the door. Severus for certain. Lea got up and grabbed her box.

“Thank you Alastor again, but that is my cue to leave” Lea said, making her way to the door.

“And your son? Talented isn’t he?” he said, grabbing her attention again. “I can lip read rather well.”

Lea turned and smiled back. 

“Like his mother, I had an innate ability for magic since I was little as well” she answered and exited the room to a rather furious Severus.

“Why did you leave!...” 

Lea put a finger to his lips and shook her head. “We don’t have time. Where’s Potter?” she asked and Severus froze. “Neville has given us a gift and a warning, Potter is talking and has guessed about an item I shouldn’t have.”

“What are you going to do?” Severus asked, becoming a sickly pale.

“Warn a friend and Wulfric. Albus needs to close the ball, you can warn him and watch Potter” Lea suggested, he nodded. 

  
  
  



	19. No mercy for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the closing of the ball

He had done what he could for the boy, he had saved them at every turn and yet Lea had suggested mercy. Mercy? He could gag on the word. He didn’t deserve it. She didn’t seem to believe he understood the danger this posed to her and Aiden, that he had gotten it into his head he could warn people and everything would be fine. If Rita had heard she could sell the information and make an article in time for the morning. If a student that hated him or her or both had heard they could inform someone who could do something about it. 

He had entered the hall and warned Albus, but he thought his golden boy had been careful and didn’t think anything malicious was behind it. 

Lea had moved Aiden to their quarters in the castle, they would be worse off by hiding. She had trusted Alastor with her wand….of all people...but she was right he was the last person they would search. 

As she reasoned if they didn’t know where they were, they could panic and name her enemy number one in a moment. 

Severus sneered at Potter, what he wouldn’t give but to pull him aside and…..that was Minerva’s job...hopefully she could get the message through. He had been pulled aside discreetly and he wasn’t happy, he had realised what had happened as soon as he heard Neville had given Lea something. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something he missed, his eyes searched the room.

Where were his Slytherins?

He went sickly pale as he realised as it started to reach midnight. Why hadn’t they warned him? Why hadn’t Lucius warned him? He had to get to Lea and Aiden before…..

Albus went to close the ball and dismiss everyone but before he could speak the doors opened and Lea was brought in carrying Aiden at wand point. 

Aurors surrounded her and their son. Fudge went to take Albus’s place, he wasn’t going to be discreet. He was arresting the great niece of Albus Dumbledore.

“Aiden if you please, Lea. This has gone on long enough” Albus said calmly, giving her a reassuring smile.

Her face lost all colour. “It was you, Uncle? Why? What have I ever done to you?” she answered, her voice shaking...tears began to fall down her face.

“This is for your own…”

“How could you. I trusted you. You're a blasted hypocrite, you know that. I was protecting my son all this time but it was you who was trying to kill us.” she said loudly, Aiden started to cry and she tried to soothe him but Albus tried snatching him.

Severus rushed forward but was stopped by the Aurors. 

“You are mistaken, Lea. I only informed them of your wand. It needs to be destroyed, Alastor if you please. You will spend your time in Azkaban thinking about this…”

“I’m afraid not Dumbledore. The Wizengamort has overruled that she is a danger and will be given the kiss, but they are in agreement that you will get Aiden….” Fudge interjected and Albus’s eyes widened.

The hall burst into excitement immediately, Potter turned white as a sheet as did Granger and Weasley. 

“Not to worry with the Aurors and Dumbledore here everything will be fine. She has been disarmed after all” Fudge continued.

Albus was silent for a moment. “Very well, hand over Aiden. I will keep him safe….”

There was a flash of light and the scattering of glass, a thick purple fog perminuated the room. They all started coughing and the Aurors shot warning shots at where Lea was despite Albus’s shouts to stop. 

But she wasn’t there, she and Aiden were gone. The ballroom fell into panic and the Aurors split apart to search for them, Alastor included. 

“This is why I wanted this handled discreetly, Fudge! I needed to secure the boy first and keep this away from the students…”

“Albus. She was wandless and underguard. With witnesses to her arrest…”

“I don’t care about the press….”

Neither of them realised that Lea and Aiden weren't the one people missing from the ballroom until it was too late.

\----------------------------------------------------

They couldn’t stay long and they didn’t have much choice in the matter. But Draco had given them a chance to escape with his actions. A flash of light and setting of a nauseating fog bomb with some well prepared hidden Slytherins with knowledge of some of the hidden passageways. 

They left them once they had gotten out of the castle, Slytherins may protect their own but they protected themselves as well.

They had searched Lea and Aiden, but Aiden had bitten the Aurors when they tried to remove him from his mother’s arms so they decided to go to Albus and make sure they made the announcement so that Fudge would look like the _ good guy _ . She was Voldemort’s daughter and a threat, they weren't going to harm a child….until they fired warning shots where Lea and Aiden were meant to be.

She was meant to be defenceless and she loved her son...surely she would see reason.

The summoning command had worked...she had seen where Alastor had put her wand and that was all she needed in the confusion. 

They couldn’t go to Lucius, Alastor and Albus would insist on searching there….there was only one place they could go. 

Their son had been incredibly brave and only cried when his mother showed fear.

He hated himself for it, this was not the life he wanted for their child but they had no choice. 

The forest's Albana would be another place they would search, but Lea’s blood magic had led them to Little Hangleton. 

They searched and heard of Riddle manor, Lea’s eyes shot up at the mention of it. 

Now they were on the way towards it and already felt a shift of magic. They had been let in.

He prayed their son would not be harmed, the lest he wanted was for him to be here. 

They opened the door and the stench hit them, she made her way up the stairs after handing Aiden to him. 

Pettigrew. Severus sneered at him and Lea walked past him without letting him get a word in. 

“Wait outside, I will be talking to grandfather” Lea commanded and Pettigrew scrunched his face up in offence.

“Leave them be Wormtail, I want to talk to her alone. Nagini make sure he behaves, the boy can hear you” Voldemort called out from the drawing room. 


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandfather and granddaughter meet

Lea sat in the opposite armchair at his behest, her eyes focused on his weakened form and he watched her. 

“I must say I am disappointed, it took being chased out of Hogwarts to come to me granddaughter” he spat, glaring at her.

“Even while hiding Aiden from Albus, Albus was still getting his reports. I may have had some freedom but I never was free or trusted. Last night proved what I had suspected ever since the night I realised I was carrying Aiden” Lea explained. 

“You hid him. Until the welcoming feast this year, why?” Voldemort pressed and Lea nodded.

“I didn’t want to lose my child or be forced far away where I would have to hide who I was” she admitted, he didn’t soften but he did stop glaring at her.

“You lost your wand again, I suspect you will be needing another…” he said, only for Lea to pull her wand out of a hidden wand sheath on her leg. “How? You handed it over.”

“I commanded it to return to me, I saw where he put it. That's all I needed to call it to me” Lea explained and he blinked, a smirk spread across his lips.

“Basilisk horn?” he asked, his eyes looking over the wand taking in the design and the wavy grains of the wood.

“A dual core, I needed to get around Albus. Fawkes provided the other half willingly, took a lot of work to get them to bond. Rather unpredictable, but it appears to not work for anyone else or burns them” she answered and the smirk didn’t fade. She swore she saw a glint of pride in his eyes. “Severus can provide the information he’s gathered over the years, he remained in his post to avoid Azkaban. He helped me free myself from Albus, took me a while to convince him you were still about.”

“Well done, I will see the value of this information….I have a task for you Wormtail needs a new wand” he said, but she felt he was praising himself instead of her. 

“For you….not for him, I will have to deep clean any tools acquired for me afterward” Lea answered, shivering in disgust. He wasn’t even perturbed by this, but rather very amused. “It will take some time for you to recover, disregarding the house's history I can make improvements with the right resources and tools.”

“That can be arranged, I require something else from you granddaughter. One of the ingredients in my potion has an unpleasant side effect…” he said, still observing her intently.

“My blood?” she interjected, there was a flicker of something in his eyes.

“Yes, only a few drops at a time and I rather Severus do it. He is more skilled than Wormtail in that regard” he answered, he seemed pleased but it was hard to tell whether it was because she was more convenient and she had technically offered up her blood or because she had worked it out fast. 

“Anyone would be more skilled than Wormtail” Lea noted, watching for a change for a reaction...one miss step….and he could snap. 

“Yes, but he did find me” he snarled, his gaze hardening again. 

“ **_Because he’s a sniverly shrimp that requires someone to hide behind, I may have run but I had the family’s future to consider. I and my son have the blood of Salazar Slytherin in our veins_ ** ” Lea hissed, his eyes flickered with something she couldn’t put her finger on. She felt that was the correct answer even more now after saying it.

She heard a large hiss and a yell, she instinctively swung the door open with magic to see Wormtail pale with shock and Nagini hissing at him.

“ **_What did he do, Nagini?_ ** ” she hissed, the snake refused to move but turned her head to her momentarily…..Aiden and Severus were behind her. Aiden had tears in his eyes and Severus was red with anger.

Lea turned to Wormtail. “You were told to behave. Do you break out in hives from following simple orders?” Lea asked, venom in her tone as she rose up to glare at the now sneering Wormtail.

“You have no right to….” Wormtail began only for Nagini to snap at him again.

“Nagini disagrees. I would curse you but Aiden is too young to see it. Besides I have a list of items for you to collect and a house to inspect. Not to mention a 3 year old to tend to…” Lea said, her eyes flashed red.

“Master!...” Wormtail called, in hopes of receiving mercy. 

“I will have you punished later, depending on how you complete the tasks presented to you. I assume the list will grow based on our needs. I had hoped to reward you by having my granddaughter make you a wand of your own but perhaps you are undeserving….” Voldemort interjected and Wormtail’s eyes widened, then looked back to Lea who had started scribbling on some available parchment on the coffee table. Lea muttered to herself as she recounted what she needed immediately. 

“What’s in the pantry and kitchen at the moment? Also state of it, bathrooms and bedrooms…” Lea asked. 

“All needs fixing and replacing. The food is disgusting” Voldemort spat, Wormtail winced at the last part.

“Does Nagini have a place to hide, climb and get warm? Also we need a more hygienic way for her to get food, I assume there are….” 

“No. she doesn’t and yes there are pests. She will gladly help you with them” Voldemort said and Lea nodded.

“These are essential, I would give you the rest but without these I can't do much and I need to do a search” Lea said, handing him a list and a second. “The other list is for the kitchen, we need to limit how much you go out.”

“What about your potion, Master?” Wormtail asked, looking disgruntled. 

“We no longer need the unicorn blood now, Lea will be providing some of her blood and Severus will be doing all the brewing” Voldemort said dismissively, Severus raised a brow. “Speaking of which. I require a talk and the information you have Severus.”

“ **_Nagini give the family a tour of the house_ ** .”

Severus handed her Aiden, who clutched her shawl and hid his face. The door closed and Wormtail bolted out of the house.

Nagini was quite pleasant to be around and showed her any nooks and crannies she had found. 

A lot of the house was in disrepair, she had luckily been taught a lot by Wulfric. He preferred doing things for himself and had books littering his place on home improvement. Plumbing on the other hand may be an issue but she would work something out. 

The kitchen was a horror zone, the bathrooms as well. The bedrooms and the other rooms needed work but not as urgent. She picked a large room to start emptying for a workshop, she had several spells to put up to keep Aiden and Wormtail out. 

Grandfather was dangerous but at least he wasn’t threatened by her presence. She had put Wormtail in his place before he got any ideas. 

Albus with his damn assumptions, the wand had been doing the opposite for her than he believed. She found her head clearer now that she had an easier way to defend herself and the feather was tied to Fawkes, his friend and companion. It was her connection to both sides of her blood as corny as that sounded. 

Had the information been leaked before by Harry by accident or he willingly talked to Fudge beforehand...but one thing was clear he told them about her wand and had made a deal with them. 

Harry and his friends did not seem to know Fudge wanted her dead, that was clear after his announcement. Severus did not care, he chose his son. He had done what he could for Harry and that was it.

Albus had forced the decision, she didn’t trust him with Aiden and for good reason. If he was willing to sacrifice her, what would he do for the greater good when Aiden disobeyed him? 

She couldn’t go to Aberforth and Wulfric, they would help her and fight the Ministry even. But they would lose eventually against Albus and the Ministry. 

There was no going back. No forgiveness. He made them run into the arms of the man he had tried to protect them from.

She needed to remain useful and more valuable than anyone else. Severus had told her that he liked it when his followers fought for his approval.

Slytherins protected each other from other houses but not from themselves. It was a slippery slope.

Grandfather didn’t understand or care for love. 

She may have hated Albus with every fiber of her being, but he was her family and she had loved him until that moment he had eased her onto the chopping block. Her love meant nothing to him over the greater good. 

Severus’s love for his family meant more than the greater good. 

Lea’s love for her family meant more than the greater good. 

Albus was not family.

Draco’s debt to her had been paid twice fold, she would speak in his family’s defence when the time came.

She was already thankful to Nagini, she had defended her son. Even if it was under grandfather’s orders, she was thankful. It would serve her well to befriend her.

She heard the door open and saw Severus cross the room.

“He liked the information I gave him but I need to prove myself….So he’s ordered us to fix up the house?” Severus asked, shifting his feet uncomfortably as he saw Nagini leave the room.

“I offered, we will be stuck here for a while. Fixing it up will be mutually beneficial and proves our value is beyond my wand making and your potion making. Besides the plumbing, I can sort most things” Lea answered and Severus nodded. “Well aside from my blood, I know this will scare Wormtail and we will have to be on more guard…”

“He’s returned with a few things from the old caretaker’s house and made a few comments before he left again” Severus said and Lea groaned in annoyance before kissing Aiden on the head. “He is very threatened by our presence and suggests that you will run your usefulness after the dark lord has gotten his body back.” 

“Kitchen then, some good food will dampen his spirits. Not to mention Aiden would love to help” Lea suggested and Severus smirked. 

\---------------------------------------

Dinner had been quiet and Wormtail seemed to be waiting eagerly for Voldemort to comment on something. But he did not and he seemed disheartened by it. Subpar ingredients was what he had given them to work with and she was certain Voldemort had noticed his attempts of sabotage.

They had cleared the kitchen and did a lot of cleaning before even attempting to cook. Lea made a list of what they needed to do and what they needed. It would take some time but could do it. 

It was comfortable for him because of the furniture, which still needed tending to and since he rarely left the drawing room he didn’t see the rest of the house often. 

Lea noticed his eyes were always on her, she was surprised that Albus hadn’t searched near here or maybe he suspected her grandfather wouldn’t take the risk. 

Wormtail was always being shot down and insulted for his attempts to make her seem bad in the dark lord’s eyes in the past few days. Nagini had visited them in the evenings to Severus’s discomfort. 

The moment of truth was when he took his potion, he was more alert now. 

He was insistent that once she had made the necessary changes that she looked after him rather than having Wormtail do it. 

She was lucky he had his sights on the potion for his new body rather than possessing her, the Ministry and Albus were trying to hunt them down afterall. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Time passed fast, as they were always busy with Aiden, the house or with grandfather. 

Aiden had begun to be comfortable, he was growing fast and it was scaring her. He was four now and following his father everywhere. His pictures had shapes in, he was learning even more complex things each day. 

She was proud of him and grandfather used this as a reason for her to help him more. 

Nagini watched Aiden like a hawk, snapping at Wormtail when he made a comment towards him. 

They were enemy number one and supposedly the reason for Sirius Black’s escape as well as his infiltration of Hogwarts. 

One thing was clear, Grandfather had a friend at Hogwarts. He would get letters from time to time and he would have her write for him. 

There was a part of her that wanted to pick up their things and leave but they could not. Albus had his focus on them and there was nowhere they could run where he wouldn’t find them. 

She felt guilty but her son needed them. 

Freedom had a cost and they were paying for it….if they could call it freedom. 

They had swapped a prison for another one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor edit to grammar error


	21. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark lord returns as does his speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything you recognise is inspired/not my own 
> 
> I do NOT agree with J.K.Rowling's problematic views

She did not want to ask about whatever was covered by Severus’s cloak near the Triwizard cup, as she and Aiden made their way to the cauldron. 

“You're late,” Wormtail said, thinking they were still competing with each other. Clutching his robe where his hand had been as Severus added the blood. 

Lea cut some of Aiden’s hair and handed it to Severus who added it to the large boiling cauldron. 

No, she was on time, they had timed it so Aiden would see as little nastiness as possible. Severus continued the incantation and she covered Aiden’s eyes before closing her own. For the diamond sparks and flashing light that filled the graveyard. 

“Robe me” the voice from the cauldron ordered. “You can look now.”

He looked almost human, _ the hair of the heir _ had given him a nose and his old hair. Almost as good looking as grandmother had described but with red eyes. 

His long white fingers felt his new hair, nose and head then checked his body.

“You were right, Severus. It needed that final touch” Voldemort said and Severus bowed. Nagini greeted him and slithered up his shoulders, he brushed his hand over her head. “Take the boy to bed, it’s past his bedtime.”

He bowed again and took Aiden, nodding towards her before doing so. Nagini followed after them.

Lea walked towards Voldemort and caught a glimpse of Harry tied to the grave of her great grandfather. 

Voldemort took his wand and tested it on Wormtail, laughing at his crumpled and crying form. 

Wormtail managed to choke out some pleas towards him, showing him his bleeding wrapped stump where his hand should be. 

“Your arm Wormtail” Voldemort said, only to laugh when he started thanking him.

“The other arm Wormtail” Lea said and he paled, he started begging. She walked up to him and pulled down his sleeve, their gaze flickered to the now ever present dark mark fully on show. “It’s back, they should have noticed by now...shall I remind them?” 

Voldemort nodded. She pressed her forefinger into it and both Wormtail and Harry started to yell in pain. 

It had to be done. 

The mark had turned black. Grandfather looked satisfied and offered her his hand up, she took it without hesitation. 

They looked around the graveyard. “How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it, do you wonder?” he asked her, his red eyes fixed on her blue ones. 

“Who knows, with them absent for this long. But how many will be foolish enough to stay away when they feel it?” Lea answered, he smiled. His hand brushed his cheek gently, it felt unnatural to him and she accepted it. He moved to Harry and looked at him, his eyes joyful. 

“Ah, my father’s remains. To think he would be useful in death. Did I tell you the story about why I killed him?” Voldemort asked, a grin spread across his lips.

“Yes grandfather. He was a muggle and a fool. He abandoned great grandmother Merope, she died soon after giving birth to you. Leaving you to be raised in a muggle orphanage, she forced his name on you” Lea answered and he nodded. 

“I got my revenge in the end, fools have their uses don’t they?....isn’t that right Potter? Your fool of a mother, died to defend you as a child…” he said and looked towards Harry. “Listen to me reminiscing about family history...Why I have grown quite sentimental…”

His eyes darted across each headstone. “Ah...our family returns..” he said, smiling wickedly and pulling her close to his side.

Was he recreating behaviour he’s seen from her?

There was the swishing of cloaks and they appeared at each free spot available to them, behind and between headstones...behind the yew tree. Hooded and masked, they were wary but one by one they came to bow and kiss his robes. 

Wait...was she meant to do that?....she never had been made to do that, was she and Aiden treated differently? 

She heard the murmurings of my lord and had odd looks from them. Should she punish them for looking at her oddly? Severus wasn’t here to correct her or inform her the protocol of how to act.

They made a circle around them and again, odd looks. She didn’t want to be cursed, but grandfather wasn’t even phased, in fact he grinned at her. 

She had glares now and she expected if she didn’t do something soon, to show her dominance she would have issues later. 

“Welcome, Death Eaters” he addressed them, not waiting for anymore to arrive despite the gaps in the circle. “Thirteen years….thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were only yesterday….we are still united under the dark mark, then!...Or are we?”

He looked down upon them, his nostrils widening as he sniffed. 

“I smell guilt,” he said. “There is a stench of guilt upon the air.”

They shivered but refused to step back, she saw one member gesture to her slyly to join the circle.

“Oh it’s quite alright Lucius, my granddaughter is permitted to stand with me. In fact she was the one who summoned you all here among other things” Voldemort said, brushing his hand against her cheek before returning to his fury. “I will deal with you shortly, Lucius.”

The group seemed uneasy but didn’t move an inch in fear of punishment.

“I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact...such prompt appearances!...and I must ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?”

No one answered, only Wormtail as he continued sobbing over his arm.

“And I answer myself,” he continued. “They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment….”

Lea watched the group, she saw fear...no terror. As her grandfather continued to dress them down. 

“........perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?”

There were mutters before a wizard spoke “Like her? The blood of Dumbledore.”

Just as she whipped out her wand to silence him, he was already in pain and writhing on the floor.

“Nevermind Lea, my dear. I defend those loyal to me and isn’t it a grandfather’s duty to defend the honour of his granddaughter?” he said, cursing the wizard again until he pleaded mercy. “The words you fail to find is stolen, my granddaughter was stolen from me. She returned to me while you did not.”

“Avada Kedavra!” he yelled and in a burst of green the wizard stilled, only to be kicked to the side by him. He stroked her cheek again before addressing the group as if nothing had happened. 

“It is a disappointment to me….I confess myself disappointed…” he said and one of the men flung himself at his feet to plead mercy only to be kicked off by Lea and inflicted with the cruciatus curse. 

“Good girl” he said and she released him, Voldemort grinned at the gasping mess of a man on the ground. “Get up, Avery.”

“Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years….I want thirteen years’ repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?”

Wormtail continued to sob as they looked down at him.

“You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain Wormtail. You know that, don’t you?” he said and Wormtail moaned in pain, admitting to it before continuing to beg. 

“Yet you helped return to my body” he continued coolly, as Wormtail sobbed. “Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…..and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…”

He nodded to Lea and she took her wand out. “As I taught you” he instructed, his hand on her shoulders and she nodded. 

She twirled her wand in the air creating a streak of molten silver, which writhed and formed itself into a silver hand attaching itself to Wormtail’s arm. His sobbing stopped and he flexed fingers, then crushed a small twig into powder.

He started thanking Voldemort much to his pleasure. “May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail….and never forget who gave your hand” Voldemort said. 

He moved towards Lucius, just as Wormtail took his place in the circle in tears.

“Lucius, my slippery friend” he whispered. “I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle torture….”

Lea looked around the circle, they were now avoiding looking at her. Feared her even.

Voldemort started dressing Lucius down as well, he looked towards her for support. 

“Yet, I hear your son and his peers aided in my granddaughter and great grandson’s escape….”

“Yes, My Lord….” Lucius said, he smiled. 

“Lea has spoken in your defence” he continued, then his face twisted hideously. “However you failed to bring me her mother all those years ago...she was killed and Lea stolen from me…”

“Aurora ran before we could set up the meeting….Dumbledore and the Ministry were…”

“Not involved, another party was involved or…..a traitor?”

The circle started muttering amongst themselves, shaking their heads. 

“She was seer, was she not? Grandfather, maybe she saw something we did not? Or there was another factor we are unaware of that Lucius was not aware of?” Lea injected and Voldemort nodded.

“Regardless...he has disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in future...but first your punishment, do not release him until I instruct you” Voldemort snarled, pushing her forward. She did not hesitate and she inflicted the curse, not holding back.

“Stop, good. Remember this Lucius, I will not tolerate failure again” Voldemort said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“ **_It is good to see the fool hasn’t weakened you_ ** ” 

It wasn’t a threat but it was. She couldn’t hesitate else she would have a punishment of her own. 

“The Lestranges should stand here….” Voldemort said as he moved on through the circle, she followed. 

Dementors, giants and all kinds of creatures….

Wait...Lestrange….Severus mentioned something about Bellatrix, that she was insanely jealous of anyone close to grandfather...if he breaks her out.

She heard a chuckle. She saw he was watching her.

Macnair….he works at the Ministry killing dangerous beasts...Crabbe and Goyle….now Nott, the boot licker. 

They reached a gap in the circle.

“And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, tending to my great grandson as we speak….and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service.”

_ Most faithful servant _ ….I gave my blood…why was she offended?

He chuckled and lifted her chin up with one of his long fingers. “Don’t scowl dear. He is a servant and you are my blood. Severus is yet to earn you, he should be grateful that I haven’t punished him yet for claiming you” he said, then continued addressing the others. 

They all looked at Harry, as Voldemort continued his explanation and walked up to him. 

Harry looked like he was in agony and then Grandfather placed a finger on his cheek, she couldn’t look away. 

He would know.

A shiver ran through the group as he continued to lecture them, some even shifted uncomfortably. 

“....then my darling granddaughter came to my side. She worked out what Albus and you all couldn’t. She didn’t just offer her service, she offered her blood. She weakened herself for me. Nursed me back to health…” he continued, placing a kiss on her forehead. “She brought Severus back to my side, her son provided his hair tonight…”

He explained the potion and his plan to obtain Harry, how he intended to prove his power.

“Before we get to it, I will like to show you her wand” he announced and she took out her wand. “Like Salazar Slytherin himself, she learned to create her own. A dual core of phoenix feather and basilisk horn with snakewood. It is based on his with her additions. The phoenix feather she used was from Dumbledore’s own bird, who gave my wand it’s own core and the basilisk horn fragment from Salazar’s own serpent, even the wood she used was from the tree Salazar planted in the forbidden forest”

My darling granddaughter, she is a thing of beauty is she not? Her mother and grandmother were true seers with drudic blood. The old blood, the original wandmakers in Britain were druids, were they not?” he continued, it was if he was praising himself rather than bragging about her. “She and my great grandson speak Parseltongue, our ancestor’s tongue. Her mother foresaw her own death and took a grave risk in protecting her own child….it makes me wonder why she foresaw her child’s death amongst our own?.....she had Lea that summer, alone...even without the help of her mother who had the skills to help her….she knew she was being hunted by the Ministry but choose not to hide the existence of her child to Lucius and I, it makes me question who you allowed in our presence Lucius….the only reason you are standing here, is your son’s actions.”

Lucius nodded, no apologies could help now. 

“You may be asking why did she taint her blood with that of Dumbledore’s blood?...to break him and to have a daughter that could challenge her great uncle….his family was broken before but now the fool has destroyed it, it was by his own actions his nephew lost a husband and was tainted by Fenrir….if only he listened to the warnings of his nephew by law…”

There were a few chuckles from the group.

“Yes, one of our own was believed over him. Yet Wulfric was called to follow the fool that night, the one thing I can thank him for is sparing my beloved granddaughter by disobeying orders by returning home….he will be offered a choice of course….the wareward brother...he lost a wife to grief over the suffering her son endured….a sister killed by Albus’s own actions….oh the stories I can tell of our enemy Dumbledore, that his other nephew let slip for his love for Aurora…”

More laughter erupted in the circle.

“How interesting that Dumbledore’s own champion was born the same night years after our own…..and what a champion you are, Harry Potter, the boy who lived…” he said, the group chuckled. “Our’s had fought off an attacker in her sleep under poison to save her son...our future...then successfully fought a blood curse giving her a chance of survival where others would have died...all she needed was a few drops of my blood to wake….Albus knew he would have to invoke the old magic to save her but did not”.

He paced, the circle remained silent.

“Her grandfather begged him too, to not fail her like Ariana. But no, my loyal servant gave him his wish and gave her my blood. Albus has witnessed plenty of attempts on her life and made it look like he was protecting her….he feared her and he was surprised that she didn’t trust him and hid her own son from him for years..” 

What? That can’t be….Voldemort lifted a book...her father’s book….handed it to her with another...her mother’s.

“You see….Albus had told the Ministry after Wulfric had turned, of his great niece’s abilities that she could speak to snakes...... Albus wouldn’t act at the school or do it himself lest he reveal he had betrayed them...Albert found out but it was too late….none of them could of imagined what Albus would do to for the greater good….to think the traitor in their ranks was their own”

Her father’s handwriting for certain, blood had seeped into the last few empty pages.

“The Ministry had metamorphmagus infiltrate the castle and make an attempt. Thinking that Albus wouldn’t be compliant, what he would have disagreed with was them killing Albert and having the metamorphmagus taking his place to lay claim to her son. The assassin had shoved him in a closet when my servant found her, the imperius curse wasn't taking as he had constantly fought it off”

Her eyes flashed red and a cold heat emanated from her. He heard him explain the event where Albus had been so willing to hand her over to be killed and steal her son….why? Why? Why?

What had he planned for her son? Why did he want her out of the way? Why?

Our champion. 

His servant could have killed her father but if this was true then it makes sense why her father had to be killed...he was too big of a risk to let live….why did he help her get work at the Ministry?

Nothing made sense….maybe he thought a Death Eater was behind it...Albus would have to divert blame.

Why did her grandfather save her? He can’t have known all of this then? 

One thing was certain Albus had no regard for her life….why did he apologise at her bedside, cry, hold her…..guilt….he thought she was going to die.

Letting her make her own wand and telling Harry was a trap, to use a child to do his dirty work.

That was what made her snap, she was going to force the answers from him. She was going to read these and make her decisions on what they meant in the meantime.

She looked at Harry, he was just a boy. So was the corpse that lay covered with Severus’s cloak. One last thing she would do for him then he would be on his own….. silence about his wand core. Well until she needed to inform grandfather. 

She watched as the boy was handed his wand and untied by Wormtail. 

A pit grew in her stomach as she watched it all play out, he was a child. 

They all laughed and watched intently. She wasn’t one of the cattle that she stood alongside, she saw him throw off the imperius curse. 

He hid, it wouldn’t do much, Grandfather was playing with him. Making a show of it, Harry was his to deal with.

He made his way from the gravestones and as she knew they would, their wands connected.

She paled and purposely muttered loudly “Priori Incantatem.” So Grandfather could hear her, she was good at playing pretend and had often lied to Albus. So this was nothing. Not that she could be bothered after she had returned to Hogwarts. 

She stood in shock as the others tried to help, Lucius decided to make his way towards her. “What is going on? You know something” he said in her ear.

“I didn’t think the boy had the same core, I chose Fawkes because I overheard he had given grandfather his wand core and I wanted a way past Albus….it was a mistake...Albus that bastard knew about Potter’s core and that was why he suggested it!” she said, her voice shaking only for eyes to flash red as she yelled in anger. 

“It doesn’t matter! He’s mine to finish! Do Nothing!” Voldemort yelled, clearly hearing her and trying to force his wand to hold the connection. “Do nothing until I command you!”

“The core it….”

“Silence Lea! Lucius!” Voldemort yelled and Lucius muffled her voice as spectral images appeared in the graveyard. 

“The core, he can’t use his wand to kill Potter….” she said but it was too late, they were too late while Lucius was holding her back. She couldn’t make the effort to look like she was trying to stun Potter while he held her. 

Grandfather yelled and the boy disappeared into the darkness.

She was immediately unmuffled. “You share the same core! Your wand wouldn’t work, it won’t kill him! The wands are brothers!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, she immediately paled but he didn’t punish her...why didn’t he punish her? “I thought that even if I appeased Albus by using the feather that the other effect might be possible with a dual core, that happened with the brothers that Isolt Sayre adopted...that I could increase our power, not that you need it grandfather…”

“Our Lord just needs another wand then…” Wormtail interjected, looking at her smugly.

“It’s more complicated than that….” Lea cut in, Wormtail eyes glimmered in victory.

“Excuses, don't worry my Lord I will get answers from the traitorous witch” Wormtail said, he went to aim his wand at her only for his silver hand to grab his throat and begin choking him. 

“Complicated how?” Voldemort asked, paying no mind to the now suffocating Wormtail on the ground.

“Phoenix feather is considered one of the supreme cores by Ollivander for a reason, Dragon heartstring is disloyal and can be won over easily. Unicorn hair has an aversion to dark magic. Phoenix feather is by nature unpredictable with the greatest range of magic and very picky about who they chose” Lea explained and he scowled.

“Albus has the basilisk remains and…..the tree is in the forbidden forest….I heard a legend of a wand once that could trump all...” he spat, his fingers holding his wand tightly.

“The Elder wand, made by death himself but most likely our ancestor’s brother. Yes, but it is said to have thestral hair and as disloyal as they come. Always looking for a new owner and would not work fully for an immortal”

“Why is that?” he asked.

“Immortals do not perceive death as we do and thestrals are only seen under certain circumstances. The wand is said to change loyalty on it’s previous owner's death but it’s more likely from defeating them than killing them. There is a chance it’s owner is found along a long line thefts”

“That it no longer has an owner to win it from?” he asked, raising a brow at her. 

“Yes, I apologise grandfather…” Lea began but he raised his hand to stop her. 

“No, you warned me and explained why there was an issue. I can’t fault you for that, a change of tactics is needed….finish off Wormtail, he’s annoying me” Voldemort said and pointed at Wormtail.

A wordless flash green and Wormtail stilled, Voldemort's face twisted into a grin. He turned to the circle and Lucius walked forward. 

“My Lord, I assume you and your family need a place to rest and I gladly offer up my home” Lucius said, giving them a smile.

“It would be a pleasure but on granddaughter’s insistence I have a home...a manor even. I will however use the Malfoy manor as our place of activities” Voldemort interjected and brushed his hand across Lea’s cheek. “I’m sure you can acquire the rights for the Riddle manor and it’s land. I will be requiring a few things for my residence as well…”


	22. Barty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns

His magical eye was on him, not noticing the two figures becoming clearer in the foe glass.

“The Dark Lord didn’t manage to kill you, Potter, and he so wanted to” whispered Moody. “He may reward me with her as I asked, when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him...the thing he needed above all to regenerate….and then I killed you for him. I could become his true family, beyond any other honour than any Death Eater could hope for….I do not care she has a son, I’ll take him under my wing as my own...Severus never deserved her...he couldn’t even protect her from the Ministry and wait until she hears that I avenged her father….he would of made things complicated but the Ministry saved me trouble.”

Her normal eye bulged and his magical eye fixed on him, the door was barred, and he couldn’t reach his wand in time. 

“The Dark Lord and I” Moody said, looking completely off his hatchet now as he looked down at Harry. “Have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers...very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Harry of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure...the very great pleasure...of killing our fathers, to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!l”

“You're mad,” Harry said. He couldn’t stop himself. “You're mad.”

“Mad, am I?” said Moody, his voice changing in volume uncontrollably. “I have dreamed of being like a son to him, but with her I can truly be his family. His true family. We’ll truly see who is mad!...” 

He continued raving, this man had killed his own father? He raised his wand to strike Harry but the door burst open, knocking Moody to the floor.

He saw Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore had his wand outstretched, pointing at Moody. Again Harry understood why he was the only man Voldemort feared, he had seen him when he defended Lea from Moody during the ferret incident. 

She didn’t deserve his protection, she was one of them, a Death Eater. Their champion. 

There was a cold unyielding fury in every measure of Dumbledore’s face. Cold heat radiated off him as he placed a foot under Moody and kicked him onto his back. 

McGonagall went straight to Harry. “No, he needs to stay to understand and process this, so he can accept this. It’s the first step of recovery” he said softly, dark rings around his eyes. It looked like he hadn’t slept for days. “This isn’t Moody. I should have known sooner.”

He bent down over the unconscious fake moody and took out the hip flask and keys from his robes. He sniffed the hip flask, looked back at the body then started turning the keys in the locks of Mood’s trunk. Each time different items were revealed until they saw what appeared to be a pit and there at the bottom was the real, dangerously thin Alastor Moody. 

“I need you to tell the dog in Hagrid’s hut to head to my office, I will be there shortly. Send word to Pomfrey to prepare a bed. Also I need Winky from the kitchens and return as soon as you can” he asked and McGonagall nodded, leaving the room.

Dumbledore grabbed the cloak and lightly dropped onto the floor of the trunk, then covered the real Moody with the cloak before exiting the trunk. 

The fake Moody body shifted and changed. 

A fair haired, freckled and pale skinned man replaced him. Moody’s eye rolled across the floor and his leg was not far from it. He knew him, he was from the Pensieve, he was Crouch’s son.

Dumbledore pulled him up and summoned a bunch of ropes from his wand to bind the man. “Polyjuice potion as I’m sure you are aware of now and this is veritaserum, a truth potion” Dumbledore explained, pulling out a vial.

The moments ticked by and McGonagall returned with Winky who started panicking, only to calm down when Dumbledore told her that Barty was unconscious. 

He dropped 3 drops of the vial into Barty’s mouth before reviving him. 

Dumbledore questioned him, Barty’s eyes were unfocused and his face slack. His emotionless voice carried across the room answered only by Dumbledore’s soft voice and Winky’s calls for him to stop. 

“......He is returned to power and will be honoured by becoming part of his true family” Barty said and Dumbledore paled as an insane smile played across Barty’s lips.

“True family?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I asked for him to save her, to allow me to deal with Snape and take Lea as my prize. That I would raise the boy as my own and bring them to him. I was going to kill Snape while everyone was distracted and get her alone with Aiden...”

“Save her?” 

“She would not wake after I had dealt with the Ministry's metamorphmagus, she needed his blood. I gave him the real journal of Albert’s along with Aurora’s, he willing gave me the blood after he heard she had been seeing Irene without your approval”

“And Albert?”

“He resisted the attempts the Ministry had made to put him under the imperius curse, so they decided the metamorphmagus would take his place to claim the boy after Lea’s death and had him dealt with. They thought you wouldn’t approve…”

“Of course I wouldn't,” Albus said, his eyes flickering dangerously.

“No you would approve of them killing Lea though…”

“Nonsense! Albus had no choice!...” McGonagall scoffed. 

“To tell the Ministry who her grandfather was after Wulfric’s  _ accident _ …”

__ “Why would Albus want her dead? He loves her!” McGonagall said angrily. 

“He loves our champion?” Barty said, laughing maniacally. “She is destined to kill him and take everyone he loves from him…...the ones who truly love her is her grandfather and son….”

“The Dark Lord loves no one, you’re delusional” Albus said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

“I wouldn’t be so certain….she came to him, asking for protection from you and the Ministry” said Barty, his face twisting into a manic grin and Harry swore he saw the fire leave Dumbledore’s eyes. “Anyone else would have been punished and forced to beg, but she wasn’t….Wormtail belittled her and sabotaged her to no end but she did not lose value in his eyes….she was to stand with him tonight not below him.”

Dumbledore was silent and refused to move.

“Lea would not…” McGonagall began.

“She was there, Aiden too. He sent Aiden away with Snape to go to bed” Harry said and McGonagall’s face twisted in horror. “She tortured some of the Death Eater’s and he killed one of them for questioning her!”

“She did! She taught those cowards a lesson!....I think I’m in love!...” Barty shouted ecstatically only to feel Dumbledore’s wand pointed at his face, silencing him. 

“You don’t know anything about love, I will not have you taint it’s meaning. Nor do you know her or truly love her….you won’t even begin to understand what I have done and why...I never hated her but I feared what she could become” Dumbledore said, looking down sternly at Barty. His eyes were a inferno and the heat emanating from him was intense. The foe glass cracked as did several other glass instruments and tubes. “I told them and that was a mistake. I needed her records altered and to claim Voldemort’s possessions at the end of the war. I never intended to let them kill her….a student overheard that she could make wands and had made one for herself...they told the Ministry….they asked me about it and I made a deal….I had no intention of following through on my end.”

“Going against the Ministry itself? No, I don’t believe it. You complained about Snape, her wand and how she was corrupting her son….how horrible of a mother she is...yet, she believes you will be rid of her boy as soon he is old enough to disobey...the wand had nothing to do with it and you know it” Barty said, raising a brow at him and sneering at him. 

“McGonagall, could you stay guard? And send a message to Fudge to come to this office, I suspect he wants to question this one and tell him I will be in the hospital wing in about half an hour’s time” Dumbledore said and she nodded, he took out his wand then made a circle motion that released a spectral bird from his wand that disappeared out the door. “Pomfrey will be here shortly to collect Alastor, I’ll be taking Harry to my office.”

McGonagall looked sick, her eyes shone dangerously as they exited the room

Dumbledore helped him on the way to his office, he was feeling the pain in his leg. Professor Sprout was with the Diggorys, he greeted Sirius and he began speaking to Dumbledore. He was tired, every fiber of him was tired and Fawkes flew to perch on his knee, it was oddly comforting. 

He had to speak, he didn’t want to but a small note from Fawkes and he felt strong enough to. He relayed everything from that night, Dumbledore seemed to have a shine of victory in his eyes when he said his blood was used. 

He then explained that their wands connected….Sirius was confused and asked why.

“Priori Incantatem” Dumbledore said and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Lea said that too when she saw it….something about Fawkes and the same core” Harry said

“Yes, she is right you both have the same wand core. Both of your wands have a feather from the tail of a phoenix. This phoenix, in fact. As you probably guessed” Albus said and pointed to Fawkes who was perched on Harry’s knee. “Mr Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago.”

Albus and Sirius continued….

Echos they were, Cedric and parents were….

Lea’s wand...

“Lea has one of his feathers in her wand as well, does that mean…” Harry interjected, looking hopeful. 

“I assume so, not much is written about dual cores. They are very hard to create and a lot more trouble than they are worth for most wand makers. Most tend to not work. I suggested Fawkes in hopes one of his feathers may work for her and it did but she insisted on using the basilisk horn with it”

Fawkes tried to nip Dumbledore’s hand but he pulled his hand away in time, there were marks all over his hand. 

“He is too playful for his own good” Dumbledore reasoned, his eyes watched Fawkes warily, who then squawked at him. It almost looked like Fawkes was upset that Dumbledore didn’t want to play with him. 

“He called her their champion and that we share the same birthday…” Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“It is as what Albert and I feared, she is prophesied to have a dangerous role in the war against Voldemort….I fear the wand she carries has corrupted her” Dumbledore said, only for Fawkes to try and nip at him again. Fawkes then left Harry’s knee and landed on the floor to lean his head against his knee, healing his wound with his tears. 

He then flew up, high above them to perch on a bookcase, taking a swipe at Dumbledore as he did so. 

They continued….and then made their way to the hospital wing. 

The rest was a blur, he needed to sleep…..at least he had Sirius there with him...even as a dog.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------

Wulfric paced the long dining room of grimmauld place, the long wooden table had all the members seated as Wulfric continued to see the fine goblin made plates along the cabinets across the walls.

“Albus I can only imagine how you are feeling right now? I’m sorry….” Minerva said, placing a hand on Albus’s shoulder.

“Really? Minerva….he was willing to sacrifice her and rip her son from her...what was she going to think? There is nothing in this world she loves more than her son and if you're willing to have her dealt for not falling in line, what would have happened when her son didn’t?” Wulfric snarled, Minerva shot a glare back but Wulfric continued to pace the room. “And don’t say she had options. They raided the inn and my place the moment they saw she escaped. Albert’s place wouldn’t do much when Albus had openly sided with the Ministry who tried to kill her and her son in their sleep.”

“Looks like the Ministry had a good reason…” Sirius interjected, all three Dumbledores locked eyes with him. Aberforth looked at him in silent rage, Albus looked at him in disgust and Wulfric saw red.

“Piss off! Your telling me, you advocating for child murder too, you foul git…” Wulfric spat, slamming his hands to the table.

“Wulfric! This can wait, we can’t have you at other members neck’s…” Albus said loudly, Aberforth put a hand on Wulfric’s arm.

“Just listen to what they have to say and then we can get out of here” Aberforth said and Wulfric reluctantly nodded before sitting down. 

“Brother” Albus said quickly.

“Don't,” Aberforth said, glaring at him. “Don’t pretend you're innocent in this. Don’t pretend you cared for her. We did and still do. You caused this and prevented her from coming to us for help. Searching the house afterwards yourself and allowing us to deal with _ them _ as you did so….we both know you would have handed her over.”

“Aberforth”

“Don’t. They killed my son. They tried to kill my great grandson. They tried to kill  _ her _ numerous times” Aberforth continued, his fists clenched. “Don’t lie and point to her wand. She had every right to be scared without one. Nor was it corrupting her, the magic she created with it was helpful not harmful. Severus had nothing do with it either. You used Aiden as a weapon against her...for what a prophecy? If it wasn’t for your actions she wouldn’t be on the track to fulfilling it would she?”

“She is a Death Eater. Just because you couldn’t see the signs…..” Sirius interjected.

“Signs! Talking to snakes is not a sign! Her blood is not a sign! She was a little girl once who loved snakes and unicorns. Who would sing badly and bring mud into the house! She got upset that basilisks couldn’t make friends because of their eye problem, for crying out loud!” Wulfric interrupted, his eyes showing the same cold fury as Aberforth. 

“It was predetermined. She was always going to become….”

“No. Everyone has had something bad predicted about them from time to time. No. This wouldn’t of even happened, if you, Albus had gotten over yourself and accepted who she was. Talked to her and told her for once you didn’t hate her….” Wulfric snapped, almost rising out of his seat to go for Sirius.

“I never hated her,” Albus said, refusing to look at them.

“Children notice the small things. You think they don’t but they do. The horror at the house she was sorted into. The uncertainty at her born gift. The distance you put between them. The language you use” Wulfric explained and Albus looked up at him. “Your actions did cause damage. I told you, to spend time with her or keep away but you didn’t. She always believed you hated her. You hated the part she couldn’t control. Her blood.”

“Yes, it is my fault, happy?” Albus said quietly.

“No. I’ll be happy when I get my niece and her son back. Safe and sound. Away from you” Wulfric spat and Albus nodded.

“If she leaves with her son and comes to you. I will do nothing unless required. I’ll leave them be. You have my word” Albus said, linking his hands together.

“You're just going to let them be?...” Sirius snapped, glaring at Albus.

“Yes. Sirius I am and I won’t forget the role you played in this” Albus said quietly, a cold heat had filled the room.

“What role?” Sirius scoffed. “I did nothing.”

“Telling Harry to warn Neville and to find information. Led to them being overheard and for it to be reported to the Ministry” Wulfric snarled and Sirius was unfazed.

“She was a danger! She had a wand made with a basilisk horn! Like Salazar Slytherin! Who knows what she did to the wand!” Sirius blared, standing up in anger.

“She didn’t do anything to the wand Sirius, I was working that summer. Nor would Ollivander would accept the wand if she had” Lupin interjected and Sirius looked at him dumbfounded. “But my sympathy ran out when she took her son with her to the He Who Must Not Be Named.”

“That poor boy, he must be witnessing so much…” Molly said and the table of Order members nodded. Arthur placed a hand over hers to comfort her.

A long silence drifted across the room.

“We have time to correct this, to free them both before his claws set in. He will not be wanting to lose the prize jewel in his crown and Aiden is an easy means of controlling her and Severus” Wulfric interjected and they all turned to look at him.


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side meets

Lea sat in the musty old armchair in the drawing room, next to the fireplace reading her notebook. She had already read her father and mother’s journals. It was looking like grandfather was right, a lot of the information added up with what all Wulfric had told her…..his words before she headed to Hogwarts was ‘that Albus was a manipulative piece of work that hid his true intentions behind kindness and a smile to make you indebted to him’. 

Grandfather was a category of his own.

The door opened and she didn’t look up from her book, she heard the coffee table move closer. Then the clink of a tray and the sound of someone plonking themselves down in the armchair next to hers.

“You read them, good. I wasn’t mistaken then” she heard a voice say, she looked at the armchair next to her, Grandfather was looking at her and the journals on the side table next to her. “I can’t have you accepting everything told to you like the sheep. I need you sharp and ready to lead when need be.”

She noticed the other steaming mug of tea and the jam tarts on the plate on the tray. 

“Yours, the apricot one’s are mine. If you like them too, then I will make more next time. Don’t thank me, family _ should take care of each other _ ” he continued, pulling an old battered black book from his robes. “I have noticed your behaviour around Aiden has very desirable results, he is smart for his age and agreeable. I will not interfere with that, he is yours to deal with.”

She nodded, part of her relaxed on that or was it the factor that Albus lost her when he tried to take Aiden?

Lea took a bite of a blackberry tart, it was delicious. She saw a grin across his lips.

“I make my own things, I have always done. I only had myself you see, even as I traveled the world and made contacts….learned new magics and created my own...I learned other things” he continued, going for another tart. Blackberry as well. “Your grandmother was a handful, her family didn’t respect her. They called her mad….she made things for herself. Called a lot of people lazy and asked the right questions. I helped her steal her family secrets, which was hers by right and we shared them.”

Lea listened intently and drank her tea, to his amusement.

“I respected her, she was an interest of mine. When I left, I had planned to return to her and to share what each other had learned. I found out she had been cast out from her family and despite searching for her I couldn’t find her” he said, a flash of anger appeared in his eyes when mentioning her grandmother’s disappearance. 

An interest? What was she a hobby of his?

She paused for a moment before answering. 

“She didn’t forget you or regret you. It pissed Albus off to no end, forbade me from seeing her, after she had used blood magic to find my ideal wand. I still saw her, I had wondered why she didn’t find you. Kept scratching her right arm when I asked and said ‘we do regrettable things for those we love and to use my head so the emotions I feel don’t blind me to the truth’. I suspect…” Lea interjected, him watching her intently. 

“Albus” he spat and he linked his long fingers together. There was something in his eyes she couldn’t recognise behind the anger. 

There was a pause for a moment as they continued eating and drinking. 

“I watched you do other things….your more independent that I thought you would be and you asked questions…..Wormtail had become a nuisance, I don’t accept failure from my servants because they say they will complete their assigned task, lie that they can or I know they can” he said, putting down his mug. “You admitted you didn’t know how to do the plumbing and asked for books to learn….you got there in the end….Wormtail was looking for ways to rise in favor….I would never permitted him.”

Lea put her mug down and he pushed the last of the tarts towards her, they were apricots.

“I am not so understanding with my servants for a reason, they lack motivation and discipline. Many have lived on a silver spoon as it were, cases like Severus are more useful to me. He pulled himself up from his bootstraps and doesn’t promise what he can’t complete” he continued. “He has to prove himself to me in a manner that the others will understand why he hasn’t been punished. At the moment it is my gift to you but they will question and try to remove him soon enough.”

She thought for a moment and she saw a smile across his lips as she took a tart.

“You didn’t second guess my action there, good” he said, watching her. “You didn’t laugh with the others, why is that?”

“I prefer other things, I take more joy in political revenge, my work and…..”

He hummed. Was that the right answer? She can’t answer that she didn’t like hurting others…...maybe if they deserved it.

“Did you enjoy killing Wormtail?” he inquired. 

“It had to be done, he was annoying but he was beneath me. Nothing to be worried about…”

“He was….I am surprised you didn’t hesitate tonight...that is good” he said, tapping his fingers on his knee and leaning back. Wait, he was relaxing with her here? “If you had I would have had to punish you, I need to set an example for all….I would have hated it...surprising for me….but you carry my blood, part of me...I see it sometimes, you should show it more”

He locked his fingers together and watched her.

“Travis….was particularly annoying, he had to die...no one can challenge my blood...the cattle should look up to you” he snarled, before opening his book to start scribbling. She took another tart, they were really good. He peered over his book and watched her. 

“The next few outings with them will be rewarding them for returning, raids and attacks...the like….you will remain here. This is not a punishment, more of an understanding” he said after a while. “You will need to train, work and research in the time I give you. Albus’s threat to take Aiden is reason enough for your absence…..you will be required at meetings and events….input will be required.”

With that he rose and offered his hand, she took it.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been delicious, a pleasant way to lead into a meeting with grandfather and his friends. The long black wooden table could fit all of them across it, other Death Eaters had brought family. The large black curtains had been drawn across the massive windows, the room was huge. Nagini lay at her grandfather’s feet waiting for something. 

Not at the fireplace on the side of the room, which meant grandfather was waiting for something as well. 

Wifes and children….they were closer to Aiden’s age or hers. There were only two female Death Eaters that she had heard of and they were vile. Also in Azkaban.

Narcissa was insistent on her wearing a stunning dress that showed off her _ features _ . A dark blue dress with diamonds glittering incessantly, she wore a new blood charm necklace with two silver serpents clasping it with their fangs.

Aiden had his old one, made by Severus himself. Her old one had been made by Albus and grandfather had destroyed it the first chance he had gotten. 

Narcissa’s words, if Lea punished Lucius less, he would have received worse and she had spared him a far worse fate by talking to grandfather.

Only the Malfoys knew, aside from Severus and grandfather, her actual position. 

Lucius was sat to grandfather’s left with his family and her’s was on his right. 

This was the first meeting after their _ little party _ . It was disgusting and she was certain grandfather was using it to evaluate them. Now there was the new stock to evaluate as grandfather called them, every member thought they were valuable but to grandfather they were all disposable.

He valued only himself and since his blood was an extension of himself, they had to try to upset him. Not that she would, Severus and her worked hard on making certain information unavailable to her grandfather. 

She was in far less danger than him. 

She kissed Aiden’s forehead and bid him goodnight as Narcissa took him to bed. 

The door closed and she heard a snort, her eyes locked with a young man with brown hair. “No offense my Lord but if she continues smothering the boy he will grow soft…” he said, only to receive a prompt whack on the head from Avery’s backhand just as she drew her wand.

“Shut up you mutt….apologies my Lady, if you permit me I will punish my nephew for you” Avery apologised, glaring at the man next to him. 

“Go ahead Avery, he is your family” Voldemort interjected before she could say anything, giving her a stern look to remain out of it. The man collapsed in pain, to Voldemort’s amusement. “Good, I rather family’s discipline unruly family members themselves before I step in….considering my great grandson can glare at a good impression of Alastor Moody and argue with me this afternoon...it is clearly never going to be a problem.”

The table erupted into laughter. 

It was a terrifying morning, but luckily grandfather was in a good mood or didn’t see it worth upsetting her or both….she wished for both or at latter. 

“Yes, he was quite insistent that he didn’t want a bath until his mother got involved...one look from her and he conceded….yes really how is he soft when he doesn’t fear me but does his mother?” he continued, the rest of the Death Eaters were in hysterics while Avery’s nephew sheepishly took his seat again at the table. They calmed down.

“So when will you be leaving?” Avery’s nephew asked, to the horror of the other members.

“Stupid boy!” Avery snapped, looking at him in disgust.

“Honestly I feel sorry for poor Avery, it seems you didn’t have any brain cells left when you hit the floor….” Lea said, causing the table to erupt in laughter again. 

“Why you….” he snapped and then crumpled onto the floor again as Lea inflicted the curse on him. 

“I take that back, there is no brain to be found. I am not only here for dinner you twit. You think if I’m in a dress I can’t hurt you? I am your superior and will be treated as such. Maybe some additional humiliation will allow you to get the message” she said coldly before releasing him. “Lucius, find him a dress, he can serve us tonight.”

Lucius’s eyes gleamed happily and got up, as the others chuckled.

“You're not my superior..” Avery’s nephew howled only to become still in a flash of green, she looked up and saw her grandfather standing over the man, his wand pointed at him. 

“He should have taken the dress, I am never that merciful….not that I didn’t find it amusing...anymore interruptions?” Voldemort said and the rest of the table shook their heads. 

“ **_Nagini dinner_ ** .”

Nagini slithered up to the body and they sat back down at the table as if nothing had happened. 

“Now. I’m sure you are all aware of the Minister’s fortuitous reaction to current events” Voldemort said, linking his fingers together as the table chuckled. “Yes. Yes. This will work greatly to our favour with the Ministry and Albus fighting each other.”

“I hear the Minister thinks you are behind everything my Lady” Avery interjected and the group started to mutter between themselves.

“If he suspected anyone but my grandfather’s blood it would be insulting. No. He’s more fearful of him than me, I don’t see him quivering in denial over me, do you?” Lea answered and she got some chuckles. 

“Quite,” Voldemort said, tapping his long fingers on to the table and he turned to Lucius. “What measures is the Minister taking?” 

“Other than searches at the family’s properties, not much yet. Since Albus turned Lea in, there are limitations to what Fudge can do at the moment. Mostly political attacks involving the Daily Prophet” Lucius said.

“Lea, what do you think Albus will do?” Voldemort said lazily, turned to her this time.

“Lay low and just take the attacks to his personal character. He can’t afford to lose control of the school and his access to Potter. They’ll keep him with his muggle relatives for the summer as long as he can, to keep the boy protected from the political attacks and us” Lea answered, he nodded in a bored manner.

“That is disappointing, but very like him. Any ideas what his plans for the order may be?”

“I assume you're going after the prophecy, Grandfather?” Lea asked. 

Voldemort’s eyes snapped open in surprise. 

“I am your granddaughter. Your wand won’t work and you're laying low to build up your forces without Ministry intervention….I assume he has worked this out too and will be stationing members to watch it as well as recruiting”

“Yes….granddaughter. You are correct….any suggestions on getting it?” Voldemort asked, his interest peaked.

“At risk of angering you, I suggest ignoring the prophecy entirely…” Lea suggested, only to hear scoffs and she felt their eyes on her. He watched her, waiting. “It is my belief directly trying to prevent it, is the reason behind everything, that it is a self fulfilling prophecy. That by attacking the boy you have unknowingly been teaching him how to fight…..”

He scowled at her, she held his gaze.

Do not flinch.

Do not show fear.

He eyes boring into her angrily as she felt the room become colder.

He raised his wand, her eyes flashed red in anger by instinct. 

He stopped.

She fell onto the floor, her chair had vanished and they were laughing at her. Until he stood up and said two words.

“GET OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a headcanon that Voldemort cooks for himself out of his independance and distrust of others.


	24. Sleep for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting

Lea lay in bed under the covers, unable to sleep. She had left quickly to avoid her grandfather’s wrath but didn’t not run….they would mock her for that. The doors had slammed shut behind her and she remembered the laughter. 

Aiden was already asleep and Narcissa was entertaining, she couldn’t face the wifes of the other members of the circle. They would know, she had been kicked out soon enough but she rather not face their judgement.

She wasn’t being disloyal. She wasn’t heartless either, she knew what they were and what they had to do. It chilled her to her very core….she rather they be in a nice cottage in France, away from this but they were wanted criminals and Albus had friends everywhere.

She didn’t want her son to be ashamed of who he was or have to hide. There must be something better than this. To be a monster, to survive or die and be a monster in everyone’s eyes. Those were their choices, Albus had proven time and time again his word meant nothing.

She had spared the boy by waiting until she had to inform Voldemort of his wand core, Severus had saved the boy countless times and given Albus the warning to protect Potter’s family. It didn’t change what they had done or was going to do but at least they had done something….hearing Severus’s retellings of her Albus’s negligence was infuriating to hear. 

She hadn’t informed grandfather that Albus had the elder wand, only the truth it would be disloyal to him and wouldn’t work properly for him. What she said about her wand was missing parts on purpose but he accepted it.

The prophecy involving her, she knew little about apart from it foretold her defeating Albus and the family turning on him. 

She heard the door open and close. She heard clothes come off and Severus climb into bed. 

Then arms pulled her to face him and hold her close.

“Severus I…”

“Don’t. He was in a bad mood, Avery’s comment didn’t help. He threatened everyone after you left, he didn’t take kindly to them mocking you” Severus said, giving her a quick peck on the lips and a sad smile. “Nagini became stressed after seeing how you were treated and now he’s dealing with that mess. After the meeting, he kicked everyone but me and Lucius out.”

“Is there anything….”

“No, she just needs time and water. I’ve provided a potion to help her to recover faster. He risked it and put her in her special spot at home” Severus explained and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Did you know the money Albus gave us was yours to begin with?”

“What?” Lea said, she went pale and immediately moved to look at him.

“He used you to claim everything your grandfather owned” he said and Lea’s eyes opened wide, then leapt out of the bed. “Lea he’s gone and not likely to listen anyway. Come back to bed….”

“A need to write a letter first….”

“Lea, he said where he was going, no letter will reach him and to tell him anything important after the next meeting” Severus said, getting up and leading her back to bed. “Besides, we have time to ourselves for a bit and….It’s not exactly safe to have Aiden with Nagini all the time. Plus she’s reporting back to him.”

“I know she is reporting back to him, that is why grandfather is confident in us and if she wasn’t magical in some way I would have concerns as well. Even with parseltongue, she is a very big snake” Lea said as he pulled her in close, under the covers. “Though grandmother always told me that she trusts serpents over bells any day.”

Severus snorted and nipped her ear, she blushed. 

“For a seer, she was odd but in a charming way. Not in the Trelawney, I’m going to scare you with death predictions but I’ll gently pull you inside just before it’s going to rain and I made enough food for guests because I had a feeling weird” Lea noted and Severus chuckled. 

“Was she ever wrong?” Severus asked.

“Nope...not sure about the food part. But she did unnerve Albus several times with having tea ready for him for when he would do his routine checks” Lea said and Severus’s brows furrowed. “Why did you think she was one grandfather’s interests?”

“It’s a shame I never got to meet her, Wulfric said they were drinking buddies”

“They were, she probably would have had you other for a drink and told you of all the shenanigans her and grandfather got up to” Lea said, leaning into his arms. “I miss her.”

They stayed silent and lay in each other's for a while, until falling asleep.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------

Severus had been insatiable the past few days. 

She awoke and immediately Severus pounced on her, kissing her hungrily. His hands were all over her and she started to whine and pant.

He flipped her over and he took her from behind, making her gasp. 

He was relentless, making her quiver around him. This made him get louder and even more so as she began to touch herself. She was having trouble making any noise as she got closer to her edge. 

She came and he continued, only to stop to flip her over onto her back. Then went right back in, moaning as he entered her again. He locked her legs around him and put his arms around her, then proceeded to kiss the life out of her. 

She was sensitive at the moment and he knew it, as she clenched around him again. She had trouble focusing as she did again and he followed her. 

They lay there for a few moments panting and catching their breath. 

She saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and before she could say anything, he had dived under the covers and started lapping at her clit. 

She cried out and he continued eating her out until she came again, before rising up to face her smirking at the state he had left her in. 

She was going to pay him back for that later.

\--------------------------------------------

She was surprised she was even allowed in the meeting but Lucius and Severus informed her it was still expected. She sat in her spot waiting for grandfather with the others looking at her strangely and remaining silent.

It had been relaxing the past few days but the dread returned in time for the meeting. Her grandfather had been furious last time she had seen him and that fury had been directed at her. 

The doors opened and he entered with Nagini slithering behind him. There was a grin across his face but something unnerved her….his eyes. There was anger hidden behind them...he was deliberately hiding it when the others in the room. She was going to get up to greet him but he indicated for her to stay, he planted a kiss on her forehead and sat down.

Nagini slithered to her and she brushed the snake's head with her hand. 

“ **_He’s upset, stay quiet and let him handle this_ ** ” she hissed, Lea wanted to talk to her but she caught her grandfather’s gaze and decided to remain quiet. 

“I have heard that everything is proceeding as we suspected…” Voldemort addressed them and Lea squeezed Severus’s hand briefly to warn him. 

Severus seemed to take the hint and they both remained quiet. Lucius seemed to be aware as well but had matters to discuss and she wondered what her grandfather had planned. 

Later on she felt the air change, it was charged somehow. 

“....last meeting my granddaughter made a valid point but due to my mood I admit I acted wrongfully towards her. As her grandfather and head of the family, it is my duty to set a example and give credit as it is due”

Lea blinked in surprise and she noticed several members at the table shifting uncomfortably. 

“....what I cannot allow, is for my family to be disrespected in any way” he snarled and those same members froze. Before turning Avery who had not reacted at all. “Do you not fear my judgement Avery? You may have done so out of my ear shot but I heard nevertheless.”

“My Lord whatever you heard…” Avery began, looking around the table as he did so. 

“There’s no way out of this Avery. Our Lord has all the evidence he needs but if you are so certain of your innocence he can extract it from you himself” Severus interjected and Avery became red, he slammed the table with his hands.

“It was you!” Avery yelled, glaring at Severus. A smirk spread across Severus’s lips. “My Lord whatever he’s telling you is to cover his own behind and earn your granddaughter from you.”

“It wasn’t just me Avery, several other members heard your comments about  _ my wife _ before the meeting and your change in tone after the meeting. I merely gave our more loyal members the meanings to catch you suggesting treason” Severus explained, the whole group went silent.

“Yes, quite the change you had. Outside our meetings……..I suspect Boris your nephew learned disrespect from you….I will remind you she didn’t abandon and forsake me. She was  _ stolen from me _ ” Voldemort said, glaring down at Avery. “What made you think that you could remove her when you have not earned my forgiveness or carry  _ my blood _ . She has no need to earn my forgiveness and has constantly proved herself worthy.”

Avery went as pale as a sheet.

“Severus, take my family and Nagini back to our home. I won’t be back until late” Voldemort said, his eyes shining brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been as talkative, I haven’t abandoned my other fic. I’m just finding this one easier to write at the moment and will return to it as soon as I can. I hope you are all staying safe out there.


	25. Sweet Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grandfather and granddaughter talk.

Lea lay in the living room reading on the sofa under the grey blanket, she felt her eyelids become heavy until they didn’t. They snapped open by instinct and she went for her wand, then she saw him. 

She hated it when he did that. Maybe he liked causing her to be on edge, he should at least wear shoes….his feet would get damaged that way.

She returned to her book and then went back to her page, until she was moved forward. She went to sit up but he stopped her, he undid her loose ponytail she had made after getting out of the bath.

He moved so she was closer to him and she felt something clawing through her hair. Continue reading. Continue reading.

He’s brushing it. Humming too. 

There is a knot. He stopped.

Wait he is undoing it…..gently?

He is continuing. 

“What are you reading?” he asked, as he continued brushing her hair.

“Mysteries of the magical depths and other magical curiosities from shallow waters” Lea answered and he hummed. “I’m looking at different varieties of magical coral and magical creatures that might be interesting.” 

“Coral can be used as a wand core, what is your opinion of it?” he asked, as he plaited her hair.

“I haven’t worked with it too much, but the magical vibrations are bouncy...spongy” Lea said, only to blush. She heard a snort and then chuckle. “It makes sense...it’s a very selective core type...most wand woods don’t agree with it, common snakewood can work with it. Gregorovitch uses it.”

“Common snakewood?

“Our snakewood is different, I haven’t examined the tree at Ilvermorny but both trees are difficult to trim and the leaves have healing properties. Severus loved the leaves from the one at Hogwarts. Really powerful apparently…”

“They are. The tree sap is very useful too. Makes a very useful glue” he said, he let out a chuckle to what seemed to be a private joke of his. “I haven’t seen the tree in Ilvermorny, Albus had friends near there.”

“Have you been….”

“To a lot of places, I’ve seen snakewood in their home country and tons more,” he said, he brushed a hand across her cheek. His skin wasn’t as cold as it was that _ night _ , The night he returned. She felt a final, light tug. “There, the mess was annoying me. Severus said you wanted to tell me something.”

“I’m not the secret keeper but there's a cherry tree where she hid things under. She used a common snakewood tree as a red herring and placed magic on all the trees. It might not be what you want but she complained about you leaving stuff out for Albus to find….”

“At her place?” he interrupted and she nodded, he planted a kiss on her forehead then got up. “Did you see what she hid there?”

“A golden chest, old jewelry. She said it was too dangerous for me to touch the stuff there and Albus would take them from her if I looked for them. She had a lot of books and other things there too” Lea explained and his eyes glistened. “She protected them all with blood magic and a bit of the old magic as well.”

“Risky. But better than the alternative” he said, moving to get up. He walked up the bookshelves covering the walls and plucked an old dusty book, he dusted it off. Then quickly looked through the pages and stopped at a page, a smile spread across his face. 

He walked up to the cover table, clearing it in an instant and summoning a large world map that attached itself firmly to the table.

“Come. You won’t be able to see from other there” he said and she rushed to him. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------

  
  


Breakfast was reasonably nice, as was last night. Grandfather told her of the different places he had been, how he saw a horn serpent, seen Zombies in native country and all the things he had collected. He had boxes and bags full of what he had found interesting. Including some really rare corals and woods. 

He pointed out areas of interest to her involving wand materials. 

He had a humongous collection of books he had collected over the years, in different languages. Everything from cook books, self help books and magical tomes. He had old preserved newspapers and had kept articles on wand lore for grandmother. 

He had Lucius store a lot of his things during the first war and since most of these things were not of a dark nature, most of it had remained untouched. 

His more darker tomes and objects were hidden elsewhere or lost to his annoyance.

He was actually interested in the spells she had created for Aiden and made suggestions, along with making a collection of notes. 

She had expected to be told they were weak or useless, but no he had nothing but questions. Even pointing her to several books to help her and even looking over her notes.

She kept expecting to trip and fall into a pit somewhere with him but she didn’t. He was patient with her and Aiden, less so with Severus. His patience was none existent with his followers and they scurried around to apologise all the time. 

She had learned a lot of things about him, while caring for her grandfather, that he knew what he wanted from his meals. He insisted he make and butter his own toast, making sure the butter covered as much as possible without using too much. 

Aiden was very accustomed to their home and would bring things he made to his great grandfather to look at. He was not really fazed by it and would pat or ruffle Aiden’s head, then try to make the time educational. This encouraged Aiden further and he wasn’t upset with the result at all.

Voldemort would go to his room or the room he selected for his work in the evenings and on occasion visit her in the living room. It almost became a ritual for them, he would bring tea and something to eat, then talk to her. 

She would cook most meals at home, spend time with Aiden in the morning and at meals. Severus would take him near lunch and after dinner he would get him ready for bed, then Nagini would watch Aiden as he slept. She insisted she was guarding him and they just accepted it after grandfather thanked Nagini for doing so. 

Lea had started to work more with silver and metal working and in her breaks she would research other wand cores and magic. 

Time passed fast and grandfather snapped at the dementor incident, he was still set on defeating Potter himself...somehow. 

Albus was taking hits and laying low, until the dementor incident. Stopping Potter having his wand snapped and mostly likely preparing to just show up at the trial. 

Lea had heard nothing about Wulfric and Aberforth, she was not sure if she should be concerned or relieved. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------

Lea sat scribbling notes as her grandfather was across from her in the other armchair reading. She paused and put her quill down, looking up at him but shook her head. She went to continue writing but he cleared his throat and put his book down.

“Go on. Speak. It’s clear you have something on your mind”

“I was reading the recent papers and they were much tamer than I expected…”

“If you have any ideas, write them down and I’ll have Lucius handle it. Unfortunately we can’t use Potter’s petty thievery of Severus’s supplies or any testimony from him of the boy’s behavior due to you both being wanted by the Ministry” he said lazily, tapping his fingers on his knee. “There's an article tomorrow discussing what Lucius’s son and his friends have seen at least.”

“It is a shame….it would have been interesting to see if I could have sued Albus” Lea said and he chuckled. 

“Yes, Lucius would have enjoyed it immensely….though it gives me a thought, we may not be able to get the full contents of my old vault back but a portion is still in the Snape family vault….In fact I have no doubt Albus is spending the rest of the money as we speak” he said, before bringing out some parchment and his own quill. “Using illegally acquired funds from the Dark Lord’s granddaughter, what would they think? Fudge would want to know about his new found wealth and the Goblins would be infuriated about being lied to.”

“Child endangerment, falsifying official documents and irresponsible hiring. Quirrell and a disguised criminal attacked a student. Lockhart, the students witnessed how bad he was….”

He hummed and continued writing. 

“I doubt many students take History of Magic for N.E.W.T level when Binns puts everyone to sleep…..sending students into the forbidden forest as a punishment….the bullying performed by Gryffindor, you can write a history book on the misconduct that James Potter and his friends committed….” 

His eyes shone joyfully and he continued writing. 

“Taking the house cup from Slytherin just as it was announced they had won…..oh, Barty’s lessons….second year students making polyjuice potion for goodness knows what…”

He paused for a moment and grinned at her. “Are you enjoying yourself granddaughter?” he asked and she nodded.

“This is strangely cathartic, Albus had so much control of everything and he’ll get a taste of what it’s like being at the other end. He refuses the role of Minister because he claims he doesn’t want the power, but acts like he has it most of the time” Lea said, she blinked away the tears that were about to form...she couldn’t let him see her weak.

She saw something flicker in his eyes for a moment but then it was gone.

“Maybe you should write something about your experience, we can alter it but I think it might be helpful not just us but you, you don’t have to talk about Aberforth and Wulfric. Just what you want to write” he said and she nodded, it was taking her all not to cry from the relief.

She felt free, even more free than when she stopped rejecting the other half of her. His blood. 

The air seemed charged and she felt a jolt of something. 

“What is it?” he asked, his eyes immediately looking for something. 

“Just my magic that’s all, just a jolt. It’s been acting different since I woke up from the curse” Lea said, then her head clicked on what she had just said as her magic continued pulsing.

“Your magic?” he said and moved quickly to her, taking her hands. She felt a slight tingle….his magic wasn’t what she expected….not malicious but not inviting either. He seemed deep in thought and she felt a tug. “There was a blockage, a large one….your a lot stronger than I was expecting...your my blood so I guess it makes sense….there's more and seems you body was still adjusting when this one was removed.”

“Blockage? How….did that go unnoticed...I mean my magic has been checked…”

“You have to look for it, really look for it….most likely was mistaken for something else or maybe the curse….I doubt Albus would care about you blocking you darker half…”

“Is that why my old wand had stopped working? And the other’s rejected me..?”

“Yes, your magic does feel a lot different than I was expecting….I can unblock these for you but your body is still adjusting and having too much magic flowing in your body at once is dangerous” he said, there was the strange flicker in his eyes again. “Just as it is dangerous to continue on like this….it will likely knock you out until tomorrow afternoon and I will have to keep draining the excess until your body can manage it on it’s own...or we could do this slowly but that leaves the risk of them unblocking when your not ready.”

“It’s dangerous either way, I trust you grandfather. Do it” Lea answered, she saw the concern in his eyes or was that the sudden pain clouding her judgement…..as she collapsed in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to just go for it and I'm going to try to not be so judgmental of my work. I’m noticing a lot of flaws as I go along and I’m learning. And I took the comment on my other fic story to heart and am trying to pace things out better. So you're not overloaded by too much information and it’s not as dizzying.


	26. What her blood means to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea's magic stabilises

She felt as if there was a massive weight on her chest but then it was lifted….she felt a hand on her shoulder and then she fell back asleep. 

It wasn’t until she heard the clunk of a tray that she awoke again and her vision took a few moments to clear. The room was large….larger than her and Severus’s...grandfather’s room. 

She noticed the pillows used as a wall in the middle of the bed. She saw the bookcases full of books and trinkets meticulously organised….everything was clean and dusted to a level she didn’t think was possible. 

She moved the black covers and she felt the weight again, then laid back down on the black pillow. 

She saw him looking down at her, a brow raised and quickly tapped her shoulder, she felt the weight leave her. 

“Aiden thinks you're working.  Severus knows and I wouldn’t have you in here unless I needed immediate access to you, let alone let you eat in here. I like things as they are” he said, she nodded and he pointed to the food. Chicken and pasta, it was delicious. She noticed he avoided adding any tomato pasta sauce, like she usually does. Not surprising considering he definitely likes things clean. 

She drank from the water from the glass he had brought with him. Then took the easy mouth clean potion he gave her. 

He was watching her carefully. “Once I know your body can last a day without being drained, I will remove you” he told her and she nodded. The tray vanished and the glass of water remained. “Till then, my room. My rules. The stuff in here has dangerous curses on them, that will be set off if touched or mishandled.”

“What rules do you have other than no touching and limiting mess?” Lea asked. 

“Don’t wake me unless the house is on fire. Now sleep or I’ll make you sleep” he grumbled and she turned away as he got dressed. He climbed in on his side and the room became dark. 

She awoke with the weight on her chest again and then another touch on the shoulder to adjust her magic again. 

She wouldn’t say she was completely comfortable but she knew it was needed. Tapping into another’s magic is something that is reserved for family, else there was a chance of her magic rejecting Severus’s and a list of other issues. 

“Don’t use magic just yet, your body needs to adjust to when you're not doing heavy wand work” he said, he was already in his robes and offered his hand to help her up. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

  
  


They stayed in the living room for most of the next few days, her body was adjusting better but it was clear both of them weren't too keen on sharing quarters for this long. She felt he was watching her at night.

He finally dismissed her and she returned to Severus as soon she was given the word. 

It wasn’t until term started for Hogwarts he returned to the living room in the evenings, she assumed being a private person he needed space and gave him it.

It was shortbread tonight and it was delicious as always. She leaned back in her armchair reading about the Wampus and other creatures of America. 

“Grandfather, it won’t be long before certain holidays….” Lea began and he nodded, putting his book down.

“Yes, Lucius will insist on arranging a celebration of sorts...useful for information and the drunken reverie afterwards can be fun, but overall tedious” he snarled and began glaring into the fireplace. “The noise, the fake smiles and the women throwing themselves at me. One fool gave me a heirloom harp...it was a nice harp so I accepted it but it was like the fool had no pride in his family.” 

“Maybe he could have a celebration on a different day and you can celebrate with us….your family” Lea suggested and he was quiet for a moment.

“Tempting...what are you planning to do for Christmas?” he said, looking back at her. His face no longer filled with anger and disgust. 

“Aside from decorating, presents and food….we tend to get new pajamas and relax in them all day. Nothing too loud or hectic” Lea said, he relaxed back his chair and continued watching her. 

“Noisy decorations?” he asked. 

“Not really, some of Aiden’s toys had been noisy in the past. Mostly lights of some kind and handmade decorations…...aside from the tree and the log of course” she said and he nodded 

He hummed for a moment, tapping his fingers on his knee. “I’m not so keen on Halloween, a New Year’s Eve party will happen with no question but I rather we celebrate the morning away from the others” he said, continuing to tap his knee. “A dinner may happen at Malfoy Manor on boxing day instead….this is preferable...I never liked the noise, neither did Irene.”

Lea chuckled and his brow raised. “Ironically she was the one who bought Aiden all his noisy toys” she explained and he rolled his eyes. “And the first to get drunk.”

“Well he’s young, he needs more to keep him entertained” he said, a grin spread across his face. “It’s good you understand the  _ importance of family _ , I don’t think I would have been able to tolerate anyone other than Irene’s own blood. Most women abide by the nonsense of  _ fairy tail love _ conquering all and that I would come  _ love _ them and their children. 

She had to withhold her reaction to him spitting out of the word love with venom.

“Blood is what matters.  **I need no heir when I’m immortal** …..the only bloodline of mine I will allow is Irene’s and hers alone” he continued, she almost flinched at the comment about an heir. “I don’t care if you fulfill the prophecy or have a seer child or one of your descendants are born one. I don’t protect you truly for the promise I gave Irene….I’m protecting you because you're Irene’s granddaughter.”

Lea went silent and held his gaze...he didn’t seem like he was lying.

“She was the only one really worth my time, to be honest. I see you inherited from her as well and Aiden is almost as cheeky as she was…..” he said, he stopped for several moments and something flickered in his eyes again. Then he snarled. “Tell no one of this, granddaughter.”

She nodded and he got up, taking his book with him. Leaving her alone again once more.

  
  



	27. News

He gripped onto her hips and continued to thrust without mercy.

Her voice carried across the room as she gripped onto the sheets as he continued thrusting.

She cried out and dragged him with her.

He held her there panting for a few moments before pulling out and then helping her lay down with him on the bed. She felt his seed leaving her.

They relaxed for a few moments and then waved each other clean.

She felt herself start to drift off in Severus’s arms. 

It was morning before she knew it and she was pounced upon immediately after waking up. 

Her body was sore from the night before and that morning’s activities.

Severus had left to deal with Aiden while she bathed, she lay in the large tub enjoying the smell of watermelon. It was difficult lately with her grandfather, she couldn’t tell if he was messing with her or not half the time. 

She had become this distrustful. After Albus and the Ministry, she only trusted Aiden and Severus. She doubted Wulfric would wish to see her again or Aberforth...her other grandfather.

She had some trust in Nagini but….she was loyal to Voldemort. 

Lea couldn’t let go of the instinctual fear she had of her grandfather and anyone who wasn’t her husband or son. 

That was when she let go, tears fell down like a fountain and they wouldn’t stop. 

Everything was wrong. 

This wasn’t healthy.

Neither was her relationship with Albus. 

She was free to accept all her magic and heritage but she was still hiding.

She was afraid to say what she truly felt to  _ him _ . 

She was afraid to show weakness to _ him _ .

She got out fast and dried herself off with a wave of her hand, summoning her clothes onto her moments later to begin her morning rituals. 

She then summoned her wand to her side and put in her wand sheath under her left sleeve. Then smoothed down her blue robes and made her way downstairs. 

He wasn’t in the dining room again, it had been weeks. But the food was there and she sat with Severus and Aiden. She drank tea and smiled towards them, picking up the paper to read.

A lot had been cut out but the key elements were there. She had read the other articles grandfather had Lucius arrange with the Daily Prophet. Albus was being accused of a lot of things such as favouritism to Gryffindor, child endangerment and most notably theft. 

It was odd that the Prophet would print such content, especially at this length...debating about whether Albus had turned her into a monster or she was born one….it painted Albus in a bad light either way so I doubt it bothered Fudge that much. 

What she really didn’t expect was a photo of her mother and grandmother smiling with her father. Her mother’s platinum blond hair trailing behind her and her bright green eyes. She was noticeably pregnant. 

**The Dark Lady: Born Or Made Evil?**

_ Lea Snape, also known as the Dark Lady, the new terror attacking wizard and muggle alike has brought many questions to the spotlight about her relation Albus Dumbledore, writes Kendra Williams, special correspondent. But the question on everyone’s minds is what makes her so evil? The answer may surprise you.  _

_ Lea Snape, formerly known as Dumbledore was supposedly abandoned at the Hogshead inn by her mother Aurora Alder, daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named.  _

_ It is said she was primarily left in the care of her Uncle Wulfric Dumbledore’s care until her grandfather Aberforth Dumbledore took over after Wulfric became infected with lycanthropy.  _

_ During this time Albus spent little to no time with Lea and would supposedly interfere with her father Albert’s parental duties. It was during this time he had falsified documents and then used Lea as an easy means of claiming the remaining assets of He Who Must Not Be Named after his defeat……………….. _

The article continued on to talk about her school life, her grades...a bit of speculation on her relationship with her husband. 

_ A former female student had this to say on her ‘We saw her drunk out of mind at the graduation party, all over Professor Snape. Rambling on about her gift with snakes. I and several others saw her grades….we thought they were something off in class with those two. Even warned the teachers about it but they said nothing was wrong with the marks Snape gave her…’ _

_ Lea Snape graduated with 12 N.E.W.Ts and O.W.Ls with an Outstanding, one more than her grandfather who unsurprisingly elected not to take Muggle Studies. Both received the medal for magical merit for their academic achievements at Hogwarts.  _

_ Though it should be mentioned that her grandfather wasn’t the only relation to achieve top marks, her father and mother also received 12 O’s and her great uncle did the same with a long list of awards given to him before his eighteenth birthday.  _

_ Lea Snape received awards for the creation of several light based spells, studies in herbology and potion making. The Alterable light spell where you could alter the balls of light you create with the spell, by touching them to change their colour, size or brightness without additional spell casting being one. _

_ She also published a study called Love: Powerful Or A Misunderstood Branch Of Magic? _

_ The study was controversial enough that her great uncle countered in an interview with the Daily Prophet calling the whole study ‘an immense misunderstanding by a young inexperienced overly ambitious witch, with dangerous implications’.  _

_ Leading to Lea shooting back with her own interview, where she called the current viewpoints towards muggles and muggleborns were focused towards two extremes. That both sides were too stubborn to budge and consider a more efficient compromise. That older generations should encourage younger witches and wizards to contribute more, to benefit us all.  _

_ This wasn’t the only disagreements they would have and from some sources, the tension began a lot earlier. That her own head of house and other teachers had to push for Albus to make her a Prefect and later Head Girl. Some say it was unwise to allow the Dark Lord’s granddaughter the same roles he was awarded.  _

_ It has also been said that Dumbledore tried to prevent Mrs.Snape from being awarded anything during her education at Hogwarts.  _

It then talked about her failed career as a wand maker and her drudic heritage.

_ She also has several unpublished studies on wand creation and wand lore, debating the usefulness of stolen wand cores as well as the unorthodox application of a bonding agent to wand cores.The use of what she calls the ‘old language’ in wand creation and phasing the core into inside of the wand rather than fusing the wood around it or putting a topper at the end. _

_ She also has written that ‘talking’ to the wood gives the best results, using magic to sense out what the magic of the wand components want and ‘creating a story’ from them. She has described feeling out the magic of the components this way, a far more complex way to how snakes sense sound.  _

_ She has also written her controversial views on different types of snakewood, the uses of basilisk horn and the creation of dual core wands.  _

_ Copies of these studies were provided by Wulfric and Aberforth Dumbledore with hope that her work could provide some good in the world.  _

_ With all these studies in wand lore it makes us wonder why didn’t she take a career in wand making? Some say it was due to the falsified documents, wand creation is a very selective industry where it is rare for wand makers to take on new students without a family connection to wand making. The Alder’s and her grandfather were not confirmed in her ancestry until last year. The Alder’s are of a drudic bloodline, druids are known to be the first wand makers of Britain and Salazar Slytherin has been recorded to have created his own wand.  _

They then discussed how she hid her son from the world and rightfully guessed Albus. 

She was surprised that grandfather and Wulfric would do this….did that mean...no she needed to continue reading and see if they had said anything else to the Prophet. 

_ An interview with both Keith and Charlotte Oakley, Lea’s close friends and former classmates, seems to confirm this.  _

_ ‘She was always called in for private meetings with the headmaster, where he would question her and disguise it as him looking out for his ‘great niece’. We refused to spy for him, we rather not talk about all hurtful suggestions and comments he made about her. He would believe bullies over her, even with evidence and always suspect her being as sneaky as her grandfather.’ Keith Oakley. _

_ ‘Their relationship is what could only be said as damaging for Lea, he controlled everything. He interfered with her relationships with other Slytherins and encouraged some Gryffindors to tempt her to their side. Her head of house was always quick to defend her and her grades, he even would frequently take over her punishments so her work didn’t suffer. Though he was his usual grumpy self around her. Lea did take interest in boys in our year but they would abruptly lose interest or turn hostile towards her.’ Charlotte Oakley.  _

_ ‘Their marriage surprised us, as did the fact that he was Aiden’s father from a drunken one night stand at the graduation party. They had shown no interest in each other beforehand and Albus had obviously meddled in her attempts to date boys her age at school. But we do know that Albus kept the information about who one night stand was with, a secret and talked about having accidents dealt with...so the whole family lied to Albus and helped her hide Aiden from him.’ Keith Oakley. _

_ ‘She was happier as soon as she was away from Albus and would intentionally leave for Irene’s or ours when he would visit Wulfric’s. It was like she found a new spark in life. We all suggested she stay away from Hogwarts but she said she couldn’t hide any longer and Albus wouldn’t take Aiden away now he was 3. She was wrong….Albus had disowned her the first night for deciding Aiden needed a father, cut her off from her own money and gave her a lump sum to look like he was the good guy.’ Charlotte Oakley. _

_ ‘We would get letters about how he would interfere and pretend to be ‘family’ after what he had done when he saw she wasn’t backing down. He threatened her one occasion...using Aiden as a means to control her...Severus kicked him out when he visited again. It is no wonder she didn’t trust Albus to keep her son safe…..she even suggested at one point that Harry was being raised to be a martyr, to die as a heroic sacrifice against He Who Must Not Be Named...’ Keith Oakley. _

_ It took some time before Charlotte and Keith could continue, they are expecting in early February and made it clear they intend to send their child to Beauxbatons….. _

She felt for her friends but she couldn’t talk to them and risk their new family.

Then it was about her marriage with Severus, the argument she had with the fake Moody over the ferret incident, her wand being snapped and then it led to current events. Taking interviews from Lucius and Draco themselves, suggesting the information Albus had provided was for his own agenda. 

That Severus had been threatened constantly by Albus and would have to deal with an increased workload for not complying with his demands. 

_ Knowing all this, makes us wonder? Was this on purpose? Did Albus Dumbledore purposely keep around He Who Must Not Be Named grandchild in hopes she would replace her grandfather and give him another chance to claim for glory or was she a victim turned villain? Another pawn that was used in one of his schemes? _

_ Wulfric and Aberforth Dumbledore have their own opinion on the matter. _

_ ‘So you both are of the opinion that Lea Snape is innocent, I take it?’ Kendra Williams. _

_ Both nodd.  _

_ ‘It took time to come into terms with the situation but she is innocent for the most part and the fact that only Potter has seen her since her disappearance, we are of the firm belief that she is not part of the attacks and is in hiding for her son’s safety. That most of the theorising about her actions is based on her biological relation and for most part of Albus’s fear mongering’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ ‘Your speaking of the information that Albus provided to the Ministry, correct?’ Kendra Williams.  _

_ ‘Yes, he has a history of jumping to conclusions with Lea and trying to control everything around her. If he decided to actually spend time with her as a child and talk to her, he would know she would even befriend a basilisk because she thinks it would be lonely…’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ “Lonely?’ Kendra Williams. _

_ ‘Yes, can’t really get close to people without it’s gaze killing someone...can it? She grew to understand that some creatures can never be pets….I learned that the hard way. Thinking me and my friend knew better, that we could tame the ‘one’ acromantula….I was dangerously naive back then’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ ‘Your friend? You mean Rubeus Hagrid, you both got expelled for that incident’ Kendra Williams. _

_ ‘Friends is no longer what I would call us…..to be honest we would have rightfully been expelled if that was just the case. No we were framed for murder of a muggleborn student after I got caught spying on He Who Must Not Be Named under my uncle’s orders….’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ ‘He told you to spy on him?’ Kendra Williams. _

_ ‘Yes, I did many things for him…..and I deeply regret ever following that man. He is no longer family after what he did to Lea….I lost my husband because he refused to listen to his warnings because Xander called him out for his treatment of Lea. That night I was called to fight Death Eaters with uncle when Fenrir Greyback attacked the house….I disobeyed orders and went to save my husband and niece….Xander had managed to barricade themselves in her room and took out some of the attackers but was killed when Fenrir broke through...I was injured in the encounter and killed Fenrir before he could harm or kill my niece.’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ Fenrir Greyback was a notorious werewolf known for going after children to infect with Lycanthropy.  _

_ ‘Albus got you out of a life sentence if I remember…’ Kendra Williams. _

_ ‘He wanted me available to fight for cause...and to dissuade his guilt...he’s convinced himself he’s doing all this because he cares for Lea….it is a sick twisted lie...he’s always hated her relation to her other grandfather and was always ready to ‘find signs’ or as we know all too well, misinterpret the information to see what he wants to see.’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ ‘What he wants to see?’ Kendra Williams.  _

_ ‘Must instead of want to be exact….he believes he must see the signs and correct her immediately before she becomes a problem...he would see her move things at will, unlock doors magically and talking to snakes...then think it’s a sign she’s like a grandfather rather than see why she was doing those things as a child and ignoring that she was trying to become friends with everything under the sun.’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

_ ‘That’s scary for a child to be able to do all that….” Kendra Williams. _

_ ‘Yes, well Albus forgets he could move things and set things on fire at will when he was younger….not to mention all the rooms he got caught in that had supposedly been locked’ Aberforth Dumbledore. _

_ ‘Her other grandfather on the other hand enjoyed hurting other children...Lea would get upset if we got hurt and tell us to be careful….Albert was incredibly magically gifted as well, chances are she got it from him’ Wulfric Dumbledore. _

The article went on but they stopped answering questions soon afterward. The Minister still believed she was evil incarnate and said the Dumbledores were grasping at straws but seemed pleased they were not supporting Albus.

Her heart pounded in her chest….they didn’t hate her...she couldn’t put words to her feelings as the tears fell down her cheeks. 

She heard the doors to the dining room opened. Narcissa and Lucius were following her grandfather...she only realised what she had done when it was too late.

She had run towards him and hugged him. 

She had realised her mistake when she saw Lucius’s pale and twitching expression. She was going to pull away but Voldemort wrapped his arms around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit - photo description error


	28. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord reacts to the papers...

Her blood ran cold as he held her close, he brushed her head with his hand. It didn’t feel malicious, he was gentle and he hummed. 

What was Lucius afraid of?

She saw Narcissa lead Aiden out of the dining room and it was clear….it was something she wouldn’t like.

The doors closed.

“Grandfather…”

“Shhh...my little viper….this has to be done….even if you see otherwise...perhaps that is part of the problem…” he whispered, she was stuck in his arms. She heard Severus move towards them. 

“My Lord?” Severus said questionly.

“I suppose you were drunk as well?” Voldemort asked coldly. Did he not know that Aiden was accidental? That…

He held her closer, she heard her own breathing become muffled.

Please don’t kill or hurt him, please.

“Yes and I take full responsibility…” Severus said, his tone was shaky….don’t say that, he’ll...

“The student said Lea talked about her gift…”

“She never mentioned her ability to speak parseltongue, my Lord. She did talk about a milk snake she used to have called Oliver. She mostly talked about potions and how bad she felt about how snakes were treated….” Severus explained...he sounded like he was going to break soon.

“Ah, so an exaggeration by the papers….it doesn’t change your actions, your age and your former position as her educator...not to mention as her head of house….” he continued, his tone becoming more venomous with each word. “A disgusting abuse of power.”

“My Lord I….there’s no excuse….she was so beautiful…..she wanted me….I wanted her…..I wanted to be wanted….” he sobbed…..was he on the floor?...it sounded like it…

“Treason…..she is my blood...I should break you first…”

She could hear Severus’s muffled sobbing...she wanted it to stop but she couldn’t move or speak up. Voldemort had her where he wanted and wasn’t going let go, anytime soon. 

“But doing so would punish my great grandson…..” Voldemort said, his tone no longer dripping with venom.

There was silence.

Then a bone chilling laugh.

“My darling granddaughter….my precious little viper...your little stunt with Avery’s nephew has given me an idea….humiliation...yes…” he said joyfully, only to make her do a twirl then pulled her back into his arms. “You Severus will be our personal house elf….clean, cook, tend to my great grandson….aside from creating potions for us…..oh one more thing, you will not get to enjoy the comfort of my granddaughter...you’ve proven you can’t be trusted.”

“Yes my Lord...anything…..”

“Good,” Voldemort said, running a hand down her hair. “You will start by eating breakfast in the kitchen as a lowly servant should...not to worry I will find a room perfect for you to sleep in.”

She heard Severus scramble up and run out of the room. 

Voldemort held up her chin to look at her. “You look peaky, did you eat?” he asked and instinctively she shook her head.

He then led her to the table and waved at the chair next to him at the head of the table to move for her, then she sat down as he did another twirl before sitting in his chair.

Why does he have to get all joyful and affectionate when he is punishing others?

“I’ll have our old furniture put to use elsewhere, we’re going to need a longer table and a throne for me...any ideas?” Voldemort asked joyfully, a grin across his face as he watched her. 

“Other than snakes and the Slytherin crest? Gold would be too bright, something simple but elegant…” Lea answered quickly, not sure what to do but answer. 

“A black wooden throne with hints of silver and green along with some serpents and the crest. A nice long table to go with it, yours and Aiden’s chairs will have to be less eye catching but the same theme….”

Lucius sat down near them and made suggestions, taking notes as they ate until Voldemort decided he would go into his workshop. Leaving them alone.

No one spoke for a long while, in case he changed his mind. 

“What I did…”

“Saved Severus’s life...aside, keeping him from grabbing his wand...but yes if you were not his blood...he would of killed you on the spot” Lucius interrupted, putting a hand up to stop her. “He’s been complaining since his rebirth about you not returning his affection and ordered me to stay quiet…”

“He wanted my affection?” Lea said and Lucius nodded. “What did he think of the less appealing parts of the article?”

“Oh, he was fine with that. He liked the jab about older generations….first time I heard the nickname. It pleased him greatly to see you publicly fight back against Albus. Despite the content…” Lucius said, hesitantly. “To be honest he was more furious at Dumbledore….his anger was not like what I had seen before...well my advice is tread lightly and avoid _ visiting  _ Severus for a while. Even I wouldn’t have been as lenient.”

She saw a flicker of anger in his eyes as he got up and brushed down his dark blue robes. 

“Let our Lord know I’ve gone will you? I have new windows to be installed” he said quickly, giving her a small smile. She nodded and he left. “Don’t worry about Aiden, Narcissa and I will gladly watch him today.”

She got up and waved her hand, clearing the table...Aiden will be alright with Narcissa, going to him will just alert him something is wrong. 

She left the dining room and made her way to Voldemort’s workshop. She was going to knock but she heard him call her in. 

It was not what you would expect it to be, aside from everything organised meticulously. No blood or even echos of a torture chamber, just the bubbling and wizzing of instruments. Notes and notebooks organised on his book shelves by date, the activity and by colour. 

He had an empty room to the side to experiment with spells and other dangerous experiments, without setting off his workshop. He also had another room connected to the workshop for storage. 

He had a headband keeping his dark hair out of his eyes and as he continued brewing. 

“Sit” he said, not looking up from the cauldron. Pointing to a chair near the workbench he was working on. 

She compiled, then realised that it was easy to breathe and see in the room. The steam wasn’t building and didn’t smell as bad as Severus’s workshop…..he must be ventilating the room somehow. 

She knew better than to offer to help, he liked doing things for himself. 

“Lucius is gone I take it” 

“Yes…”

“Good, Aiden is with them?”

“Yes”

He hummed at the answer, before gracefully adding the powdered unicorn horn in a circle motion. He made it look effortless, like his hand was dancing on air.

“You know I will  **never** want to hurt you and Aiden, do you?” he said, stopping to look at her only for his eyes to flicker before she could answer. “ **Never.** You are family and family does not kill or attack each other. Albus should know that, when preaches about love being the strongest magic of them all.”

She blushed and looked at the floor.

“It’s not that I don’t care. I don’t want to and I understand the danger, as you should do now. That trust and love, can kill you. It’s not a fairy tail ability that will fix everything and can make you weak”

She remained silent….what was she doing...she shouldn’t….but she will…

“Grandfather…..I made a mistake” she croaked, holding back her tears as she began shaking. She wanted to bite her own tongue off. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t lie about the Elder wand not working for you or the problems with making you a new one…”

“You know who has it…”

“Albus has it” she croaked, she was soo stupid. She closed her eyes and the tears wouldn’t stop flowing as she grasped her knees. 

“I see...that was what you were hiding….I won’t lie and say I’m not disappointed but I won’t remove your privileges” he said, in a quiet and strained tone. She opened her eyes and saw him scowling at the cauldron as he continued to work. 

“I don’t think defeating him to get it is necessary either…..he showed me it and I held it….I hate that thing...it accepted me” 

His eyes widened and he looked at her for a moment before returning to his cauldron. 

“The wand felt you were stronger than Albus, did it?”

She nodded. “It doesn’t care who wields it, it only wants a strong wielder and doesn’t care how it is obtained, only that is removed from the wielder by the new owner. If the wielder is sick or weaker than it’s challenger….it may choose to lose on purpose” she answered, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

“Then it is useless to him, you can take it if you wish. It will make you stronger against our enemies”

“...I don’t think it’s even that powerful...the knowledge it has could be but….”

“Then destroy it, then it can never be used against us. I don’t want a wand that is disloyal to me” he spat, then returned to his potion and started bottling it up. “Your blood.”

She offered her hand so he extracted some of her blood from her finger, then added it to one of the vials. He corked it and shook it.

“White. Makes things easier” he said, putting the vial down. “You expected me to kill you to claim the wand. Didn’t you?”

“Distrust is like a reflex for me now, Grandfather. Having several attempts made on my life, does that. Not to mention what Albus has done….I trust you but I also do not….it’s not you, it’s me…”

His fingers curled into fists and his knuckles went an even more unhealthy shade of white. 

“It’s a part of me now, I expect betrayal from those closest to me...the only ones I still fully trust is my husband and my son…..you want me to be completely honest with you. I find murder and torture replusive but it is the lengths I go to protect my son and to ensure he never feels what I felt under Albus’s thumb.”

He marched up to her and held her chin up to look into her eyes. 

“Albus will pay for what he has done. Maybe it is selfish to take this kill from you but I believe it is needed….unless you decide you want the task...you need the freedom to choose” he said and her eyes began to water, as he let go and she hugged him. “As for current events...there will be a trial...it's too risky to sneak you in but I will extract the memory from those that attend.”

She felt a weight she had no idea she had been carrying lift, as she stood in his arms and let her walls crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to develop and write about Irene a bit more.  
> Maybe do a flashback chapter.
> 
> I’ve been reading and watching a lot of theories lately, they inspired me quite a bit when writing about the Elder wand.
> 
> edit. I've realised the next few chapters maybe confusing with that first comment and doing some more editing at the moment to help with it.... it may mean you get a few chapters soon after each other after a wait
> 
> edit 2 removed top comment so next part is less confusing, while I do final edits to next three chapters.


	29. The space between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus contemplates the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one, I've rewritten the chapters a few times but I've cleared my head a bit and it should be a bit easier going forward. Editing the next two chapters at the moment. I hate that Severus is being treated badly...things will change for him.

Severus had set up the washing up to wash itself with a flick of his wand and was sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when she came in. She was wearing her silver and white snakes pajamas, her hair was in a messy bun. 

A stark contrast to the dress he had been instructed to use, hair back in a ponytail and dress robes so he wasn’t an eyesore.

He was about to get up but she raised her hand and indicated for him to stay seated and sat opposite him. “I know I should have waited but I got grandfather to agree to this” Lea said before he could get a word in, pushing a silver and jade Slytherin crest pin towards him. “This is so that the others know you serve the family and they can’t boss you about or interfere with your duties.”

“Thank you my Lady” he said, taking the pin and attaching it to his robes. “How is young Aiden?”

“He’s asleep, Nagini is guarding him. Grandfather is helping tonight, he’s reading to him…grandfather insisted” Lea answered, his blood ran cold and he had to fight the urge to yell at her to keep that monster from their son. “Severus we need to talk…”

“The space will be good for us, what we did that night was unwise...I’m older and should of know better...not to mention not getting to do  _ certain _ activities as often as we did...may give you time to think”

“Muffliato” she whispered, her wand glowing momentarily and she placed it on the table. “Go on, yell.”

“No. He would have reacted badly if you refused”

“You won’t believe me and may suspect other reasoning but he has no intention in harming me and our son…and you shouldn’t be taking the blame for both our actions.”

“Lea…” he said in a half growl, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Grandmother did something,” Lea interjected, before he could start lecturing her. His eyes widened and he waited. “He’s been acting more affectionate and…well different when I mentioned grandmother’s hiding spot…”

He sighed and put his head in his hands before looking back at her. “Albus has probably gotten to it...and even if he hasn’t...he will likely get to it soon enough, I wouldn’t count on it” he said, his exasperation dripping from his words. “If he has, we are fucked. He doesn’t have our best wishes at heart.”

“That’s not all, he was talking about grandmother beforehand and…”

No...that's because Lea was valuable to him and family is important to her. 

“Lea...do you remember what I told you before coming here...” he began, holding himself back from taking her into the cupboard and redoing the whole lecture he gave her soon after the ball when they had time to rest while Aiden slept. 

“That no one is special to the Dark Lord” she repeated the exact words he told her that night.

At least she remembered. 

“Yes...no one is special to the Dark Lord, he gets rid of servants with no hesitation...you are valuable to him at the moment...it doesn’t matter your grandmother was his  _ favourite toy _ ” Severus spat, before calming himself and taking her hand to rub circles into the back of it. “Once you give him reason to, he will no longer consider you his family..”

They heard footsteps and Lea removed the silencing charm, then went to leave when  _ he _ stopped her.

“Behaving are we?” Voldemort hissed and he led her out of the room but made sure to shoot a glare at Severus as they left the kitchen. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Dinner and visits to Malfoy Manor had become more infuriating. 

There was only so much flirting and suggestions to meet a family member her age, he could take. He trusted his wife but he didn’t trust them, he carried all manner of andiototes and other kinds of potions on him when she was around other people.

He was given strict orders that he could use force if someone tried something with her or upset Aiden by Voldemort himself. He had to remind a few people and they laughed it off until Nagini snapped at them or Voldemort caught them saying something. That was only if Lea didn’t deal with them herself. 

They didn’t care what his wife had to say at all. They would try to give her small trinkets and try to befriend Aiden, he was a smart boy and you had to earn his love. He did not like sharing his mum with anyone...it was a blessing in disguise. 

If you couldn’t win him over, he would sabotage you and complain to Voldemort himself. Who found the situation deeply amusing and an excuse to show off his power without raising his wand. 

Aiden was playing with other children his age now and loving it, there had been a few incidents with undisciplined children of the elite, stealing toys and picking on Aiden. It just meant their children lost the privilege of playing with the Dark Lord’s great grandson and a chance to rise in rank, Lea was quick to encourage good behavior and Aiden seemed to only have a few slip ups now and then with bad behaviour.

Those children and their families were lucky that Lea had handled it. Voldemort was far from merciful. The men that Aiden had outed had deserved it and Voldemort would thankfully not use the curses in front of the boy. Lea had actually convinced him on the grounds Aiden was a fast learner and couldn’t understand the reasoning for them being used, not to mention she told him that she wanted Aiden to not to associate him with things that could scare him at his age.

It was surprising to say the least when he agreed with no alterations, demands or objections.

Lea would visit him quickly to talk while under the guise of needing something but they knew what Voldemort would do if Severus touched her...regardless if she made the move.

He was watching Aiden during meetings and having to deal with the mocking comments from inner circle members outside them. 

Crabbe’s wife tried to command him to fetch some salt for her at dinner one time and Lea shut her down. Pointing to his pin and said it was a slippery slope to allow anyone but the family to command him. 

There had been some comments about the article and Voldemort had shot them down, not even allowing a discussion. 

His body ached for her. Her touch. Her smell. 

Seeing her dressed up for the dinners at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius would hold ever so often made it even more difficult. Her blood charm rested on her chest...drawing his eyes to her breasts.

He had moments of weakness at the late hours into the night when he was freed from his duties when he remembered her. Everything…but he couldn’t have her unless something changed soon, that was how things were going to stay. 


	30. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea's perpective of the space between her and husband

Lea had grown more accustomed to everything, but the wait was worrying her. The trial was set after Christmas as was the planned breakout of Azkaban. She found the more she heard about what was going on at Hogwarts, the more she hated this Umbridge. She left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Aiden was happy and was helping her bake that morning. It almost was enough to make her forget the distance needed between her and Severus but grandfather appeared. 

He walked up to them, dismissed Severus and summoned his own book on baking.

“Aiden, come here and sit” he instructed, helping Aiden sit next to him at the kitchen table. Pointing out and summoning ingredients for him to use. “Gingerbread should be fun for him to decorate, finish the banana bread and we’ll do this.”

She nodded and continued working at the black marble kitchen counter. The kitchen had spruced up a bit but mostly remained the same. The white oak cabinets and white wall tiling had been put in by her. Severus and her worked together to set up the oven, sink and cooling cabinet. The freezing and storage cupboards had been her doing. The black tiling was put in by Severus as she worked with the cupboards. 

They had a spice rack and a lot more to work with in the kitchen now. The plates were white with green snake patterns decorating them and the silver clock on the wall had a hand that ticked down to Nagini’s next feeding time.

Her grandfather had been like this for a while, he would show up whenever her and Severus talked or were near each other. Then he would insert himself into the situation and dismiss Severus.

Lea and Severus couldn’t do anything...they both knew that and her grandfather knew it.

Grandfather had slowly taken over the time Aiden would spend with his father...storytime, waking him up, baking, the experiments that Severus and Aiden love to do in the lab...everything but the time they had to sit for meetings. 

Severus was not permitted to sit in those and Aiden was too young.

Her heart went out for him and it was hard to tell him how she felt without her grandfather inferring.

She saw the sadness in Severus’s eyes when her grandfather would take over his time with Aiden and she wasn’t the only one, Lucius had started to visit more often. He would visit the kitchen and drink with him.

Grandfather had started pushing for more time with her as well. He took her outside that evening and the shine in his eyes either meant he was punishing someone or something interesting.

“We’ll be flying tonight, granddaughter” he said, as he stood grinning at her. 

“I didn’t bring my broom,” Lea said, about to make her way back inside when he pulled her to his side.

“You won’t be needing one” he said, he pulled her close into a hug and she could no longer feel the ground. She let out a shriek of surprise and clutched onto him tightly, she could hear his cold laughter ringing in her ears. Her cheeks began to heat up and her stomach twisted as she saw how far they were from the ground. 

Then they were on the ground and Lea watched him wearily as she stepped back to his amusement. 

“Watch closely” he instructed and she did. She knew him. He would drop her next time.

He did.

But it did not go as planned as he flew up to her, a brow raised as he saw she was standing on a block of light. She smiled sheepishly and knew she had to try, so she reluctantly jumped off.

It took a few catches and she got the basics...he dropped her again and to his surprise she floated down. A gust of wind and spectral butterflies surrounding her as she did so. 

He looked at her for a few solid few minutes when she reached the ground, refusing to say anything.

“Heights scare me,” Lea admitted, the heat rising from her cheeks as she held her hands.

“Instinctual then, not creations of your own?” he said, a brow raised as he seemed to be calculating what he had just seen.

“Actually both” she said, a smile spread across her cheeks and he brushed a stray strand from her face. It actually felt genuine. She sighed and took out her wand, flicking it upwards. Creating several steps of light and walking up them, choosing to sit on the fifth and final step to look at him. But he had followed her and sat next to her. 

He placed a hand on the block of light and then ran his hand through it...nodding to himself. 

“Perception” he muttered and smiled, then a small gust of wind blew around him. Seemingly from his fingertips. He then clicked his fingers and a gust blew again with a few spectral butterflies along with it. 

His red eyes watched her with interest, before pulling her close and snapping his fingers. The steps vanished and he flew them down to the ground. 

She saw something in his eyes...was it pride? 

“I had almost forgotten that light related spells were your speciality” he mused, then she felt a spark of something...should she?...yes she would. 

She grinned and took a step backwards on the grass, the spot she stood on glowed with simmering white light as did every place she stepped on.

She did a twirl and found he caught her. 

Another step or two later and they were dancing to her shock. He had worked out the spell in such a small time...it almost scared her. She wanted to show off but he outdid her in spades, as the light flickered around them into the shape of white spectral flames.

He was not done. She felt the air around them and realised to her surprise how high up they were now. Her heart threatened to leave her chest...it was scary but so exhilarating at the same time.

Then they drifted back down with a gust of wind and a flicker of white flames.

He then let go of her, the second they reached the ground.

“That was fun” he said and with that he was gone. 

No goodbyes. He just up and left.

\----------------------------------------------

They sat in the Malfoy manor dining room, it was more of the same. Grandfather was as bored as she was, until they got to recruitment. 

Morale and recruitment was low. Really low, they had the giants and soon the Dementors but the hits they had taken with werewolf recruitment was due to Wulfric expanding the business. 

Fudge had wanted to stomp him out but the interview he had given speaking against Albus had bought him valuable time. 

Wulfric had no loyalties and that worried a lot of parties...Aberforth had sold the Inn to Lupin for a pittance and moved in with Wulfric. 

What scared them the most was that unlike the Order and Voldemort, the Goblins actually liked him. The more respectable werewolves were under his employ...Lupin excluded. 

Grandfather wanted to arrange a meeting with him but hated the terms Wulfric had sent.

_ Give back my niece, her son and Severus. _

_ Then we will talk.  _

Wulfric still cared for her...the article was one thing but this more than confirmed it.

What Grandfather hated more was that grandmother’s home was near Wulfric’s.

It was quiet after the circle was dismissed.

“Granddaughter…”

“Yes, grandfather”

“You will no longer be permitted to leave our home without me”

“Understood” Lea answered, nodding. She occluded to hide her surprise and disappointment.

So she was allowed to leave...or he was pretending? 

“Lucius has insisted there will be a party on Christmas eve, followed by a dinner. I have made some arrangements so it ends earlier but it means that the celebrations on New Year's Eve will be longer” he informed her, offering his arm. She linked hers with his. 

He led her to the doors and opened them with a flick of her wrist only for Aiden to rush up to them. She let go and hugged Aiden. Severus and Narcissa turned to greet them.

“Had fun did we?” she asked and he grinned up at her.

“Yes! Daddy and Cissy played with me!” he called out. 

“What did you play?”

“With Boot’is!”

Brutus the peacock, she should have known Lucius had introduced them by now. 

“You played with Brutus? Must of been fun” she asked excitedly. Beaming down at him.

“Yes!” he chimed happily, he shuffled his feet and buried his head into her robes. “Hungry. Food please”

She kissed his head and picked him up. He was getting heavier by the day. 

“We best be heading out, it’s been a pleasure Narcissa” Lea said and Narcissa bowed. 

Severus took Aiden and they made their way home. 


	31. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some plans are best never told

It was well into the early morning in December, the sun not even close to rising into the sky when she heard the yelling...no screams of anguish...the clattering of books, thuds and that roars of rage.

She might regret it but if she didn’t get up...she might regret that as well.

She was out the door in a silver nightie when she heard him scream her name….she rushed to his room only for the door to slam open and she saw the rage in his eyes.

She resisted the urge to step back and run.

She walked up to him and hugged him.

He didn’t resist….his breathing began to calm down and he ran a hand down her hair.

“You seem to be right granddaughter….” he breathed, holding her for a few moments before brushing a hand across her check and then moving back towards his room. “It's late but I have matters to deal with my dear, look after the house and the family while I’m gone. I will return later”

She sighed and went to check on Aiden. 

Aiden was asleep under the grey covers of his small bed. 

Lea smiled and closed the door, she saw Voldemort marching down the stairs.

Best leave him be.

\-----------------------------------------------

She didn’t get much sleep and heard a click, she moved to see something poking out from under the bed. 

Nagini looked up at Lea from under the bed.

Lea smiled before hissing “ **_your back, breakfast is ready I take it?_ ** ”

She nodded and slithered under the bed again, Lea hearing a click again soon after. Nagini was making good use of her secret routes around the house, they were all connected to her new room. The snake was exceptionally spoiled, but was extremely sweet to her and Aiden.

She liked patrolling the house and would visit them at night, but she had been gone the night before.

She yawned and then finished her morning rituals to see that Aiden was already up and eating with Voldemort in the dining room.

A lot had changed in the manor, a massive black ebony table with snake engravings on the sides. Voldemort’s black ebony chair towered over the table, the Slytherin crest rested above his head in silver with jade backing. Snakes carved as arm rests, green leather to cushion his back and the seat of the chair. Hers and Aiden’s were smaller, with all but the crest. 

The room had silver wallpaper with white snake patterns, the same used for the hallway upstairs and the bedrooms. The exception being that grey painted maple wood panels were used to decorate the bottom half of the walls in the hallway upstairs. 

The floor of the dining room was a finely polished grey stone floor, Voldemort had steps placed behind the table so he could have his ‘throne’ moved atop them. So he could address his Death Eaters on the occasions he planned to allow the inner circle to bask in his home. 

He was waiting until Albus was gone before allowing anyone but the Malfoys into his home.

What was to be his crowning glory was his family room, painting of ancestors and descendants that he had selected...the main exhibit was to be his painting of Salazar Slytherin. The money and hoops Lucius jumped through was ridiculous, only for Salazar to leave his painting soon after being brought to the manor.

Voldemort was infuriated by this and locked the room up, he couldn’t afford for anyone...including Lucius to know that Salazar Slytherin had not returned to his portrait. That they could question his mission.

She kissed Aiden on the head before moving towards her chair. She then sat down and accepted her tea, flipping through the paper as she did so. 

“Granddaughter” Voldemort said and she put the paper down. He had her full attention now. “I have a matter to discuss with you today after breakfast.”

They continued eating and she finished her tea. There wasn’t much going on in the wizarding world other than Fudge’s attention seeking and the commentary about Albus and Potter. 

Severus was given Aiden today...whatever her grandfather wanted to talk about was important and she observed the various paintings of snakes on the walls, the scarlet kingsnake seemed to be alerted by their presence. But returned to resting as it noticed who they were. 

Most of the house had the same black wallpaper with small white snake patterns, with more paintings of snakes hung on them. Not just for aesthetic reasons, being magical they could talk to them and they could travel to other paintings in the house. Some had copies at the Malfoy Manor which allowed quick communication between family members, if need be...without being understood by anyone else.

They entered the living room, the black mamba hissed when the room’s lanterns lit up only for grandfather to hiss back. 

They walked past the black ebony coffee table and their black armchairs. They had a huge black sofa to match and a black ebony chair in the corner next to a small table of the same make. Their bookcases were of the same wood as well, their collection had expanded and there was a section on the lower shelves for Aiden. 

There were a few silver statuettes on the shelves, a basilisk, a unicorn, an occamy, hydra, ashwinder, horned serpent, sea serpent and a runespoor. 

They had a nice comfy grey carpet that her and Aiden would sit on while doing art and crafts at the coffee table. 

He clicked his fingers at the black marble fireplace, flaring it to life. The silver antique clock was ticking away on the mantelpiece and she took a good look at the family painting above it. 

Her hair tied back a half up lace braid, she wore her blood charm around her neck. While she sat in her green bardot dress in black heels. With the same silver and emerald earrings as she wore to the yule ball.

Aiden was in black dress robes, sat on her lap and grandfather wore matching dress robes standing behind them with Nagini on his shoulders.

He was actually smiling with them for it. 

An early Christmas present to himself. 

It was painted after the article in the Prophet, so Severus wasn’t part of it...not that grandfather would of allowed it. 

He walked to the left of the painting and pulled a book Hidden Eyes: A Look Into The Unknown from the shelve, it looked incredibly old and worn. The blue and silver hard cover was barely holding the pages together. 

She heard a click and the bookcase moved to the side, he nodded for her to follow.

There were stairs to a very dark room that suddenly lit up. The lanterns in the room revealed how large the room was….a lot of the old furniture and the items she made for the house was down there. Including long rows of bookshelves of dated books. 

She turned to see an empty painting above a pensieve on a bench next to a cabinet with several milky vials.

His notebook was on another bench nearby.

The entrance closed and he pointed to a switch next to the entrance. 

He then walked past the pensieve and hissed “ **_Open._ ** ” A section of the wall slid away and there was a huge set of shelves behind it with odd items decorating it...there in her line of sight a wand caught her eye. 

“Wormtail’s wand. Your first kill. A number of trophies of mine are here to” he said picking up the wand. The chestnut wand had been carved to have a loop at the end and the dark serpent ending it by resting its head at the end of the handle. Brittle...unsurprising for how weak willed the man was. Dragon heartstring for his lack of loyalty. The wand would change its allegiances to save itself...very much like it’s former owner. Shorter than average as well, at nine and quarter inches.

“Not my best work. He didn’t seem to pay attention when I gave him instructions on the materials I needed” Lea lamented and he nodded, before pointing out two objects. A golden cup and a silver diadem with a blue sapphire shaped like an oval. 

“Hufflepuff’s cup and Ravenclaw’s diadem. I honestly wished I had used the cup to be honest, as I intended. Using the descendant for it would have been far more amusing” he mused, letting out a small dark chuckle. “But I had a number in mind and wasn’t sure how the process could affect your grandmother...so I waited and let her stay to master her craft. While I traveled the world and experimented.”

“How it would affect grandmother?” she muttered and he grinned, stroking her cheek. 

“She was an exceptional seer, above the lowly dirt that is mostly found nowadays. An advantage I couldn’t afford to lose...with her at my side, I doubt any challenge towards me would last long. She wasn’t keen on immortality so I made her a deal…”

He smiled at her, her blood ran cold.

“She wanted a child of her own...she knew I wasn’t keen on the idea...so she never pursued me at school. I had to make the first move. Her immortality would be tied to mine, as would be our child, that I would give her on my return. They would never be a threat to me...unlike the children the other women could provide me...”

She knew he was crazy...this was...she had to focus on revealing nothing. This was nothing like what grandmother and Albus told her... 

“We will have to wait until Aiden is of age and keep him safe until then. There can be only one. You and him will serve me eternally. Be the only ones I can truly trust...my servants have long proven they cannot be trusted, they hoped the Potter boy would replace me…”

Only one...only one child. Only Aiden. 

What was all that talk about a seer child for...he’s saying no other children will be given _ his gift _ .

“But you my darling granddaughter. You saw things as they truly were and warned me about the boy. With my mind I would have worked it out eventually but you have saved me so much time. Now I can prepare and experiment on ways to deal with him...to think I thought he was a threat…it was me all along...”

He laughed, she resisted the urge to shiver. 

“Now I know you may not be a seer and Lucius seems to believe that your grandmother’s gift takes over our family’s tongue. Which will mean Aiden isn’t either...but if that's the case, then my plan for your grandmother and mother might of been hampered by their abilities as seers...just means we will have to wait and see down the family line if the gift shows up again…”

He brushed her cheek again and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Now granddaughter I know you have questions but I advise you read these and then ask them” he said finally, summoning a pile of books onto the bench near the pensieve. 

Those looked like the cursed books from his room.

“I have made them safe for you to use, I have others for you to read and then we can start with your training. Immortality has to be earned” he continued, smiling down at her. She smiled back. “After the holidays, I will have a task for you. So avoid falling behind.”

With that he was gone and all she felt was dread.

But she would decide her fate. Not him.

She picked up the books and summoned a chair to start reading. She needed to learn everything she could so they could escape and find out the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple of edits have happened here, maybe more later. New chapters coming to deal with this chapter


	32. Escape!

She knew there was something but this? She felt sick but she continued reading. If her family was to escape this, she would need to learn everything she could. 

He was able to work out how to cast her own spell creations, shortly after seeing them and seemed to suspect she was hiding something until the Elder wand’s owner was mentioned. He was meticulous at cleaning and organising. He would know immediately if she touched anything she shouldn’t have...so she would have to get him to let her have access to the rest of the items here if she can.

Or work out the contents on what she had been told. He said he had a number in mind. It wouldn’t be a personal number, no. A number that emanates power.

She knew 7 was considered a powerful number in magic. So the cup, grandmother and mother could become attached to his immortality. So objects and living things he could use for it.

She felt eyes on her for a moment and looked up. It was just an empty painting….empty...no...Salazar’s? He would hide it…

Magick Moste Evile...a lot of things mentioned in there...a Horcrux..it just said it was too evil to talk about. 

She felt like she was being watched again and refused to look up. 

Secrets Of The Darkest Art...the content was horrible, she wanted to throw up. Horcruxes, there it was again. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened as she had to grip the table to continue reading. 

She had to take a break but it was clear she found what she was looking for. She finished reading and started looking through the other books over the next few days, keeping some notes but careful of what she wrote down. In case  _ he  _ read it. 

She would have to learn a lot of these spells... _ to satisfy him _ . 

She heard the bookcase slide open and she looked up at the painting...it was empty. If grandfather hadn’t noticed him watching then...Salazar wasn’t interested in him.

“He hasn’t returned, I take it?” Voldemort spat, glaring at the painting from the doorway. As he walked up to her and put the tray down on the table. She was right, it was Salazar’s painting. She shook her head, he looked at the pile of books she read and her notes. A smirk spread across his lips.

She took her mug of tea. It tasted normal and her emotions didn’t seem controlled. 

He knew a lot about her, what she liked...down to her habits. She can fool Albus but Voldemort was on a different level. 

He's the type of man to notice his quill has been used if it was a millimetre out of place.

“I am surprised, I thought you would resist more,” he said, taking his mug and watching her.

“I don’t like a lot of things but I have to be practical, grandfather” Lea answered, putting down the copy The Abyss: A Look Into The Dark And Beyond It. “Would you prefer I kiss your robes? Like one of the cattle?”

“No. I’m even more surprised you didn’t touch anything other than the books I told you to read”

“You would notice even a speck of dust out of place, not that you would endure such a mess for that long” Lea said and he let out a dark chuckle. 

“Quite right. I did not tell you, you couldn’t touch anything in this room. Nor would I leave anything in here, that I couldn’t risk you touching” he said, his eyes shone in amusement. He put his mug down and took a vial from the cabinet near the pensieve, then poured the contents into the bowl. Then tapped the memory with his wand. 

Lucius appeared in usually fancy black robes, a lot younger with a young woman sitting opposite him with long hair who looked like her mother. Obviously pregnant. 

_ “Aurora, I have to say you surprised me with this request...with your current husband” Lucuis said coldly.  _

_ “Captor more like...everything they told me was a lie...I met my mother today…my real mother” Aurora spat, glaring into the floor. “My darling husband found her...spent the day fussing and taking pictures...I had thought she abandoned me.” _

_ Lucius blinked in surprise but remained silent. Aurora handed him a photograph of her, Albert and Irene.  _

_ “They lied to me, Dumbledore stole me away and handed me to one of their ‘dear friends’. Gave me potions to stop my seer's gift.” _

_ “Then who are you dear, Aurora?” Lucius asked gleefully, he didn’t seem to believe her.  _

_ “I’m Aurora Alder, daughter of Irene Alder and Tom Marvolo Riddle” Aurora answered and Lucius paled. _

_ Lucius got up and looked away for a moment. “I’ll bite, I’ll talk to him but if you're lying it’s on your head...I hate to endanger a woman in your condition...though it wouldn’t mean much with whose child you're carrying” he said coldly.  _

The images returned to the bowl and she felt the room become colder…stolen?

Mother’s diary stopped not too long before this meeting...what else did she not know? 

Was this a trick? 

She noticed Voldemort scooping up the contents of the vial and pouring in another. He wasn’t giving her time to process this.

The Malfoy Manor, living room. Bellatrix stood behind the Dark Lord. There was a snarl on her lips as Lucius discussed what he knew about Aurora and Voldemort eyes went wide at Irene’s name.

_ “Irene Alder?” he repeated. _

_ “Yes, my Lord” Lucius said and Bellatrix gave him a glare before looking towards Voldemort endearingly.  _

_ “Lies…” Bellatrix tried to interject.  _

_ “Bring her to me. Unharmed” Voldemort said quickly and Lucius bowed. _

_ “Shall I punish her?” Bellatrix pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulders.  _

_ “No. You will not” he snarled, removing her hand like it was the most disgusting thing he had seen. “She is my daughter and will be treated with the respect she deserves.” _

_ “My Lord...she is lying!” Bellatrix roared, her eyes full of panic and rage.  _

_ “She is not! Her mother was an interest of mine and that is the end of it” he snarled, getting up and looking away from her. Like the sight of her sickened him.  _

_ “You said you wanted no heirs!” _

_ “I don’t. Aurora is a seer and my blood. Not my heir” _

_ “But she is a threat!” _

_ “No. She is not. Now get out.” Voldemort snarled and Bellatrix bolted from the room.  _

The images faded back into the bowl. She looked back at him, he pointed at the cabinet. 

“I have more, my little viper. But I see you've gotten the message. Albus cannot be trusted. You know that, I have some of Barty’s memories to prove it...the prophecy included. I was surprised he managed it but he did” he continued, tilting his head to look at her. A wicked grin on his lips, a chill ran up her spine. “Why tell you all this? Why give you access to all this? Your special to me, dear granddaughter.”

  
  


She froze. 

“You think I wouldn’t have taken measures against silencing charms?” he snarled, holding her chin up to look up at him. “You will have to earn your immortality but your traitorous husband will fuel mine and make you complete.”

He was going to make her a horcrux now, rather than wait? Her blood ran cold and she knew she couldn’t hide her reaction. 

But he froze this time and she felt the air change. 

She felt eyes on her again and then he ripped his hand off her chin leaving a mark, his eyes flashing in rage. 

“Stay here!” he screamed and flipped the switch, picking up Nagini at the door before leaving the room. 

The second he was out of earshot, she almost fell over in shock when a monkey like man in green robes. Wearing a golden necklace encrusted in green gems with a long beard appeared.

“Dumbledore is here! Use the distraction, get your son and run! Before he gets back!” the man bellowed. 

She wasn’t going to question him or why the hell the proud Salazar Slytherin would help her of all people. But she knew a powerful summoning charm and she was going to use it.

She whipped her wand around the room in a circle motion, then flicked up and down to summon a chest which ate the contents of the room in one gulp. She shrunk it and grabbed it, shoving it in her robes. 

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen where Aiden and Severus would be. 

“No questions. Run before he does something to us” she said quickly and without a second thought, Severus grabbed Aiden. They went out the back door and immediately put on invisibility charms. She yanked off her blood charm off and dropped it to the ground. 

They reached outside the wards when two figures apparated nearby.

Voldemort’s eyes flashing in anger as he looked desperately. Albus circled him as others appeared out of the bushes. 

They took their chances and muffled their movement. 

Albus immediately cast a spell at Voldemort as did the other order members...they didn't have time to really look at them as Death Eaters started arriving. 

They were about apparate when she felt someone grab her and she saw Severus vanish. 

She felt the world shift and the feeling of being pulled in several directions. 

Then everything came back into view and she puked. The smell of grass, apples, the burning of wood chips and spices filling her nostrils.

She was at Wulfric’s. 


	33. notice

Sorry, for the confusion with one of my past notes. Thank you for those who have been reading this fic as well as to the readers who have left kudos. I will endeavor to be more careful on what I put in my notices in future and hope you all stay safe. There may be another delay for the next update.


	34. The peace before the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea has returned to Wulfric's

Lea’s eyes welled up in tears as she saw the large building, with smoke rising out of the chimney. Her attention snapped to a crying Aiden in Severus’s arms, she ran up to him. 

“Mummy and Daddy is here” she soothed him and Severus held their son close, as they heard the sound of multiple people apparating nearby. They looked towards them and saw a red haired woman storm towards them only for a figure to step in front of them.

Wulfric.

“You three get inside. You know where your room is, Lea” he said over his shoulder and she nodded. She started leading Severus into the house when she heard the yelling from Molly. 

“You're just going to let her near the boy, after what she did!” Molly yelled.

They kept moving.

“Leave them Molly, you can talk to them after I say so” Wulfric said calmly, but that didn’t seem to calm her.

They got inside just as she continued yelling, she led Severus upstairs quickly to the last room down the hallway and into her old bedroom.

It was large with cream walls and a grey carpet. A couple of family photos of her and Aiden celebrating the holidays with family were hung on the walls. The bathroom was on the right from the door and Aiden’s bedroom door on the left side of the room. The cream sheets looked recently made and new green lamps were on the bedside tables next to the queen sized bed up against the wall facing the door..

Her white wardrobe was next to Aiden’s bedroom door. 

She walked down the room, past the bathroom and opened the large curtains to see that Molly was still arguing with Wulfric. 

“How…”

“He’s fine, just a little shaken” Severus said, she nodded and turned to see Aiden sitting with him on the bed. 

“Mummy” Aiden called and she walked up to the bed, to sit with them. Kissing his forehead and comforting him. Nothing could ease her feelings that something wasn’t right. 

\-----------------------------------------

Aiden had just gone to sleep and had been moved into his room when they heard knocking. 

Lea didn’t get to the door in time before Serverus opened it and growled “What.” His shoulders immediately relaxed and he moved aside upon seeing who was at the door. 

She didn’t get a word in, before being pulled into a hug. 

“Grandfather I…” Lea croaked but Aberforth pulled her closer. 

“Don’t. We know. You are all safe. That is what matters” he shushed her, he pulled away and looked at Severus for a moment. “Albus and the Order members are causing a fuss. We had to make a deal with them. We couldn’t let you stay a year with  _ that man _ .”

“Well I’m glad you did...Severus was on the chopping block and he had plans for me” Lea said, tears beginning to fall from her face. He brushed her hair with his hand, it was different from the times Voldemort did so. Less calculated...maybe. “I have likely pissed him off further by using the gobbling chest charm on a secret room of his…”

“Ah, Wulfric’s...yeah we are going to need a clear room for it...any delicate items?” Aberforth asked, she nodded. He frowned before sarcastically saying “A room full of delicate and likely cursed junk...sounds like a fun catching game.”

“Why did you Lea? I mean…” Severus began, shaking in frustration..but he calmed himself before seemingly going into a rant on thinking with your head.

“Horcrux,” Lea said and he paled. Aberforth stilled. “I don’t think one is in the chest but he wanted to use you to make me one.”

Aberforth let go of her, for her to be pulled into Severus’s arms. He shook as he held her and she began to sob. She saw his eyes well up as he led her to the bed to lay down, pulling her close again. 

She heard Aberforth open the door, only to hear a groan of annoyance causing her to look up. 

“Can’t you wait?” he spat, pointing at Albus in the doorway. He looked tired...no...completely exhausted. Dark rings circled his eyes as he vanished the dirt of his robes. He gave her a small, tired smile but was blocked from entering the room by Aberforth. “Leave them be. They've been through a lot.”

“It will only take a moment,” Albus said, trying to get past.

“He was going to make her a horcrux, Albus!” Aberforth yelled and Albus’s face fell. Something seemed to break inside him, a tear leaked down his face. Before the fountain of them fell down his face. She moved to get up, but Severus held her closer. “Drop all the Order and greater good business and treat her as your great niece for once!”

He raised a hand to say something, but it dropped and he left. 

“I’ll be back, you need rest and I have a brother to deal with” Aberforth said and left them alone.

\--------------------------------------------

Lea left the bathroom, feeling refreshed and as relaxed as she could be. Severus looked up from his book and smirked. He put it down on the bedside table next to him. 

“You could of joined me, Severus,” Lea said, standing, covered in only a white towel as she walked up to the bed. 

“I could have….but then I couldn’t of watched you come out like that” Severus said, his eyes shining mischievously. 

“You could of joined me and had that” Lea said, dropping the towel and climbing into the bed. She planted a kiss on his cheek, his eyes flickered to her chest and paled. “What? Is there something wrong?”

He kissed the cut under her chin and took out a small vial, handing it to her. “I’m going to talk with them downstairs to replace your charm…” he said, about to get up but looked towards the window. 

There was tapping at the window. 

Lea flicked her hand at the window to open it and a barn owl flew onto the bedside table, dropping a package on it. It flew out and Severus jumped out of the bed to look at the package before she could do so. 

He paled as he floated her old blood charm out of the package with his wand. Her blood ran cold. 

“Cursed?” she asked, getting up. 

“No, but there is a letter. A strongly worded one” he said, swallowing. Pulling the letter carefully while checking for anything nasty “Kill him. Then bring what you stole and Aiden. Then you can return. Betray me and die.”

She took out her wand and looked at the blood charm. There was something different on it. “It mutes me when I say anything he doesn’t like and tells him where I am. No choking or extra elements added on” she mused, before she could do anything he conjured thick black fabric to wrap around it and carefully put it back into the package. Shoved it into the top draw of the bedside table and magically locked it, Aiden proofing it the process. 

“We don’t tell Albus and talk about this as a family when they are gone” he instructed and she nodded. “Be thankful he used your blood to locate you, not kill you.”

She downed her potion, a wiggenweld? The cut on her chin healed up. 

“It’s not like him to provide an option to stay quiet and live…” Severus muttered, looking back at her. His brow furrowed in worry.

“I’m beginning to think both him and Albus are pulling our leg over a prophecy we don’t know” Lea said, sighing. “We’re probably going to be disappointed, bet it’s about something silly and they're just messing with each other at this point. I’ve got a lot of questions for Albus...apparently mother was stolen.”

“Stolen? Given up more likely...I didn’t want to say anything because who she was but...Wulfric says she was a piece of work” Severus hesitantly told her, sitting down on the bed as she summoned her pink and white unicorn pajamas onto her. He raised a brow at her as she sat down with him. “You're not surprised or upset?”

“There's only so many times you can hear vague comments about your own mother, until you get suspicious. She apparently had me to break Dumbledore, according to my grandfather. She saved my life but I do question a lot of what I have been told about her…”

“Your family is frustrating” he conceded and pulled her close. “No offense.”

“None taken. It might be good to invest in a family therapy after this”

“Yes. I think so to” he grumbled, she planted a kiss on his cheek. “Maybe a holiday too, in the middle of nowhere.”

She nodded and he planted a peck on her lips.

“I don’t want to go down there. Molly is going to yell at me, they will all glare at us and I deserve it” Lea groaned and hid her head in his robes. She was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think Salazar’s painting helped us on Albus’s orders, do you?”

“Salazar?...the painting that he vanished from at the Manor?”

“Yes”

“The answer is simple, he hates your grandfather”

“You're saying the man who put a Basilisk under Hogwarts would hate him?” Lea said in a mocking tone, Severus snorted. “But blood purity and murder are what they both advocate for…”

He put a finger on her lips to silence her. “Did you bring him?” he asked and she nodded. Severus let out a small laugh, it was a rare and wondrous sight. “This is going to be fun, maybe we can actually talk to him later…”

There was a knock on the door and his guarded deamour returned.

“Lea...I don’t think you deserve it...we made the decision together. Remember that” he said quickly and she stopped him before reaching the door. 

“I want to say this again Severus because I didn’t get the chance to while he was keeping us apart. I kissed you first, we were both drunk and we both consented. Do not take whole responsibility for our actions, you're taking weight off my own” Lea said and he blinked in surprise.

“I...no...you're right...then how about we face the fools together” Severus said, offering his hand and she took it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a few edits to help the story work better.  
> I hope your all doing okay during this time


	35. What needed to be said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Lea talk

The door opened and Lea was toppled over by three rather furry beasts, her hair was a mess from the kisses she was receiving from the team of kneazles. Maple had grown a ton and was producing meowed chirping in her excitement.

That was when they heard Aiden wake in his room and he was soon receiving a more gentler form of attention from the three kneazles. They knew better than to jump him, Lea caught Severus laughing at her as she tidied her hair. 

She had just finished fixing it when she ambushed with a large hug, she looked up to see Wulfric crying and holding her close. She relaxed and stayed in his arms for a few moments before he went to fuss over Aiden.

“Albus is a wreck downstairs, Molly is still on the warpath, Sirius is in denial he did anything wrong and Hagrid is...stubborn. Alastor is _Alastor_ ….so anything I need to tell father myself to stop him killing uncle?” Wulfric began after giving Aiden a hug and ruffling his hair. 

“A lot uncle...a lot...what exactly happened? You made a deal?” Lea said as Maple picked this opportunity to greet Severus to their amusement and Severus discomfort. 

“Headquarters have been moved here. Harry needs Occlumency lessons, we need potions and uncle needs a new wand” Wulfric informed her and Severus just nodded in defeat, petting the overly friendly kneazle on the head to her enjoyment. 

Lea sighed and Wulfric continued.

“...Albus reacted differently to the article than what we expected, others called us out and tried to speak bad of you Lea...but Albus he broke down and said he was guilty of everything...he even started talking to us and started asking questions...father won’t back down but I think Albus’s requests are his way of not feeling selfish for wanting to rescue you all”

Lea froze and her eyes widened...she wasn’t sure what to believe at the moment…

\---------------------------------------

Wulfric had reacted as they expected and they had been careful by making sure Aberforth was with Aiden while they talked elsewhere. Severus and Lea made their way downstairs and were met with most of the room glaring or watching them cautiously.

That was when Lea and Severus were pulled into a hug by Minvera. Severus didn’t even resist and they both accepted it as she led them to one of the massive brown corner sofas in Wulfric’s massive lounge area. The white marble fireplace was crackling in massive force.

That was when her and Albus’s eyes met, his eyes welled. She hesitated but he moved first, she couldn’t explain it but she started sobbing immediately in his arms.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I know you won’t forgive me...and I can accept that...I just needed to get you out of there in time” his voice was shaking as he cried with her. “Take your time before doing anything, you three have been through a lot.”

Lea nodded then sat down with him and Severus. Accepting the mug of tea from Minerva and thanking her for it.

“Idiot” Alastor muttered under his breath and Lea burst out laughing to all but Albus’s and Alastor’s confusion.

“Yep, that’s you. Have you given the little one’s a lecture on not keeping wands in their pockets” Lea chuckled and Albus snorted.

“No and I should. It’s you then. Been told you were making a fuss about me...they thought I was just being me” Alastor said, leaning onto his staff. “I guess we both spent close to a year stuck where we shouldn’t?”

“Mine didn’t start turning their attention towards me in a nasty manner until the year was almost up…”

“Just shows he wanted you around, I can list a few reasons...did he mark you?” Alastor asked, pointing at her left arm. She revealed it and there were a few gasps. “Clean, means he didn’t need to know where you were or need to call for you.”

“You mean he trusted her not to run away?” Sirius sneered, earning a glare from Severus.

“Ha! Unlikely! The Dark Lord is beyond paranoid, even his second in command is required to have one. It means she couldn’t escape, even if she wanted to, until we got involved” Alastor interrupted much to everyone but Lea and Albus’s surprise. 

“But that’s…” Sirius tried to start again.

“Secret routes across the house for Nagini from her room. Paintings of snakes all around the house, a secret room. Wards around the house that I’m not connected to. Measures against silencing charms. Escorts to Malfoy Manor and back” Lea interjected and Sirius paled. 

“Measures against silencing charms?” Severus repeated and Lea nodded sadily. 

“Found that out, way too late. Sorry...it wasn’t until he said I was special to him, that I worked it out” Lea said, looking down at her lap.

“Lea...we’re both to blame...I assume he knows I’m a traitor then” Severus asked, he had turned an unhealthy pale shade as she nodded.

“Yes and he was going to use your death as a means to truly control me...he said he had the same planned for grandmother and mother…” Lea choked out the words and felt Severus pull her to him regardless of who was watching. “He said he was going to make Aiden one as well when he was older…”

“Then that settles it” he whispered in her ear, holding her closer. “I wanted you both to have a way to escape his wrath no matter the result...we’re going to have to kill him because he gets the chance to.”

Lea rested in his arms, nuzzling her head into his neck. She stayed there for a few moments before sighing and leaving his arms.

“We are thankful Albus but we need transparency, no last minute stunts or plays with the Ministry…” Lea said and Molly glared at her fiercely. 

“Yes. Alastor or as we now know as Barty...wasn’t meant to take your wand just so you know...I’m not arrogant enough to think Fudge wouldn’t rush an execution and I don’t blame you for not trusting me...I will give everything but you know the risks” Albus answered to Molly’s surprise, as her eyes widened and brows raised. 

“I know the price of betrayal...my soul has already taken its toll for dealing with others that have taken that path...but this will be the sin that will inflict the most, that monster is still my grandfather” Lea said, only to earn strange looks across the room. 

“A detail that he will sorely forget and refuse to care about. A fact you understand and that's what makes you both different. Human” Albus said, nodding his head. 

“The terrifying thing is...I swore I saw a small fragment of that in him...a possible path where I never had to cross wands with him...but it became tainted...he would be affectionate and stay his hand...even treat me and Aiden as family...I don’t even know what is real anymore” Lea said shakily to most of the room’s shock, there was a knowing glint in Albus’s eyes. 

Albus nodded and got up, offering his hand which she took reluctantly. He led her out of the room and into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

He sighed and faced her.

“I meant every word...I don’t expect you to trust and believe me but you deserve an explanation at least, not to excuse my behavior...but to help you process the pain I caused” he began, moving past her to open up the curtains and summon two stalls to sit on. “It’s not you but me. I was the problem. I had convinced myself that I needed to see the signs to prevent you becoming your grandfather but...that was not what I saw and I was in denial about it….I saw myself...”

Lea froze and he sat up on his stall, patting on the one next to him for her to sit down on. She hesitated but did so.

“Yes, it’s true Voldemort scored top marks on every test he took but I did too. I received numerous awards before I even turned eighteen...I did countless research and studies, even was interviewed a few times. I was Head Boy and Prefect...I was even as talented as you were when you were little…”

Lea remained quiet as she saw his eyes well up as he continued.

“I was resentful towards my family after my mother died, I had to stay home and care for my family. I wanted to travel the world and achieve feats of grandeur but Ariana needed me and your grandfather had to stay at school...then I met him..Grindelwald, I felt challenged...alive. That I had met my match. I cared for him deeply, we planned to change the world. Control the muggles for their own good and Ariana would never have to be hidden... _we_ would never have to be hidden or have to face what the muggles did to her again….I was a fool...”

He was silent for a moment, resting his head in his hands...she was tempted to comfort him but he looked up and shook his head.

“I loved him and wouldn’t see who he truly was until he hurt my brother. We fought and...Ariana paid the price...your grandfather saw things as there were, that I wasn’t doing it for Ariana’s sake but for myself...that I had neglected her...my family. I guess I never truly learned by mistake...neglecting my family caused us to lose Ariana and I ignored my brother because I rather be hated than face my mistake…neglecting my family by doing so…”

He sighed and gave her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry Lea...I see so much of me in you and it scares me...I thought we were the same that you would give into temptation like I did that you could be tempted by Severus to go down a dark path...I know his love of the dark arts...that all that praise would go to your head and you would lose yourself like I did. You have Ariana’s eyes, our eyes..”

Lea felt a pang in her heart and remained silent.

“..to be honest I projected a lot of my feelings about her and myself onto you...I was in denial and refused to see who you are...who you really are...Ariana was blonde but not platinum blonde like you...you look a lot more like your mother than her...she took a lot of her looks from her father...with her mother’s hair and eyes. It didn’t help that Aiden looked a lot more like Tom when he was younger by the time of the Yule ball…Aiden is as sweet as you were at his age, trying to befriend all kinds of creatures...”

He stopped and his eyes turned fierce...it scared her..

“But what I do next has to happen. We can’t go on like this and I can’t have you left in fear of what I could do next. So me and my brother agreed on this to prove to you I will never harm you, Aiden or any more children you may have with Severus” Albus said before waving his wand in a circle motion causing a spectral phoenix to fly out of the room.

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened to Severus and Aberforth entering the room. 

The door closed and Severus went to her side, watching Albus carefully.

“I will be making the unbreakable vow, Severus. To Lea. To make sure you and your family will never fear me again” Albus explained and Severus nodded.

“We’ll set the terms and then you make the vow” Severus said coldly, staring down at Albus who nodded to show he accepted the terms. “I will allow no loopholes that could put our family in danger.”

“Very well, you can be our witness. You can cast it now and I will agree” Albus stated and Severus watched him carefully. 

“Remember those words and stand” Severus said and they stood up, Albus took her right arm. 

Severus took his wand out, placing his wand on their linked hands.

“Will you Albus protect to the best of your ability and never harm in any manner...Lea, me and any children she has and may have?” Severus began.

“I will,” Albus said and a fiery hot red cord wrapped around their hands. 

“Will you Albus agree to never purposely lie about any information concerning her, her family, me...the Dark Lord or anything she would need or want to know, to her?”

“I will,” Albus repeated, another cord connected to the first.

“Will you Albus agree to never purposely tear Lea, me and her children apart or try to control, manipulate, try to steal from or try to force them into anything they don’t want to do?”

“I will,” Albus said again and the final cord tied itself around their hands. “Any more…”

“No, you proved your point...unless Lea, you…” Severus injected and looked towards Lea.

“No, this is fine” Lea said, looking towards Severus who tapped his wand on their wrists making the cords vanish but the marks remained.

“Now you can ask whatever you like,” Albus said, looking at Lea.

“Did you steal my mother from grandmother?” Lea asked, best to start with a big one. Else she could get distracted…

Aberforth waited expectantly while Severus sighed and paid attention.

“Yes, I forced Irene to agree to it. She was found guilty for stealing from her family and was left with massive debt. I helped her aunt and her cousin press charges. Her aunt inherited everything after Irene’s grandfather Edward Alder died, Irene claimed that Edward left her everything because she was a seer and this was the family tradition…” Albus explained and Severus’s brows shot up and Aberforth’s face paled.

“Why did you...?” Lea began to ask, Albus’s face paled as his mark glowed.

“She had something I wanted and I believed Aurora would be like her father and she was. Irene predicted the war and the rising of a Dark Lord” Albus hesitantly answered, holding his right hand. 

“Is that why mother was given potions to suppress her seer’s gift?” Lea asked, Albus looked back at her in confusion. Aberforth and Severus remained silent.

“I didn’t know or suggest any potions for Aurora. I knew she had nightmares but I suspected she was a parselmouth until she made a prophecy on her wedding day” Albus answered and Severus looked at Lea in confusion. 

“ _A price paid….a child stolen….a child freed...a child taken...he will return and pay what is due...with bloodied claws...when the moon is full_ ” Aberforth spoke up and Albus nodded.

Mother predicted the attack on Wulfric, years before it? It was vague of when, aside from it being the full moon.

“But she couldn’t of been a parselmouth, she was a seer. Could she?” Lea said and Albus shrugged. He didn’t actually know...even with what he told her when she asked when she was a child?

“That’s what I’ve been told by Erica, Irene’s aunt” Albus answered, Aberforth’s fists clenched but he remained quiet as Severus remained silent.

“I would say I’m surprised but I’m not at this point, did it ever cross your brilliant mind that you had been played? That Erica was lying about a lot of things, that you ruined my grandmother and mother’s life for no reason. That you made mother what she was by taking her away from her family that she may have been both all along” Lea spat, glaring at him.

“She was with family…”

“Erica...you gave her to Erica...I guess that explains a lot, can’t have another seer running about with the family inheritance on the line” Lea sneered and Albus winced. “Don’t say you would of known, you’ve been fooled before. How many lives have you ruined for the greater good? Did you even rescue us because you cared?”

Aberforth was going to intervene when Albus’s mark glowed when he went to say something to argue back.

Lea let out a small laugh. “I know what it is...you don’t need a new wand...it’s about grandmother isn’t it?” Lea snarled at him, Albus remained silent but the mark did the talking for him. “So what is this damn prophecy you and him have been fussing about?”

Albus took a long breath before answering “ _Tonight the bell tolls for the child of the serpent...who will leave her, the one, the one the serpent cannot live without...he will free her from slumber and she will help him rise...a price paid in full...the scorned brother will fall and his blood will turn from him...it begins tonight, for a serpent falls when the bell tolls_ ”

Lea’s eyes flashed red momentarily causing Albus to blink in surprise and look at her in horror. “All that trouble over a prophecy and you both were assuming I would knock you down a few pegs, Albus. When you fell to your lowest by your own doing” Lea spat. “Let me guess you know who killed my mother?”

“No, I know they were a Death Eater. They burned her and the shack she was in with fiendfyre before running away” Albus voice was shaky as he was close to tears. “I saw the mark on what I assume was _ her attackers arm as she ran away_, the whole shack exploded in a black cloud afterwards before I could extinguish the flames.”

There was a long silence before she decided to say it.

“You may not of touched me but you hurt me. More than the man you call a monster did, what does that say about you?...you say you love me and you rescue me out of an alterative motive...you didn’t make those vows to make me feel safe, it was to relieve your guilt and get what you want from me”

“Lea…” Albus croaked but she did not stop. 

“No, I will no pull punches either. I hated myself enough that had started repressing part of my magic...part of myself. You know damn well, the damage that causes...you say you see yourself in me but I chose my family over power, you did not…” Lea continued, only for her to be pushed onto the floor and hear…

SMASH!

She looked up to see Albus standing his eyes full of tears and filled with a blazing inferno as the cold filled the room. Glass was everywhere. 

He closed his eyes, then exhaled and then walked out of the room past them. Slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small edit at end, to aviod confusion


	36. What was taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is missing something

**1938 Flourish and Blotts**

_ He had made his way to exit the store with his books when a voice called out behind him. _

_ “It’s going to rain soon, don’t you have a umbrella?” a girl with platinum blond hair walked up to him. In a small green dress and wellington boots. Her emerald green eyes shone happily as she carried the large bags of books with her while struggling with her black umbrella.  _

_ “What do you mean it’s…” he began to answer only for it to start to pour outside. “Did you make it rain?” _

_ He looked at her quizzingly, he wanted to demand an answer but it didn’t go too well with that wizard. Maybe magical people were immune to his demands... _

_ She shook her head and smiled at him. “Just a hunch I get sometimes as a seer...you look like your in the same year as I am...I’m starting Hogwarts in September” she answered only to blush and put her bags down to shake his hand. He did so reluctantly. “Sorry, my name is Irene...Irene Alder.” _

_ “Tom” he said and looked towards all her bags. “Yes I am...do we need all those books?” _

_ “No...I’m shopping for my aunt and cousin” she said only to continue after she looked at the floor. She looked back up to him and smiled again. “I assume you're new to all this, maybe we could strike a deal?” _

_ A deal? She was just someone’s lackey...but she could be useful...a seer…it may be worth it. _

_ “What kind of deal?”  _

_ “I only have a few stops left. If you help I can answer any questions you have on the way to get our things and at lunch. I’ll pay for lunch” she answered, continuing to smile happily. How she was able to stay so happy, he had no idea. He had begrudgingly agreed and followed her about, he learned quite a bit about the wizarding world from her. What intrigued him more was her wand. _

_ Silver lime and unicorn hair, 12 inches and almost unyielding. Her grandfather had made her own wand, Ollivander seemed to like her wand a great deal. It was covered in ancient runes on the handle. He talked about the connection between seers and Legilimency with silver lime wands. _

_ His however was yew 13 a half inches, unyielding with phoenix feather as it’s core. It wasn’t a wand for a timid wizard, powerful with a reputation of endowing the wielder with the power of life and death. Even more so with it’s core, a bird renowned for its immortality...for conquering death itself.  _

_ “That’s not all it’s known for, yew wands tend to grow a tree of their own from their own owner's grave if buried with them. Sort of protecting their owners after death...it’s also why it’s considered just as likely to choose those that are fiercely protective of others” Irene piped in, putting down her pumpkin juice for a moment. They had come to The Leaky cauldron on her request for lunch. “All parts of Yew trees are completely poisonous.” _

_ She was more than useful. A seer of an old drudic bloodline that has a history of creating their own wands. She lived in a small village on the outskirts of London, hidden from Muggles.  _

_ “Tom, I was wondering if I could visit sometime before school starts and talk more...I could bring food…” Irene asked hesitantly after finishing her bangers and mash.  _

_ “Actually I was thinking of asking to visit yours, if that's allowed” Tom said, giving his best winning smile towards her...he needed this one.  _

_ Magic isn’t allowed outside Hogwarts but magical families police themselves since the trace would go off all the time amongst them. Another reason on the list of reasons to keep her. _

_ “I’ll have to talk to grandpa on a good day when aunt Erica isn’t watching…” Irene answered, her eyes looking towards the cutlery on her plate.  _

_ “Why?” he asked. _

_ She sighed and gave him a defeated smile before answering. “Grandpa is very sick and can’t move about much...he’s often bedridden and aunt Erica doesn’t like me troubling him with silly requests. Grandpa doesn’t think so and often says yes. He often tells my aunt off for stopping me from seeing him” _

_ “I see...I could distract Erica and you could talk to him? I mean how on earth are you going to carry all this on your own?” Tom suggested, his eyes shining mischievously. Irene’s eyes glistened and she let out a small chuckle…..  _

He remembered that day well as he sat in his chair drinking tea while Nagini was curled up by the crackling fireplace. Irene and him had gotten to her grandfather Edward Alder. He was more than willing to make Erica sort out the arrangements, the crazy old hag had tried interfering but he knew better. 

It was his escape from that foul orphanage during the holidays, they hated him there and had requested they just adopt him...Erica took great pleasure in not doing so.

He looked at Lea’s empty chair and then towards the family painting he had commissioned for himself. 

**Stupid girl.**

If she would have waited, then she would have known why it had to be done.

He wasn’t going to give her pause to let Dumbledore’s brainwashing take effect. She needed to understand. Severus was a traitor. He wasn’t going to admit to her that he was going behind her back and making a deal with Dumbledore. 

It was clear that the girl held affection for him and  _ annoyingly the traitor _ .

He should have chosen someone else and sent Severus to the manor then quietly disposed of him without the girl noticing. She would have mourned him but she would have stayed.

Without Nagini, the manor would be empty.

False promises and fake praise...that's all the cattle was good for now. Traitors, cowards and sycophants.

They could fight, invest money and resources or provide political gain, true. But their attention had become intolerable.

None of them were loyal. Truly loyal.

He knew what they wanted and he gave it to them. That was the arrangement, to give them what they desired. That they couldn’t obtain on their own.

Lea and her son had been different...entertaining even. She understood far better than the others the magnitude of his achievements and her achievements furthered his, that deserved praise.

Not some prattle over a weakling inflicting his dominance over another weakling.

The cattle didn’t deserve him.

He could have branded her, but branding is for cattle. 

She was going to become part of him, his true right hand and Aiden his left. She hated violence and tourture but understood she had to be practical. Aiden was fierce and energetic, he would extract force and justice in time for him. She would be merciful and use more elegant forms of control of the cattle. 

She and Irene had shown the importance of staying one's hand for a more beneficial result.

He couldn’t be everywhere at once and the cattle couldn’t be trusted on their own.

They had already turned on her...not that they truly respected her. 

They saw her as a tool, that if they climbed in between her legs and rid her of Aiden, they could rise beyond their station. 

Avery and his nephew were a symptom. 

She was the second of his blood that had come to him and then run from him. Perhaps that was a symptom as well. 

Lucius was too keen to point to Dumbledore’s brainwashing for both cases.

He doubted Lea was running to Albus but had done so by mistake.

**Stupid. Stupid. Stupid girl.**

She had dropped her blood charm before leaving, after all the work he did in making it. 

He pulled the necklace out of his robes and brushed one of the snakeheads grasping the red gem with it’s fangs with his thumb. 

He had tried locating her with blood magic, as she had done for him but it was to no avail. 

Dumbledore had gotten to his family and they were both in danger, it would look weak to rescue them with his most loyal still in Azkaban. 

He needed to talk to her. To free her and her son.

If he threatened her then that would only prove Albus’s brainwashing right.

He put the necklace down and went and grabbed the preserved copy of the newspaper discussing her past.

She probably saw Severus as a hero, a knight that rescued her from Albus. He was more tolerable than the others and going behind her back to plan with Albus was the only time he knew of him disrespecting her wishes.

Was there something he missed? The diary was gone, if it wasn’t for Lucius and Severus finding Avery out...Lucius would have fed Nagini that night instead. 

Lucius had been insufferably helpful after admitting to it and accepted a great deal of punishment for it. 

Lea had admitted Irene had been hiding his things...but her garden wasn’t where she had hidden it. In fact it wasn’t there, at all. Aurora had taken the ring and hid it on her to return to him to show her loyalty as well as to get it away from Albus before he got hold of her blood to undo the protections Irene had placed on the garden. 

Irene was a smart woman and wanted Albus to think she still had it, so he would allow Lea’s visits. 

He had checked the family cherry tree on the Alder’s old land and found the letter telling him everything. That Albus had claimed a female Death Eater had burned Aurora's body and the place she was hiding with Fiendfyre.

He only wished she had come directly to him, not asked to talk to Lucius. At least she knew better than to wear it and display it openly.

The necklace wasn’t in it’s hiding spot and he had tried to locate the Black’s old home but it seemed to be under the fidelius charm. Both brothers were blood traitors. 

Only Lucius and Bellatrix were with him when discussing Aurora...he had no idea who else may have known or may have followed Lucius around aside from Narcissa.

Bellatrix would be handful, even more so once she hears of this incident.

She was fun and loyal but she lacked restraint...she would most likely offer to kill Lea and Aiden.

He stopped.

He looked towards the antique clock. 

It was Christmas eve.

Perhaps, some excitement and more reasons for his followers to celebrate will give him the information he needed. 

  
  



	37. The path that lie ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are tense at Wulfric's

They silently cleaned themselves and the kitchen up, the tension hanged in the air and refused to leave them. The animosity between her and Albus had taken them here. She had felt a pang of guilt when she said those words, it was a low blow and she had tried to leave to go after him but her grandfather stopped her, shaking his head at her.

The warmth slowly started to return to the kitchen soon after repairing the window and that's when she saw the clock, it was Christmas eve. 

She didn’t hate Voldemort but she hated what he did and what he intended to do. 

She didn’t hate Albus but she hated what he did and what he intended to do. 

Both were far from each other and both had hurt her and her family.

She had felt numb to this for so long and had gotten used to how Albus had treated her that she just accepted that the arguing would always would happen and things would never change.

It was bittersweet but a weight had been lifted that she hadn’t known had been there for so long. 

She froze when she heard yelling outside the kitchen... _ please no...please...no...more...she couldn’t take anymore.  _

She started to shake, her breathing became erratic and her pace quickened.

Her vision started to cloud and she heard muffled voices around her.

_ Everything is going to fall apart again...no...no. _

There was movement, she couldn’t distinguish.

She felt bile leave her stomach and onto the floor.

_ The floor? When did she?  _

A singular tone reached her and she felt the moments slow down, her heartbeat slowly return to normal. She started to see her surroundings and her eyes settled on Albus’s face, she instinctively moved away in fear. 

He was appalled by the reaction and just nodded. She suddenly felt clean and went to get up only for Aberforth to help her. She was led back to a stall and Severus handed her a vial, it was like he had a whole apothecary in his robes.

She downed the draught of peace and then drank from the glass of water handed to her.

That's when she noticed the others watching from the doorway and Albus closing the door.

“Take your time. I won’t force you to do anything, even if I could” Albus said in a soft and calm voice, his eyes twinkling sadily. He paused before for a moment and then looked up at her. “I do care...but that doesn’t change what I did...I’m sorry Lea.”   
  


With that he left. 

She didn’t know how to feel as tears fell down her cheeks.

She heard that tone again and she looked to see Fawkes on the kitchen side, looking at her with his head tilted at her. He flew up to her and landed on her shoulder, rubbing his head against her cheek. She relented and petted him, he leaned into her touch.

“He missed you, you know,” Aberforth said, grabbing a beer from the chilling cabinet. “Been nipping at Albus until he agreed to get you back.”

“You have?” Lea asked Fawkes and he chimed back with a musical note before rubbing his head against hers again. Her eyes welled up at this as she brushed her hand against his head. 

“I missed you too.”

He sang another musical note and remained with her as they stayed in the kitchen for a while.

“So they're all staying here now?” Lea asked, looking up at Aberforth and he nodded. “Do the others know what Harry is?”

“No, but I know. I guess he does too?” he grunted and she nodded. He sighed and took another sig from his bottle. “No point getting upset about it...there’s not much we can do to save…”

“There is” she answered curtly. 

She had spent a lot of time reading about them in the past few days. 

“Is there?” he asked, Severus paled. 

“Yes, it’s unpleasant but you have to have another host to carry it. It can’t merge with Voldemort, since he won’t feel remorse…” she answered hesitantly, squeezing her knees and looking at the floor. “It’s only possible because it wasn’t intentionally implanted nor is Harry is it’s ideal host.”

“As long it’s not you or Aiden...I can live with that. He still has to destroy it, I take it?” he said after a while, her eyes began to well up and threatened to spill out.

“Yes” she said, looking back at him. Her eyes twinkled sadily. 

He hummed and finished his drink. “I would keep it to myself but no” he answered, but shook his head on the last word. “Don’t blame yourself for what he decides next…”

“No, dark magic. I know” Lea answered solemnly, he shook her head and she went as white as a sheet.

“Better, someone else than the boy” Aberforth noted and squeezed her other shoulder reassuringly, trying not to disturb Fawkes who was dozing on her other shoulder. Apparently telling Albus off was tiring. “Best not dwell on it too long and get some sleep, it’s going to get busy soon enough.”

Nothing matched the silent stares they received as they made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Fawkes had remained with her and Albus just nodded after seeing his old companion deciding to stay with her for the night. Aberforth stayed downstairs to clean up and prepare for tomorrow. 

They had opened the door and noticed a new golden perch had appeared in their room near the window, next to a small oak table and set of chairs as Wulfric sat on one of them, reading.

Fawkes flew up onto the perch and flapped happily, singing a note or two as he paced the bar, catching Wulfric’s attention. 

“He’s happy,” Wulfric noted, smiling towards Fawkes who continued letting out musical notes to show how pleased he was and then looking up towards Severus and Lea. “Aiden is back asleep, with all three of my minions keeping watch”. 

Lea nodded and took one of the seats to sit down, noticing a mug of hot chocolate already in front of her. Freshly made. Squirty cream, chocolate sprinkles and a chocolate flake poking out. Her mouth watered and went for it immediately after Wulfric gave a nod to confirm. 

He let a small chuckle and Fawkes started to get himself comfortable. 

“So it’s now officially Christmas eve...don’t worry about the arrangements. Just relax and enjoy yourselves” Wulfric began, only for a grin to spread across his lips as he saw the white moustache that had formed on Lea’s upper lip. “I suppose you know Albus is suspended while he waits for trial…”

“He’s staying here, isn’t he?” Lea asked abruptly and Wulfric paused. “Well he has nowhere else to go and I heard what’s happening with the other place and Lupin owns the Inn.”

Their old place was being used as a safe house for Keith and Charlotte, to prevent Voldemort taking them hostage. 

“To watch Harry better, to give him access to the shack, a place to transform safely and because they hate him less than us” Wulfric answered and Lea continued drinking, as Severus sat down to join them. “It has been made clear that if you need space...he will give you it.”

“Good” Severus said curtly, taking a beer from Wulfric and relaxing his chair. “The goats are here as well, I take it?”

Wulfric chuckled and Lea almost snorted her drink to both mens amusement. “Like he would leave them behind” Wulfric snorted, as Lea cleaned her pajamas. “They have more space here and I like having family here...Fudge has shut us down and we need to do a lot of repairs from their searches.”

His face dropped as he mentioned Fudge, her heart panged and they were silent for a moment. She cleaned her upper lip and held back her anger as she continued to listen.

“But your back and we can relax for a change” Wulfric continued, leaning back into his chair. “The place is in my name and paid with my money...legally he can’t take it away and I doubt Azkaban has the measures to contain me.” 

He chuckled once more at his last comment before looking back at her worried eyes. He sighed and rested his hand on hers and squeezed it, trying to reassure her. She smiled sadly back at him. 

“How long can we do this Uncle?” she said as more a question to herself than him, her voice breaking and her eyes beginning to water. “They took grandmother, father and tried to kill Aiden and I...they won’t let me out in public or carry a wand openly…”

She was having trouble not sobbing and then there was a flicker of anger causing her eyes to flash red again.

“What’s the point? When they think I’m a monster anyway...and they’re dragging Severus and our son down with me. Now you and grandfather. They turned on Albus...where does it stop? Are they going to kill us all because...” 

“No. They won’t” Severus interrupted, locking eyes with her and taking her other hand. “Even if we all have to stand together against them all. We will get through this.”

His fierce gaze almost scared her, but she felt a smile spread across her lips and without thinking she brought a kiss onto his lips as tears fell on her cheeks, she was unaware if it was hers or his. 

She felt herself become engulfed by his arms as they continued to kiss, her hands finding their way into his hair and his on her back. 

They heard the door close and a bright light caught their attention, they looked to see the room empty. 

“I guess we forgot for a moment…” Lea noted and Severus nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. Just as she brought out her wand, she noticed he had already started placing silencing charms all over the bed, a cheeky grin was across his lips.

Lea shrugged and with a instant his and her clothes had vanished. Her eyes were drawn to his cock, at full mast and aching for her, precum already glistening the tip. She had seen him hard, plenty of times but he looked harder than he felt after she brought the Basilisk venom back for him...till the mood was ruined.

Lea shook the thoughts of that evening away.

She had missed him and it was clear he had missed her. 

He finished muttering under his breath and put his wand with hers on the bedside table, looking her over as he did so. He licked his lips at the sight, his cock twitching.

There would be no mercy and she wanted none.

He pounced on her, his lips crashing with hers. His hands were on her breasts, lighting squeezing them both causing her to moan. She felt a smirk against her lips and he nipped her ear quickly. She took a sharp intake of breath and only for him to move his right hand downwards to feel her slit, it was hard not to moan as his fingers found their way inside her. 

“Missed me?” he grinned as he continued to work his fingers inside her. She was panting now and his eyes were shining in victory. 

He kissed her again and removed his fingers to her annoyance only to position himself at her entrance and enter in one motion. She gasped, her eyes almost rolled back. She had missed this. He started moving and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on.

He was getting faster and was clear he wasn’t going last long if they continued at this pace. They could go slow later, she locked her legs around his waist and he started pounding her harder.

Her lips found his and their tongues battled for dominance as he continued to ravage her pussy. Through their muffled moans, she came, she swore she saw stars as she lost herself in the moment. 

She heard him fall off the edge with her, him filling her. She felt a spark jolt her and fell again, crying out due to the intensity. He seemed to have felt it too and continued to fill her with every last drop. 

The panted and slowly regained their breath for the next few minutes, until he was ready to pull from her and roll onto his back. She draped herself over him and snuggled against him for warmth as she felt his thick seed leave her.

She felt her eyelids grew heavy but they snapped open instinctively as Severus moved his hand to grab something from his resummoned robes in his hands, her hand stopped his midmotion.

“Severus...I think it’s too late for that” she managed to say to his surprise.

“What do you mean?” he asked, his brows raised.

“I’m not sure but it isn’t like before but I felt a spark of magic during...I feel different and not in a bad way” Lea hesitantly and his eyes widened. He stopped and looked at her for a solid few minutes before giving her a tired smile. He left a peck on her lips. 

She waved her hand and cleaned them, but felt her hand rest on her stomach almost out of need. 

“I’m probably just tired...sor…”

“Don’t be. We’ll just have to keep an eye out...Lea...to be honest I want a child. Another child, a sibling for Aiden” Severus said quickly, taking her hand into his. His eyes began to well up. “If it’s just the intensity of the moment, then so be it. If not, then I will accept them with open arms.”

“Even while we are at war?...don’t get me wrong. I want another…” Lea continued and he squeezed her hand. 

“Then we’ll try for one. As for the war, we are unlikely to find another opportunity like this and doubt there will ever be a perfect time. We are hidden from the Ministry and from  _ him _ . Wulfric and Aberforth are here, they support us. They made it clear several times they would be okay with expanding the family”

“What if something happens to Albus?” Lea questioned and Severus, brushed his hand across her cheek.

“We’ll handle it together, as a family” Severus comforted her, pulling her closer. “We have plans in place to protect the family if we are forced out and anything in between. I wouldn’t consider another child otherwise.”

She relaxed a little in his arms. “Also if the others cause trouble, they will be out of here before they can blink” Severus added and Lea looked up at him, giving him a tired smile. 

“I missed this. You and everything” Lea muttered under her breath, her eyelids started to drop and Severus adjusted the covers to make them more comfortable as they drifted off to sleep.

Lea wasn’t sure what arrived first, Fawkes or their breakfast. But Fawkes had appeared in a burst of flame and started singing to wake them up before vanishing again after they started moving. Lea had noticed the recently cooked food at the table near the window just as they got up. 

Aiden had been extremely reluctant to get out of bed but the smell and mention of food got him to move along with the three kneazles that had been guarding him all night. They had rushed out of the room to pester downstairs for their breakfast, leaving Aiden with them. 

Pancakes. Her mouth watered at the lovely declicatable food and had taken several mouthfuls before realising it wasn’t Wulfric or grandfather’s cooking...yet it tasted familiar. So had the hot chocolate. 

Aiden was enjoying himself and had gotten himself all sticky to their amusement. 

Lea looked towards Severus and noticed he had cleaned his plate. 

It was her fourth mouthful when it hit her and she blinked away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes...this was Albus’s cooking. She remembered before they had become distant and anger reined their relationship, that they would cook together. 

Albus adored sweet things and she used to too. 

He would read to her too, he would tell her about the golden garden before her father. But her favourite was the fountain of fair fortune, seconded by the tale of three brothers. He sang to her too, with Fawkes. Fawkes was naturally better at it than he had ever been. 

But it had changed that one day, when she had been playing in the garden with him. She had found a snake and started talking to it. It wanted food and warmth. She had taken them to Albus and he had hesitated, she had wondered what she had done wrong. 

It had hurt and she felt an equal despair when she was sorted. 

What made it worse, was she had heard him talking to her father and Wulfric. He asked all manner of questions and Wulfric had snapped at Albus telling him not to ‘compare her to that monster’.

_ Monster _ . 

That had word broken her. Was she one? Who were they talking about?

From that day on Albus’s smile had been different, it was fake and he was constantly analysing her every move. It was like he awoken from a long dream after he had a reminder who she was related to. 

Her father started coming back later after that and Wulfric had guarded her closely...no it had been even more painful than the horror on Albus’s face from her being placed in Slytherin. 

One thing was certain when she looked at Aiden’s happy face. She would never allow someone to shame him for something he couldn’t change. 

He finished and Severus went to vanish the mess, she stopped him by putting a hand up.

“I think a bath would be more effective, for him and  _ for you _ ” Lea said, emphasizing the last two words as she went to Aiden but Severus had beaten her to it.

“I can do that. You can finish getting ready and relax a little while we bathe” he answered and planted a kiss on her lips before leading Aiden away. 

She had visited them in the bathroom to clean herself up when she noticed them both playing with the bubbles and making moving shapes out of them. She felt she could watch them all day but Severus needed this time, as did Aiden. 

Voldemort had limited their time together and they wanted to make most of the time they had. 

She had finished getting ready when the boys made their way out of the huge bathtub, clean. It wouldn’t last long.

She wore her winter blue robes, gloves and work boots. 

“I thought visiting the goats would be fun,” Lea said as Severus helped her dress Aiden in his coat after dressing himself. Some normalcy was needed and she would rather they kept distance from the others for a while.

When they managed to arrive downstairs, they saw the horde conjugating in the lounge and they had not paid attention to the distrustful stares they received and the glares from Potter and Black. They had managed to make a quick escape outside before they could be stopped for a ‘chat’. 

They had entered the barn and found that one of the pens was occupied, they heard movement. Lea moved to look and was surprised to see Albus in an apron, cleaning the pen, without magic. Fawkes was perched nearby on the left wall of the pen. 

“Breakfast was lovely” Lea spoke up and he stopped to look behind him. 

“Thank you,” Albus said, leaning on the broom and looking at her, his eyes twinkling sadly. 

“Need help?” Lea asked and Severus looked between them.

He paused and before just giving a small smile towards her. “Best not. I’m sure you got plans with Aiden” he answered and went back to work. 

“Go. We’ll be okay, this is something that needs to happen” Severus told her and planted a kiss on her cheek before giving them space by taking Aiden with him. 

Lea went to help him but he put a hand out to stop her. “I can handle this. You can talk” Albus said, continuing to sweep up the mess. 

“Ain’t you tired of this? We used to do a lot together. Baking…”

“I am, but things change as they always do. We choose whether or not to take ourselves where the wind blows us, Lea” Albus answered, not looking up from his sweeping. “You didn’t want me around anymore, I gave you…”

“No. I didn’t like your fake smile and pretending to be kind to me. I saw how you felt when I brought the grass snake to you...I thought you would know how to help it. It was hungry and seeking warmth” Lea snapped and he turned to look at her with confusion. “Then I heard you talking about me...it was like you didn’t know me at all. That all you saw was a  **_monster._ ** ”

The last word came out almost as a strangled cry as she stood firm and held his gaze. “Afterward it was hard to pretend. I saw it in your eyes...the words you would say, how you would hesitate to even show the smallest bit of affection” 

Albus face dropped but she did not give ground.

“You were my family and you couldn’t love me. I was angry, upset...but more with myself. I couldn’t change who I was no matter how much I tried...that I must have been the monster you saw” 

Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

“You would lecture me on being a better person and taking account of my actions...I must of been at fault...it must have been my fault...that you wouldn’t love me anymore. The more I heard you...the more angry at myself I became...I was a mistake. _ A monster _ ”

He went to speak as his eyes began to well up.

“Xander and Wulfric told me not to hate myself but the nightmares did not stop...the feelings never stopped...father wasn’t there...it must of been my fault...Xander dead and Wulfric hurt...it’s my fault...I was put in Slytherin...proof that I was the monster you saw and seeing you face cemented it...then grandmother died...until I was told why...I believed it was my fault…”

He went to speak again but her eyes flashed red, shocking him.

“Slytherin didn’t accept me. Gryffindor thought it was a mistake...then Marcey and her gang set their sights on me... ** _the mistake._** I suffered her for months...after all it was the punishment I deserved until she targeted my friends, the people that took a chance on me. All Marcey had to do is pretend to be the good Gryffindor she was and I was punished”

The air changed and became hotter by the passing second.

“Then I wanted to surpass you. To prove you wrong, afterall you let Marcey go. But you put me down at every opportunity...lecturing me about my behaviour and all the lies you had been told. It was never enough for you...I realised soon after I became Prefect that I would never be as powerful as you and that any power I had meant nothing. You undid everything I did”

Her eyes twinkled sadly but was still a crimson red, as did the air around remained hot. 

“It was grandmother. Irene. Who showed me my talents with wandmaking and a better path. She helped me with my anger and taught me everything she knew. I could make something beautiful that would give someone else the means to carve their own path forward….I however lost that chance when no one was willing to help me finish my training”

Albus went to speak but grasped his right arm suddenly...was she right? All those years ago? Ollivander said the Ministry had warned all the wandmakers but...Fudge was listening to Albus at that time. 

“Did you have something to do with that too?” she croaked and he silently nodded. She wanted to scream and release it all but not now...and not here, especially with what else she wanted to say. 

“Lea…” he tried to speak up, tears drenching his face.

“NO” she practically yelled before lowering her voice again. “I went to Severus for comfort, you obviously know that. Bet you know that my grandfather Lord Voldemort knew what I wanted...I wanted to be understood, respected, to be free without feeling like the monster I had come to believe I was...and most of all to feel cared for. Not feeling the rejection you directed towards me.”

He stood there stunned in silence.

“I killed Wormtail and felt nothing. Nothing. I guess you were always right Albus. I was a monster all along because all I saw was the path forward and that it needed to be done.  _ It disgusts me _ ” Lea continued, spitting the last few words before walking up to him. “I am grateful for what you’ve done for me and my family but you lost the right to call yourself part of it long ago. We will help until the mission is over but after then you will leave us alone, so don’t waste your time.”

Albus was silent as he gazed into her red eyes. Good. He had listened to every word.

“One more thing Albus” she said just as she went to leave. “You're lucky you took the vow. After all if you had done anything to my family. I would have truly become the monster you feared I was.”

With that she left to join her family, leaving Albus alone. Not paying attention to the blue eyes watching them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update and that it feels like I’m going backwards and forwards. This chapter was actually quite therapeutic for me...to be honest I do like Albus from the books but I don’t like some of his actions...leaving a baby on a doorstep for example.
> 
> This fic has become very oc but I still endeavor to do my best to finish things including my other work.


	38. Lion's in the Wolf's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with the goats followed by trouble.

Aiden petted Pepper, one of the does with black and white markings. She had black socks and a huge white patch of fur on her back as well on her head, the rest of her fur was grey. The other goats seemed just be going on about their own business as usual, all snug in their winter coats. 

Pepper didn’t seem fazed by Aiden at all and wondered off on her own to lick the rock on the wall in the corner Aberforth had available for them. Apparently they needed additional minerals that they were not getting from their usual feed. 

Aberforth seemed to be right at home, looking after the herd of goats. Though Severus had no idea how he managed to deal with the smell of the two bucks he had, Rufus and Bert. Rufus was black and white with a long goatee while Bert was brown with white patches and socks. Bert’s beard was smaller but they were about the same age. 

The herd had gotten bigger since they moved with the space they had and having had a few kids in the pens from a recent kidding season. 

He wasn’t sure how Aberforth kept up with the work, but not running the Inn, gave him more time. 

That was when he saw her, Lea’s eyes were red again but faded back to a sapphire blue after seeing him and Aiden. Her eyes had changed far more often after waking from the curse, even more so after the Dark Lord dealt with the magical blockages she had.

She stopped to talk to Aberforth, no doubt relaying what happened. Aberforth’s eyes flickered for a moment before simmering down. 

That’s when he felt something nuzzle his hand and he looked down to see Sally, a huge black and white dog or as Aberforth called her a livestock guardian. She had strangely warmed up to him fast when he had visited the Hogshead when Aberforth used to run the place, to have an occasional drink with Wulfric.

He did not like drinking in front of Aiden and had no intention of repeating his father’s mistakes.

Wulfric had been extremely helpful and supportive, not to mention his family adored him. Severus owed him quite a bit for protecting them in Severus’s absence and he was more responsible than Lupin by far. 

Severus knelt and petted her, receiving a few large licks in return causing Aiden to giggle. 

“Having fun, you two?” they heard Lea speak up above them as Aiden started petting Sally with him. 

“Yes. In fact we are, Aiden named one of the kids we’re keeping” Severus answered, looking up at her. She joined them in petting the dog and Sally looked like the most spoiled dog in the world before getting up again to work. 

“I called her Alder,” Aiden said excitedly and Lea’s eyes twinkled sadly as she smiled back at him.

“After the tree or great grandma?” Lea asked, kissing his forehead. 

“Both” he answered before stopping for a moment. “I miss her, mummy.”

“Me too my little python” Lea said in almost a whisper, he hugged her. She sighed and brushed his head with her free hand. 

“Anything I should know?” Severus asked, watching them both. 

“It’s best left until tonight but I told him to leave us be” Lea said, as Aiden continued to hug her.

“As long as you said what you needed to say and you think it is best” Severus replied, looking at her hoping she was alright and that Albus hadn’t caused her trouble, despite the vow.

“I do. Why don’t we enjoy ourselves until we need to return inside?” Lea said quickly before giving him a small smile. 

It was a long morning, while they fed the goats and helped Aberforth. They checked up on the kids and does to ensure they were nursing well. 

Alder was a brown doe with white socks and white spots on her ears. The little doeling was playful and would wag her tail a lot but was overall healthy. 

He honestly wished they could find more to do before going inside but they needed to eat. They had cleaned themselves up in the bathroom near the back of the house but nothing dealt with the smell of goats on them.

The distrustful stares were still there and Potter had found his own corner in the lounge with his friends. Black and Lupin sat near them almost protectively. As for Albus, he was quiet and avoided looking towards them. They did not matter as Wulfric walked up to them and gave Lea a hug before ruffling Aiden’s hair.

A voice called behind Wulfric. “Aiden dear I assume you're hungry. Give me a moment I’ll cook you something” Molly said sweetly, ignoring Severus and Lea. It wasn’t that he wanted her to cook for them but how she was blatantly disregarding them in their son’s presence.

He was also concerned for his wife’s health and what this much stress would do to her.

Aiden shook his head and held Lea’s hand. “No. Mummy says she’s making food” he told her and looked up Lea for guidance. 

“It was a nice offer and I thank you for it, but Aiden…” Lea began but Molly ignored her and continued looking towards Aiden.

“I can make you…”

“Molly. Aiden said no and I won’t have you disregarding my son’s wishes. Not to mention how rude you are being in our home” Lea said in a stern tone, looking fiercely towards the red haired witch. 

Molly looked towards her with a fake sweet smile. “Last I checked this wasn’t your home and our headquarters” she said curtly, but Lea did not budge nor did she have too.

“It’s mine and I’m graciously letting you use my place as headquarters. Since we have more than enough room and it allows Sirius to have  _ the opportunity to walk outside _ ” Wulfric interjected, staring Molly down and emphasising out the last few words causing Black to shift uncomfortably. “Not to mention, it is her home. My family’s home, where she is welcome and is to be respected. If neither of you can do that...then you are breaking the agreement I made with Albus.”

“Molly, leave them be” Albus spoke up and looked up towards them from the large sofa he was sitting on. Molly turned to look at Albus and her face scrunched up in anger and betrayal but conceded. She shot a glare towards Lea and went to sit with the others.

Lea looked like she was calculating something but shook her head and went to the kitchen, Aiden following her closely.

“You go ahead, we’ll sort something later” Wulfric nodded towards the kitchen, for Severus to follow Lea. He could trust Wulfric to handle this lot.

He entered the kitchen to Lea sitting Aiden down in a chair and he went to watch him as she prepared to cut some apples after giving him a small yogurt to eat. 

“So yogurt, apples and…” Severus began to ask.

“A ham sandwich. I was going to prepare some small snacks for him as we spent the rest of the day reading and counting as you work” Lea spoke over her shoulder as she finished chopping the red gala apples. 

“Simple potions it is, I’ll leave the wolfsbane potion until tonight” Severus noted, taking the yogurt that Lea offered him. 

It was best they ate the same food as Aiden, to encourage him to eat his and so he didn’t fuss over what they were eating. 

Lea offered them the apple slices and started on prepping some carrot sticks.

“You know we can work on the potions today. Together. Counting, identifying their colours, teaching names of ingredients and helping reading from the book. Some ingredients just need tearing apart or putting in” Severus continued and Lea hummed in agreement. 

She had effortlessly peeled and chopped the carrots before setting them up to be steamed to make them softer. 

She continued with lunch and handed them both ham sandwiches as Aiden had finished his current food and was now drinking his milk. 

Lea then focused on the carrots and sealed them in a bag with a protective charm after cooling them down. 

She then bagged a few snacks and drinks to be kept in a bag with a chilling charm on it before eating herself. It was quiet as they finished lunch and while they cleaned up quickly so they could leave to go down to the basement and Wulfric’s laboratory after Aiden’s nap. 

It was a huge room to the left of the storage room for the business and food.

It was well lit with not having the major issues that Hogwarts had with technology, with electricity lighting the room and ventilation modified to work alongside magic. There was a storage room to their immediate left for potions and next it another for ingredients. 

A room further down was used for storing equipment and underneath a loose tile was the hidden room Wulfric had given them for more dark inclined objects. 

There were grey worktops and cabinets at the front wall and back with walls to match. The sink was in the middle of the front bench with glass equipment on the side furthest from them. In fact there was more expensive equipment on the back workbench, on their right side was a black sofa and a few large bookcases. 

The rest of the room could be filled with more tables and chairs if needed but it was twice as large as his old classroom to be certain. 

He liked making potions or doing small experiments with Aiden, to see his eyes twinkle as he watched his father brew, filling him with pride and joy. This was something they shared. A love for potions and learning.

Lea got a box ready and Severus the book. They would make this a game. He flipped through the pages of beginners potions and remembered they needed more Wiggenweld potions. Not best for Aiden handling ingredients but perfect for teaching colours...he would have to use his gloves and special apron like always. 

Safety was his main priority with his son. He handed the book to Lea and they went to grab ingredients. Aiden with the help of Lea called out Wiggentree bark, Severus took some from the shelf.

“That’s Rowan!” Aiden called out, looking confused and Severus blinked after realising Aiden had learned a few trees from Lea. Not a large amount, was still young but he was growing fast and he would be five before they knew it.

“Yes! It is a Rowan. We call a magical Rowan a wiggentree tree” Severus answered Aiden and he beamed back before asking why. A few basic explanations and ingredients later and they were pointing out colours and counting with him as Severus brewed on the front worktop.

It was late in the afternoon after he had brewed enough basic potions for the Order that he started to work on brewing some more draught of peace for Lea as she looked after Aiden away from the cauldrons. She was taking smaller doses so she wouldn’t become too reliant on it but with the reactions they were getting he was worrying about Christmas afternoon. 

He knew Lea liked cooking but he didn’t see the others let her cook Christmas dinner let alone eating her food. It was aggravating to say the least, with the panic attack the night before. He was growing greatly concerned for her health as long as the other Order members kept this up.

It would be dinner soon and he didn’t want them to return upstairs...it might be best for Aiden and Lea to stay down here while he brought down food. 

He didn’t have to decide in the end as the door opened to Wulfric with dinner to his relief. Wulfric took one look at his cauldron then nodded before summoning a coffee table near the sofa so they could all eat. 

“I cooked this. So don’t worry” Wulfric said sitting down with them to enjoy the chicken noodle soup with them. Lea smiled back and began tucking in. It was a quiet meal but a welcome one.

Wulfric insisted he look after Aiden for the night and he would have Maple keep watch when he was asleep.

They spent a good time cleaning and moving furniture around so that there was a table ready behind the front workstation for Aiden to use. 

Severus set up his cauldron as Lea went to collect the ingredients.

It wasn’t until he had added the Wolfbane that he spoke up “she was completely out of line, Lea. To be honest allowing them here was a bad idea and I don’t see the peace lasting long if they continue…if they cause trouble again we’ll have to make them leave.”

“I know...but what's going to happen about Harry’s Occlumency lessons? Has…”

“I haven’t heard anything and having you do it would likely encourage ‘a visit’, not that the boy would listen to me either. Let Albus handle him” Severus injected, as he continued to stir counterclockwise before adding pure golden rose petals. 

Lea handed him the ground scarab beetles, which he examined before nodding. Putting it ready with the tub of powdered bicorn horn, jar of leeches and bottle of dandelion juice on his side of the cauldron. 

He added the valerian sprigs next which had to be proceeded quickly with acromantula venom. 

Too late or too soon would mean the potion solidifying or it destroying the cauldron. 

One mistake could kill, severely impair the drinker or cause them to go on a rampage. 

Lea stayed out his way while he finished the final steps adding leeches, dandelion juice before waiting to add the bicorn horn and then a final few drops of dandelion juice. A few words, then a faint blue smoke rose from the cauldron. 

Then he carefully bottled it up and stored it away in the potions storage room as Lea cleaned up. He heard a door close and talking, he moved out of the room to find out who it was.

His face dropped into a scowl as he saw the three figures that had entered their sanctuary.

“Lea…” Albus began with SIrius and Potter in tow. Sirius was sneering at her while Potter glared at her from behind Albus’s back.

“Out” Severus said in a decisive tone, marching up to them to stand with his wife and taking her hand to comfort her before returning a venomous glare towards the group. “Unless it’s for potions, you have no reason to be here.”

“Harry needs to learn Occlumency…”

“No,” Severus said curtly, cutting him off to his surprise. “I’m not having Potter near enough to her to tempt him out.”

“She has a voice Severus…”

“Severus is right” Lea cut him off this time, squeezing Severus’s hand for support. “Your Harry’s safest option. A visit is the least we want…”

“Lea…” Albus began only to stop abruptly, paling for a moment before sighing and trying again. “I can’t force you...you can think on this...do you have any books that could help?”

Severus pulled Lea close and hummed at the reaction, the vow was making things a lot easier. “Wulfric might have some books and tips for Potter. He was one that initially taught Lea” Severus answered, his eyes shining in victory as Albus sighed before going to continue.

“Before you taught her” Albus stated and Severus nodded, knowing he was the next on chain before Albus would admit defeat.

They heard the door open and looked up to see Wulfric waltzing in. 

“Trouble?” Wulfric asked, walking up to them with two beers on him. Severus nodded and Lea relaxed a little in his arms.

“Drinking this late, Nephew?” Albus said, nodding to the bottles on him.

“Severus made my potion. It’s only fair and it’s a few hours until Christmas day. Why not celebrate a little?” Wulfric said as he put the beers down on the table near the sofa before walking to the bookshelves nearby and started browsing. He looked satisfied after he had picked up a large worn black book etched with silver writing saying Occlumency: the hidden art of the mind. 

He walked over and handed Potter the book before looking back at Albus.

Lea suddenly stiffened in his arms as she looked towards Potter, then Severus saw Wulfric was also white as a sheet.

**_“Darling granddaughter. You had me worried”_ **

Severus’s blood ran cold as he heard that voice and moved Lea behind him, grabbing his wand as he did so.

**_“Oh I missed you dear. My little viper...but you hurt me, when you ran from me…”_ **

Potter’s face twisted into an unnatural smile causing the hairs on Severus’s back to stand on its ends as Black tried fruitlessly to get through to the boy.

**_“Though I will be merciful. You are of course, dear to me...come closer, so I can hold you. It’s been too long...you aren't going to let the traitor take over your decisions are you…”_ **

Lea grabbed a vial from Severus’s robes and downed it before walking forward to his dismay.

**_“Good girl...closer, I have a gift for you…”_ **

Albus stepped forward, in front of her to the amusement of the form in front of him. 

**_“Fine. You then”_ **

Before they could react, a dark fog surrounded Potter and dispersed from him, causing him to fall onto the ground like a puppet that lost it’s strings before the dark form rammed through Albus and into Lea causing her to fall back into Severus. 

They landed on the floor in a heap, only for her to let out a shriek in horror as she went as pale as a sheet as she writhed in pain. He did his best to hold and comfort her, through her tears.

Her eyes were a shining ruby red but it was still her.

Just as her breathing started to slow down, she started sobbing as he held her only to hear a sickening crunch. 

They looked up to see Wulfric standing over Albus with blood staining his right hand as blood dripped from Albus’s even more crooked nose. “HOW IS THAT PROTECTING HER TO YOUR BEST ABILITY! LET ALONE NOT HARMING HER!” he roared, his eyes wide and crackling with an unyielding fury. “GET YOU AND YOUR CRONIES OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

“I was…..Harry needed...Occlumency lessons to...prevent this” Albus managed to croak out as he held his nose and he struggled for a moment to get up.

Wulfric’s eyes did not falter as Severus felt his throat clog up in fear but Wulfric’s voice did lower “I don’t want excuses or to hear what you thought. Get out.” 

Black went for his wand but Severus was quicker and it flew from his hand.

“Stop Sirius. Get Harry and leave with the others” Albus ordered, having stopped the bleeding on his own and his nose readjusted, even more crooked than it was before being broken. “That is an order. We are to leave. Now.”

But Sirius disobeyed as Harry got up with his wand ready to defend him, causing Severus to go on the defensive as Sirius set a spectral dog bursting forth from his wand as soon as he grabbed hold of it. 

“What on earth are you doing!” Albus snapped, white as a sheet and grabbing his right arm. That’s when Sirius looked at the now ever present red cords digging into Albus’s arm.

“The unbreakable vow” he spat, glaring holes into Severus and Lea.

“Of my own choice, Sirius. Call off the others” Albus snapped, his eyes wide with panic. 

They heard rushing steps and the door slammed open to Lupin, Alastor, Tonks and Bill Weasley. 

“Molly and Kingsley are getting the children,” Lupin explained as the other Order members pointed their wands towards them. 

Severus’s heart started pounding fast when a terrifying thought came across his mind. Wulfric had his wand ready, unshaken.

“Including…” Sirius asked and Lupin nodded.

“They will be taking all of them, including Aiden,” Lupin replied, looking determinedly at Severus and Severus’s face twisted into an animalistic snarl.

“Good…” Sirius began only to have to dodge immediately as a red blast of light almost hit him in his shoulder as Lea glared fiercely at them, her wand drawn.

“Touch my son and it will be the last thing you ever do” she growled, whatever light had been in her red eyes had gone and the room grew cold. The others went to fire back but Albus stood between them, his arms out.

“Stop!” he bellowed and they froze.

“He’s under the vow” Harry called out and the others' faces twisted into disgust. 

“Then undo it. Release him from the vow” Lupin commanded but Lea glared at him, her fury seemingly unending.

“I don’t have to do anything you tell me” she spat back, the room grew ever colder as the glass instruments nearby began to crack and the beer bottles on the coffee table smashed, drenching the table with beer. 

They went to fire spells at her but Albus intervened. “I said stop. I did so under my…” Albus began again.

“You expect us to believe that Albus. You took the vow” Lupin cut in, staring Lea down. She did not budge.

“Just do it Lea. This alliance is over anyway. Let’s see how he really feels” Wulfric interjected and Severus looked to her, hoping she didn’t. But she did. 

She clenched her right hand and recited the words as the cords began to glow on both hers and Albus’s hands. 

“No longer will you Albus agree to never purposely tear me, Severus and my children apart or try to control, manipulate, try to steal from or try to force them into anything they don’t want to do...”

The first cord unraveled and she continued. 

“No longer will you Albus agree to never purposely lie about any information concerning me, my family, myself...the Dark Lord or anything I would need or want to know, to myself…”

The next cord unraveled and Severus’s gut twisted. 

“No longer will you, Albus protect to the best of your ability and never harm in any manner...Myself, Severus and any children I have and may have…”

The final cord unraveled and Albus flexed his arm. 

“As I said, of my own cord. Wulfric had every reason to be angry…” Albus began again and Severus shoulders relaxed for a moment before Bill grabbed Albus by the arm making them apparate.

Severus was in shock as Albus was likely was as well but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as several spells were fired their way only for Wulfric to block one directed towards him causing Severus to snap into action. 

Lea blocked one and dodged two before reflecting back Tonks stunning spell right back at her only to be blocked by Alastor.

The ground the Order had did not last long when the room became even colder, Severus was used to the cold from living down in the dungeons but even this was getting hard to deal with. 

Wulfric however was unfazed, Severus suspected that Wulfric’s jokes while he visited him at the Hogshead before all this, about Dumbledore’s being fiery by nature, had some truth to it. Wulfric seemed to be focusing on Tonks and Alastor, to get the aurors out of commission but Lea was bombarding Sirius with spells making him slowly lose his footing as he was barely defending himself in time for each strike.

Severus disarmed Potter easily. The boy had some experience but it didn’t matter much to a former Death Eater who was used to having to fight back from his school years and against other ambitious Death Eaters. 

Lupin went to defend Potter but he had taken his eyes off Lea and Black, Lea forced Black to block against a powerful stunning spell giving her enough of an opening to conjure ropes around Lupin causing him to fall to the ground.

Black went to defend Lupin only to get stunned by Severus with ease, only for Harry to grab his wand to try to stun him afterwards but was blocked by Severus. 

Lea had taken this opportunity to knock out Lupin to stop him struggling against the ropes and then proceeded to stun Potter. 

Tonks was the first to go down by Wulfric’s hand as he disarmed and stunned her as Alastor had started taking a combined barrage of spells from Lea and Severus which took him down shortly after. 

Lea then rushed past as Wulfric removed each Order member one by one from his home. 

Severus had followed her, in hopes that they could get to Aiden in time. 

His heart pounding in his chest as they heard nothing on their ascent up the stairs.

The bedrooms were open and empty, they continued moving until they reached their bedrooms only to stop at the door.

Molly Weasley was unconscious and Kingsley was standing over her, looking towards them.

That’s when they heard Wulfric’s rushed footsteps as he rushed towards them and stopped as soon as he saw Kingsley standing over Molly. He smiled and Kingsley smiled back, then stopped to look at their confused expressions.

“He’s the Auror who loves cats,” Wulfric answered. 


	39. Peace before anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day, excitement and pup burritos

Lea smiled at Kingsley and shook his hand before stepping over Molly to check on Aiden’s room, she heard movement then pawing at the door. That’s when she saw Molly and Wulfric had vanished, she dismissed it as Wulfric removing her from their home as she opened the door.

As she expected, Maple was there, who decided to rub their back against their legs as she entered. 

Aiden was thankfully asleep and unaware of what had recently happened, Severus’s silencing charms for their night activities had allowed this but this left a concern that Maple had not been at least alerted to the danger. 

She saw Aiden move and rub his eyes, she closed her eyes instantly. They were still red and worryingly not changing back. 

“Mummy. Are we okay?” he asked in a tired voice, sitting up as she walked to sit on the chair next to his bed. 

“Yes. My little python. The others have gone home” she answered, smiling at him.

“Why are they red?” he asked, pointing at her eyes while looking worried.

“They got stuck like great grandpa’s” she told him and he relaxed.

“Oh...Mummy I’m thirsty. Can I have milk?” he said sweetly, giving her a tired smile. She returned it and summoned two glasses which immediately filled with milk on his bedside table. “Thank you.”

She kissed his forehead and took her glass so they could drink their milk together. 

“Did the loud lady go?” he asked and Lea nodded, he smiled before his face dropped again. “I miss Nagini.”

“Me too,” Lea said.

“I want to see her,” he said, staring at his hands. 

“If we did, who would tell great grandpa off?” Lea said and Aiden chuckled. “Things will get better eventually and we can visit the goats tomorrow if you like?” 

He nodded happily before finishing his milk. She made the glasses vanish and kissed him on the forehead again before bidding him goodnight. She then noticed Severus reentering their bedroom. 

“Kingsley and Aberforth are moving the Oakleys, they may be under the charm but they need supplies and are right next to the Hogshead. We are being told to rest” Severus explained and Lea nodded. The least they wanted was Sirius and Lupin causing them trouble if they needed to leave for something or Albus visiting. “They sent the other Order members to take Aberforth out and he won without issues. Which is incredible in it’s own right and equally terrifying.”

“I didn’t know much about the other members, are we talking about Diggle, Vance, Doge and the others?” Lea asked and Severus nodded. “To be honest that isn’t that surprising, grandfather preferred duelling to books when he was younger.” 

“How was Aiden? I saw he was asleep but you stayed for quite a bit” Severus asked her, leading her to sit down with him on the bed.

“He was thirsty, so he had some milk and I told him the others were gone” Lea explained and he nodded. “He noticed my eyes, I said they were stuck and he accepted it. I suggested we see the goats tomorrow.”

He pulled her close and held her. “How are you coping?” he asked as she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m terrified of sleeping for a start…” she said and he sat up to look at her expression better.

“Occlumency. I’ll help with keeping your mind in shape and we’ll do the exercises every night...we’ll work out the rest as we go along” he reassured her, planting a kiss on her lips. 

“He got what he wanted in the end” she said, sighing in frustration. 

“Doesn’t mean it will work for him as intended. He’s made a fatal flaw” he replied and Lea looked at him, her brows raised.

“He messed with our family and with our combined knowledge we will find something. Mark my words” Severus said fiercely, his eyes shone with a determination she had never seen before. “If an incomplete horcrux can be moved then it stands to question that even if it’s harder after it’s seeded it should still be possible, if not we will do the impossible.”

“Make him feel remorse? I don’t think that possible…” Lea blurted out, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Who knows...we don’t know how the connection affects him now it’s completed” Severus replied, a smirk on his lips and Lea just nodded.

“I have concerns, lots of them. I don’t want him feeling what I’m feeling nor vice versa” Lea injected and Severus nodded, clearing his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. 

“True. I wouldn’t want that either, that’s where Occlumency is needed and I doubt the connection will set off at random with your skill” Severus said quickly, before holding her hands. “Besides your wand chooses who it works for, it should in theory be unusable to him even in your body.”

Lea shuddered at the thought and Severus just nodded. 

“It’s terrifying I know, but we will get through this together. I don’t want you to take this all on yourself and leave because of what he did and out of fear of what he could do” Severus informed her, rubbing the back of her hands. “I also want you to know I accept all of you, even the part related to him. Your eyes have always been beautiful to me, red or blue. With parseltongue. With the dark magic…”

Lea cut him off with her lips, tears falling from her eyes. He pulled her closer only for her to stop him and push him backwards so he was laying on his back. She vanished his robes and moved to his lower half to face his semi erect cock. 

She kissed his tip and he groaned, she smirked up at him as she moved to lick his shaft from balls to tip before taking it inside his mouth. She could practically see his eyes roll back as she began to work his now fully erect dick with her mouth and hands, playing with his balls as she did so. 

What preceded was a series of grunts and moans as she played his fleshy instrument, letting him lose himself in those moments that he was at her mercy. 

She felt him twitch and picked up the pace as he stroked her head, encouraging her with sweet words. He called her beautiful, amazing and every word under the sun as she worked him. 

He never pushed or grabbed her head, only stroking her head and hair. He began to shudder and became increasingly louder until she tasted him on her tongue. She swallowed and continued swallowing as he filled her mouth with thick strings of his seed.

She released him as soon as he finished, he looked at her like he was dreaming. A smile was plastered across his face as she got up, winked at him before going to grab her pajamas. 

Blue and white goat pajamas it is. She moved to get ready for bed and saw he was under the covers looking at her as if she was a dream still. She kissed his cheek and he mumbled about how beautiful she was as she brushed his head with hand. 

She then took a deep breath and started to clear her mind to start building her defences for the upcoming night. 

Most of the night was uneventful, well until she heard giggling and opened her eyes to both her husband and son sneaking about. She saw that not a bit of light was creeping from the curtains, it was still early. 

“You know, someone may think you two are up to something,” Lea said, rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed. She noticed that Severus was wearing his bat pajamas from last Christmas and Aiden, his kneazle pajamas. 

“It’s Christmas!” Aiden called out excitedly before being immediately shushed by Severus. Aiden lowered his voice. “It’s Christmas.”

Lea smiled and looked up at Severus. “We’re going to help with the goats,” Severus answered, as Aiden tugged at his father’s pajamas.

“In your pajamas and at this hour?” Lea asked and Severus planted a kiss on her cheek before going through the wardrobe to look through their clothes. She sighed and just shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll make breakfast, you two have fun.”

Severus grabbed his and Aiden's black winter robes, then kissed her cheek. “What would we do without you?” he said tenderly as he started helping Aiden get ready. 

“Starve, probably” she said sarcastically, before starting to get ready herself.

It wasn’t until she made it to the kitchen that she smelt something, someone was baking. She moved quickly and opened the door to Charlotte with her chocolate brown hair braided bun, in a large yellow pleated dress and white apron. Her bump was very noticeable. 

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to say hi?” she spoke up as she stopped stirring in the large brown mixing bowl, to smile up at her.

Lea walked over and gave her a hug. “I missed you,” Lea said and Charlotte nodded. “I can do lifting and kneeling. I was planning on making breakfast while my boys are helping with the goats.”   
  


“Our boys” Charlotte corrected her, Lea did wonder where Keith was. “He heard there are kids in the barn and he just had to see them.”

“So any potions you need?” Lea asked, walking over to the fridge to grab everything for breakfast. 

“Not yet, but Keith will likely give Pro...I mean Snape a list and a talk” Charlotte answered only to pause to correct herself mid sentence.

“Before or after Severus offers him a drink and handshake for helping with Aiden’s birth” Lea interjected and Charlotte let out a small chuckle.

Keith was a healer who specialized in midwifery and had worked with Irene to deliver Aiden. 

Charlotte was a baker and would often visit his work with food for everyone who worked there, if they could get to the food in time before someone took a second bite.

“I guess we don’t need to worry that much then...Keith has been fussing non stop about me then you and our godson” Charlotte said, shrugging her shoulders to continue mixing the cake batter. “I know about the incident last night but not all the details aside from your eyes remaining red.”

Lea cleared her throat and went to speak.

“Don’t worry, we won’t think less of you either way...we know you were in a tough spot” Charlotte interrupted her eyes shone with anger.

Lea nodded and began to reiterate everything that happened as they cooked together.

“I see...It’s good to know. If there’s anyone who can get through this, it’s you” Charlotte said after a while as they started icing the cakes. She gave Lea a quick hug and smile, before they floated each cake onto a large plate, covering them to keep them good for later. 

Lea brought out breakfast and noticed the eyes looking up at food hungrily. They expected 3 maybe four pairs and having to awake Wulfric but no, they were all awake and waiting. The furry minions were in the corner eating thankfully. 

It didn’t take them long to go for the toast, eggs and other assortments to be eaten, even the fruit disappeared as soon as it came into range. 

As Lea finished her food she felt a tug on her robes and a set of adorable blue orbs staring up at her from between her and his father. “Mummy I’m starving” Aiden pouted,  _ the cheek _ .

“Are you?” Lea asked, knowing full well her son had more than eaten. 

“Yes” he continued, his puppy eyes twinkling at her.

“We have some apples you can have…” Lea suggested but Aiden shook his head.

“Can I have egg?” he asked only for Severus to snort in amusement.

“I guess daddy can cook you one” Lea answered and Aiden turned his eyes to Severus to beg for food, Severus caved in immediately and went to cook one much to Lea’s amusement.

It wasn’t until they had relaxed a little and Aiden had finished his egg, that they went through presents. Keith had potions books from them as well a bulk of notes and tips from Severus along with the invitation to talk shop in the lab downstairs. 

Charlotte had more cookbooks with notes from Lea on improvements she had been taught or found herself along with some tips for food for the little one and herself. 

Severus and Lea had a few books from the Oakleys that they had to vanish out of Aiden's grabbing hands, so they could look through them in private. One was on potions in the bedroom which had caused a dangerously mischievous grin to spread across Severus’s face.

Aberforth and Wulfric knew what they wanted, goat supplies and some rather elegant tree saplings. Lea and Severus had been thankful that those two had been prepared since they didn’t arrive that long ago. 

Pajamas for the three of them, a bottle of elvish red for Severus, new wood carving tools for Lea and a plush goat toy for Aiden. Along with the colouring books and small kids potions set for Aiden from the Oakleys which excited Aiden and Severus immensely. 

They spent most of the day relaxing in the lounge letting Aiden colour in his books as they watched him from their sofa until Aiden got hold of his father’s cloak while she brought in a small lunch to keep them going until dinner. 

“I’m a bat!” Aiden exclaimed happily, in his father's cloak as he whooshed it around pretending to have bat wings until Lea caught him to Severus and Aiden’s amusement. The four old started giggling as she began wrapped him up like a bundle with the long black cloak on the sofa.

“Remember no running in here” Lea reminded him.

“I won’t run mummy” Aiden answered and Lea finished wrapping him up in the cloak. 

“Good. Now you're a pup burrito” she said cheekly, making fake eating mouth movements and noises as she did so before kissing Aiden’s head. 

Aiden shook his head through the giggles. “No, mummy. I’m a kid” he giggled and Lea grinned at him as she held him close to her. 

“I didn’t know you were a goat,” Lea chuckled and Aiden squirmed.

“No, I'm a kid, silly. Mummy your silly”” Aiden called out to her, huffing a little but with a large large smile still on his lips.

“Pup is what we call baby bats” Lea answered but Aiden shook his head, Severus had to hold himself back from laughing. 

“I’m a kid. Not a baby” Aiden huffed. 

“Are you? Well mummy is sorry, your just so cute” Lea relented, holding up her hands to let him go as he released himself from the wrappings of the cloak to sit next her off her lap.

“I know I am,” he said cheekily, grinning at her. 

“Is it your dad’s fault?” Lea asked and Severus turned to raise a brow at the both of them.

“Yes” Aiden agreed, looking triumphant. Severus blinked, as his chest filled with pride and a pang of confusion. 

“I think so too. Daddy is quite handsome and cheeky too” Lea replied and Aiden nodded, adding an enthusiastic hum of agreement. 

“Am I?” Severus purred, looking at her expectantly from his side of the sofa. Part of him hoping she would continue rubbing his ego. 

“Yes and mummy loves daddy very much” Lea answered matter of factly. “And their colony.”

Aiden went to eat as Severus took his spot to move closer to his wife. 

“Bat colonies are large, you know that” he whispered in her ear in an almost purr. “We would need a lot more pups to make this a colony.”

Lea's cheeks went red as she turned to face him, biting her lip. “Considering how cute our pup is and how fun it is making them. I will happily oblige” she whispered back. 

“Will you?” he purred, planting a kiss on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. She nodded. “Tonight then.”

He released her to go eat a sandwich only to feel a tug on his robes as Aiden requested a hug. 

The rest of the day almost went as a blur and she was cooking dinner before she knew it, apparently Kingsley had been called in suddenly during the night but would try and make it to dinner.

If not she would keep some leftovers back for him so he wouldn’t miss out, she was in her element and Charlotte had made them dessert along with the baked treats that morning. 

The door opened and Wulfric shook his head as she started to dish up the food only to stop when he noticed the other boxes for leftovers and a bag in the corner. 

“Lea you're not...?” he croaked, pain evident in his voice as his eyes began to well up and she paused before her mouth dropping in surprise.

“No! I...I honestly don’t know why..I’m…” Lea began and Wulfric’s brows raised in confusion until he stilled.

“Oh. I see” he said, walking over to see what she had packed. Dinner for two, with dessert treats and a few potions in a large bag. Why had she packed that? “What else is your gut telling you?”

“More potions and a small medical kit with a portkey back” Lea answered suddenly, why was she feeling this way...there had been no intrusions or attempts on her mind. 

“Then follow your gut and don’t dismiss it. He will be calling you to him soon enough for this evening” Wulfric said solemnly. “It could be a choice between life and death.”

“A visit shouldn’t require this much” 

“Because it’s not just a visit, he needs you to do something. Nothing good for sure” he answered, looking at her and the food. “I will dish up and handle the rest, get everything you need now, so you're ready and don’t dismiss your gut for anything. It seems your potential for dark magic wasn’t the only thing you were repressing.”

“But…”

“Don’t” he growled. “Do not doubt, I’ve known since you were a babe...I saw the signs. Your nightmares for one…”

She nodded and grabbed what she needed from the kitchen, including the emergency medical kit and potions. Even the antifungal potion.

She stopped and boxed up some more chicken.

That's when she felt it and sighed before letting him through. Her blood chilled at hearing his voice loud and clear in her head, with several images fluttering through her mind as he did so. 

**_“Come to me”_ **


	40. What we choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus catches Lea before she leaves.

Lea grabbed the bag as soon as Wulfric left the kitchen with dinner only for her to hear someone else walk in, she paused and looked up to see Severus’s eyes narrow at the sight of her black travel bag. The anger permeated from his eyes as he silently strode towards her, his fists clenched.

“You're leaving?” he asked her, more or less spitting out the words in disdain.

“He’s summoned me” she answered, trying to hold his gaze only to falter from her own guilt from the pain that was almost submerged behind the anger in his eyes.

He shook his head furiously. “That's not an answer. You know that” he spat, his nostrils flaring as his gaze bore into her.

“It was unintentional...packing...but he did summon me...maybe you and Wulfric are right that I might have been repressing more than I thought” Lea began hesitantly, trying to not shuffle and look at her feet like a schoolgirl. 

“Or you want to go back to him” he sneered at her causing her for her gaze to snap onto his.

“No! How can…”

“How can I ask that? Lea think about this! You're just accepting this and willing to go back to him WITHOUT DISCUSSING THIS AS A FAMILY!” Severus snapped, getting louder until he bellowed down at her in rage but he stopped, he saw her backing from him with widened eyes. His voice returned to normal, he swallowed as looked back at her apologetically. “Sorry Lea, it’s that….I’m concerned...no  **I’m scared** . Scared of losing you to the man who did this to you and what he will do to you.”

“I’m scared too. Even more so if it's the only way to protect us, if it’s an actual prediction and a warning. We’re like sitting ducks here, Albus gone, the Order is against us and the Ministry is hunting us” Lea answered, looking back up at him as tears began to fall down her face. 

Severus walked towards her but paused waiting for her consent to hold her, she nodded and he wrapped his arms around her.

“How did Irene’s seer habits work?” Severus asked after a while and Lea brow furrowed in thought.

“She short stumbled into it and just realised what she was doing but...didn’t do anything she wouldn’t have done otherwise” Lea answered only to pause when the realisation hit her.

“There's your answer,” Severus said and Lea nodded, sighing in his arms before looking at the kitchen side. They turned and saw two dishes of food awaiting them. 

“Why did he?” Lea said, looking at the kitchen side in confusion. “He was all for following my instincts earlier…”

“Wulfric has been different since we returned” Severus noted and Lea nodded in agreement, normally he would likely suggest she was packing for someone else or another reason. Wulfric did seem to be upset by the situation but he wasn’t talking her down.

But why did she feel the need to pack?

“Maybe I was packing out of feeling...a need to fix things not a prediction…” Lea mused and Severus frowned.

“I’m not a seer, I don’t know how it works” Severus answered and she hid herself in his neck. “Wulfric did mention you would likely do something foolish if we didn’t keep an eye on you, but he wouldn’t stop you. He rather you make your own foolish decisions rather than being forced to make them.”

“I see” Lea sighed, enjoying this moment of peace before wincing in pain. He went to grab something from his robes as he led her to sit on the stall next to the window. “ _ He really doesn’t like being made to wait. _ ”

The last words came out from her gritted teeth as she continued to feel the attempts to enter mind. 

“No, he doesn't,” Severus said under his breath as he fumbled through his robes and then shook his head. 

“Telling him to bugger off is sounding all the more wonderful by the moment” Lea grumbled, she felt continued pressure being placed on her mind as Voldemort made sure to make his displeasure known. 

She panted as she gripped the windowsill as Voldemort refused to let up the assault on her mind, she saw Severus’s worried gaze and she smiled up at him to reassure him but it did nothing to reassure herself. 

Voldemort's attacks on her mind were relentless and went on through the night, taking her whole attention now to block them.

She wasn’t sure of how much time went by but the bag was gone and a parcel lay on the other kitchen side. She looked to see Severus had kept vigil over her all this time as he dozed on his stall with his face perched on his hand on the windowsill, she looked to the clock, it was way past Aiden’s bedtime.

She sighed and got up to see the plates gone. She was tired and hungry, she needed her strength to build her defences before sleeping. 

She heard Severus’s robes rustle as he got off the stall, he yawned and stretched before going to the fridge. 

“Hungry?” he said, before rubbing his eyes to see what they could eat. 

“Yes...what happened while I was…” Lea began and Severus looked up from the fridge before taking out the covered plates to start heating them.

“Kingsley stopped by with a warning before collecting dinner to go, apparently there's been a breakout from Azkaban last night. He took the bag, the gift is from him. Mine was pretty nice, lot’s of rare ingredients” Severus told her and she walked over to unwrap her gift. “Wulfric got him a really nice selection of cider from us.”

Lea paused in shock as she examined the book she was holding, it can’t be.

“What is it?” Severus asked, now alert and looking at her worried expression.

“Grand...Voldemort had this book...it was too worn to see the cover properly but I could read the title” Lea began, pausing herself to correct herself. But it wasn’t the book that truly shocked her. 

Severus looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened at the author’s name Irene Alder. 

“I didn’t know she wrote a book, let alone on Divination” Lea said, absorbing what she was seeing.  Hidden Eyes: A Look Into The Unknown was her grandmother’s own work, the book that Voldmort had used to hide his secret room, where he…

Severus looked and found a note, before handing to her.

**I thought you might want this, apparently the book never made it into official circulation and they only printed a handful out of your grandmother’s coin. It’s an excellent book, it’s a shame not many got to read it. I hope it has some of the answers you need.**

**Kingsley.**

Lea stared at the book and indicated for Severus to follow her with the food. They sat in the lounge eating as Lea’s eyes kept looking back at the book and went to it immediately after eating. 

Her heart swelled and she opened it. 

_ For my little cobra and her little viper. _

_ I hope you find the answers you need _

_ When the path gets dark.  _

_ Irene. _

Tears welled up in Lea’s eyes. It was too much and she had to compose herself for a moment. 

Severus moved closer, his eyes meeting hers and she found the ability to start reading the introduction to Divination.

_ The art of Divination is a highly unpredictable form of magic where the unknowable can become knowable. Though not everyone is a natural seer, wizards and witches alike have each their own ways of being alerted to potential futures. The subconscious influences them without their knowledge to alert them of potential information and is where lies unknown behaviors.  _

_ Becoming conscious of behavior, is where improvement can begin and it leaves the subconscious.  _

_ The mind plays a vital part in Divination, which is often ignored for outside sources of information and suggestion, when the mind has always played its role in prophetic dreams and prophecies.  _

_ Take dreams of the grim for dark futures and death, snakes and snake bites and betrayal. They can all be influenced by the subconscious. The knowledge we do not know but our mind knows, sometimes an unknown dislike for someone or our wariness stems to body language, change of tone and words used that send our neurons working without ourselves noticing. Hence dark signs are often linked to the information we not only sense magically but mentally also. _

_ Sudden changes in behavior can in some cases be unregistered by individuals until too late, that’s where dreams, prophecies and feelings of dismay come in. Where true prophecies are often works of magic, the more experienced seer will likely have a more accurate prediction due to their world experience and knowledge.  _

_ How this is done is like so, the seer selects a branch or path that is the healthiest and most likely, but other branches can be nurtured to become stronger or the branch itself could split itself. More often than not, most prophecies are self fulfilling either by the actions of who they are about or other parties making it so by naturing the branch. _ __

Lea paused at the last line, Voldemort had a copy then why would he go after Harry if he knew this...maybe he found the book after his rebirth. But one thing was certain this book was printed while mother was pregnant with her, maybe even when she had run away.

_ Then there's the question of seer bloodlines, which like the art is unpredictable by nature. Natural true seers tend to reveal themselves early as do the closed minded. Though seer capabilities can develop later in life, it is extremely unlikely and a history of dreams and nightmares are not a sign of this as the inexperienced believe. Just as some seer habits are not either, some may even have made a prophecy or two but with limited accuracy or close to fruition.  _

_ Then there's mutations and subbranches of drudic bloodlines, wandmakers who by nature are often from long bloodlines who practiced the craft. They not only have strong capabilities but are extremely magically sensitive and most likely of all drudic bloodlines to develop seer like behaviours.  _

_ There lies the question why do non seers have these symptoms and the rare prophecy? This can happen for a number of reasons: _ __   
  


  * _They are very magically sensitive or/and have a history of bad mental health, so their magic reacts as a safety net to help them identify possible dangers when they otherwise cannot._


  * They are at the crossroads where a lot of changes and dangers lay ahead.


  * Their magic has altered somehow, this is often the case with those recovering from magic repression.


  * They are ignoring vital information that their mind and magic are detecting. 


  * That an extremely horrific or major event is on the horizon.



Lea stopped and looked towards Severus, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

“So I’m not…” Lea began as she continued looking through the book before stopping. “I don’t understand. A simple conversation would have resolved this, why didn’t she warn me? Or told me, she wrote a book?”

Severus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “We can’t be sure but maybe she was concerned about Albus going after the books” he answered, planting a kiss on her cheek. “But yes, it would have resolved a lot of confusion.”

She hummed. “Limited accuracy or close fruition” she repeated the lines from the book and Severus nodded. “So anything I may be sensing needs to be taken with a grain of salt.”

Then she put a hand out to stop him for a moment as she reread another line.

“But maybe we should pay some attention to some of it...maybe there was something to that dream. The dead tree...it looked familiar, I was grappled in my sleep and they did smell awful…” she started muttering and then she paused to let a shiver run down her spine. “Those were bite marks...a snake bite. Venom wasn’t used. So betrayal then.”

Severus paled as she continued muttering.

“Maybe the tree does exist...it looked like a cherry tree” she stopped and the realisation hit her. “I see then grandmothers tree might have something after all, I guess the dream could be interpreted like this, we have been betrayed by someone who doesn’t want us discovering the truth from my past and will go to lengths of killing me and Aiden to stop that happening.”

“That eliminates Albus and Voldemort for a start. Betrayal also requires trust and I doubt the Ministry had gained any of that even back then, though they did order the attack” a voice spoke up behind them and they turned to see Wulfric in his grey pajamas, rubbing his eyes. “But then again I haven’t been able to sleep, you staying sweetpea?”

“Yes, uncle. Is Aiden…” Lea began to ask and Wulfric chuckled.

“Yes, he’s all tuckered out and utterly stuffed” Wulfric answered in a tired yawn before going off to the kitchen. 

“Speaking of which, we need sleep too. You the most” Severus told her and she let him help her up but he pulled her close and picked her up. She clung on to him as he chuckled as he carried her bridal style up the stairs. 


	41. A annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is not happy

Bellatrix disgusted him, her fussing, her overabundance of affection and praising his name. He just wanted to strangle the witch and silence her permanently. 

She went to Azkaban for him and yet he would not reward her with what she seeked, her body was no longer of interest to him. He had enough when she had insulted his granddaughter and then Aiden. The boy had no part of it, he didn’t choose his mother or truly understood his mother’s foolish actions. He had told her such and left her to return to his home. 

Then something wonderful happened, he had been prying through the Potter’s boy head at the right time, without notice of him and those around them. It was reckless and likely to escalate but he needed it too, so Lea would be forced to run to him and plead for forgiveness. 

Besides the boy was just a pawn to be sacrificed by Dumbledore, Lea had informed her friends so and they had foolishly mentioned it in the news article. That part of him would either be destroyed or Lea would survive and return to him, she was his granddaughter, he expected no less. 

In other circumstances he would be proud, but her success in blocking him from her was infuriating to no end. She had removed him as soon as the fragment had seeded and he had tried to get inside her head. 

Then Bellatrix had shown up and tried to distract him, he had tossed her out. He was trying to focus on keeping an eye on his granddaughter to ensure her survival and Aiden’s. For recently escaping Azkaban, Bella had been persistent and had too much energy for him to deal with. 

He wanted to be able to take over if needed but no, with Bella’s distraction and having to remove her from his home entirely, he had found that the connection remained as did Lea’s defences. 

She was alive at least.

Surprisingly that wasn’t what infuriated him the most, it was Bella and her incessant whining for attention. He wished for the simpler time when he had Irene at his side, she didn’t whine and she accepted his word without him having to lose his temper. 

Killing her would prove problematic, since he would seem ungrateful for her loyal service and that he wasn’t willing to reward his followers for such. 

She had to do something that would allow him to do so without losing face and to allow him to interrogate her properly before doing so. He suspected her alright, he was reckless and goal originated but he wasn’t blind or deaf. 

Too much added up and he wanted to dismiss Dumbledore’s claims but he could not. If she had killed his daughter,  **_she would pay_ ** . Perhaps he could offer her up to his granddaughter, immortality maybe more tempting with her murderer fueling it.

If she had done so then her family would pay, her husband with them. 

Christmas dinner had been insufferable…

_ They all sat around the Malfoy manor dinner table as Nagini waited at his feet, hopeful that someone would say something to make them her dinner. Bellatrix had insisted on joining them for dinner to Voldemort’s annoyance, the food was more delectable but not how he liked it. _

_ “I suppose this is better than the mush that traitor would serve you, my Lord. you should come stay here, we would  _ _ gladly serve you _ _ ” Bellatrix insisted and Voldemort had to withhold the urge to roll his eyes at her pathetic attempts to belittle his granddaughter. “I suppose she wouldn’t know the difference with an unrefined palette from her filthy half blood father.” _

_ He couldn’t defend her, if she didn’t return to him. Stupid girl. Her cooking had been far more palatable than this especially with his direction. _

_ The others laughed, Alecto louder than the others. He almost forgot that Carrows had failed in attacking Albert and that’s why they were captured with other ten.  _

_ “Though I doubt the mutt she birthed would be any…” _

_ “Hold your tongue” he hissed, his eyes narrowed towards her as the table grew silent as the other Death Eaters shuffled uncomfortable. “That is my great grandson you're talking about.” _

_ “My Lord, he’s the child of a traitor?” Bellatrix questioned him, his nostrils flared. _

_ “I know the boy and he had no part in his mother’s actions, not to mention he is my blood. I will reclaim him in time” Voldemort snarled and some of the others nodded in agreement.  _

_ “Precisely, the boy is almost 5, Bella. He’s not old enough to know better or to put up a proper fight” Narcissa interjected only to earn herself a scowl from her sister but Narcissa was unfazed. “Perhaps a more suitable maternal figure will help him mature nicely, when he has been reclaimed?” _

_ Bellatrix should have taken the hint but she did not. She scoffed “no, it’s already too late for him. Better put down the mutt with the bitch.” _

_ He slammed the table with his fist surprising her and raised his wand at her, she collapsed onto the floor writhing in complete agony.  _

_ “I will make this clear. You harm him and I will personally kill you myself. As for Lea, she is to be brought alive and unharmed for her punishment” he spat as he continued punishing the witch. He felt a sense of euphoria at Bellatrix’s screams for mercy and had wished to do more but released her to his disappointment.  _

_ He sat back down and ate like nothing happened as Bellatrix struggled to sit back down. _

_ She had remained quiet for the rest of the meal as she sulked, but still had tried to stop him as he left. He didn’t know what angered him more, her persistence or her ignorance.  _

He had left her sobbing on the ground as he left, then tried again to contact his granddaughter and was somewhat successful. He instructed her to meet him in a nearby forest, so he could collect his family and return them home. 

But she did not show and resisted him to his disappointment. She actually tired him out and he had decided to apparate home to find another way to bring her to him. She had surprised him, she wasn’t as strong as him but her ability with Occlumency he unfortunately had to admit was far beyond his. This just meant she was even more useful to him, once she returned to him. Surprisingly his pride hadn’t been too hurt by the ordeal and he suspected it was due to her having his superior blood.

He had slept the rest of the evening after feeding Nagini a rat to keep her going until she had a proper meal. She had even offered to eat Bellatrix and it had amused him, but he told her to wait until Bellatrix made a mistake.

He had awoken wanting the noise that his family brought to his home, it had become familiar to him as had Lea’s cooking. He could get up and be fed exactly how he wanted before working on his projects, then after dinner discuss theory with her. That was their routine and she had changed it. 

He cooked for himself, he cleaned up for himself and sat in the living room without Lea to entertain him. Even Nagini had been restless with his family missing. He read Irene’s book again in his chair, it had been under the tree with her letter in a chest full of photos of Lea growing up with journals documenting the rest. 

He had hoped to get her published at least, the book posed enough questions to the public perception of seers and gave a lot more additional context to what was already known. No answers on whether his blood prevented seer capabilities, he suspected that Aurora never mentioned or used parseltongue during her short and only visit to her mother. It was uncertain territory and all he had to go on was Lucius’s knowledge of Aurora and what he heard.

He now suspected Lucius was either a fool or worse.

There were too many inconsistencies in the information he had, but he knew for certain Lea was no seer. Irene actually had time with the girl as did he, she was extremely magically sensitive though and underwent a long period of bad mental health due to Albus’s obsession of ensuring she didn’t turn out like him. 

The article had made it worse, the others had questioned her and if they could listen to her, but that wasn’t what fueled his fury the most it was his so called followers and their kin had seen this and were aware of Albus’s treatment and did nothing. 

His blood or not, the girl would have been invaluable. Extremely valuable, not to mention how stupid they had been to not to suspect anything was admiss when Albus had treated his own kin that way.

Irene had told him names, knowing full well what his wrath would be like. To think after all this time she had almost grown as vindictive as him and he couldn’t show her the fruits of their vengeance. 

Maybe he could teach Lea the joy of vengeance at least? The pleasure of giving pain to someone who deserved it, it would make her feel powerful at least. 

He heard noise and sneered, it was likely Lucius or Bella. Rushed footsteps, he put the book down and waited, the door opened as Lucius rushed in. 

“My Lord we have a problem” Lucius began, he had his full attention. He better not waste it. “Bellatrix just left with a few of the others, their planning on calling out Lea as the false Dark Lady by attacking her friends.”

“The Oakleys? They’re in hiding Lucius” he answered lazily, though luring out Lea could be useful. He had checked for them, in hopes of bringing them personally to his granddaughter and providing the Oakleys protection as reward for their actions. “How on earth is she planning to lure her out? Without them and when they are under my protection, they did speak against Albus.”

Lucius nodded but refused to relax even a little. “She will likely start attacking at random and declaring your return as well as openly denying Lea’s accession in your place” Lucius answered and Voldemort shrugged his shoulders, looking amused at the whole situation. 

“If she wants to return to Azkaban so much, she can stay there. If Lea shows up, well prepare a nice plot of land to bury Bella will you and notify me, so I can collect my granddaughter” Voldemort chuckled darkly, Lucius’s face dropped. “What do you expect my own granddaughter not to know that Bella intends to kill her and for myself to not have taught her magic beyond what any of you can muster. No, Bella sealed her fate by doing so.”


	42. Secrets of the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes with Albus on a trip

Harry watched the water as they crossed the dimly lit lake as Albus used his wand to light the way, he was cold and his winter clothes did nothing to fend it off in the cave even with a warming charm. He had no idea how Albus handled it, in his robes.

“You're still cold Harry?” Albus asked in a soft calm voice, his eyes twinkling sadly. 

“Not as much with the charm, but headmaster, how are you staying warm in just robes?” Harry asked in concern for the man and Albus smiled back at him.

“Us, Dumbledores are known for our fiery natures” Albus chuckled, only for his eyes to become sad and distant as he looked away. Harry almost jumped when he saw the white marbled hand in the water. “Ah Inferni, you're in your fifth year and haven’t been informed. They are corpses animated by dark magic, to perform Voldemort’s binding no doubt and protect his horcrux. The best defence against them is fire, since no dark wizard has made flesh immune to burning nor want to.”

“Corpses?” Harry repeated in horror and Albus nodded.

“Nothing to worry about at the moment, as we haven’t done anything to disturb them as they drift by” Albus explained and Harry swallowed.

“Until we claim the Horcrux or touch the water?” Harry asked and Albus nodded in confirmation. “Headmaster, you said that Lea had taken my fate. What did you mean?”

“I had hoped to wait for the correct time or until Lea had done more research into removing it safely, but the night Voldemort tried to kill you, his soul was highly unstable and left part of him behind…”

“I was a Horcrux?” Harry interrupted and Albus paused before going pale.

“Yes, an unintentional one that he only found out about after the incident with Mr Weasley and he removed in hopes that it would choose a better host. Which choose Lea...it is a fate I wish on no one especially not her” Albus said, a tear falling down his cheek. “Others may say she deserved this but she never wanted a part of any of this, she just wanted to protect her son from  _ him  _ and myself.”

Harry almost scoffed at the idea, but knew better to do so in front of him. “They attacked you…” Harry began and Albus sighed in frustration.

“I don’t condone what Wulfric did but you should know Lea may die because of the Horcrux she carries now. She had found a way to remove yours, since yours was unintentional and you were it’s less than ideal host but she is” Albus explained and Harry’s blood ran cold. “Wulfric and I have known Lea since she was a babe, the pain he was feeling was excruciating which was made worse by my past actions towards her.”

“But what the papers said was a lie, isn’t it headmaster?” Harry croaked, he couldn’t lie he was scared of the creatures in the water and what lay awaiting for them on the island but this scared even more.

The boat bumped gently against the small stone island. “Careful to not touch the water” Albus said gently and made himself ashore as Harry followed him. “In answer to your question most it was but I did hurt her, I stupidly thought I was making sure she wouldn’t be like her mother and grandfather but I was lying to myself. She was scared, angry and resentful towards the way I was treating her.”

“Treating her?” Harry repeated in shock but he shook his head. No, this can’t be right, the headmaster couldn’t of hurt her. Could he?

“I was scared, Lea had introduced me to a snake she had found from the garden and started asking how to care for it. I hesitated...I didn’t know what to do, I had forgotten she could potentially speak parseltongue but silently hoped that she would be seer because I had been informed by an unreliable source that she could only be one or the other” Albus explained and Harry froze in shock. 

Albus nodded and began walking to the bowl.

“What did you do to her?” Harry asked in almost a whisper but Albus seemed to hear him before turning back to him.

He took a deep breath and began, taking pauses as he explained “I withdrew my affection and questioned her at every turn, lectured her on being a better person despite her not doing anything wrong. Believed her bullies over her, despite evidence...Turned others from her and tried to get her friends to spy on her. Every achievement and reward she had to fight for alongside other teachers...I informed the Ministry of her heritage and her dream of being a wand maker. I took possession of her inheritance through illegal means and tried to tear her family apart…”

“That’s…” Harry began, he started shaking as tears began to fill his eyes and cloud his vision. He couldn’t of? 

“She ran to Voldemort to escape me and the Ministry, she saved you that night at the graveyard by informing Voldemort about your wand at the last possible moment” but he continued to Harry’s horror. Albus paused for a moment before adding “Ollivander confirmed he told her about your wand.”

“She saved me?...she knew about my wand?...she might die?” he began to say loudly as he no longer shook from shock but anger, that started burning fiercely inside him. “I was going to die! And she wanted to save me!”

He began to yell, that’s why she didn’t kill them and just had them kicked out of the house. She was scared and angry and they treated her like a monster. 

The man that stood in front of him was a monster, not her. In fact she had helped him before the graveyard and still saved him after almost being given to the dementors because of him. Sirius said, he wouldn’t of known and she must be as dangerous as Voldemort but they were nothing alike. 

What she did for Voldemort was unforgivable but she was scared for her family. 

“Harry, if you want to go back…” Albus began but Harry shook his head angrily. 

“No. We are here to grab and destroy the Horcrux to stop Voldemort and save Lea” Harry snapped and pointed to the bowl ahead. “It’s in there isn’t it, _ sir _ ?” 

Harry spat out the last word, he had lost all respect for the man. 

“Oh, I believe so. A bit too much security for nothing” Albus answered calmly, almost jokingly to try to ease the situation but it did nothing for Harry. “I can’t change what I did but I can do what I can for her now.”

They walked up the bowl and found it empty, Albus brought his wand to the bowl and his brow furrowed as he began muttering. 

Albus went ghostly pale. “It’s gone. Either this was a red herring or he’s already taken measures against us” Albus spoke up from the bowl, looking at Harry with widened eyes.

“If he knows I was one then maybe he thinks you know I was one. Then suspected…” Harry began but Albus shook his head.

“Or suspects Lea confirmed it and betrayed him and the incident at Wulfric’s was to deal with the true threat to his immortality...her” Albus answered, he looked completely defeated. “Aside from ourselves. His ego would have him think this, after all only he could ever surpass him. Lea in his mind is an extension of himself.”

“He just wanted her back and away from you” Harry replied, he had been in his head and felt Voldemort’s anger towards Dumbledore. “He doesn’t see her as a threat, he sees you as one.”

Albus paused, his eyes widening in confusion. “Is that what he felt when he took over your mind, Harry?” he asked and Harry nodded. Albus stopped again and twirled his wand again, only to look at the white sparks it admitted in disappointment. “We best leave Harry and start our search anew since this lead dried up.”

The journey back was quiet as Harry scowled the whole way, why did he even admit to it? Was it a test to see if he would still try to stop Voldemort, either way he wanted to be free of both wizards to live with his godfather in peace.

They returned and he heard the rantings of Sirius in the dining room. He was wrong so wrong. 

It boiled over and he stormed into the room.

“It’s unsurprising that Snivellus would pick someone as slimy as him” Sirius sneered only to notice Harry in the doorway and went to hug him only to see Albus watching him in disapproval. Lupin looked away and Molly focused on dinner.

It had been like this for the past few days, they would comment about Lea out of Albus’s earshot as he read in his room. Albus even helped with homework in the evenings between Harry’s lessons.

When they had returned from Wulfric’s in had been a nightmare as they all argued until Albus snapped and ordered Molly to take Harry to bed, he had not forgiven any of them for disobeying and Bill had been despondent at the scolding he had received from Albus. Sirius had ignored Albus’s orders and was on thin ice with him, he couldn’t understand why and chalked it up to Albus being too caring. Wulfric had attacked him after all and Voldemort had possessed Harry, must have been Lea’s fault. 

Topped off with the breakout from Azkaban and Bellatrix attacking random muggle villages, trying to call Lea out as the false Dark Lady. They had been stopped easily and surprisingly the Ministry had predicted where she was going to attack next, according to Tonks, Kingsley had predicted each attack with ease and brought food and potions to a past stake out. Not all potions were used but he had impressed the higher ups. 

They suspected he had an informant of some kind, Sirius had scoffed at the idea that it was Lea.

“Harry, we will talk later. I will be doing some research for now, Molly, where were the unsavory objects moved?” Albus asked and Molly asked Tonks to show him, leaving them alone as Sirius closed and locked the door.

“So how did it go? Dinner won’t be done yet, so we have time” Sirius asked him, giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder as he led Harry to sit with them at the table. 

“Albus admitted to it” Harry croaked, glaring holes into the table. He noticed Alastor turn his head from leaning on his staff to give him his full attention. Sirius and others looked at him in confusion. “She was scared of him and the Ministry enough to run to Voldemort.”

“That’s nonsense…” Sirius began, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and reassure him.

“No, he admitted everything” Harry interrupted and the room fell silent, Molly even stopped cutting up her carrots. “He made her life hell, even when she hadn’t done anything. She knew about my wand before the graveyard and waited until she had no choice to tell Voldemort. She saved my life even after it was our fault that Fudge almost gave her to the dementors.”

“One good deed, doesn’t…” Sirius tried again, shuffling uncomfortably 

“Multiple does, she found a way to sever the connection without killing me...she could die! That’s why Wulfric snapped!” Harry began to say loudly but began yelling as tears started streaming down his face. “They were telling us to leave the room so Voldemort wouldn’t be tempted to possess me to get to her!”

Molly froze, her face was now solemn but she then continued cooking with a scowl on her face.

“He took her inheritance and tried to take away her family, all while speaking ill of her” Harry sobbed and he felt Sirius’s arms wrap around him. “He admitted it and I don’t care if he’s sorry...it’s…”

All that was heard was his sobs and Molly’s cooking. 

Sirius comforted him and they ate in silence as they had dinner, Harry noticed the looks towards Albus, they were from uneasy to furious. Even Sirius stopped making comments about Lea, though Snape was still on the table to be mocked.

After dinner Sirius led Harry upstairs but they stopped as soon as a black fog burst out of one of the rooms and dissipated almost immediately. They ran and saw it was Albus’s room, he was standing over a broken amulet with a dagger coated in a green liquid looking victorious. He looked up at their shocked expressions and the both of them were broken out of their trace as Kreacher appeared in the doorway to rush at Dumbledore but stopped as he saw the broken necklace.

“Salazar’s locket, I don’t know how it got here but it was one” Albus exclaimed proudly as Kreacher cradled the amulet. “Perhaps you know Kreacher.”

The house elf remained silent, so he did know. 

“I’ll have a guess then, Orion and Walburga wouldn’t have done or had a chance to take it and Sirius would have told us. Regulus perhaps?” Albus questioned him but Kreacher remained silent.

“Regulus? No, he was a Death Eater” Sirius sneered and Kreacher started muttering insults under his breath.

“Which is exactly where lies the opportunity he heard or seen something to lead him to question his Dark Lord and find this. Also the reasoning for his disappearance, especially because of what this locket means to Voldemort” Albus explained, there was a pause. “Why not ask Kreacher? He is in your service.”

With that he left and Harry followed, leaving Sirius alone with Kreacher. 

“So that was what we were looking for?” Harry asked and Albus stopped walking for a moment before looking towards him. 

“Possibly, but it was one” Albus answered, stroking his beard in thought. “How many they are, I do not know. But the one I suspect knows will not give that information to me easily and I can’t ask them now with my suspension. We do have unique circumstances, there might be someone who can give us an idea.”

“Lea” Harry interjected immediately and Albus nodded, they turned to hear Sirius leaving the room with Kreacher snapping at him and yelling at him to give the locket back.

He dropped the locket into Albus’s hand. “Take this away. I don’t want to see it. Ever” Sirius told him, his voice strained as he was close to tears and red in anger. 

“Very well. It’s Lea’s to take anyway” Albus answered and Sirius looked away ashamed. “I will be needing to visit her soon anyway, to hand over gifts and we need to ask her something.”

“If you're taking Harry, I will have to go. I’m his godfather and I need to speak to her as well” Sirius cut in, watching Harry with his brow furrowed in worry. Albus nodded and pocketed the locket.


	43. A path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea has a visitor

Lea walked with Severus and Wulfric in the snow until they reached the broken iron gate, Lea swallowed and continued up the broken mangled front garden path through the no longer existent front door. Everything had been trashed as had been the front garden, she shivered not from the cold but from fear of what they would find. 

It was a small cottage and most of the furniture had been thrown out after her grandmother’s death, since the Ministry had not cared who had lived here when they searched the place. It was unnerving to see the barren lounge and open kitchen area as they moved to the back of the house to the door to the back garden. 

The plants had all wilted and produced a sewage like smell, Lea felt she was going to vomit as she walked down it. She saw burn marks and torn up dead plants where Irene had her little patch for vegetables. That was where she died. 

Tears rolled her cheeks as she stopped and thought of her.

But she eventually swallowed and continued down the garden past several uprooted and broken trees. It had been the same with Wulfric...the Ministry couldn’t have them have trees viable for wand craft. 

That's when she saw it, the tree that brought her such horror soon after arriving at Hogwarts. Her grandmother’s cherry tree, she remembered that her grandparents would meet at the Alder family’s orchard close to the beginning of each Hogwarts year to go to the Alley together and to ensure they were able to see each other before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Grandmother had talked so fondly of Voldemort he almost sounded like a different man, if Lea hadn’t known better. 

Lea drew her wand and extracted a droplet of blood from her finger, to drop the blood under the tree as she muttered her breath.

The earth parted and a chest rose from the ground, she exhaled deeply before unlocking it. 

A bottle and a note for Albus, along with a humongous worn brown leather bound book that had to be heaved out and shrunk into her robes but as she did so two letters fell out, one for her and the other for...Voldemort.

She stuffed his in her robes, refusing to look at and focusing on opening her’s

_ Granddaughter _

_ The path has now has become dark, if it as I feared and predicted.  _

_ I don’t have all the answers you seek and neither does the book _

_ I’m giving you, it does however contain generations of our family’s  _

_ knowledge.  _

_ You have a choice to make and a hard one, but don’t allow Albus _

_ to rope you into one that you would never have a chance to regret, _

_ that will hurt those that have cared for you up to this point. Carve _

_ your own path.  _

_ Especially with the ring gone, your mother took it with her to prove  _

_ her loyalty and receive your grandfather's protection. _

_ If he has done what I feared, give him my other letter and ask  _

_ him to free you. He will be reluctant but he must see that he has _

_ no choice and that the enemy is at his gates and in his walls. _

_ You may have to open your hand but this is the only way. He’s _

_ feared death his whole life and my acceptance of it scared him. _

_ What he does next and what happens to him, is no longer your  _

_ concern as you have the family’s future to worry about. Hide his _

_ things well and lay claim to what is rightfully his not what he thinks _

_ is when you prove your innocence. _

_ I wish you well, my little viper. _

_ Your grandmother _

Lea stopped and reread the letter, she swallowed and looked up at Wulfric and Severus. She stuffed the letter in her robes then grabbed the note and bottle before getting up. She gave them a knowing look and Wulfric’s lips almost twitched in amusement.

They then left, she couldn’t stand the place and what the Ministry had done to it. Besides Albus would be needing his drink.

The past few days had been a whirlwind, she had finished her grandmother’s book and felt completely elated afterwards until they had decided to search through Voldemort’s things. As for Voldemort's notebook, memories and other belongings, it had confirmed numerous things. 

That Erica had run and left the family land, after hearing of his return. Albus had provided them protection, stopping Voldemort from butchering them all which led to him taking everything and burning the home down while leaving the trees intact. He believed grandmother would want to rebuild and would need the trees for her craft when he found her again. 

Other Death Eaters had ‘provided’ evidence of Severus’s misdoings, most of it was dismissed but upon reading the article, Voldemort’s opinion changed. He blamed everyone for her treatment, especially Severus. He was her head of house and thus his responsibility to protect her at Hogwarts.

It did not matter how much Severus did for her, he was infuriated that he didn’t question why Albus would do this to his own kin and find the truth. Combined with all the things Severus had done over the years for Albus and everything was suspect. 

Salazar was surprisingly absent from his painting, not giving her a chance to talk to him when she had caught him on occasion watching her. Lea knew where the other paintings were, a few were in Hogwarts in the dungeons and in the headmaster’s office. There was one in Malfoy manor that Lucius had commissioned at the same time as Voldemort’s according to what Albus told Wulfric. 

Now that she thought about it, his painting did watch her a lot at school also. She had brushed it off as him being curious of the Dumbledore in the dungeons. But he was paying attention to her when she brought into the headmaster’s office as well and she wasn’t exactly silent about who she was related to when she was alone arguing with Albus. 

She could not see Salazar helping Albus, especially the looks that she caught his painting giving him on her visits.

Wulfric would go into his room and work often, she could hear him mutter to himself occasionally from the hallway when she would go to bed.

Keith and Charlotte had been heaven send, providing the additional emotional support she needed and helped with Aiden.

Kingsley had been visiting late in the evenings, she felt guilty but they helped as much as they could. She made food to go and Severus provided more potions.

They walked and their faces almost immediately dropped as they saw Albus sitting with Harry and Sirius on the opposite sofa to Aberforth. 

Albus smiled up at her and Lea walked past, ignoring him to place the note and bottle on the table before sitting next to her grandfather. Severus whispered to Wulfric and he nodded, leaving the room to check something. Severus remained standing by the door, watching the group carefully with a sneer on his face. 

“Grandmother left you this, Albus. I’m not responsible for the vulgarity in it” Lea spoke up, after being comforted by the thought that Aiden was not in the room with them and was assumedly with her friends. 

“Anything else?” Albus inquired, not touching the note yet.

“Mother had the ring on her, she was going to trade it for protection for us both” Lea answered and Albus nodded as he stroked his beard.

“Then is gone then, how many are left I’m not sure but at least I can return this” Albus mused and pulled a golden locket from his robes to hand to her. Lea’s eyes widened and she examined the broken locket, the green gem encrusted front in a shape of a s. 

Salazar’s Locket.

The diary, the ring and the locket...if Voldemort hasn’t made another that leaves her and Nagini. 

The show was drawing to a close and he would go for her last, then remove Voldemort himself.

“Considering one is even an achievement, double digits are extremely unlikely. I would guess it’s a number to inflate his ego, making himself the seventh and the most powerful piece” Lea answered, Aberforth and Severus stilled, it was as if the life was slowly being drained from them. 

“Since Aiden would be the last and he only succeeded with you, that means the Nagini remains to be acquired” Albus answered solemnly, before pausing for a moment to look at her as his eyes welled up in sorrow. “Unless you found a way…”

“To remove it ourselves...no” Lea answered, she noticed the pale complexion of Harry and how quiet Sirius was being. “The only one how can…”

“Won’t” Albus cut her off and tried to continue but she raised her hand to stop him to his surprise.

“Unless he saw he had no option” Lea interjected and they all looked like she had grown a second head. “I know you have a pet listening in and Wulfric has been getting his own information…”

“How do you know that?” Albus asked, blinking in surprise. His mouth almost dared to smile back at her amusement. 

“He opened his hand to send  _ an elegant letter _ and a fake of the blood charm, Voldemort made me” Lea answered and Albus stroked his beard as she continued. “He taught me how to make my own while making that necklace and I only know of one other candidate that has seen his writing enough times to forge it, besides myself. So how is Lucius?”

“He’s well, he wanted protection and was forced to stoop low to ask me, even visiting me here” Albus explained, smiling back at her. She would have thought putting measures against Voldemort contacting her was the first thing Albus done, now she knew that Lucius had been here, that meant he knew the location to send an owl. “As for Wulfric, ask Salazar.”

Lea’s brow rose in confusion, then it hit her. 

“You think I wouldn’t find out he had one made for himself and who had the other two” Albus inquired and Lea frowned. “So how do you intend to make him do it.”

“His birthday party will be at the Malfoy manor. If you alert Lucius he’s on borrowed time and to sell me out to the Ministry when I show up. You can trap him, his enemies will be in the walls and at the gates” Lea explained and Albus stroked his beard before shaking his head.

“It won’t make him free you but it would save Lucius before Bellatrix does something to put her family in danger and prove Voldemort’s return as well as his destruction while catching all his followers in the act” Albus answered, he nodded. “You will be killed doing this but you and Severus’s names will be cleared.”

“No!” Severus yelled, shaking and red with anger before marching up to Lea. He turned to Albus. “I want a word with my wife before we decide  _ anything _ .”

Albus nodded and Severus led Lea out of the room to the laboratory before closing the door.

Before he could start yelling Lea gave him her letter and put the necklace she was still holding in her robes. “It’s not a prophecy or him I’m placing trust in, it’s  _ her _ . I need it removed otherwise I will die and we can’t keep hiding like this” Lea told him and he was quiet for a moment.

“How do you plan on convincing him aside the letter?” he asked, his eyes boring holes in the letter as he refused to look at her.

“I’m going to tell him, he’s going to die” Lea answered and Severus looked up at her in shock. 


	44. A ball to end them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort's birthday

They were all dressed in extravagant ball gowns and dress robes as they all celebrated their Lord’s sixty ninth birthday, no expense was spared. The curtains were green with silver serpents slithering down them, the large window pane doors to the garden were open showing the hedges spanning it. 

The large tables at the sides were covered with the finest silver silk as a feast laid on huge silver plates for the guests. The house elves had their work cut out for them with all the food being served. The lesser members of the Dark Order served everyone else wine as they moved about the room. 

She had waited until they had all arrived, to slip in amongst the masses in her green ball gown with her hair in a brown braided bun. She was glad this was a masquerade ball as she didn’t need to do much to hide her true appearance behind her flowery silver mask and since none of them had known about her eyes now permanent colour. 

She could have changed them but she was meant to be caught.

Her green boots clicked on the polished white stone floor but was unheard by all the nattering of the masses. There was one thing she was thankful for when it came to her connection, she didn’t need to struggle to get past Voldemort’s favourite pets to get to him. 

She spotted Voldemort being ogled by a group of women only for them to be scared of by Bellatrix’s appearance in her black and silver ball gown. Matching Voldemort’s dress robes, only he didn’t wear a mask to match and choose to keep his identity known.

He shooed her and went back to chat with Lucius.

_ ‘Look for the red eyes’  _ she projected to him and his head jolted up.

“And who may you be, dear?” a female voice spoke up behind her, she turned and smiled at Narcissa all while hiding her feelings from the woman but projecting them to Voldemort. 

“A guest of mine and don’t you look splendid my dear” Voldemort answered behind them before taking Lea’s hand and planting a kiss on the back of her hand to greet her. “Narcissa I will be discussing a few matters with my friend here, could you make sure  _ we are not disturbed _ .”

Narcissa nodded and went immediately to stop Bellatrix who was marching towards them with a venomous smile on her face as Voldemort led Lea away. She almost lost count of how many doors they passed as he led her to Lucius’s study and closed the door, locking it as he did so.

“Granddaughter. I liked your old hair better, though I wonder why you have chosen my eyes” he began only to turn and see her mask removed along with the small bit of transfiguration magic removed. 

“They got stuck that way after…” Lea began and he grasped his chin, startling her as he examined her eyes more closely. He smiled.

“I like them, it shows who you really take after” he mused, letting her go before taking his wand and twirling it. 

She felt her dress shift and looked to see the silver patterns of snakes covering it as well as the green sleeves she now had. He walked behind her and she saw him put her blood charm back around her neck, then handed her a pair of silver emerald studs with serpents encircling the gems. 

He led her to sit next to him on the sofa as he undid her hair and began brushing it only to settle a silver and emerald tiara on her head.

“There you look like a princess now” he told her, brushing her cheek with his hand. She handed him a small box. “Silver cufflinks and buttons, they will do nicely and made by you. They will do nicely, it’s good to see you still remember my lessons after all this time.”

They were as you would expect serpentine in design but she didn’t expect him to change them with his own right away.

He went to help her up and that’s when she handed him the letter as well as let down the emotional gates. She was scared and hoped if he felt her familiar love for him that he would somewhat listen. She did not want him to die despite all he had done.

His brows rose and his eyes widened in confusion but his face twisted into a scowl as she handed him the letter. He snatched it and teared it open. He breathed heavily and almost went to tear it after reading it. 

Lea handed him the broken locket as tears began to roll down her face. “Albus showed up with this, he knows it’s only me and Nagini left. You have an informant here...Severus was not the traitor, grandfather and they're going to kill me after the Ministry arrives...I’m sorry...I” Lea sobbed and closed her eyes to avoid looking at his face. She was expecting anger, yelling, just something to tell her how he truly felt but all she heard was silence.

Then she felt it, a peck on her forehead and she opened her eyes to see his. There was anger but she could feel him projecting it wasn’t towards her.

He nodded to the fireplace and she saw Nagini was curled by the fireplace asleep, the large serpent stirred. Looked up, saw them and slithered up to them. She brushed Nagini’s head and Voldemort picked her up to pet her.

“You are to follow my orders exactly. You both can no longer be used to protect me, I would create another but if you are captured that information could forced out of you through torture” he began, exhaling deeply. His eyes narrowed towards her. “If you don’t follow them, you will be killed. Understood.”

Lea nodded and he continued petting Nagini.

“You will go out there with me and act like you have done all that I will claim you have. When the Ministry attacks, you and Nagini will take cover. When Albus goes for you both, there will be a short window of time when I can remove my connection to both of you in front of Albus. You will need of put up as powerful a means of protection as you can before then, so I can succeed” he continued and Lea remained silent.

He paused and watched her closely. 

“You will focus on defending yourselves until you can activate the portkey I will give you, hide everything in my secret room and hide there with Nagini till help arrives. I will ensure you can escape without interference, the rest will be up to me”

Lea watched him for a moment and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I can only survive if they think I’m vulnerable and fake my own death” he snarled, almost spitting out the words as he did so. He shivered at thought. “Your task is to survive and protect the family...if I fail we will never meet again and I want you to bury my wand and Irene at our home. I don’t want to disturb her but I want her to least be with family and me.”

“She was cremated and put in an urn against our wishes” Lea answered and his nostrils flared. “I will do what I can to get your wand grandfather, if not a yew sapling…”

“Considering what excuses they may make, it would not be a surprise” he spat, watching her closely. “I had hoped my wand would protect my grave as well as her, as Irene told me Yew wands sometimes do.”

The pain she was feeling from him and herself was too intense.

“But, I intend to survive to bury her myself and outlive that fool” he continued, exhaling deeply again and grabbing a pouch from his robes. He pulled out a large silver hair clip, with a green crystal flower in the center. He muttered ‘portus’ as pointed towards it with his wand, it hummed and glowed blue for a second. 

He carefully put it in the pouch and handed it to her to hide. Then proceeded to help her clean up and opened the door, then planted another kiss on her cheek this time.

They heard a shriek and Lea was pulled into his arms immediately just in time to miss a hex that blasted past her shoulder and spintering the doorframe.

“He’s mine!” Bellatrix screamed but she was struck immediately with the knockback jinx in the face by Voldemort who was still seething from earlier. 

“DO NOT STRIKE MY GRANDDAUGHTER!” he roared and released Lea to march up to Bellatrix’s sprawled form. Lea watched as Nagini looked towards Bellatrix hungrily as Voldemort crucioed the witch, who began screeching in pain.

She caught a glance of Narcissa closing the door down the hall, Voldemort looked up and towards Lea. “Leave her, I want to interrogate this one and I want the cattle to know you are here with me” he growled and continued torturing Bellatrix before pointing his wand at her face to delve into her mind wordlessly. Bellatrix struggled and kept doing so for minutes, Lea had been tempted to aid him so the torture would stop but he broke through and the hairs on her back stood on end when she heard Bellatrix’s screams. 

His face twisted and he continued, his face becoming even more foul the deeper he delved. It wasn’t until Bellatrix was a crying mess that he stopped and magically lifted her off the ground to take her with them to the ballroom, Nagini following them closely.

The whole room full of guests turned to look at them as they made their way to where they could address them with their backs to the wall.

“What you see is a traitor!” Voldemort declared loudly to the group as Bellatrix tried fruitlessly to argue in her deplorable state. “You remember years ago my daughter came to us for protection, what you all didn’t know she was carrying not only my granddaughter but an object of just as much importance!”

The room was a lot more busy than it had been when she arrived and she noticed that some of them were not focused on looking at her or Bellatrix but Voldemort in horror. She also noticed Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were absent.

“Not only did our Bella kill my daughter but she destroyed my family’s heirloom ring!” he spat and the crowd started muttering amongst themselves. “The Peverell ring! Passed through the Guant line for generations.”

Bellatrix started begging and apologising but it was too late, Voldemort turned to her with a twisted grin in his eyes and cupped his hands to release a fiery serpent from his hands that devoured her whole turning her into cinders before she could finish her screams in agony. 

He quenched the flames before they could spread further and began laughing darkly as a pit grew in her stomach as she realised what she had done.

“Now where is dear Lucius?” he crowed in excitement, Lea hoped that Malfoys had managed to escape in time until she didn’t. Images flashed in her mind and her expression morphed into one of horror. “Where is damn traitor! I want him now! All of the Malfoys, now!”

He started screaming in anger as some of the Death Eaters ran to find Lucius and his family. A few moments passed by and nothing. Voldemort yelled in anger.

“When they are found, I want them brought before me so I can kill their son, then Narcissa and once I’m done torturing Lucius then he will be killed and fed to Nagini” he snarled and the remaining Death Eaters shuffled uncomfortably. 

That was when the doors to the ballroom from the inside burst open as they heard movement outside as well. The Order revealed themselves in the ballroom, taking off their enchantments as the Ministry entered the ballroom surrounding them all.

Fudge who had stupidly joined his aurors for the raid thinking it would be an easy one with this amount of force, his face dropped from exceedingly smug to pure horror in a second. Voldemort took this moment to twirl his wand in the air to conjure a silver shield with a serpent on it for himself as she did the same but larger for her and Nagini.

There was mass panic amongst the Death Eaters as they found they could not apparate and Lea used the confusion to start to create a circle of enchantments to protect her and Nagini, going through the list of the spells, shield charms and enhancements she could use.

That’s when she saw them, figures smaller than the rest. Three to be exact, no six. What were they doing here? 

That’s when Albus made his presence known and went to aim his wand at her, she saw a tear run down his cheek. Voldemort blocked him and started deflecting, then deciding to cup his hands again to release a serpent almost as tall as the room to distract him. 

He made his way quickly to her, flicking his wand to further enhance her magic before crumbling down behind the shield in massive amounts of pain. She thought he had been hit until she felt it too and that her very being ripped from her. She screamed and a light engulfed her and Nagini. 

Tears rolled down her eyes and the light slammed into Voldemort, making him tumble to the ground. 

She couldn’t move, it was as if every ounce of strength had been sapped from her. She tried to tell her body to reach Nagini and grab the portkey but it wouldn’t move.

That’s when her silver shield broke into pieces but Voldemort moved into time to protect her with a shield charm, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she felt some of her strength return in time for the rest of her protective enchantments to go down. 

Voldemort covered them as she grabbed the pouch and went to Nagini. But when she reached into it, the bag burst into flame causing her to drop it and see her escape route then be blasted into bits. She looked up to see Fudge’s wand pointed at her, looking victorious. 

Of course, with such an advantage and Albus fighting he wouldn’t scuttle away behind his protectors especially with both her and Voldemort in such a weakened state.

She tried getting up to no avail as she was slammed down on the ground on her back by a well aimed jinx immediately. That when she saw that most the Death Eater’s had been knocked out and captured. She tried moving only to be hit with a nasty stunning spell by another auror, Voldemort was currently being held up by Albus and Fawkes.

Several more spells were aimed but were blocked in an instant by the figure in front of her. She saw the aurors hesitating as she realised it was Harry standing in front of her, she used this time to shake off the effects of the stunning spell and get up shakily. She wanted to grab Nagini but there was nowhere to run with the unconscious snake. 

That's when she saw that the Order and Ministry now working together to take Voldemort down, she couldn’t do anything but block another incoming minor curse. The Ministry didn’t seem to care if they hit Harry also. 

Her wand hummed and they both cast another shield charm at the same time, strengthening the spell immensely by the fact half of her wand core was the same as his. The shield charm lasted a bit longer and was a bit larger. She caught a smile on Harry’s face for a moment but the fighting abruptly stopped as she saw a killing curse hit Voldemort clean in the chest.

Her face dropped and without thinking she ran to him, tears streaming down her face. She fell onto her knees next to him and began to sob into his robes, shaking as she did so. He was cold as he had been to the rest of the world but he had been her grandfather.

She didn’t know who sent the curse or about the mutterings and orders being given behind her, but she knew Fudge wouldn’t give up easily, his pride and fear had gotten him here. She took this chance to steal Voldemort’s wand and hide it as Fudge congratulated himself.

His death had been all Voldemort had feared, for he had just been a man. 

“The snake is dead” she heard a man say, his hair looked like a lion’s mane. He was one of the aurors. Her heart ached and tears continued to fall, it seemed that the removal of her horcrux had been too much for her. 

“Good, Scrimgeour. Good. One less to worry about” Fudge called to the man standing over Nagini, that’s when she saw the wands pointed towards her and Harry standing in front of her, shielding her. What could she expect from a Gryffindor but she was thankful.

Albus walked past the aurors as they made a path for him and he offered Lea his hand, helping her up. She could barely stand and had to lean on him to do so. 

“What should we do with her?” Scrimgeour asked, indicating to her.

“Leave her be. She’s been through enough. Despite who he was, he was her grandfather” Albus interjected quickly, starting to walk her away and taking out a bag from his robes. “Harry, take this portkey and Lea, so she can receive some medical attention.”

Harry nodded and was about to take the bag but Fudge had to rear his head. “I’m the Minister of magic and we will be arresting…” he began but Albus scowled at him as he helped Lea and Harry get ready to leave.

“Go ahead, I’ll fight you and all your men” Albus stated matter of factly, looking around him at the now extremely nervous aurors, shuffling uncomfortably. 

“Just because you defeated two dark wizards in your lifetime, does not make you exempt from the law, Albus” Fudge began, only for Albus to ignore him. As Lea hid her face from them. “I will also be taking his and her wand. We saw you take it. Hand it over.”

Before he could force the issue the world moved and they landed at Wulfric’s. 


	45. Bitter Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party

Lea swallowed the potion with disdain as she rested in the hospital bed, Poppy raised a brow at her sternly like she was eleven again. She was in for another lecture and she knew it, as Severus rubbed ointment on her shoulders avoiding the matron’s gaze.

“You’ll live, but you’ve almost exhausted almost all of your magic and will need time to recover _before performing any spell casting_ ” Poppy began, looking at Lea from her notes. “You're lucky you even survived.”

“She will be resting for a while, Poppy. I will make sure of it” Severus informed the mediwitch, who gave a curt nod before gathering her bag and brushed off her apron ready to pass the information needed to another trusted healer.

She gave one quick stern look to them both and a signal from her hand that she would be watching them before leaving the ward to get some much needed sleep.

Lea gave a tired smile to Severus who finished treating her back and put the tub away, while vanishing the remaining ointment off his hands as Lea adjusted her medical gown in time for the door to the ward to open as Albus entered with some hot chocolate and banana muffins.

She accepted the offering and got comfortable in the bed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Albus anymore but at least he was trying to make things right, it would take years of therapy and work for things to even stand a chance of going back to even close to what it was but even then the fear may remain and she could handle that.

The anger and hatred needed to go and for her family to start a new chapter in their lives.

She had been moved to St.Mungos early that morning and Poppy had come in especially to make sure they did things right. Having a soul fragment that had actually attached and became part of you ripped from you was a far more dangerous process than they had believed...Dark magic had it’s cost. Hers was having her magic almost drained completely and being but on bed rest for a while. The red eyes would remain as a reminder of everything.

“So what did she say?” Albus asked as he took his post on the other side of her bed as he took out this morning's paper and handed yesterday's evening edition to them. 

“Bed rest and a number of treatments, they’ll let her leave once they’ve been satisfied her magic hasn’t been hampered by the experience. A week...maybe a month, one said a year with all the tests they wanted” Severus answered as he flipped through the paper, his eyes narrowed at the content. “Ah, Lucius is playing hero with Fudge.”

“Keep reading, it gets interesting” Albus insisted and Severus returned to reading the evening edition. Albus continued looking through his morning edition before speaking up again. “Oh, Lea, we also have more good news after Fudge had moved on the pardon issue this morning. They decided the manor, it’s lands, holdings and anything remaining that was your grandfather’s will be given to you after inspection...though I doubt they will be needing more than my word after a recent development.”

Severus handed her his paper. 

**The Malfoy’s catch the big one**

_Last night at the Malfoy’s family home, Lucius Malfoy worked with the Minister and Ministry officials to capture the remaining Death Eaters that have been loose on the wizarding and muggle world of late writes Kendra Williams, special correspondent._

_Mr Malfoy had suggested arranging a trap to capture the illusive Dark Lady Lea Snape and her group of Death Eaters. The plan was a major success as not only has the Minister seen to the capture of the remaining members of the group but the less influential members outside the Dark Lady's inner circle along with taking her under special supervision to await trial._

_But that wasn’t the questions on our readers' minds this evening. Why was there such a celebration at the Malfoy manor in the first place? Why did the Dark Lady show?_

_Lucius Malfoy was formerly accused of being a known Death Eater at the end of the first wizarding war and had claimed to be under the imperius curse for the whole duration. If this was the case, why did the Dark Lady trust his word and set off this trap?_

_Others have given another set of events, that formerly believed dead You Know Who had returned and was killed by Albus Dumbledore who had worked with Lucius to set up a trap for him as well as trick the Ministry into conducting a full raid on his own home by informing them that Lea Snape was planning show up with her followers._

_This would explain his sister in laws behavior, where she had been attacking muggle settlements at random declaring her Lord’s return and denouncing Lea Snape as the Dark Lady._

_There have also been other reports being made that Lea Snape had been kept hostage by her own grandfather and had never attacked officials, while deciding to hide and only defend herself in the encounter. This would not only completely conflict with the Ministry’s past statements but would explain why it is believed that her great uncle has taken her under protective custody and pushed for her to be given a full criminal trial after she recovers, to prove her innocence in the matter…_

Lea looked up and Severus had a smirk plastered across his face as he was now reading the morning edition. 

“You sure you want Lucius taking credit?” Albus piped and both Lea and Severus looked at each other with knowing grins on their faces.

“Yes” they said in unison and Albus raised a brow at them in confusion but decided to leave the matter alone. 

Severus handed Lea his newspaper just as the door to the ward opened and a familiar white blonde wizard glided across it with his overpriced boots. The anger hidden behind his smile was evident as he reached them and he coughed to get Lea’s attention. She put the paper down and smiled up at him. 

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable” Lucius drawled and Lea nodded. “I assume you're quite happy with yourself after what you’ve done.”

Lea let a small laugh, causing his smile to strain and Severus to place his hand on hers while a victorious glint shone back in his eyes at Lucius to his continued discomfort. “The amusing thing is I didn’t need to lift a finger, Lucius. This is all you're doing, afterall you did admit to the papers that you willingly sold out your _brothers in arms_ ” Lea answered gleefully and Lucius eyes narrowed. “I’m simply waiting and watching, poised and ready to strike, like the snake I am. But can you expect anything different from Salazar Slytherin’s own blood?”

Lucius lifted his nose at her and sneered “you really expect me to believe that or the others?”

“Your brothers in arms had wifes and families outside the party. All wanting to get a piece of you and your family for what you’ve done. With them all working together, did you think it would take long for them to find something?” Lea chuckled darkly as Severus smirked at Lucius.

Lucius gave pause as he watched her closely.

“But as I said I am waiting in the grass for you, for once they are done with you and you are foolish enough to show your fangs. I will show you mine” Lea continued and Lucius paled, stepping back a little. “My dear grandfather trusted no one but his own blood and he gave me the means to destroy any one I wish, however I wish. Including you.”

Lucius smiled for a moment but his eyes were wide and his body reeked of fear. “Your bluffing, if you had such means. You would have used them already, besides I’m protected and been awarded with an Order of Merlin!” he spat but Lea tilted her head at him, unfazed by his response and it seemed to frighten him more. 

“The reason I haven’t acted is the same reason you’ve survived at the graveyard. Your son’s actions” Lea replied and Lucius left eye twitched. “I want you to remember that. That your son unknowingly helped the woman who you seeked to kill to clean up your sister in law’s mess. That him saving her and her family, is the only reason you are alive and able to stand with the remainder of your sad excuse of a reputation. So that you can live with that knowledge for the rest of your life.”

“You vindictive bi…!” he began to yell, going for his wand only to be knocked onto the ground immediately by Albus as a group of onlookers saw what was happening through the ward windows. A nurse rushed in and called for another to get security but Lucius stumbled back up to leave as quickly as he could with his tail behind his legs.

The nurse watched him with disdain as the onlookers started to gossip, she went over to check on them and she scuttled off to get back to work.

“You could press charges” Albus suggested but she shook her head and smiled sweetly back at him. “Well even if you don’t Wulfric may go after himself, as will I.”

“I know you both will” Lea chimed happily and Albus looked back at her with a bemused smile across his face. He got up and nodded to Severus, before leaving.

Lea took up the Morning edition again.

**Dark Lord done and dusted**

_New reports keep coming in, that You Know Who was sighted at the manor despite the Minister’s protests writes Kendra Williams, special correspondent._

E _ye witness statements have reported that Albus Dumbledore made the finishing blow and he removed Lea Snape from the scene to get her medical attention. This was all but confirmed when Lea and her husband Severus received official pardons from the Wizengamort and Fudge has been voted out of office by the other members._

_Rufus Scrimgeour has taken office in his absence until a vote can be held. Albus Dumbledore has been restated as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but has refused the return of his Order of Merlin, first class under claims that his past actions towards Lea Snape and the Alder family were deplorable and should remove him from any right to such an honor._

_He also has taken measures to return all personal assets to the Snape family and compensate them for any lost as well for emotional damages. Combined with his actions to release You Know Who’s remaining belongings and assets into her care after examination._

_This has come to a grave shock to the wizarding community and Scrimgeour has stated that the Ministry will also be doing all they can to help the Snapes after numerous false allegations and illegal actions had been made towards the family by Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic._

_It is believed that this refers to a new report that Fudge had been accepting bribes from Lucius Malfoy and both had been involved in hiring a killer for hire. It is also alleged that a failed attempt was made towards Lea Snape and her son Aiden Snape, then later herself again. Her grandmother Irene Alder was one of the alleged victims and her father Albert Dumbledore was said to also have been killed for discovering the Ministry’s plans for his family._

_Fudge denies ever making the order or accepting bribes._

_That is not the only claim being made, the recent Order of Merlin, first class member Lucius Malfoy of last night is suggested to have been involved in other attempts of Lea Snape’s life, that he provided false information to provoke a attack on her at Wulfric’s Dumbledore’s home residence during the first wizarding war._

_It also comes to our confusion that formerly believed murdered Peter Pettigrew had a part in Fenrir’s attack by openly questioning Wulfric Dumbledore’s husband Xander Dumbledore concerns about a possible werewolf attack. The former friend of the…_

Lucius was an observant man as was Severus, he had noticed his mark darkening and hid, all while knowing he would be summoned eventually. Once he found out about Aiden, he had to act. If Lea was brought to the Dark Lord then questions would be made, so he showed his hand to Severus to tempt him to stay long enough for the assassin to kill his family and for Severus to arrive in time to be framed. 

If the assassin had failed then he could try to twist the knife and build up animosity between Severus and Albus. Afterall Hogwarts was meant to be safe. But Fudge continued to act on his own accord and had to bring Lea’s heritage to light. The second attempt had to be made after that incident and Aiden had to be acquired. 

As much blame as possible needed to be placed towards the Dumbledore family so that he could cover Bella's _ little accident up _ . Then Fudge chased them off into Voldemort’s clutches and he had to rely on the Snapes charity. Then diary was found out and with Bellatrix’s impending release as well as Severus rise in power as his plummeted. 

Lucius had made sure Voldemort thought as ill of Severus as possible and framed him as a possible traitor, with Severus’s past actions protecting Harry it wasn’t too hard for him to do.

But Lea remained in power regardless of the questions about her mental state and his subtle work to have the other not respect her. He needed her out of Bella’s sight so he worked with Albus, while Wulfric managed to convince Salazar to spy on them all. 

The necklace and letter was to ensure Lea stayed away.

Voldemort still wanted her alive and her son, which complicated matters when Bellatrix as predicted freaked out and wanted her gone. If they hadn’t given him the plan to capture Lea on a silver platter he would have gone back to Fudge to have him bring down the hammer on Albus and Wulfric. 

Lea put the paper down to look at Severus, now closer to her and watching her stomach carefully.

“We were lucky, you know,” he said, his eyes beginning to form tear droplets as he placed his hand on her stomach. “If your injuries had been worse, if he hadn’t removed it and helped you with your magic...so you had the strength to defend yourself...”

Lea pulled him into her arms and they let the tears flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit : added additional explanation on Lucius's actions


	46. Carving one's own path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the path they made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a edit to explain Lucius's intentions better in last chapter.

The holly tree was at the edge of the orchard, and seemed hesitant to be there with the other trees with poisonous fruit or parts to humans and animals. Albus followed Lea through the path through the trees.

“It’s been over thirteen years and a little less than that since we last spoke. Niece” Albus began as they continued walking, Lea slowed down to walk with him. “I hear you have one more on the way.”

Lea nodded, the years had been much kinder to her the past few years and her age was starting to show. This would be hers and Severus’s last child, Xander after the man who gave his life to save her. Xander would be the sixth, Irene and Martha had been born just after the Hogwarts year had started again on the year of Voldemort’s death. New school year and new headmistress, after retiring Albus had gotten a cottage in a small woodland, she didn’t visit but she wrote to him on occasion. He spent most of his time researching and reading. 

They didn’t get everything back from the Ministry but Albus kept his word and paid them back every knut plus more.

“Xander. Wulfric and me agreed to the name and Severus is happy” Lea answered, giving him a small smile.

“Six children, that’s a handful. I’m surprised you're having another after all this time after Eileen” Albus replied as they stopped for a moment. “I’m even more surprised how big the trees on the Manor have gotten in this time.”

“Well Xander was accidentally and we have the time for him. Albert and the twins are at Hogwarts while Aiden is traveling the world to paint. Eillen has a few years before Hogwarts as well” Lea explained and Albus nodded, smiling at her. “The trees well, we had something to do with that and as you would have seen on arriving here, we separated them based on whether they were poisonous in some way, fruit bearing or needed special care not that our silver lime cared.”

“I heard what happened. That one of the fruit rolled down the hill during heavy rain and seeded next to his yew tree” said Albus, stroking his beard in thought before continuing. “You had every right to follow his last request and don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. You took every measure against it becoming a shrine, it is not your fault with what happened.”

Lea exhaled deeply. “Severus was surprised that it wasn’t the tree’s first response, it never acted malicious or anything of the sort. It only did that when they tried to remove it from the ground and disturb grandmother to steal the tree” Lea explained, her heart sank and remembered the Aurors response that she shouldn’t have buried the wand and Harry’s defence of her. “It seemed to have done it’s best to prevent them entering the orchard and only resists trimming from Severus, but it never hurt him or anyone else till now. I didn’t expect that someone would be severely injured by it.”

“I hear Draco defended you as well as Harry. Their words were you took every measure to keep people off your property using ethical means, that you have a right to mourn and the tree only became dangerous when they threatened to disturb Irene after it’s own attempts to keep the intruder at bay failed” 

Lea nodded and sighed. “It’s not as if we have  Manchineel trees, those are absolutely deadly. No, our trees have enchantments to stop poisonous parts being ingested and bezoars nearby if needed. The children are not allowed down here and are kept out until we know they know well enough what not to do and are supervised even then” Lea explained and Albus put his right hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

“I hear they both visit on occasion...” Albus began and she indicated him to follow.

“Draco grew up, he even apologised to me for his parents. Said he never knew about his father’s intentions and he thought he was doing what he wanted at the Yule ball” Lea told Albus as the huge yew tree came into view with a small silver lime next to it. “I told him it wasn’t his fault and he didn’t need to apologise. Now he visits us with his family whenever he gets the chance. Harry not so often and Severus keeps his distance but Harry now knows what my husband has done for him and why.”

“Good. I talked to Harry recently, we talked about my wand and my plans for it. I’ve talked to the others and made it clear the Elder wand will be snapped when the time comes, that any new wand I could have should choose someone else” Albus told her and she nodded. He smiled towards the silver lime. “It’s no surprise to me that both trees found each other, silver lime is the wand wood used for Irene’s wand.”

“And seers...did you hear about the twins?” Lea injected before being hesitant on her next question.

“Yes. They are both. Erica made a huge fuss over that and is pending investigation after everything I submitted. Harry is personally seeing she is charged, what happens next, you will need to discuss with him” Albus replied, his eyes twinkling sadly. “Do you think he’s gone. I do but I can never be too sure when with how quickly everything progressed after the fight at the manor.”

“He is. He had no anchor to this world and any attempt would be hindered by that, forcing him to accept his fate in the end. Knowing how vindictive he was, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a plan or two to take down his enemies postmortem” Lea answered as she took a red rose out of her blue robes to place in between the trees before turning away. 

“What's happening to the families of his followers? I have to ask, I only hear what happened to those charged” Albus pressed and Lea stretched her arms as they walked back to the house.

“Lucius told them I was at fault, they didn’t believe him. There were some suggestions and they were disappointed with my comment about compromising with the other side but accepted it. There’s not much they could do now with most of the Dark Order locked up, some have and including Lucius tried to talk Aiden to try again” Lea explained and Albus frowned. “He said he just wants to paint and scared them off. The rest of the children have been warned but I think they got the message.”

“I’m sure Kingsley is happy to hear that,” Albus replied as they neared the edge of the forest. “Looks like he’s going to be Minister for a long time and with the wedding on the way in a year's time…”

“I don't know how he does it all but he does, the girls and I are excited to be bridesmaids” Lea said happily, stopping to smile back at him. “The family business is doing well over there, grandfather had to be moved to grandmother Irene’s old place when it sounded like they wanted to make a farm. He’s quite happy with his horde of goats.”

“I bet they are. I hear the Oakley’s are doing well, their third child entered Hogwarts the same time as Albert” Albus said, he smiled back at her.

Mary and Albert were as thick as thieves, a Ravenclaw and Slytherin who were surprisingly mischievous with the cunning to match. Michael, their oldest was a Hufflepuff who would sneak into the kitchens with the twins on occasion. Margaret was also in Hufflepuff and a keeper, who enjoyed any quidditch memorabilia and had been ecstatic that Harry’s family visited when she was staying for the weekend one summer. The amount of questions Ginny had received had made Lea question whether it was the Potter’s she would rather be staying at.

All of her and Severus’s children had been in Slytherin. Luckily the house’s inner politics were shifting and more were trying to work towards changing everyone’s view of the house. 

She had visited the chamber again and decided with Minerva that it would be best to make it a shelter in case of the worst case scenario that it was needed if Hogwarts was attacked. At least it would actually protect students.

“Yes...they are partners in crime” Lea sighed and Albus chuckled.

“You named him after his grandfather, what did you expect? He was the worst one out of us for trouble” Albus said, having trouble holding himself back before stopping for a moment. “I hear you’ve been taking special cases from Ollivander when wand doesn’t choose a student or witch or wizard.”

“Yes, I do take some other clients as well and sell a few wands through him. I published some of my research as has Severus” she answered and Albus nodded.

“His potions textbooks are being used at Hogwarts right now, shame Irene’s book isn’t being used part of the curriculum yet. It was an excellent read” said Albus and they continued their way to the manor. 

“Well our Irene may change that, she’s talking about being a teacher someday” Lea said happily and Albus’s eyes twinkled with hers.

“I heard what you did for Harry and Sirius, it is good that Sirius is out of that place” Albus said suddenly, Lea sighed and nodded.

“They apologised to me that night when I suggested the party I thought Severus’s ears would fall off” Lea chuckled but became solemn soon after. “Harry did apologise to Severus eventually but they avoided each other afterwards...Sirius only talks to me by letter when he has to, but I hear they're doing well, selling the old place was the best decision in the end. It gave us the money to make this place ours while we had all those people trying to claim compensation for Voldemort’s actions.”

“Yes I heard you made generous donations to St.Mungos and Hogwarts as a statement, that it quietened them down. I know you feel guilty for what you’ve done but it had to be done otherwise more people would have been hurt” Albus told her and she stopped for a moment before looking back at him. 

“Do you want to stay here tonight and have something to drink? I’ve made some jam tarts this morning…” Lea suggested, they had the room at the manor.

Albus shook his head. “No I won’t impose on you that long but I will say yes to those jam tarts” he chuckled and they reached the door only to hear laughter. 

They moved to the kitchen to see the twins with flour in their platinum blond hair with their obsidian eyes twinkling innocently at them.

“You ate the jam tarts, didn’t you?” Lea chuckled and the twins froze to look at her in horror. “Albus how about we show these two how this is done?”

“I couldn’t think of anything better” Albus grinned and they went to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you all for reading, I hope you found enjoyment in this dark time.
> 
> I made mistakes, some larger than others and it got very dark and OC but this was very therapeutic and a great learning experience for me.
> 
> Anything you like or hate please comment below or you could just say hi, I don’t mind.
> 
> I’m planning a AU of this fic instead of rewriting it, it hopefully shouldn’t be as dark most of the time as this one and I will be trying to have the story not be all over the place and stay more in one place. 
> 
> The update for The Knight, The Queen and The Prince is taking a while but I feel better about it now I’ve finished a fic but I don’t have a time frame yet because I’m terrible with schedules and I will be rereading my work again to gain better clarity.
> 
> Again thank you again for being part of this journey.


End file.
